Nin-dethro hîn, mellon-nin
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are on the hunt for some Uruk-hai's who took off with Merry and Pippin while Frodo and Sam continue their journey to Mordor. New adventures await the scattered Fellowship. AU. Extended summary inside. Sequel to Hannon le, mellon-nin. Part of the Stars of Arda series.
1. They may yet be alive

Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are on the hunt for some Uruk-hai's who took off with Merry and Pippin while Frodo and Sam continue their journey to Mordor. New adventures await the scattered Fellowship. AU. Extended summary inside.

Extended Summary: Sauron's plan to take over Middle-Earth has begun and the dark Lord continues to torment Legolas' mind. Dark magic is at work across the plains of Rohan and it seems the Stars are slowly failing. Will sacrifices be made to save _Arda_ from her destruction?

Things you might want to know:

1) If you have not yet read _**Hannon le, mellon-nin**_, please read it first. **This is part 2 **and will make no sense if you don't :)

2) This contains movie verses with a few of my own twists.

3) DISCLAMER! : I don't own it :(

4) The idea about the stars is mine. Please do not use without my permission.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

The Lady of Lothlórien was wondering the woods of her immortal realm, hand entwined with her husbands, the Lord Celeborn. Both walked silently through the thick forest and smiled at the peace that was within their realm. The birds were singing their early morning song while the wind gently caressed their ageless faces.

Celeborn looked to the bright morning sky and smiled. Today was beautiful for the sun was slowly rising and no clouds could be seen. He thought it was a bit strange for such a fine day to happen near the end of _Nénimë *_February_*. _The weather within this month were usually cold and wet.

Galadriel and Celeborn turned their attention to a group of guards scuffling in the distance. Both looked at each other and agreed silently to see what all the commotion was about. As they entered the clearing where the guards were, the March warden, Haldir, quickly ran towards them.

"My Lord, my Lady." He bowed and quickly looked at his two royals with disgust "Saruman the white, wishes to speak with you."

Galadriel faced her husband, who also face her and nodded before moving towards the Wizard that had betrayed them and the free people of Middle-earth. "Why are you here Saruman?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Can an Old man not have council with the Lord and Lady?" The white wizard looked at the guards and smiled.

Celeborn waved his hands and the guards were gone within a flash along with their Captain. "We will not be disturbed. They have gone many metres from this spot." He let go of Galadriel's hand and held it out. Galadriel then placed her own on top. "What is it you wish to speak about, traitor." The Lord growled at Saruman.

"_Mela__min_." *My love* Galadriel sighed gently.

Celeborn instantly relax but his gaze did not soften. Instead it became hard as he glared at the white Wizard before him.

"Do my old friends not recognise me?" Saruman laughed at the Lord of Lothlórien as he furrowed his brow, trying to understand what the Istari meant.

Galadriel's eye's widened as she heard a slight change within the Wizards voice. "_It can't be?" _She thought.

Suddenly, a bright white light came from the Istari and blinded the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. As the light slowly dimmed, the Wizards appearance started to change. Galadriel and Celeborn could not help but stare at the old man in front of them.

"_It cannot be true." _The Lord whispered as he shook his head, shocked at the being that was now in front of him.

A tear fell from Galadriel's starry blue eye's "Incánus?" She asked.

The being that now stood in front of them, nodded as the smile apon his old face grew. Incánus watched as the Lady of Light ran towards him, letting go of her beloved's hand and embraced him as she cried happily.

"You were gone. I could not see you within my mirror. Darkness had swallowed you long ago." She sniffed as more of her light tears rolled down her fair cheeks and onto the white robes he wore.

Celeborn walked over to Incánus and placed a gently hand on his white robes. He watched as his love pulled away from their old friend and while she did, he said "_Le abdollen, Tiri ér." _*You're late, Bright one* The Lord smiled.

"_Sut nir' reil anoné wanwie sulhet animi dekirmaure?_" *How many day's have passed since my departure?* Incánus asked as he looked at both of them, worry within his grey, blue eyes.

"_Kankea reil_." *Fourteen day's* The Lord took his beloved's hand within his and squeezed it tightly as their old friend cursed.

"Incánus..." Galadriel drew the old man's attention "..._Ta is quel a' anoné lle n'alaquel_" *It is good to have you back* She smiled warmly and wiped away her own tears.

The Lord and Lady's old friend smiled "_Ta is quel a' lû n'alaquel._" *It is good to be back.*

* * *

"Gandalf!" Frodo woke with a start. It had been three days since he and Sam had left the safe company of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as they both were now on their way towards the land were the dark Lord Sauron dwelled.

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as Frodo's shout awoke him. He knew that this was the first of many to come.

"Nothing." Frodo said as he breathed in deeply, trying his best to forget about the dream that he had.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Sam mumbled, hoping his friend didn't hear.

Unfortunatly Frodo did hear "It was just a dream." The young Hobbit then went and slowly placed his head back down on his makeshift pillow.

"What was it about?" Sam had remembered what his old Gaffer used to say: "_If you ever have a nightmare, my dear Sam, speak about it. It's always best to share your dreams then to keep them bottled up_."

Frodo turned from where he layed and faced his friend, his eye's looking down at his hairy feet. "I do not wish to tell you."

"Oh, come now Mr. Frodo." Sam gently nudged Frodo's shoulder and smiled as he did "_It's always best to share your dreams then to keep them bottled up."_

The brown haired Hobbit smiled "I see you have been asking you Gaffer some things?" Frodo laughed as Sam blushed "My dream was about Gandalf." His laughter died as he shuddered. "I dreamt that we were back in the mines. We were all watching as our dear friend fought that demon and then as they both plummeted into the darkness, Gandalf fought the beast while they were within the air." Frodo explained. "Suddenly, they both were descending in a cave that had a huge underground lake."

Sam waitied for the next part but then realised from his friend's face that this was the point were he woke up. "Right then." Sam stood up and stretched his muscles that had tightened as he had been sleeping on hard stones all night. "I think we should start climbing down that wall, Mr. Frodo." The blonde Hobbit picked up his pack and tossed it over his shoulder swinging it slightly till it was safely secure on his back.

Frodo gulped as he stood. "Are you sure there isn't another way round? Maybe we missed something?" The Halfling walked to the edge of the cliff and took a step back when he couldn't see the bottom. A thick layer of fog covered the bottom so the eye couldn't see it.

"We searched the whole of yesterday finding one and we ended up going in circles." Sam pulled out the Elven rope, that he got as a gift from the Lady Galadriel, from his bag and un-did it. He then walked over to a rock that was in the right spot and tied the rope on it, creating one of his great knots he always bragged about. "There..." He said as he clapped his hands together. "Do you want to go first or me?"

Frodo stared at Sam for a couple of seconds and wondered if the Hobbit was scared or not. He was truly frightened but this couldn't be as frightening as the land of Mordor. "I will." He finally spoke and rapped the rope round his hand, to make sure he had a tight, safe grip. The brown haired Hobbit then felt a hand apon his shoulder and faced his dear friend.

"Be careful" Sam's eye's were full with worry for his young friend. When he saw Frodo smile, he smiled back and watched his friend slowly start to make his way down the cliff. Once he had waitied and watched for Frodo to get about a few metres away, Sam then gripped the rope tightly and made his way down also. "Can you see the bottom?" He shouted, his voice echoed throughout the other cliffs that were in the area.

"No!" Frodo replied, looking up at his dear friend "Don't look down, Sam!" He then looked down himself and then looked back up noticing that Sam had stopped "Come on Sam, just keep going!"

Sam nodded and then resumed going down. He didn't notice the wet rock he was about to step on and then he slipped causing him to hit the cliff face hard.

Frodo's eye's widened as he saw Sam slip on the rock he had noticed as he made his way down before. Suddenly a small box fell from his friends bag. He heard Sam shouting "Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!" As the box bounced down on some of the rocks, Frodo caught it and smiled but it quickly faded as he realised he now didn't have enough grip on the rope and plummeted towards the ground.

"Frodo!" Sam cried as he saw Frodo fall towards the ground.

Frodo cried as he quickly fell. He had no clue how far down the bottom was. "_I'm going to die!" _His mind screamed but then all thoughts escaped him when his feet felt solid ground beneath him. The young Hobbit looked confused for a moment but then looked up towards Sam who was making his way quickly to him. "Urm, Sam...I think I found the bottom."

Sam smiled as he made his way down "Thank the god's above for giving us such luck." His hairy feet felt the ground and he let go of the rope, jumping slightly as he felt his backpack fall slightly.

"Valor." Frodo turned and smiled at his friend who now looked at him with confusion on his face. "Did you learn nothing from the Elves and Bilbo's tales?"

"I tend not to listen Mr. Frodo." Sam blushed as he spoke the truth. He didn't really like listening to tales about history.

"The Valor are the god's of this World Sam." Frodo explained. "They are the one's who created it, along with the Stars." He smiled at the thought of the three Stars he had met already; one that he was now great friends with, the lover of the future King of Gondor and the Lady of a realm and keeper of one of the great Elven Ring's of power.

Sam made an 'o' shape with hs mouth and then laughed along with his friend. He turned back towards the rope and gave Frodo a look that couldn't be explained. Frodo continued his laughter as Sam gently tugged the rope and watched it fall to the ground towards him.

The blonde Hobbit then laughed once more and picked up the now 'useless' Elven rope as they, again, began their walk towards the land of fire.

* * *

"_Merry!" _Pippin whispered to his cousin that was bound, like him, on the back of one of the Uruk-hai. The youngest Hobbit was fearful for his beloved cousin for Merry had not woken for the three days after receiving a gash across his forehead by one of the Uruk-hai's the first time they were taken.

_"Boromir!" Me__rry shouted as the foul creatures ran out of the great forest and onto a great plain, covered with small hills and dead bushes. _

_"Boromir!" Pip__pin cried, tears hadn't stopped falling from both of their faces. Their dear friend was dying and they could of helped but instead they just got in the way and got themselves taken by Saruman's servants._

_"Would you stop ya' __screeming!" An Uruk-hai shouted. _

_Both Hobbits igno__red the foul being and continued to scream and shout for the Gondorian._

_Th__at same Uruk-hai growled and went towards the one holding Merry and punched the young Hobbit hard on his temple knocking him out instantly._

_Pipp__in screamed as he saw he cousin's head hang limply. "How dare you!" The youngest Hobbit kicked the Uruk-hai he was tied too as he tried to get to his cousin but that proved useless as the bonds were tied tightly, almost cutting into Pippin's skin as he struggled to break free of them._

_"__What do you think you're doing?!" A loud voice called from the front of the band of Uruk-hai that had now stopped due to what had happened to Merry._

_The fo__ul servant took a step back as he saw his Captain walk towards him."Uglúk, this rat is doing my..." The Uruk-hai never finished as the Uruk-hai, now known as Uglúk, raised his scimitar and swiped the beasts head clean off._

_"Nobody t__ouches the Shire rats!" He growled which made the others cower with fear. __"They go to Saruman unspoiled." _

"_Merry!" _Pippin whispered again but his cousin gave no signs of waking up. The gash on Merry's head and slowly crusted over and Pippin was hoping it wasn't infected. Suddenly bile rose in his throat "_Please stop!" _He screamed inside as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach down. The movement the Uruk-hai's made was making him sick and after awhile it seemed as if his thoughts had been heard for the Uruk-hai that was carrying him stopped, the others did too.

"You're late." A harsh sound came from the front of the Uruk-hai band and Pippin watched as the leader of the band, Uglúk, walked towards the sound. "Our Master grows impatient."

Pippin then looked confused and thought "_Saruman? But we are already at the hands of Saruman, who else could be..." _His eyes widened as he realised what master the harsh voice meant.

Sauron.

"He wants the Shire rat's now!" The harsh voice finished and several high-pitch growls could be heard from others. They were different to the Uruk-hai's for theirs were rougher and much more deeper. "_These creatures must be Orcs_." The youngest Halfling wondered.

The Uruk-hai that had stopped the band looked towards his Captain waiting for an answer.

"I don't take orders from Orc maggots, Grishnákh." Uglúg smiled deadly at the Orc that demanded the Shire rats.

Grishnákh narrowed his red eye's at the larger servant and snapped at him angrily.

"Our Master, Saruman, shall have his prize. We will deliver them to him and once he is finished with them, your Master can have 'em." Uglúk laughed at the Mordor Orcs that squirmed beneath his gaze and turned to face the two Hobbits he had bound and captured.

"What's wrong with ya' little friend?" Uglúk asked as he walked over to the two cousin's, smiling evilly all the way.

"He's sick! My friend is sick!" Pippin yelled without thought. Merry had always told him to think about what he said before he said it and this was the worst time to speak without thinking first.

The youngest Hobbit instantly regretted it when Uglúk yelled "He's sick?! Give him some medicine boy's!" The Uruk-hai's howled and laughed, scaring the Orcs as they did.

The closest Uruk-hai near the Hobbits pulled out a water skin and Pippin just prayed that it was ordinary water and not the foul sickly stuff Bilbo had told him about when you was but a child. The foul being un-corked the skin and the smell almost made Pippin throw up.

This comfirmed his fear as he watched the foul servant tilted his cousin's head back and poured a horrible red, blackish liquid into Merry's mouth.

Merry gagged as a foul tasting liquid ran down his throat. The liquid continued to fall down his throat and he coughed as he tried to rid the foul thing from his mouth.

"Stop it!" Pippin yelled "Enough already!" The youngest Hobbit squirmed on the back of the Uruk-hai he was on, trying to break free of his bond's once more.

The Uruk-hai pulled the water skin away when it had been completely emptied. Uglúk smiled and grabbed a hold of Pippin's chin "One more word out of you and I'll make sure that once Sauron is through with you, I can beat you till you lie bleeding on the cold floors."

Pippin nodded fearfully and watched as Uglúk let go of his chin and walked back to the group as he saw the lead Orc sniffing the air.

Once Uglúk was a distance away, Pippin quickly whispered "_Merry?" _

The blonde Hobbit smiled as he spoke the first word since the injury he had recieved "Idiot."

Pippin smiled, tears shining his eyes "How's your head?" He asked. The youngest Hobbit was glad that his cousin was wake but was worried for the gash on his temple.

"It's hurt a little." Merry spoke the truth for the gash didn't bother him. "How are you?" He asked, worried that Pippin might had got an injury as well.

"I am fine." Pippin answered as he smiled.

"Good." Merry replied, returning the smile but once he faced away from his cousin it disappeared. "_Don't worry about me, Pip_." He thought sadly. Both Hobbit's soon jumped when they heard a roar coming from the front of the Uruk-hai band.

"They've picked up our trail!" Uglúk turned to the two Halflings and shouted "They've come to collect there rat's." He watched as both Hobbits looked at each other, a faint smile apon each of their faces. "Let's move!" The beast yelled which made all the other servants roar and shout.

"_Aragorn..." _Merry whispered, his smile returning to his face.

* * *

"Their pace has quickened."

Aragorn looked to his Elven friend who stood a couple of metres away from him. "They must have caught our scent." He watched as Legolas nodded and ran towards some cliffs and looked out across the plain, scanning for the right path to take. "Gimli, hurry!" The ranger yelled at the Dwarf who was falling behind dramatically.

"Three days and nights pursuit!" Gimli shouted as he tried to catch his breath by leaning on his axe. "No food, No rest..." He slowly began to walk again as he lost sight of the Man and Elf he was following. "...And no sign of these band of Uruk-hai's. Only the Elf has seen then but he has good sight and..." His voice trailed off as he realised he was talking to himself. He looked around at the bear rocks and dead bushes and shouted "Aragorn!" As he took off, running to catch up with his quick friends.

As Gimli got to the rocks where the Elven Prince was standing, he cursed as he saw them just about to move once again. "Legolas!" He called which made the Elf and Man turn and look at him. He was glad this caught their attention for now he could have a little rest. "What have you seen?"

"The Uruk-hai's are still making their way through the plains. We will need to go closer for me to find what road they are actually taking." Legolas answered.

Gimli nodded and felt a hand apon his shoulder.

"I am sorry Gimli." Aragorn spoke with tiredness in his voice. The ranger was just as exhausted as Gimli. "We must continue. We cannot leave Merry and Pippin."

Gimli nodded his understanding and followed after the Man and Elf as they both went into a sprint once more.

Along the way, both Man and Elf constantly stopped for their short legged friend. They smiled at each other for Gimil's stubbornness. Even though he nagged about having no rest or food, he continued going.

An hour past, the sun still high in the sky and the three hunters were still running after the Uruk-hai that had taken their small friend.

Aragorn was in front the time and he continued to look at the ground for the tracks the Uruk-hai's were leaving. A few steps later, something caught the ranger's eye. He slowed down and crouched, and picked up what it seemed to be a leaf of Lothlórien which was bent at the tip, its colour slowly fading.

Legolas ran ahead of him but stopped as he noticed his friend knelt on the floor. He walked back and looked at the small leaf broach within the ranger's hand.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn looked towards his friend and smiled.

Legolas smiled also as he read the rangers thoughts. "They may yet be alive."

The ranger looked at the ground before him and quickly began to run once more "They are a day ahead of us. Come!" He called as Legolas stayed behind, waiting for the Dwarf to catch up.

Legolas chuckled lightly as he saw Gimli roll down the hill they had just come from and cursed. "Come Gimli." He broke into a run as he ran after his friend "We are gaining on them."

"Gaining on them?! I am surely not but I am sure both of you are!" He yelled which made his voice bounce of the rocks, echoing in the distance "We should have left earlier. We wouldn't have to run such a long distance then! Us Dwarves are very dangerous over short distances!" He puffed angrily but then smiled as he saw both waiting at the bottom of a steep hill for him.

Aragorn was huffing and puffing, his energy almost spent while Legolas stood there laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gimli said breathlessly, leaning heavily on his axe once more.

"I just told Legolas I am not as young as I used to be." Aragorn punched his friend lightly when Legolas laughed harder.

"Oh come, _Estel_, I remember when you would go days without needing to stop for air. Shame, you grow old, oh mighty future King." Legolas bowed and turned to quickly run up the hill behind him before the ranger could tackle him.

"More stories that I will need to hear about when this is all over?" Gimli winked at Strider who just shook his head as he smiled.

"Indeed my friend, indeed." Aragorn then patted Gimli on the shoulder and made their way up the steep hill.

Once both Dwarf and Man were on top, they looked to find their Elven Prince on a small rock, just on the otherside of the hill.

"Legolas! What do your Elf eye's see?" Aragorn shouted. He and Gimli looked across the plains and noticed the terrain had changed a lot from a few hours ago.

There were now bushes whose leaves were green and full of life. There was much more rocks and small hills that were scattered across the land. Wild flowers could been seen althought a single tree wasn't in sight.

"We are within the plains of Rohan, my friends." The Prince shouted back, never once turning to face them for his eye's focused on something else. "There is dark magic at work here, something that lingers and festers within its lands." The Elven Prince narrowed his deep sea blue eyes as he found what he was looking for. "The Uruk-hai's turn north east."

Aragron and Gimli looked at each other, slowly fearing the direction the beasts were going.

Legolas' eye's widened as he realised the path the creatures were taking.

"_Having fun?" _A dark voice laughed within the Prince's mind.

The Elf ignored the dark Lord's words and shouted fearfully "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"_Very clever, my little Prince!" _Sauron taunted.

Aragorn's face hardend. "_No. It cannot be_." He thought.

"Saruman...He is after the Ring!"

* * *

**First chapter...DONE! **This is a LONG chapter! :D ahaha anyway thank you for reading and I hope you all look forward to the next one :) This was actually suppossed to be out earlier but I had to proof read it D: This is taking AGES! :( Oh well... :D

_Sorry about spelling mistakes etc. :') _

For those who wish to know what the title means: **Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin- **_**I am here, my friend.**_

* * *

Bilbo: Húllo, my dear.

BILBO! :D

Bilbo: Why are you so excited? o.o

Because...You are amazing! *-*

Bilbo: *blushes* You, dear, are far to kind :'3

* * *

**Namarië!**


	2. Speak quickly!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Speak quickly!

The night was young as the Uruk-hai's and Orcs stopped at the border of a great forest.

"We're not going no further...Till we've had a breather." One of the Mordor Orcs fell to the floor as he tried is best to catch his breath.

Uglúk growled "Get a fire going." He turned and watched as the two Uruk-hai, Kraibag and Aklash, dropped Merry and Pippin roughly on the ground.

Saruman's servants watched as Sauron's servants ran into the great forest, pulling out their axes and started to chop some off the branches of the old tree's within. The creatures payed no attention to the deep screams and moans the tree's seemed to make.

"Merry, what's making that noise?" Pippin asked as he faced his beloved cousin beside him, his eyes wide.

"I don't know." Merry looked at the faces of the Uruk-hai's to see if they cared about the noises the forest seemed to create. He then turned his eyes and they fell apon Ugúk's as the beast walked towards them.

"How are the little Shire rat's doing this fine night?" The foul creature asked with a smile. The beast watched as the two Hobbits squirmed beneath his gaze.

Merry and Pippin both looked at each other and silently agreed that they wouldn't answer the Uruks captains question.

"No answer? I bet you want to know what those noises are?" The smile never left the Captains face.

Merry gulped and then said "What are those noises?"

"The noises come from the trees." The beast crouched as he played with a dagger that suddenly appeared in his blackish hands.

"The trees?" Pippin questioned, his eyes wide for he had no idea tress could make such noise.

Uglúk nodded "Some say that the Elves taught the trees how to speak. Some even say that there is something within the great forest that made the trees grow and come alive."

The Uruk-hai's that were listening to the conversation between captives and Captain, laughed at the tale. "The forest in front of us is called: Fangorn Forest." Uglúk then placed the dagger back into his belt.

"Now that I remember, you had an Elf within your company, did you not?" The Uruk-hai laughed as he saw both Hobbits look at each other, eyes wide once more. "Did he dance within the trees and sometimes disappear when you all slept?"

Both cousins could remember the times when Legolas had disappeared. They knew not why but they were always too afraid to ask.

Uglúk laughed along with his fellow creatures unexpectedly which caused the two Hobbits to jump but then the Uruk-hai's laughter stopped when they saw a Mordor Orc walk towards there Captain. Uglúk glared at the Orc "What do you want?"

"You had an Elf? Should have brought him back with ya'" Snaga licked his lips "Good sport those beings are. Tasty too."

Uglúk grabbed the Orc by his throat and squeezed it hard, lifting the foul beast into the air. "Your Master wouldn't be happy if he heard you say search a thing." He growled and then threw the Orc to the ground, watching as he gasped for some much needed air. "That Elf happens to be your masters other half. He would kill you and then bring you back, just to kill you again, if he saw those words leave your lips."

Snaga hissed at the Uruk-hai's Captain and then crawled back to his own Captain, Grishnákh.

The trees suddenly screamed and moaned much louder and their branches slowly began to sway. Kraibag walked over to his captain and whispered "_The trees, Captain, we need to leave soon_."

Uglúk narrowed his eyes at the forest that was slowly moving. Their was no wind this night and that could only lead to one thing. "Let's get moving!" He shouted.

"We still need a breather!" A Mordor Orc, Shatogtar, shouted "We have had no food but maggoty Bread for three stinking days!"

The Uruk-hai's growled and Lugdush, the lead runner of the band, walked up the Orc and spitted in his face "We leave when the Captain says and that's now!"

Suddenly, one of the Mordor Orcs that was still within the forest, screamed as he flew through the air, falling to the ground with a loud _thud_. One of the closest Orcs ran to the still body and shouted "He's dead!"

Merry and Pippin faces grew fearful as they fidgeted, turning to face the forest that was still slowly swaying with the wind, but of course, there was no wind this night. Both could only sit and wait for what was to come for they knew they would be caught before they even had a chance to escape.

A loud creak echoed throughout the camp the foul creatures had made. Each beast looked at the forest, unsheathing their scimitar's and axe's for what ever was about to come their way.

"What ever comes through that forest, be prepared!" Uglúk shouted as he tried to encourage the Uruks and Orcs.

The loud creaking stopped suddenly and the camp was left in silence. Occasionally there would be a few sounds of metal clanking against metal but from the forest, nothing seemed to make a sound.

Snaga suddenly laughed and walked towards the forest border. "We were afraid of..."

The Uruks and Orcs watched fearfully as Snaga never finished his sentence for what it seemed to be a massive trunk came crushing down onto the beast, crushing him instantly.

"Hroom, What do we have here?" A massive tree like creature walked out of the forest, looking down at the foul beings before it. The tree suddenly growled and roared "Orclings, and other foul Orcs'."

The Orcs and Uruks shuffled under the trees gaze and raised their scimitar's and axe's, ready for the signal to attack. Merry and Pippin could only watch in amazement as the tree talked and stepped heavily out of the forest border.

The tree roared again and this time it was louder which made the foul servant's cover there ears.

The beasts could only cringe and watch as about thirty horsemen came through the forest, behind the tree and attacked all those in sight.

"Leave none alive!" One of the horsemen shouted which made the others shout war cries at the beasts who were now at a disadvantage.

"Merry! What do we do?!" Pippin yelled over the deathly screams and shouts.

"I don't know!" Merry yelled back "Let's just try and get out of here!" The blonde Hobbit stood and pulled his cousin up as he did so. They both looked around and could see many of the Orcs and Uruk-hai's falling at the swords of there foes. Merry nudged Pippin with his elbow and pointed quickly at the forest in front of them.

Both still bound, ran towards the forest, carefully avoiding the falling beast and the horses that danced around the forest borders, stamping on the black beasts beneath their hoofs.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled as he saw his cousin fall to the ground, an Uruk-hai's body lay on top. The blonde Hobbit ran to his cousin and tried his best to move the Uruk-hai of Pippin's body.

Once the beast was removed, Pippin nodded his thanks to his cousin and both ran once more towards the forest. Little did the Halflings know was that the tree, that had appeared out of the forest moments ago, was following their very steps and quickly swung its arms up and brought them down, catching the Hobbits within it's rooted hands.

Merry and Pippin felt the air in their lungs escape them as they felt something hard collide with them and then hoist them into the air. Both froze as they looked at the tree before them.

"Little Orcs." The tree growled.

"_Th__e tree...Merry, the tree is talking_." Pippin whispered.

"Tree?!" The tree exclaimed "I am no tree! I am an Ent."

Merry smiled, his eyes wide "A tree-herder. A Shepard of the forest." The blonde Hobbit thought back to the time when Bilbo had told him tales about a forest near the borders of Buckland, that had trees who protected it from foul beings such as Orcs and other dark creatures.

"Treebeard." A voice from below called which made both tree and Hobbit look towards the ground.

"Ah, young rider, Éomer." The tree who had now been named as Treebeard spoke, a faint smiled could be seen between the bark on his face.

"I must thank you for helping us this night." Éomer bowed respectively and then when he looked up, the rider narrowed his eyes at the two small beings within Treebeard's rooted hands.

"Who are you?"

* * *

The three hunters ran across the plains of Rohan. It had been four days now since their small friends had been taken by the Uruk-hai.

The Man, Dwarf and Elf had ran through the night and the sun was slowly rising across the plains. This sunrise was different. The clouds had turned a deep shade of orange, the sky was a cool blue while the sun was a bloody red.

Legolas stopped his running and faced the blood coloured sky "The red sun rises." The Prince's face fell, fear and sadness within his sea blue eyes "Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas continued his running and slowed down a bit for his Dwarven friend to catch up. The ranger did also.

"I am glad you have this power Laddie." Gimli spoke to his Elven friend once he had caught up. He remembered Aragorn's words from what it felt like years ago but was actually only fifteen days, since he had told them about this power Legolas and the others stars had.

_"W__hen morning comes, the star who owns that time, is much stronger." Aragorn explained "Those who are around the Prince during this time will suddenly feel light and will also feel stronger. Sometimes the light will be a barrier and protect those in battle."_

Legolas smiled "I thank you, friend Gimli." Both ran and caught up with Aragorn he was knelt at the bottom of another hill, checking the ground for Uruk-hai tracks. The Elf and Dwarf stood next to their friend and waited for him to speak about the next path they take.

"There are different sets of tracks here." The ranger placed a hand apon the ground and smoothed out the land before him. "Look." He pointed to a small track that was near a much bigger and heavier one "That is no Hobbit track. I noticed this a while back but I assumed they had let the Hobbits run the rest of the way but I was wrong."

Gimli knelt next to him and faced him, he gulped as he was afraid of the answer his was about to receive when he spoke one word. "Orcs?"

Aragorn nodded sadly and his eyes showing fear. He knew these Orcs could only come from one being, the dark Lord himself for the Moria Orcs would not dare venture out this far. The ranger faced his Elven friend and saw Legolas looking away from them. He seemed...Distracted by something in the distance. It could either mean something good or something bad was about to happen.

"Aragorn..." Legolas turned and faced the future King of Gondor "Riders approach."

The ranger got up and signalled both beings to follow him. The Man, Dwarf and Elf ran and hid behind a rock that blocked the view from any being on the other side of it.

The three hunters felt the ground shake slightly underneath them as the riders, that the Prince had seen, got closer. The three of them waited nervously for the riders to pass and a few minutes of waiting with their breaths held, they quickly turned and watched as about twenty five horsemen rode past.

Aragorn looked at his friends and he smiled, hope within his eyes as he got up and walked out from behind the rock, shouting to get the riders attention "Riders of Rohan...What news from the mark?" The ranger watched as the lead rider held his hand into the air and signalled his riders to turn back around.

Legolas walked over to his ranger friend, along with Gimli and stood beside him. The Prince's deep sea blue eyes watched each rider as they rode towards them. He smiled slightly when he heard Gimli growl.

"Urm...You don't suppose they will notice the slight glow we give off, do ya' Laddie?" Gimli whispered as he looked at his glowing hands.

Aragorn turned to face Legolas and watched as he slowly shut his eyes. He raised his hands and watched as the glow faded but did not fade completly. The ranger faced the Dwarf and smiled as Gimli's mouth open in amazement. He turned and focused on the riders as they got closer.

To much of their surprise, the riders then split in half, circling the three hunters. When each rider seemed to be in place, they all raised their spears and move towards them, making little space for them to escape.

Aragorn raised his hands up to wordlessly say "_We mean you no harm." _None of the riders cared for his gesture and kept their spears aimed at all the vital points in the body.

When all went silent except for the small sounds of metal clanking against metal, a rider burst through the circle and spoke with high authority as he questioned "What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" When none of the three answered the Man raised his voice "Speak quickly!"

Gimli placed both hands on his axe and leaned on it "Give me your name horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he saw the rider narrow his own angrily at the Dwarf and dismounted his stead. "_Gimli, don't be cocky._" He whispered as the Man walked towards him.

"I would cut of your head..._Dwarf_..." He spat the word as if it was a curse itself "...If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Quicker then any of the riders eyes could see, Legolas pulled and arrow from his quiver and raised his bow, pointing it directly in-between the Man's eyes. "You would die before your stroke fell."

The riders around them raised their spears higher but this time they pointed them directly at the Elf for now he seemed to be the main threat.

Aragorn placed a hand apon the Prince's forearm. Legolas furrowed his brow but then released the arrow and placed it back within its quiver, lowering the bow as he did so. His gaze never left that of the riders.

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." This caught the riders attention "This is Gimli, son of Gloín and Legolas, son of King Thranduil."

The Man raised his eye brows at Legolas who still glared at him. He chuckled lightly and turned to face his riders "Here, I stand next to the lost King of Gondor and Arnor, next to him stands a Dwarf who's father fought in the battles of five army's along with the Dwarven Prince, Thorin Oakenshield and finally an Elven Prince...And one of the Stars of Middle-earth." The Man bowed and signalled his followers to remove their spears. "I am Éomer, son of Éomund, nephew to King Théoden. Why are you here within our lands?"

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward through the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered then during the night." Éomer was about to speak once more but was interrupted when Gimli spoke quickly.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbit's with them?"

When Éomer was about to speak again, Aragorn interrupted "They would be small. Only children to your..."

"Aragorn..." Legolas this time interrupted and shook his head at both Dwarf and Man "...Let him speak. You children never know when another person wishes to continue."

Éomer looked confused and looked around "I see no children here." When he spoke this line it made Gimli burst out onto fits of laughter. "What's funny?" He asked.

"He's talking about us!" Gimli cried as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Éomer faced Aragorn for answer and saw the future King smiling. "Have you forgotten, Éomer, son of Éomund, that Elves are much older than us?"

The rider faced the Elf and narrowed his eyes "He looks but a few years younger then me."

"I am far older than I look." Legolas glared at Gimli this time as the Dwarf continued to laugh.

"How old are you then?" Eyes still narrowed, Éomer watched as the Elf then glared at him once more "If you don't mind me asking."

Legolas sighed "I am 21 in mortal years. I am actually 2,892." He looked at Aragorn in annoyance as he heard the riders around him gasp. He quickly began changing the subject as he felt all eyes on him. He hated being the centre of attention...Aragorn knew that."About our friends?"

Gimli stopped his laughter and listened to what the rider had to say.

"We did see your small friends and they have now been put under the care of Treebeard, who is within Fangorn forest." He saw the hope and relief within the three hunters eyes "As for the Uruks, we pilled the carcasses and burned them. Your friends are waiting for you somewhere within there." He whistled and called "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two large horses, one brown and the other white, came into the circle where the three hunters stood with the Leader of the Rohirrim "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." Éomer nodded once at Aragorn "Farewell and good luck finding your friends."

The rider then mounted his horse and signaled for the rest to move out.

"We ride back to Edoras!"

* * *

**I am getting slower at writing these chapters! **Not at updating but at writing. I began this at 5:00 (UK timing) and have now finished at 00:34 Wahhh! :'(

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Tree-herders - They do indeed protect the forest. **

_I think that's it _:)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you! I hope you like the rest :D

**Elrond****ofImladris; **ahaha you haven't! ;) No need to apologize :) I make everything serious :L Because Pippin and Merry are good friend's as well as cousins. It's just his way of saying Hello :) It's like if you have a sister of brother you call them names but it doesn't mean anything :D :L

**Brigh****tWatcher; **Even though it was 2 days ago...HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU MELLON-NIN! ;D ahaha It always is :L Thank you and I liked that also :D I just love the little things so much xD

**NIghtR****unner144; **Thank you :) Is that a good thing? ;) Aww thank you again :3

**LotrNienna; **Thank you! :D

**Exotic**** Nightmare; **I hope you do! :')

**Dani**** Hiwatari; **Ahh it's going to be crazy! And I think the chapters may be longer AND my writers block is going to happen so many times D: ahaha! Thank you! :D

**Arw****en. Elf16; **I love intenseness ;) I love that bit too! xD ahaha! Gimli is a legend XD

**Why****. So. Seriouse96;** I obviously knew that ;) Thank you mellon-nin! :') That was also my favourite bit XD Needed to add a little humour in there ;)

* * *

Faramir; Is it nearly my turn? :3

No.

Faramir; Am I in the next chapter? :3

No.

Faramir *Pouts* Then, when am I in it?

Never, if you keep coming out the closet.

* * *

**Namarië!**


	3. Don't you hurt my baby!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Don't you hurt my baby!

Sam couldn't take any longer. The creature that he and Frodo had been attacked by, a creature named Gollum, wouldn't stop screaming and crying. It was driving the Hobbit insane. He didn't understand how Frodo could bear such noise. "Would you shut up?!" The blonde Hobbit finally burst.

"It burns!" Gollum screamed as the Elven rope, tied around his neck, rubbed against his skin. "It burns us!" The creature wobbled the slightest and then fell to the floor as Sam pulled on the Elven rope hard. "Freezes!" He cried once more.

"First you say it burns; now it freezes?!" Sam shouted which made Gollum wiggle around on the floor, looking like a child who was throwing a tantrum because they didn't want to have a bath.

The scene in front of Frodo made him think of a worm on dry land. The poor Hobbit hadn't spoken a word since they had been attacked by the creature.

_Night had approached quickly for Frodo and Sam as the slowly made their way towards Mordor. Both Hobbits were both staring at each other for they were waiting for the creature that had been following them since Moria._

_Frodo had realized they were not alone a few hours ago. Sam had immediately come with a plan to try and catch this creature. The blonde Hobbit had no idea that the same creature had been following since the mines and thought it would be an Orc scout or some other foul beast of Sauron. Frodo knew that this creature knew the way to Mordor, it would be useful for him to guide them there._

_Time seemed to pass slowly. They both knew the creature was near them for they could here small rocks now making their way down the side of the cliff they were sleeping next to. Small hissing sounds, from above, made them both shiver and the sounds grew much louder as the creature made its way down towards them both. Frodo and Sam could now defiantly hear what the tormented, twisted creature was now saying._

_"The thieves. The thieves." The creature hissed, never taking its eyes off of the small beings before him. "The filthy little thieves." It growled deeply in its throat. _

_Frodo stared deeply into his gardener's eyes and saw a faint flicker of fear dance within them. The young Hobbit also felt fear for this creature had been stalking their every footstep and even made its way easily over large rocks and down steeps cliffs that had been proved as a challenge to both Hobbits. This thing was like a spider, stacking to the walls and not once falling off._

_"Where is it?" The creature asked itself "Where is it?" The creature got ever closer to Frodo and Sam but did not know it was walking into a trap. "They stole it from us. My Precious." Frodo had noticed that it purred the last two words. "Curse them, we hates them! It's ours it is and we wants it!" _

_Both Hobbits sprung from where they laid and grabbed the creature by its bony hands, dragging it to the rocky floor. Just before the Hobbits could grab its hands, the creature's eyes were wide with shock. He did not expect such beings to know his exact location on the cliffs face._

_The creature screamed as it was dragged to the floor. He suddenly realized what was happening and snapped out of his shocked state, ripping his hands free and pushed Sam into the cliffs face and Frodo onto the floor. _

_As the young Hobbit hit the floor the Ring that had been inside his shirt, fell out and now lay apon Frodo's top, shining as the moon's ray hit it._

_The creature growled and circled itself, watching both Hobbits carefully as the tried to regain themselves but it was this exact moment, when it saw the Ring on Frodo's chest. It stared at the Hobbit for a couple of seconds as if in a trance but quickly shook its head and screamed as it leapt towards the Hobbit, reaching its skinny fingers towards the Ring._

_Frodo tried, with much difficulty, to pry the hands away. The weight of the creature was shocking for he felt like a feather but the amount of strength it had was great, making it difficult to get the creature off._

_Sam got up from where he was pushed and grabbed the creature by its ankles, pulling it successfully away from Frodo. Just when the blonde Hobbit thought it couldn't get any worse, the creature grabbed a rock from beside him and slammed it against Sam's head. The impact made Sam dizzy and he fell to the floor, his hands going straight towards the spot where the rock had hit. As the blonde Hobbit's hands went to the wound, he could feel a trickle of blood run down his face. _

_Sam shook of the dizziness, wiped the blood away with his cloak and looked towards his friend. He saw that the creature was back on Frodo, trying its best to get the Ring. The Hobbit roared in anger and lunged for the creature, grabbing it by its skinny waist and lifting it into the air._

_The creature wiggled with all its strength and wacked the blonde Hobbit once more around the head and it slowly felt the grip loosen so it quickly turned and grabbed Sam by his neck with both hands and began to slowly squeeze his throat. _

_The blonde Hobbit and the skinny creature fell to the floor and Frodo could only look on in fear for his dear friend needed to breath. "_Help him! Move already. Do something!" _The young Hobbits mind screamed at him and he quickly drew Sting from his belt and pushed the creature off of Sam with much force, knocking it to the ground. Frodo then quickly went over to the creature and held Sting underneath its throat._

_The young Hobbit heard his friend coughing and gasping as he tried to suck in the air that had been cut off a few moments ago. "This is sting." He said as he saw the creature hold its bony hands to its face and the fast breathing it had been making for some time now, slowly began to return to its normal pace. "You've seen it before, haven't you..." Frodo growled "...Gollum." _

_Sam stood next to his friend and watched as the creature slowly broke down into tearful cries._

_"_Nasty Elveses twisted it." Gollum quickly grabbed onto the closest rock, holding onto it for his dear life.

"Surely something like this cannot harm you?" Frodo spoke. He watched as Gollum let go of the rock and held the rope out in front of him.

"It does! It does! Please take it of us!" The creature screamed. Its eyes were sad and held much hurt.

"No!" Sam shouted and pulled on the rope once more, nearly chocking the creature to its death. "Mr. Frodo, we cannot. He will kill us in our sleep!" Sam at that point turned to his friend, fear within his own eyes.

"How did the Elves twist it?" Frodo asked as he ignored the pleas that came from the creature and his friend.

"We don't know." Gollum answered. "Nasty Elveses tricks us. And ranger. And Bagginses'. And Orcses, nasty filthy Orcses. Gollum, Gollum" The creature choked harshly which made Sam wince.

Frodo furrowed his eyes and asked "Who is this ranger you speak of? He was curious to know more about this ranger, who he had figured it had to be Strider. The future King of Gondor had too many secrets but then again every member that was within the Fellowship did.

"Ranger took us. Grabbed us and took us to nasty Elves' in a dark wood. Lots of spiders, lots and lots." Gollum's voice suddenly changed. "Wicked Elves'. Kill them all! Gollum, Gollum." It was harsh and deep. Almost like an Orcs.

Frodo looked at Sam and notice that the blonde Hobbit knew what place Gollum was talking about. The young Hobbit also knew what place he was talking about for they had heard the story from Bilbo himself when he had told them about Mirkwood's terrible past along with Legolas'.

_"Mirkwood is a…dangerous place." The old Hobbit explained "It is infested with Orc's, Wargs and most of all, giant spiders." _

"You are talking about Mirkwood?" Sam questioned "Why were you there?"

Gollum growled angrily "We just told's its! Stupid ranger, tooks us there!"

Frodo looked up towards Sam "Strider probably thought it was best to take him there for Mirkwood has a great dungeon system running below it. I don't think Lothlórien or Rivendell have such things below their grounds." The young Hobbit explained.

"I feel like us Hobbits are the only ones that haven't been to this Mirkwood." Sam smiled but didn't notice Gollum go stiff "I mean, Mr. Gandalf has probably went ten times as more as when he visits the Shire, Strider had probably gone loads too considering he was foster son to Lord Elrond, Gimli...I have no clue but I wouldn't think so and finally Mr. Bilbo. I wonder who else has gone that we know of."

Frodo smiled "Don't worry Sam. I bet when this is all over, we will..."

The Hobbit was interrupted when he heard Gollum ask "Hobbitses? You are...Hobbitses?"

The brown haired Hobbit then faced Gollum and saw anger in his eyes "We are." Frodo said as he furrowed his brow in suspicion.

Gollum looked at both Hobbits and then the anger suddenly disappeared and was replaced with one of sadness "Take it of us." He held out the rope as he pleaded.

Sam glared and knelt down next to his friend, whispering "_I think we should tie him up and leave him_."

"No!" Gollum shouted "That would kill us! Kill us!" He then fell to the floor with a throaty cry.

"Why shouldn't we?" Sam got up from where he had been kneeling and looked at Gollum, anger within his eyes "You tried to kill us, you could do it again!"

"Maybe he does deserve to die..." Frodo's voice trailed off as he watched Gollum continued his cry and wiggles on the ground. He would have laughed if the situation was completely different and less tense. The Hobbit then get closer to Gollum and watched as the creature slowly started to stop his wiggling as he watched him approach.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes at what his was seeing.

Frodo lifted the rope from around Gollum's neck and said "You know the way to Mordor?" Gollum nodded but didn't say anything. "You've been there before?" Gollum nodded once more. "Perfect. You will lead us to the black gate."

Gollum nodded, still silent as he began to lead the Hobbits to the right road where the black gate would be.

"How's your head?" Frodo asked as he walked along with his friend, still keeping a close eye on their new guide.

"It's quite alright Mr. Frodo" Sam replied with a smile "It doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"That's good." Frodo returned the smile but then it faded as he said "I'm sorry Sam."

"Whatever for?" Sam furrowed his brows as he continued to walk next to his friend.

It was silent for a few minutes until Frodo finally answered "It's nothing."

Sam knew something was upsetting his friend and he wasn't going to stop until he knew full well what he was sorry for.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode towards the border of Fangorn forest. The smell from the Uruk-hai's burning flesh could be smelt from many miles as the wind carried it through the great plains of Rohan. Aragorn was the first of his horse and then with help from Legolas; Gimli was the last on the ground.

"I've never liked horses." Gimli grumbled and took a few steps back when Arod neighed, stamping its hoofs on the ground.

"And why not? They are such peaceful creatures." Legolas stroked Arod's nose as he tried to calm the horse down.

"Peaceful?" Gimli puffed "I will have you know, master Elf..."

"Gimli." Aragorn warned. "Do you really think this is the right moment to be talking about horses?" When Gimli didn't reply, the ranger continued "Come. Merry and Pippin are inside." When he finished, the ranger then began to walk towards the edge of Fangorn.

"What would exactly lead our two little friends in there?" Gimli questioned as he slowly walked towards the edge of the forest, along with Legolas beside him.

They all turned around, quickly when they heard their horses cry out as if in distress. Aragorn and Legolas ran towards as both Arod and Hasufel kicked and reared as if they were attacking some unknown foe. As the two beings got closer to their horses, both creatures suddenly ran away from them galloping back towards the plain they had just rode from.

"Hasufel!" Aragorn shouted as he watched the horse neighing while galloping away with Arod.

"Let them go Laddie" Gimli spoke as he placed a gently hand apon the rangers shoulder. There was the slight sadness within his voice but then again...The horses were the only thing that got them around quick enough and Gimli was glad about that.

"They will come back, _mellon-nin_." Legolas smiled

Aragorn nodded "They were probably scared. I have always avoided going through this forest when I was with the rangers from the north."

"Why on Middle-earth where you down here on ranger duties?" Gimli asked as he, the Man and Elf walked back towards the Forest.

"We rangers don't just stay in the North, Gimli." Aragorn smiled as he began to explain "We were on our way to Edoras to bear a message to King Thengel of the Golden hall."

"What was that message?"

He received no answer as he jumped at a loud grumbling sound. He had no idea that he was now within the forest of Fangorn.

Aragorn bent down and placed his hand on the earth beneath him "I noticed these tracks just awhile back for they were on the borders of this forest. They are strange indeed."

"The air is so close in here." Gimli jumped over a little stream as he slowly felt himself falling behind.

Legolas walked around and placed a hand apon one of the trees trunks "This forest is old." He let his hand go of the tree and faced Aragorn who had now got up and walked further on, following the tracks that he had found "Very old. So old that I almost feel young again." The young Prince wasn't expecting a memory of the past to resurface...But it did.

"_Don't you hurt my baby! Please I will do whatever you like, just please don't hurt him!" The Queen of Mirkwood screamed as the Orcs gagged and bound her son. She could hear him screaming through the gag and tears were slowly making their way down his little cheeks._

_Estelwen had forgotten all about the arrow wound in her side but the pain was still there. The Orcs had seized her arms and their black fingernails dug into her fair skin, silver-reddish blood ran down her arms as she continued to cry out for her child. "Please don't hurt him!" She begged._

"_Oh, did you here that little Elfling?" A tall Orc, that seemed to be the leader of the army, walked towards Legolas with a huge grin on his face. "She wants us not to hurt you." The Orc pouted as he mocked the small being before him and laughed._

_Legolas continued to cry for his mother but the gag only muffled his sounds. He felt helpless completely useless. _

_The Orc then walked over to Estelwen, her deep blue eyes glared at the creature but the tears did not stop. She couldn't help these from falling. The Queen was angry for one thing; the Orc had just mocked her child and laughed. The foul creature was going to pay. "What is your name, Orc." She spat._

_The Orc laughed and answered "Vretkag, your majesty."_

**-**_"_Aragorn, what's wrong with him?_"_**-**

"_Then I place a curse apon you and your entire army." She began and she quickly glance over at her baby whose eyes were wide for he knew what she was about to do._

"_A curse?" Vretkag laughed harder but the rest of the army fidgeted._

"_**I hear by name you all, killers and murderers…"**_

"_Captain!" One of the Orcs yelled "Master warned us about…"_

_The Orc was interrupted when his Captain shouted "Warned us about what?"_

"…_**For your sins, you shall all be swallowed up by the dark abyss…"**_

"_About the curses!" Another Orc yelled. "Master warned us about these Elves and their magic!"_

_Vretkag remained laughing as he pulled a dagger from his belt and walked towards the Elven Queen who was still chanting the curse she wished to lay apon them. The clouds above had turned black and heavy raindrops began to fall. _

_Legolas could only watch in fear as the Orc slowly made his way to his mother, a dagger within its black hand._

"…_**And to be…"**_

_Estelwen was cut short as the breath in her lungs suddenly disappeared. Her body slowly began to shake as she looked down towards her stomach. There lay, embedded within her, was Vretkag's dagger._

_The only sounds that Legolas could hear were the sounds of rain falling onto the ground and the distant sound of thunder. He jumped within the hold of the two Orcs when he heard Vretkag's laughter. The Orc slowly stepped away from his mother and his eyes widened as he saw the dagger that was now imbedded within her body._

_Legolas couldn't find his voice. His breathing slowly began to quicken and the tears that were within his eyes fell once more. "Naneth." He tried to speak through the gag but the sound still came out muffled. Suddenly, the scene in front of him became too much for the young Prince and he screamed through the gag as loudly as he could._

**-"**Laddie?"**-**

_With all the strength he could find, he wretched his arms free of the two beasts that held him and ran towards his mother. His chubby hands, that were still tied together, went to the gag on his mouth and he ripped it off with as hard as he could, all the while screaming for his mother._

_That was the trigger that sent the Orcs into action. _

**-**_"_Legolas?"**-**

"_Naneth!" Legolas continued to scream. Why did it feel as if his mother was so far away?_

_All those that were close to the young Elfling ran to try and gag him once more._

"_Nana!"_

_**-**"_Oi, Laddie, snap out of it!"**-**

_As two Orcs finally got a hold on him, Vretkag punched him hard across the face and silenced the screaming Elfling before him. "You are proving to be a lot of trouble, little Prince." The creature snarled. He grabbed Legolas by the head and forced him to look at his mother although the young Elf never let his eyes stray from her. "Shall we punish your mummy?" When Legolas didn't answer, Vretkag smiled "Shall we punish her for your foolish mistake?" _

_Legolas' tears fell harder and then a whimper came from his mouth. "_Don't_." He whispered._

_Vretkag laughed. _

"_Let's have some fun, boys."_

**-"Legolas!"- **

Legolas jumped and looked at his two friends in front of him. He smiled sadly and then walked away from them.

"Laddie? What's wrong?" Gimli asked. Legolas had been out for about five minutes and it worried him.

When the Dwarf received no answer, Aragorn spoke "Legolas, you were crying."

Legolas' eyes widened and he raised a hand towards his face. By the Valar, he was! The wet lines that had stopped trailing down his cheeks still remained and he felt disgusted that they were still there. The Prince quickly wiped them away.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" Gimli tried again and stepped forward but stopped as Legolas turned back around to face both he and the ranger.

"I am sorry, my friends…I was distracted by a memory." Legolas finally answered but it did nothing to help relieve the Dwarf and Man. The blonde Elf then scanned the trees and said "I could have been happy here if I had come in days of peace..." He paused and then his blue eyes widened "The memory that this forest holds is great…And the anger is also."

Aragorn and Gimli were worried more than usual. They both believed that he was in a talk with Sauron for it was for a long time but Legolas even said himself that the dark Lord had not been haunting his thoughts as long as he used to.

Aragorn stepped towards his friend and placed a gently and soothing hand on his shoulder. Legolas only replied with a smile for before he could say anything a loud creaking and groaning noise spread throughout the entire forest which caused and Gimli to immediately lift his axe into the air in case some sort of foul beast was about to approach them.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas raised his voice slightly so that the ranger and the Dwarf could hear what he was saying.

"_Gimli!" _Aragorn whispered as he rolled his eyes at the Dwarf.

"What?" Gimli asked, twirling slightly to get a look at both his left and right sides.

"_Lower your axe_." Aragorn made a gesture in which he lowered his arm.

"Oh." Gimli then chuckled a bit. He felt foolish for some reason but shook of that feeling and did as he was told, lowering his axe slowly.

"They have feelings my friend." Gimli stared at the Prince for Legolas had such a serious expression that made him wonder what he could be so serious about.

"Come now Legolas. Don't pull that face. They are just trees." Gimli raised his axe once more as the moans and creeks grew louder. The Dwarf could feel Legolas' eyes burning into him.

"They are more than trees. They have lived far longer then you, _Dwarf_, please do not act childish in their presence." The Prince shouted but immediately said "I am sorry, friend Gimli. I did not mean that. I let my feelings get the better of me."

Gimli glared at the Elf and just nodded as a reply. He was thankful for the creaking and moaning for they had begun to quieten down. It was like the trees were connecting to Legolas' anger. He found it strange. Very strange indeed.

Suddenly Legolas' head shot up and turned to the side, his eyes caught something within the distance which only he could see. "Aragorn_,_ _nad no ennas." _*There's something out there."* He said as he ran passed the ranger and stood on a tree root, looking for the thing that caught his eyes.

"_Man cenich?"_ *What do you see?* Aragorn asked in the grey tongue as he stood by Legolas' side. He looked too his right and saw Gimli, with his axe raised again, by his side.

"The white Wizard approaches." The Prince turned his deep blue eyes towards a small opening that happened to be where they needed to go.

"_Do not let him speak_..." Aragorn whispered as he slowly unsheathed his sword "…_He will put a spell on us_."

Gimli gripped his axe and readied a throwing one as well. Legolas silently pulled an arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow, his fingers gracefully feeling the green and yellow feathers they had on them.

"_We must be quick_." Aragorn lifted his head high. He was slowly starting to fear for their two Hobbit friends. He breathed in deeply and then with a shout and the sound of metal being pulled together, he turned around quickly, Gimli and Legolas following his every move.

Gimli roared as he threw his axe but the Wizard deflected it. Legolas released his arrow but the Wizard deflected that also.

Aragorn ran towards the Wizard but was blinded by the great white light that surrounded Saruman. He slowly felt his hand starting to burn and he looked down in horror to see his sword covered in bright red, heat slowly rising from it. With a cry the ranger dropped his sword and placed a hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the Wizards light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." Saruman spoke, his voice was a little deeper to what Aragorn and Legolas could remember.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted "What have you done to them?"

"I will have you know, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, that I have done nothing to your little friends." Saruman spoke as a matter of fact "As for where they are, they passed this way, a day before yesterday. They met someone they…Did not expect." A slight pause was made until the three hunters could see a faint smile appear on his face. "Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn stared with a little confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" He knew that Saruman did not say such things especially to his enemy's. "Show yourself!" He shouted. This wasn't Saruman at all.

Suddenly the light faded to reveal an old face that each of them had wanted to see since his 'death'. The three hunters stood, staring in disbelief as they saw the face of their old and very dear friend, Gandalf the grey.

"_It cannot be_." Aragorn whispered, looking the Wizard up and down, not believing what he eyes were showing him.

Gimli's jaw had dropped completely "It is impossible." He mumbled. The Dwarf couldn't tare his gaze away from the form Gandalf now possessed.

"Forgive me." Legolas quickly knelt to the ground, bowing, unable to show the joy and relief he had apon his face. "I mistook you for Saruman." He felt a small tear slide down his face.

"I am Saruman." Gandalf spoke, raising his head high "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"_Gandalf."_ Aragorn whispered once more as he took a step closer to his old friend.

Gandalf looked at the ranger, confusion on his face "Gandalf?"

Gimli stood close to the ranger and watched as Gandalf remembered his name.

"Yes." Gandalf smiled "That is what they used to call me."

By now, Legolas had joined the three, his tears no longer showing. Gimli patted him gently in his back and the Prince smiled his thanks.

The Wizard saw a nod come from the ranger "Gandalf the grey." Gandalf's smile widened "I am no longer Gandalf the grey, my dear friends. I am Gandalf the white." The three hunters saw the Wizards face turn grave.

"I come back to you know...At the turn of the tide."

* * *

**I am so slow at writing! **I am stressing out! As I am writing this it's now 1:43 and by the time I am finished and it uploaded it will be 2:30 something :( I am from England and this is way too late! It's nearly 2 in the Morning :'( Wahhhhhhh! I am so tired :''(

More reviews for next chapter? Please and thank you? :3

_Things you might want to know?_

**1. Did anyone see a "The Hobbit" reference? ;D**

**2. I know…This chapter is has quite a few flashbacks in but they are necessary. **

**3. The flash back moments with Legolas are also spoilers to the prequel I am doing so you better all like them ;)**

_That's it I think?_ ;)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher; **I love him to :') His time will come indeed ;) Thank you and now that I think about it…How did he know that o.o Merry and Pippin probably told him, your right :L I don't think an hour…more like a whole night! :o! xD

**ArwenElf16; **Ahhh thank you! He is cool, my favourite as always :') Hope you like this chapter? ;) Thank you :D I felt like Treebeard needed to come in early and the riders to be friends with him :3 Poor Treebeard, he had only the forest as his friend ;D

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you :) Really?! I have never actually thought about a plot for this :L I just started writing about it one day xD It takes me forever, about four to maybe 7 hours to write a single chapter containing 3,000 or more words…I am just a slow writer…It must be because of this new story, I probably need to get into it a bit more and then I will slowly speed up I guess :P Ahaha! Thank you :'D

**Exotic Nightmare; **Thanks ;D He is being so naughty lately -.- Good thing he actually listened to me this time ;) I have made up Legolas' age because Tolkien never gave a specific date. BUT Peter Jackson has now given Legolas a birth date and has said that his age is 2,931 years old at the time of the "War of the Ring". I made up his age before Peter released his birth. I was pretty close, I must say :o!

**will zona; **Thank you and I will! :D And I did :D I will try to make it a happy ending! I can't promise that but I will try :) And happy belated new year to you, my friend :D Ahaha ;)

** Why. So. Serious96; **I did last time :o! I don't have a clue on how he got out! O.o Ahaha Aren't you glad that he didn't ;) Thank you! I can't wait either :p :D xxx

* * *

Gandalf: I am back! Finally :O!

I am sorry I made you wait Gandalf :')

Gandalf: You should be! I have waited so many long days for this chapter.

I am sorry :)

Gandalf: Do you know what it's like being pushed into a closet by some ranger?

I am…What did you just say?

Some ranger pushed me in a closet -.-

FARAMIR!

* * *

**Namarië!**

**By the way...It's now 3:08...IN THE MORNING! :'( I need sleep!**


	4. Why does he sleep like that?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Why does he sleep like that?

Frodo and Sam watched as their guide turned and hopped up some rocks while saying "See? See? We've led you out."

Gollum grinned as he waited for the Halflings to catch up. Once both Hobbits were where the creature was, they all looked out into the distance and saw the thundering clouds that hung over the black lands of Mordor and a Marsh land that reeked of dead animals.

Frodo nodded his thanks to Gollum and continued to move forward once he had enough of looking at Mordor for he was going to see plenty of the black lands in due time.

Sam glared at the creature and saw it back away.

"Nice Hobbit." Gollum smiled and quickly hopped to catch up with its 'new master'.

The blonde Hobbit began to walk after his friend, his eyes never leaving Gollum for he feared that the creature was planning something that would probably leave them both dead. He paid no attention to his friend that had slowed down to walk by his side but that one question Frodo asked knocked him out of his thoughts.

"How's your head?"

Sam smiled and turned his eyes away from Gollum "It's fine Mr. Frodo. There is still a slight pain but it will heal in time."

"Let me see." Frodo then stopped and lifted his friend's blonde curls to see the almost healed cut. "You are right. It is fine." The young Hobbit lifted Sam's curls down and began walking again.

Sam furrowed his brow, while walking with his friend and asked "Mr. Frodo?" When Frodo faced his friend, Sam continued "I was wondering…" The Hobbit paused as he thought about how he should put his question into words "…What were you sorry for?"

It was Frodo this time that furrowed his brow "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, a while back, you said you were sorry…" Sam replied "…I was just wondering _why_ you were sorry"

Frodo sighed "_It's now or never_." He thought. "Well, to be honest Sam, I am sorry for bringing you along." Frodo faced away from his friend for the hurt in the blonde's eyes were too much for him. "I am sorry for…" The young Hobbit suddenly grasped his chest and fell towards the floor.

Sam's gasped and shouted "Mr. Frodo!" and caught his friend before he even hit the ground, sending him rolling down the hill that was now before them. Sam gently lowered himself to the floor "Mr. Frodo?" He asked, worry within his eyes.

"It's the Ring." Frodo gasped out. "It's getting heavier."

"Hurry Hobbitses! Hurry!" Gollum came hopping back towards the two Halflings and slowed as he saw his 'master' kneeling on the floor. "_We must hurry_." The creatures voice changed and became a rough growl. He quickly turned and hopped away, leading them down the hill once more.

"Come Mr. Frodo." Sam picked up his dear friend and helped him down the hill.

When the two Hobbits had made it to the bottom, Frodo let go of his friend's support and thanked him. They both looked at their surroundings and Sam narrowed his eyes when he realized where they were.

"It's a bog!" Sam shouted angrily "He led us to a swamp." He watched as the creature came crawling back, avoiding small murky puddles and long dead grass.

"A swamp, yes, yes." Gollum then perched himself onto a small rock "This is the safest road. Orcses don't come this way, never come this way. Too afraid. Go around for mileses and mileses." The creature then hopped down from his rock and waved his hand for his master to follow "We will take you on safe paths through the mist."

Both Hobbits looked at each other, uncertain to follow for their was indeed a mist that was thick and needed great sight to see through but it only hovered over the sullen waters that seemed to lie incredible still.

"Come, Hobbitses! Come! We go quickly."

Frodo found it strange that the creature wished to go quickly through the marshes. It seemed like the creature was frightened in some way, spooked even, but then again, he did feel frightened as well for the atmosphere that they were surrounded by, felt like many eyes were watching their move. The young Hobbits faced dropped and was covered by one a great sadness.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam noticed his friends face and wondered what could be wrong with his dear friend. "What's wrong? You look…upset."

Frodo faced his friend and stopped his walking "Do you not feel it Sam? I do not know why I feel this way but it feels as if I am attending a funeral of some kind."

Sam thought for a while to see if he could feel or understand what his friend was feeling and then nodded his head. "I do feel like a great wave of sadness has crashed into my being but I also feel afraid…Like something is watching us."

Frodo sighed with relief as he was thankful his friend felt the same way.

It had been an hour since the two Hobbits and the creature had entered the swamp and with one tiny grumble from a certain blonde Hobbits stomach, they had settled down on a safe path to eat. Sam had dived into his bag and grabbed three packets of the Elvish waybread that they had been given in Lothlórien.

"I hate this place." Sam passed a pack of Lembas to Frodo "It's too quite. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

"No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses. No wriggling fishses as well..." Gollum hung his head and then pounded his fist apon the dead earth while crying "…And we are famished! Yes! Famished we are precious."

Frodo smiled as he saw Sam roll his eyes in annoyance. He then broke off a piece of his Lembas and chucked it towards Gollum, landing a few steps away from the starving creature. "Here."

Gollum looked towards the small piece and tilted his head "What does it eats?" He then crawled towards the piece of Lembas like one of the dogs in farmer Maggots field and then smiled as he picked up the small piece of the waybread "Is it tasty?" The creature sniffed at it and then put the whole piece into his mouth. As soon as he took a bite, Gollum choked and spat the bread out as he yelled "It tries to chokes us!" Gollum then looked towards both Halflings "We can't eat Hobbit food!"

"It wasn't _Hobbit_ food." Sam snarled, his temper slowly rising at the creature who was making a massive deal out of not having any food.

"Wasn't Hobbit food?" Gollum tilted his head once more and furrowed what was left of his eyebrows "If its wasn'ts Hobbitses food, whoses?"

"We got them from the Elves. When we stayed in Lothlórien. They gave it to us when we were leaving." Frodo explained but he knew it was a mistake for then Gollum screamed.

"It poisons us! Master tried to poison us!" Gollum growled angrily at Frodo and Sam. "We hate the Elves, we hate them!"

"I had no intention of poisoning you Gollum." Frodo didn't look at the creature "One should not hate a race of peace."

"Peace?!" Gollum screamed again "They hurts us. They hurt us badly, precious."

"And the Orcs didn't?" Sam questioned, daggers in his eyes.

Gollum grew quiet and didn't reply nor did he make any sign that he was going to, so the two Hobbits left it. After Sam had finished his waybread along with his friend, night had approached quickly for the three.

It was a three day journey through the swamp.

Little did they know was danger was not far in front.

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." Gandalf walked beside Aragorn, while Gimli and Legolas were behind, through the trees of Fangorn forest.

"Can't we rest? I am weary as well as the Prince beside me." Legolas looked down at the short figure beside him, ready to protest but Gimli caught him off "Don't deny it Laddie." The Prince simply nodded, not wanting to cause an argument and continue to walk behind his two dear friends.

"I can assure you Gimli that Legolas has had more rest then the you and this ranger her" Gandalf told with a smile.

Gimli looked confused "That is impossible. We have had no rest for four days."

"Elves can sleep when the walk." Gandalf simply stated. "We cannot rest for we travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed "That is no short distance!"

"Indeed Master Dwarf. There is trouble in Rohan for the King is ill and will not be easily cured." The white Wizard stopped and looked at the Dwarf who grunted.

"Then we have travelled all this way for nothing? And now we have to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…"

Legolas quickly pressed a hand to the Dwarfs mouth and silenced him for the trees had grown angry and were creaking and moaning once more. "I would ask you not to speak about them with such offensive words, Master Dwarf." The Prince growled along with the trees.

Gandalf stepped in quickly for he knew that Gimli was about to reply back to the way the Prince had commented "It was more than rare chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years." He looked about the trees and noticed their moans and creaking had stopped "The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn smiled "In one thing that you have not changed, dear friend." He heard Gandalf _hum _and leaned into the Wizards ear "You still speak in riddles."

Both ranger and Wizard laughed merrily. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days." Gandalf then turned and began his walking once more, nearing the forest border where the three hunters had come in before. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

The three hunters continued to walk after their dear friend who was now far in front of them "Merry and Pippin are quite safe." They heard him shout.

"In fact, they are far safer then you are about to be." Gandalf stepped out of the forest and looked across the plains of Rohan, hope within his eyes. A whistle then left his lips and it floated with the air taking it along with the winds.

By this time Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had come out of the great forest and wore similar expressions as they watched the Wizard whistle.

A neigh came from a distance and all looked towards the sound. Gandalf smiled as he saw the white horse galloping towards them. Two more neighs came from behind the majestic horse and there directly behind it rode Arod and Hasufel.

"That is one of the Mearas…Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas exclaimed as he watched the white horse, along with Arod and Hasufel, ride closer and closer till they came to a stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax." The horse nodded at his name "He is the Lord of all horses…" Gandalf bowed to the white horse and then smiled lovingly at his steed "…And has been my friend through many dangers." He stroked the horse lord and then turned to face his friends.

Aragorn patted Hasufel as the horse trotted towards him. Legolas scratched Arod's and whispered some words in Elvish while smiling and the horse nod it's head, main flying with the gentle wind.

"There is also one thing that I have forgotten to tell you." Gandalf's smiled had faded while he spoke this sentence. "The King's son is dying and is need of healing." The white Wizard then faced Aragorn. "Will you do this, Aragorn?"

"I will try but this all depends on the wound." Aragorn said "How long ago did he receive it?" He questioned.

"The attack happened three days ago. Saruman's army had been running through the plains and so the King's son, Théodred, went to dispatch them. Little did they know, they had ridden into an ambush."

"He may very well be on the path to Mandos already. We must hurry." The ranger quickly jumped on his steed, along with his friends and the four of them began to ride towards Edoras with great haste.

When night had slowly descended apon the plains of Rohan, the four riders were forced to make rest for their horses needed it. Once the camp was done, Gimli had fallen straight into a deep sleep and Legolas had also. The Prince had awoken a couple of times; in fact, it was twice every minute in case the nightmares he always had resurfaced.

Aragorn smiled sadly at the Prince for sleep was trying to overcome him. The days when they had been running, the Prince had normally kept his eyes glazed over, a simply way to rest his eyes. But now his eyelids were beginning to shut. Some would find it worrying for a firstborn to sleep with the eyes closed but Legolas was completely different. His long years in Dol Guldur had been so traumatic that when he did finally get his sleep, he would tightly shut his eyes against the pain and the pain that would come within a few hours time.

Aragorn also remembered the words Lord Elrond had told him when Legolas had come to visit for a year when he was only six years of age. He could remember how scared his was when he first saw the Prince of Mirkwood, sleeping with his eyes shut.

"_Legolas has… been ill for a very long time _Estel._" Elrond had spoken while the six year old sat apon his lap "He does not sleep with his eyes open like us for he has had a terrible past."_

"_What…" _Estel_ sniffed, tears still falling down his tiny cheeks "What happened…To him?"_

"_He suffered greatly at the hands of a terrible monster." Elrond didn't wished to scare his new child so he used the childish phrases _Estel's_ mother, Gilrean, had used to describe the evil, dark creatures of Sauron. "He did not wish for any of this to happen to him but he seemed to think it was his destiny to be taken by such things." The Lord wiped the small tears from the tiny human's cheeks with his sleeve._

"_But…_Ada_…Why does he sleep like that?" _Estel_ asked, sniffing one last time._

"_Legolas has forgotten how to sleep normally." He smiled as he heard the small human gasp. "The pain of being with such monsters has left him unable to remember. The pain he suffered within a dark castle is far greater than any pain you will ever have."_

"_Greater than the time I accidently cut my finger when playing with 'Dan's and 'Ro's swords?" _Estel _looked at his father, a tiny light sparkling in his eyes._

_Elrond chuckled and tucked a piece of the boy's dark brown hair behind his ear. "Greater than that."_

"_Oh, oh, or the time I hurted my ankle when getting it caught in a rabbit hole?" _Estel_ laughed as Elrond's laughter filled the bed chamber._

Aragorn chuckled at the little memory as it ended with Elrond talking and laughing with him all night, leaving the both of them sleeping together all morning and through afternoon tea. He remembered how frantic Glorfindel and Erestor had been for the had searched the whole house looking for them, not knowing they were actually within a small six year olds room. The ranger stood and gently shook the Prince as Legolas had started to moan within his sleep.

Legolas gasped as his eyes flew open and looked around slightly confused about where he was. "_Hannon le, mellon-nin_." *Thank you, my friend.* Legolas then stood, walked away from the camp and started to stroke Arod, feeding him a grass from the floor an apple he had found in the saddle bag.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head while making his way towards his old friend.

"The veiling of the shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." Gandalf spoke through the silence that had now fallen apon the camp. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his eye watches ceaselessly, his Orcs scorer the land and the Lord himself walks amongst his armies, seeing how strong they have grown. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear."

Aragorn faced his old friend, listening as he continued.

"Doubt ever gnaws at him." Gandalf this time faced him, both staring at each other, eyes speaking for themselves "The rumour has reached him. The air of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. Our Prince has told me that he fears what you may become and that he will strike hard and fast at the world of men." Gandalf then looked at the red clouds and orange thunder in the distance. The weather of Mordor is great and in open plains could be seen clearly. "He will use Saruman, to destroy Rohan, starting with the King and his nearly diseased son."

"Then I will try and heal Théodred and show that Men are not as weak as he thinks. If a wound he has sustained long ago is healed, Sauron and Saruman will not be expecting such a thing for they have little belief Men can heal such an injury." Aragorn explained and received a nod of approval from Gandalf.

"We must leave within the hour, Aragorn." Gandalf spoke and saw the confusion in the King's eyes. "If the King's son is as bad as I have been told, then we will need to get their by morning."

"Why morning, my friend?" Aragorn questioned, surely there would be enough time to save him by the afternoon.

"We have a power on our side; a power that will strengthen those around." Gandalf continued to look out at the landscape, the corner of his eye catching the future King's expression.

"_We cannot do such a thing!"_ Aragorn whispered harshly.

"Aragorn, you have said yourself that if the King and his son survives then Sauron and Saruman will not be expecting it. We can only hope that it will help him. It is something that he cannot help and is always with us, when with him, at the strike of dawn." Gandalf explained.

"Are you not concerned?" Aragorn asked, furrowing his brows "If Legolas uses it to much then he will become exhausted. Even though it is a naturally thing but using it to strengthen a near deceased man will be too much. It only works with the Elves. I have seen it..."

"Aragorn…" A voice called from behind interrupting the ranger and both Wizard and Man turned and look at the Prince, who was kneeling as he pulled up a corner of the cloak Gimli had over him, that had fallen while he slept. "I will do everything I can to help stop Sauron from receiving victory."

Gandalf smiled "_Good."_ He whispered "Get Gimli up." The wizard said as he walked over to Shadowfax "We leave now, for Edoras is still many leagues away."

Legolas smiled sadly at the Wizard and shook the Dwarf lightly, which he woke up to. The Prince went to stand but staggered as he heard a dark laughter fill his head.

"_Except I will have victory..."_ The Laughter grew

"..._Won't I, my little Princeling?"_

* * *

**I have college tomorrow! ;o **(I was supposed to go today but I had the doctors) ;D I am sorry that after this one, the updates won't be as quick :( I will be doing another on Thursday -Tomorrow- and on Saturday or Sunday, not that sure yet :3

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Sauron - By now, all those who have been reading **_**Hannon le, mellon-nin **_**you should know that Sauron does has a body etc. **

**2. Sleep walking Elves- It is true that Elves can sleep while they walk. :)**

_I think that's it?_ :3

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Dani Hiwatari; **Awww I am glad! :D Ahaha I had to add them in :3 I loved the Hobbit so much and have seen it 5 times already ;D Awww thank you :3 I have been using this to keep my interest with the Movies as well. Every year I watch the movies and when the Hobbit comes out on DVD then that's a bonus :') I hope you like this chapter! ;'D

**BrightWatcher; **My reference to the Hobbit, dear friend ;) I am glad that it is easy to read :o! I always think I go into the explaining a bit much though :L YAY! That makes me happy, I am glad you liked that scene :D Thank you for thinking they were interesting :') I always get them two mixed up ;P The same with "from" and "form" :L My word doesn't pick it up XD

**ArwenElf16; **Awww :3 I am slowly dying now! This one is alright because I began it at 4:46 and have finished at 22:00 (10 o'clock) :D The flashbacks are ;) I will try and do some happier flashbacks, these one's are so~ depressing xD Please don't cry *Hands tissue just in case* :) Gollum will always be creepy and yeah he was! o.o I liked his eyes in it though :') YAY FOR GANDALF! ;D Thank you and I hope you like this update :D I will try to stay awesome ;)

**Hallely; **Ah you wrote a review for chapter 2 while I had posted chapter 3 xD ahaha anyway thank you and hope you like this chapter :D

**Sherlockholms; **He has! :O I am very ashamed of him! :L You still haven't seen it?! Wow…You poor thing ;')

**Amberly Eldin;** Chapter 3 is already out as well as this one (Chapter 4) ;D Ahaha I loved that bit too :D And I thank you :') Needed a bit of humour within it :P Thank you and I hope this is a good chapter :3

**Exotic Nightmare; **He is going to die soon -.- I will make sure of it ;) He won't really :p Yeah it's a shame :/ Poor Legolas. I did indeed :) Elves have magic and I wanted to add that in because I would of loved to see a bit a magic (from the Elves) in the movies but Peter Jackson didn't like the idea -.- :L Oh well! I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Nightrunner144;** Thank you and I am glad you liked them :3 Awww thank you :'D

* * *

Elladan: What are you doing, Sophie?

Searching for Faramir…Have you seen him?

Elrohir: What has he done now?

He pushed Mithrandir into the closet I locked him in -.-

Elladan: :O! We must catch him then, come, my brother and I shall help you.

Good…When I find that ranger…He will never be featured in this story!

* * *

**Namarië!**


	5. If we go, Théoden dies

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

Please Review, it would mean a lot! :')

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin**.

* * *

Chapter 5 - If we go, Théoden dies.

_O Rowan mine_

_I saw you shine_

_Upon a summer's day_

_Upon your head_

_How golden-red_

_The crown you bore aloft._

Merry yawned loudly as Treebeard finished. The Ent had been walking very slowly for what it felt, to the two Hobbits it had within its branches, like an age was passing. The morning had dawned not so long ago and both Hobbits had no idea where the tree was taking them, something about the heart of his forest and a meeting that was about to happen.

"Such beautiful verse." Treebeard deeply said, his rooted feet taking long steps that deepened the earth beneath him.

"Is it much further? We have been walking for so long." Merry complained politely, not wanting to seem rude.

"Bar-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty, little Hobbit." Treebeard shook a rooted finger at the Hobbit. "You call it far, perhaps." Treebeard smiled, the sound of wood rubbed against each other as he did "My home lies deep within the forest, near the roots of the mountain."

"Gandalf told me something…" Pippin rubbed the tiredness from his eyes "…That the forest is actually named after you."

"Is that true?" Merry asked as he straightened his aching muscles.

"Hroom. That is true, the Elves call be Fangorn for that is Treebeard in their language." Treebeard explained. "I have seen many lifetimes on this earth, far more than any Elf who walks it."

"You're that old?" Pippin exclaimed.

"Aye, that I am. I have seen this world change and reform many times. I am old and my time will soon come to an end, like all." The Ent said.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other sadly. Merry gently patted Treebeard on his mossy head "What happens when you..." The blonde cousin gulped "…Die?"

Treebeard slowly faced the small Hobbit and his smile grew wider and a small laugh escaped the wooden lips "I wouldn't call it dying young master Meriadoc. We Ents slowly stop moving and become like those around us now."

Pippin looked around and only saw the trees. Both Hobbits were confused at first but then it clicked into the youngest Hobbit "You turn into trees?"

This time Treebeard did laugh, a loud one that almost made both Hobbits grab their ears to cut of the rumbling sound. "We do indeed, young Peregrin. We do not die but simply fade."

"That's good then…I guess." Pippin smiled and shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"There is one thing that's bugging me." Merry rubbed his chin and watched as his young cousin looked up at him. "Why did we not join with Gandalf and Aragorn, along with Legolas and Gimli? I can only imagine that they were upset when the realised that had come all this way for nothing." The blonde Hobbit had no idea that the very words he said were exactly what their short companion has said not long ago.

"I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you." Treebeard felt Merry and Pippin sigh and then slowly fall back into his branches, leaning against his sides.

Merry rolled his eyes while breathing out as Treebeard said "I believe you will enjoy this next one too." Pippin's eyes slowly started to fall. It was morning but early at that "It's one of my own compositions."

So_ I will follow  
The illuminated road  
To the place where light grows_

_When everything you need_  
_Is everything you want_  
_You'll find you're asking for far too much_

_When everything you are_  
_Is everything you want_  
_Love will find its way to everyone you touch_

_when everything that you want_  
_becomes everything that you are_

_Love will find its way_

_To everyone you touch_

_Hold your breath_

* * *

The sun had begun to make its way over some the small mountains before the three riders. There in front of them, on top of a lone hill in a circle of the great mountains, was the great city of Rohan. They had reached the city in record timing; the Wizard that rode with them was extremely happy but was worried for the health of both King and son.

All three horses stopped and looked at the city, Edoras, before them. It was indeed something someone could admire for many years for it was built so well with the hill, great wooden walls surrounded it and the small thatched houses were built, spaced out giving plenty of room to those that needed the space. From where the three riders sat apon their steeds, they could see the road that was leading towards a great Hall, that was at the very top of the hill, being the one that captured any beings eye straight away.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf turned to the Future King and the Prince of Mirkwood riders beside him, along with the short figure behind the Elven Prince. "There Dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…" He paused and looked towards the great city before him "…Whose mind has been overthrown and whose son lies broken. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." The white Wizard was the first to urge his mount, Shadowfax, into a gallop.

The Prince turned to his friend and nodded with a straight face before riding after the Wizard who was now in front.

The ranger smiled as he saw Gimli bouncing behind the Prince on Arod's back. The poor Dwarf had gone mad when he had seen that the Prince had removed the saddle from Arod's back. Gimli was now holding onto the Prince's waist tightly, in case he would fall off and he was certain that he was. Aragorn then rode after his friends, seeing how much both riders had travelled while he smiled and took in the tremendous sight before him.

"Oi, Laddie? Do you think the glow will be too much?" Gimli asked noticing the glow growing brighter as the sun slowly made its way passed the mountains.

"Ah, I am sorry, my friend. If it bothers you…" Legolas laughed as he apologized and slowly shut his eyes while still steering Arod.

Gimli watched as the glow faded but could still notice the soft light coming of his and the Prince's body. The Dwarf rolled his eyes and then kept them to the great City of Rohan as they rode closer and closer to it.

After a few minutes, perhaps fifteen, had passed, the three riders now rode close to the wooden walls of Edoras. The white Wizard was the first through the gates and the Prince was next.

Aragorn was coming near to the wooden but strong gates until he saw a flag of the Rohirrim fly down and land on the ground before him. The ranger furrowed his brow and looked up to the sky above the gates, his stormy eyes then went back to the flag as the winds carried it along the terrain.

All three riders and their short friend looked around the city and heard no laughter by the children that were with their families while they tended the livestock and carried the baskets of the harvest they tended to. The guards around the city paid no attention to three riders and the short being at the back of one of them. All the inhabitants, who wore black and were mourning for the King and beloved Prince, faced the riders with curiosity.

As the riders got closer to the Golden Hall, Aragorn saw a woman stood in white at the top of the steps, facing the riders as they got closer. He looked away when he heard Gimli mumble from behind Legolas.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard."

Aragorn looked to his left and right and had notice that all the inhabitants had stopped what they were doing and were now facing directly at them. His eye wondered to the Hall again in search for the woman that might have possibly been there to greet them but was there no longer.

As the horses stopped by the stairs that led to the Hall, a small boy came up to the riders and watched them dismount. He looked at the pure white horse that the 'old man' had dismounted from and his mouth hung. He had never seen such a beautiful horse before. His eyes then went to the two horses he recognised as Hasufel and Arod. The small boy remembered what Lord Éomer had told him about the steeds.

"_Arod and Hasufel will be no longer with us. They were gifted to travellers in search of their friends. We have suffered a loss and they no longer have a master to serve."_

Legolas helped Gimli dismount and his Elven hearing picked up whispers among the people behind. He felt a pat on his back by his dear friend and heard a loud grunt from the Dwarf now beside him.

"_What do they say? I'll kill them if they have insulted me_." Gimli whispered and watched as the small stable boy nervously took their steeds towards the stables.

"They say how very strange it is for beings like us to travel so far from our homes." Legolas walked up the stairs towards the hall beside his friends.

As the four walked together, Gandalf quickly whispered "_Do not speak_." He then turned his old eyes to the Dwarf beside Legolas "_At all_." The Wizard warned and watched the Dwarf nod, not wanting to be the embarrassment or fault out of the group.

The four finally made it to the top and were met with the doors slamming open and host of soldiers before them. Gandalf smiled hoping they were to greet them but that thought quickly went from his mind when the Man in front had his eyes narrowed.

"I cannot allow you before King Théoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The guard spoke plainly, a slight annoyance in his voice "By order of…" The Man then mumbled, unhappy with the task this certain person had told him to do "…Grima Wormtongue"

"And may I ask who you are, dear friend?" Gandalf asked.

"I am Háma, doorward to King Théoden." The guard replied.

Gandalf smiled and nodded to his left and right.

Aragorn nodded back with a small smile and unbuckled his quiver on his back. He had always kept spare arrows just in case Legolas had ran out and handed them to the guard that was now waiting for the weapons he had. The ranger took of his sword and then his dagger which had been a gift from the Lord Celeborn while they were in Lothlórien.

Legolas lifted his arms and grabbed the hilt of both his white knives, unsheathing and then handing them to the guard before him. The Prince unbuckled the quiver on his back and handed that over along with his bow.

Gimli watched and grunted as he gave the guard his dearly beloved axe. The Dwarf also reached at the smaller ones by his belt and handed them over with grunt also.

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the scene before him. He watched the doorward look around nervously, waiting for the three to hand over their weapons, biting his lip as he did. The Wizard took his sword from his belt and held it in front of Háma. Gandalf smiled as they were all finally done with the exchange.

Háma sighed and took the sword from Gandalf. "Your staff."

Gimli looked at the corner of his eye at the Wizard and smiled. Legolas nudged him gently and was unseen by the guards who had their eyes firmly fixed on the Wizard and his weapon.

"Oh, you would not part and old man from his walking stick?" The Wizard slightly pouted to the doorward and watched as the Man said:

"Take their weapons to four spare rooms within the Hall. They will be needed a place to stay." Háma then watched as the guards bowed before heading in, closing the doors behind. He turned to the two guards who stood by the great door "Do not tell anyone of this." When both guards smiled and nodded, he then turned back to the four before him "You may keep your staff. I never like obeying things from a creature that knows how to twist words." The doorward motioned the four to follow, leading into the Golden Hall.

Háma bowed to the King before him and stepped to the side, also bowing to the four walking to have word with their decaying King.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes and saw what he suspected as Grima whisper into the ear of the withering King.

"_My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming- He says_." A voice in his head spoke and the Wizard immediately faced the Prince beside him. His old eyes then wondered to the group of rough looking Men that were walking with them in the shadows of the room.

All four looked back as they heard the doors close with a loud bang. They all continued walking forward, getting closer and seeing the King's condition themselves. The black haired man next to the King then whispered something again.

"_He's a herald of woe_." Legolas narrowed his eyes as he told his friend mentally. He also sent the man's words to Aragorn and Gimli who now had similar expressions as his.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf shouted, only a few steps now away from the poisoned mind before him.

"_He's not welcome_." Legolas sent again as Grima whispered once more. Gimli growled beside him, annoyed at the man whispering foul things into the ill mind of a very vulnerable King.

"Why…" A croaked and deep voice came from the King's withered lips "…Should I…Welcome you, Gandalf…" The King's glazed eyes turned to the man beside him "…Stormcrow?"

Grima no longer spoke in a whisper when he said "A just question, my liege." The black haired man then got up and narrowed his cold eyes at the Wizard, making the servants that had stood to watch, stand back and cringe at his loud voice "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

Aragorn looked to his side and saw the Men still walking with them in the shadows.

Grima moved closer to the Wizard and the three others "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill gue…" The man was interrupted when the Wizard stopped right in front of him.

"Be silent." Gandalf spat, narrowing his eyes at the cold man before him "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I do not wish to hear such words coming from a man who betrayed his city and people." The Wizard pointed his staff directly at Grima face, watching with amusement as the being's eyes widened and the man slowly moved to the side.

"I told you to take the wizard staff!" He yelled at Háma and at his signal, the men who had be hiding in the shadows sprang out, running towards the four beings.

Legolas and Aragorn punched both of the opponents in the face, watching as they both fell back and another came to them.

Gimli ran at the one that Legolas had sent back and tackled him to the floor, punching his temple hard, knocking the man out.

The Prince swung his fist at another in the same place as the last but this one was sent back. Holding his ground, the man swung his fist high and Legolas ducked, squeezed both his hands tightly and brought then up under the man's chin as he stood.

Aragorn grabbed one the man's wrists and flung him on his back, a loud thud echoed the Hall, making those around flinch at the sound and the sounds of hard skin coming into contact with soft skin. The ranger left the man on the floor and ran to another that had snuck up behind Gandalf. He quickly grabbed the man's shoulder, spun him around and punched his temple, knocking the man out like the other.

"Théoden…" Gandalf's voice drew the attention of some as he made his way slowly to the King. "…Son of Thengel." He watched as the Kings almost white eyes narrowed and a smile broke through the old face. "Too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Legolas stood over a man he had just knocked down and narrowed his own eyes as the man smiled as he held his jaw and midsection. The man behind the prince raised his arms but fell to the ground, clutching the whole of his face in pain, not ever knowing that the Prince knew he was there, punched him with the back of his fist.

Gimli tackled another and repeated what he did to the other, knocking this man out as well. He looked around the room and saw many of the man squirming while clutching aching mouths and body parts. The stumpy being noticed Grima trying to get to his knees after a man had knocked him down. He growled loudly and ran to the man, placing a foot on his chest. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Harken to me!" Gandalf's shout made both Dwarf and the Man beneath his foot looked towards the Wizard and withering King. The Wizard failed to notice the servants and guards move towards him and King, wanting to know what was about to happen.

King Théoden growled beneath his breath. The control on Saruman was strong.

"I release you…" A small wind came from nowhere as the Wizard closed his eyes. "…From this spell."

A long, crude laugh came from the decaying King. The servants, guards, Elf, Dwarf and Man all looked in confusion and horror as the laughter continued. Gandalf furrowed his brow as he opened his eyes to see the King completely unaffected by the spell that should have released him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." The King laughed still, finding how powerless the Wizard was.

Gandalf quickly removed his grey cloak and a bright white light surrounded him, wiping all known shadows in the room away. He watched as the King seized his laughter immediately and cried when the pure light assaulted his blind eyes. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf flicked his staff and an unseen force pushed the King back within his throne, clenching his hands as pain assaulted his very being.

Aragorn turned as he saw the women, who he thought had come to greet them, run forward, pushing past the Dwarf and Elf, who made no move to grab her. The ranger roughly grabbed her and she turned to face him, panic, worry and horror was within her cool eyes. "_Wait."_ Aragorn whispered. "_This will help_."

Gandalf flicked his staff again as Théoden growled. The King hit his throne hard as his hands flew to take a grip apon the arms of it. The bewitched King opened his tightly closed eyes, slowly and then a voice that was so unlike his said "If we go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf still kept the force of the push on Théoden but furrowed his brows questionably. "We?" He asked, panic ripped through him.

"The Wizard is not the only one that holds this body." A smile fell apon Théoden's twisted face as his voice was dark and rough.

Gandalf's eyes widened and quickly looked towards the Prince, keeping his hold on the King. He had not noticed that the Prince was now kneeling on the ground, gasping as he clutched his blonde head.

A small cry escaped the Prince's lips and he paid no attention to the hand that was now apon his shoulder.

"_You got…What you wanted! Why torment more…Lives?!" _Legolas shouted as clutched the hands that were held against his throat.

"_My dear sweet little Princeling. You really thought that just agreeing to hold my soul would be enough?_" The lord laughed as he watched the Prince try and remove his hands from his neck. Sauron only tightened the hold. "_There is still a chance that I will rule this pathetic World_. _I will not let some Ranger_…" The lord spat and tightened the grip even more on the Prince's neck. "…_become the King of Gondor._"

"Gimli!" Legolas gasped through the pain in his head and the pain that now came from his lungs. The Prince looked to the Dwarf "Get me…Over to the King. Now!" Gimli quickly helped his friend up, worried and extremely panicky for the Elf.

Aragorn let go of the maiden and helped his friend cross the room to the old King. The ranger looked back and was thankful to see the woman so frightened that she didn't move an inch.

"_Legolas_." Gandalf whispered and saw the Elf smile and then gasp as he tried to breath in air from his starving lungs. The Wizard flicked his staff again and Théoden cried out loudly, making those who were watching turn away from the sound, even Grima did.

"Rohan is mine." The mixture of both Saruman and Sauron's voice came out of Théoden's mouth, both feeling the pain the King was.

Gandalf moved forward, watching as the ranger and Dwarf walked passed him and helped the Elven Prince get closer to the King. "Be gone." The staff flicked more roughly this time, almost knocking the throne over with the King apon it.

Aragorn watched as Legolas' legs gave up beneath him. He held his friend tighter and slowly knelt the Elf Prince beside the King. He let go of the arms and watched as Gimli did also. The Dwarf furrowed his brows when Legolas faced lolled to the side and dipped, sweat was falling down his forehead, his breathing getting slower and slower.

"Laddie?!" Gimli cupped the fair face in his small stumpy hands. Legolas eyes were half closed and Gimli gasped at the sight. He gently tapped Legolas face with one hand, desperately trying to get the Elf to stay awake.

Legolas gasped again as he came back "Not…Much time…" The Prince swallowed but it never went down.

Aragorn, by now, had noticed that the Prince's throat slowly started to show black and purple bruising as if he had been strangled. His stormy eyes widened as he realised Sauron was making his move.

"Move…hands…The King's…Forehead…" The Prince raised both arms weakly; putting all the strength he could muster into them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted as he could feel his power slowly leaving.

Aragorn nodded "Gimli, grab his hands." The future King grabbed the Prince's right arm while Gimli grabbed the left. The other going around the Prince, holding him up. They then placed Legolas hands on the pained King's forehead, who had now turned to face them and held them there, waiting for something to happen.

A faint orange glow came from Legolas' hands and spilled onto Aragorn's and Gimli's. The glow travelled no further but slowly worked its way into the King's head. Gandalf took this opportunity and with one finally flick of his staff, the King ripped out of Legolas' hands and quickly cried out, almost falling of his chair if not for the quick movement of the maiden who had recovered from her shock.

Legolas fell from both Gimli and Aragorn's hold, crumpling to the floor. The two friends beside him knelt down quickly and checked his pulse. Aragorn sighed with relief when found a slow but steady one. He looked to the Wizard, who looked as if he was about to collapse and nodded.

Everyone looked in amazement as the King's features suddenly changed. The old, withered King slowly became young once more.

Aragorn quickly lifted Legolas from where he laid and ran with Gimli to a guard "Where are your healing halls?" When the guard didn't reply, he shouted "Where are they?!" The guard immediately apologized and ran towards a closed door, motioning both to follow.

As the King came too, Gandalf watched as the King raised a hand to the maidens face as she smiled, tears within her cool eyes "I know your face." A tear fell down her cheek "Éowyn." The maiden laughed breathlessly while cupping the King's face within her hands.

Gandalf stepped back with a smile, eyes full of worry for his dear Prince.

Théoden looked towards the Istari with shock and confusion "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf took a step back and bowed to the King as he slowly stood, with the help of Éowyn.

Théoden watched as many of his people bowed before him "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"They have indeed." Gandalf nodded as he stood. He then turned from the King and quickly walked to the now open door that Aragorn and Gimli went through.

Théoden looked confused and then from the same room, one of his guards came through, pure fear and panic on his face as he shouted "We need a healer!"

A deadly scream ripped through the Golden Hall.

* * *

**Evil, aren't I? I had no time to proof read this so I went to bed instead…I have college in the morning. -.- **

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Treebeard's songs – The first one is from the Movie (most of you might already know) and the last one I found from typing in "Treebeard songs" :)**

**2. Fangorn – Fangorn forest in indeed Treebeard's Forest. **

_That's it I think? _:p

* * *

**Reviews;**

**ElrondofImladris; **Been awhile since you have reviewed :o! Ahaha yep and thank you :D

**ArwenElf16; **I love abusing Faramir! :3 I know! I read it and I was like "WTF O.O" Ahaha :') I have to say, I would love Sam as a friend :D He is sooo sweet. Awww thank you :'3 I will try and stay awesome, thanks :) Hope you like this chapter!

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you and I will ;D

**BrightWatcher; **He is being mean D: He just ignored me! I will hurt him for that *Smiles evilly* That's a good thing, right? xD Thank you :') Ahaha there is so many! ;)

**Exotic Nightmare; **Faramir isn't going to die! He will just revise some sort of…flesh wound. ;) I love Gollum! XD I love how creepy he is :D Sorry that it was boring :( But there has to be some chapters that don't involve action ;D

**Why. So. Serious96;** Thank you for pointing the_ smallest_ bit's out ;) I thought you would ;D Ahaha Aragorn being horrible wants again… :L Thank you Mellon :D

* * *

Glorfindel: Sophie? What are you three doing?

We're looking for Faramir…Have you seen him?

Erestor: We haven't seen him at all. What has he done?

Elladan: He pushed Mithrandir…

Elrohir: …Into a closet and locked it!

Elrond: :O! We will help you find him.

Thank you! *Hugs the three Elven Lords*

/Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, join _"Let's hunt a ranger!"\\_

* * *

**Namarië!**


	6. Estel? Iston le?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry for making it sound desprate but it's your replies that keep me going and if you don't, then my motivation disappears :/ I don't want to stop this story, I want to finish it and I am sure many of you want to read the ending as well :)

_On with the story?_ :)

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – _Estel? Iston le?_

"_Daro! Seas daro_!" *Stop! Please stop!*

Legolas screamed as he tossed and turned on the bed. His eyes were wide, glazed over with pain and occasionally they shut tight, trying to black out the world before him. His skin had gone deathly pale and those around him could have mistaken him for the dead, if not having his eyes wide and the screams that tore from his throat. The Prince was never aware of his friends trying to bring him back, a hand placed gently on his forehead and the panic and fear within their eyes.

"_Laegolas, seas, echuiv_!" *Greenleaf, please, wake up!" Aragorn's hand never left his friends forehead while the other stroked his cold cheek. The ranger had only ever seen this once in the time he lived and it was scaring him just as much as it did back then. This was far more powerful than the others and he wondered if Legolas had used too much power on Théoden or Sauron was finally making his move on the Prince.

"Is there anything you can do?" Gimli asked, his voice full worry, from the foot of the bed where Legolas laid. The only time the Dwarf had seen such a thing was when they had come across the Elves of the mysterious forest almost two months ago and that terrified him just as much.

"I am trying Gimli!" Aragorn snapped, anger within the stormy grey orbs but then his face fell immediately as he realised what he did "Forgive me, Gimli. I did not mean for my emotions to get the better of me." Aragorn sighed and hung his head. The rangers hand fell from the Prince's face but he kept the other on his forehead. Aragorn lifted his head and faced his pale friend once more. The screams had now been silenced but tiny moans and whimpers escaped the Elven lips.

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned as his friends breathing became ragged and harsh. He never received an answer from the Prince.

Suddenly all in the room, save those on the beds, turned to the door as they heard it open. There stood in the door way was the King and the Lady now known as Éowyn. Both walked over to where the Prince lay and Théoden looked at the Prince with much sadness.

"Gandalf." The King said as he bowed slightly to the Wizard who sat on the opposite side of the ranger. "Would you care to tell me, who these people are?"

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn..." Gandalf nodded at the ranger who did not look up and greet the King but kept his eyes fully on the Elven Prince before him. He never saw the Kings eyes widen. "…Beside you…" Gandalf continued "…Is Gimli, son of Gloin…" The Wizard nodded at the Dwarf and Gimli bowed a little in respect for he was in the presence of a King. "…And this…" The Istari looked down sadly and smiled slightly "…This is Legolas, son of King Thranduil."

"I am very honoured to meet such high ruling beings within my home; a Prince, a future King and a son of a Lord." Théoden bowed. "Before I arrived here, I heard something that shocked me." Gandalf looked at the King questionably and waited for him to continue "I heard that the Elf here was, in some part, responsible for helping me escape the dark dreams I had of late. Is this true?"

"It is indeed true, my Lord." Gimli answered "He helped you and is now suffering for it." Gimli looked at his friend, that he had now shared a deep bond with and smiled the smallest of smiles.

"He suffers?" Éowyn exclaimed "How could he suffer for helping someone?"

All turned to the ranger as he started to speak "He suffers because he interfered." A slight whimper came from the Prince "He suffers because he did not stay out of Sauron's way."

Éowyn gasped and Théoden's eyes widened. "_The dark Lord?"_ Both whispered in unison.

"Have you not heard of the stars, my Lord?" Aragorn chuckled at the expressions. "Your nephew, Éomer, seem to have known from the moment I said his name."

"Éomer?!" Éowyn cried "Where is he? Where did you see him?" The blonde maiden hadn't seen the rider for two days. She was afraid he had been slain in combat or ambushed by a great host of Orcs like her cousin was.

At this, Aragorn furrowed his brow "We saw him near the borders of Fangorn. We spoke briefly and he said that he was returning to Edoras."

Théoden grabbed the maiden gently by her wrist and hugged her closely as a tear fell down her cheeks, fearing the worst. "Your brother will be fine. He is strong..." The King loosened his grip and stood at an arms distance, his hands placed lightly on her shoulders "…You know this." Éowyn nodded and smiled. A soft whimper from the bed where Legolas lay drew the attention of all.

"_Daro. Seas_, _Amin paiusén ut ta auteo', Amin vesta._" Legolas turned his head, unseeing eyes gazing up at Aragorn.

Aragorn furrowed his brows in confusion. It seemed Legolas was caught in some kind of dream.

"What does he say?" Éowyn asked as she sat down beside the ranger, studying the pale face beneath her.

"He says *Stop.*…" Aragorn translated while he looked at her, the King and his Dwarven friend. "…*Please, I won't do it again, I promise.*" The future King then looked down at his friend again and removed his hand from the Prince's forehead. "Legolas_, mani olui lle vesta?" *_What did you promise?"

"_Tanya amin wiûld il dietup au'_." *That I would not escape again.* The Prince shrunk back into the bed, afraid of what punishment would come next. "_Seas aranno, Hîr-nin_." *Please forgive me, my Lord*

"_My Lord?"_ Aragorn thought and looked up at the Wizard who had his eyes furrowed with confusion. "Gandalf?" The future King questioned. Legolas was delusional.

"Keep speaking to him, Aragorn." Gandalf said simply, never leaving the unseeing eyes of the wood Elf.

"_Elifk is sina Hîr,_ Legolas?" *Who is this Lord, Legolas?*

Legolas looked at the Aragorn and had furrowed his eyes. Through his clouded vision, he could see different shapes but they were too blurry to make out. The Prince felt stuck within his mind. He had felt this before but had no recollection of the date. Legolas could only remember waking up one day in a bright room, which smelt of a forest spring and sweet pollen, with another by his bedside. That figure was in fact his father that he hadn't seen for the 557 years he had spent imprisoned within Dol Guldur. "_Ada?"_

He saw the figure turn his face upwards and then back towards him. They spoke a language he had never heard before. "_Va Laegolas. Ta is amin, Estel_." *No Greenleaf. It is me, hope.*

Legolas blinked. "_Estel? Iston le?"_ *Hope? Do I know you?* The Prince looked around with his unseeing eyes and heard many gasps. "_Where am _I?" He thought. Panic started to build within the Prince and his breathing began to quicken. "_Manke diu amin?"_ *Where am I?* He voiced out.

"_Lle ier e' _Rohan_, mellon-nin_." *You are in Rohan, my friend.* Legolas looked to his left and saw a figure dressed in white.

"Rohan? _Manke is tanya_?" *Where is that?" Legolas asked.

Before anyone could answer the Prince's question, he suddenly screamed once more and his hands flew to his head, clutching it tightly, ripping out his braids and pulling a few golden strands from it. Everyone in the room went into panic and tried to calm down the screaming Elf but to no avail. Legolas continued his screaming, not listening to anything around him except the deep and cold voice within his head.

"_Laegolas! Tolo dan nan ngalad! Seas, lasto beth nin lammen!"_ *Greenleaf! Come back to the light! Please, listen to my voice!* Aragorn shouted frantically as he tried to calm the Elf down. When he saw that his attempts didn't work, he quickly looked at the maiden beside him, worry within her cool blue eyes and shouted over Legolas' screaming "Éowyn, I need a herb that will help him sleep! Quickly!" He yelled when she didn't move.

Éowyn stood and quickly went towards a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. She opened it and looked for a phial with the same description, for Rohan had no such herbs but only the ones that were already crushed and mixed. She feared the Elf wouldn't last long. A small light of hope sparkled in her eyes and she smiled as she grabbed the small clear phial, a green liquid inside and hurried over to the ranger who spoke in a frantic but beautiful language.

Aragorn took the bottle from her hands "Gimli, try and get his hands away from his face." He saw the Dwarf nod and come beside him.

Gandalf on the other side, already taking a hold of one of the Prince's arms, was trying his best to gently but firmly remove them from the golden head. Gimli copied and did the same, worry in his eyes.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' head and lifted it slightly, trying his best not to hurt his friend. Legolas tried to break free of the hold they had on him and screamed even louder.

"_Laegolas! Amin éunded lle a' yulna sina_." *Greenleaf! I need you to drink this.* Aragorn shouted at his friend, placing the uncorked phial to his un-wanting lips. The prince squirmed and shook his head and Aragorn sighed in frustration.

"Let me try." Éowyn spoke softly from the other side of the future King.

Aragorn looked up at her, thinking for a few minutes and then finally nodded. He sighed again as he passed the phial to her and moved out the way but did not stand a great distance away.

"Thank you." Éowyn said as the ranger moved. She sat down where he was previously, facing the Dwarf and Wizard "If you don't mind, Gimli, Gandalf but could you let him go?" She smiled sadly and saw as Gandalf let go of the Elf's arm, watching it as it flew to his head once more.

Gimli kept his hold but a hand apon his shoulder made him look up with so much sadness that it tore Aragorn's heart to see a proud and stubborn creature like Gimli to be reduced to so much worry and pain. Gimli reluctantly let go and watched as that arm also flew to Legolas' head, grabbing his delicately pointed ears and golden hair.

Éowyn smiled and nodded to the Dwarf. She then turned back to the Prince and breathed in deeply though her mouth and out through her nose "Legolas?" She said gently watching for any slight reaction from the Prince.

None at all.

She turned to Aragorn "Does he have a childhood name?"

Aragorn nodded "Greenleaf." He said simply and, taking a seat next to her. The ranger watched as she nodded and turned back to the Elven Prince.

The blond maiden gently placed a hand on the screaming Prince's golden head "Greenleaf?" She waited and smiled when she got a reaction.

Legolas screaming stopped suddenly and a cold silence filled the healing halls. His hands were still within his hair but his shoulders slightly began to shake.

Éowyn moved her hand down from the Prince's head and rested it apon his right hand, almost resting on his cheek. "Greenleaf, what troubles you?" She asked, a slight melody in her voice. She never received an answer and asked something different "What haunts you?" The maiden of Rohan watched as the Prince's left hand fell to the mattress; his other relaxed the tiniest under her soothing touch. "I need you to drink this Greenleaf. Can you?" A nod came from the Elf and she smiled as she gently watched as he tipped his head back gently, waiting for the liquid to slide down his throat.

All those around watched in amazement as Éowyn thanked the Prince and placed the clear phial on his now wanting lips. They watched as he swallowed the green liquid and she immediately lowered him down and pulled the blankets up so they were under his chin and placed a warm and gently hand on his forehead "Sleep well, Greenleaf." She kissed his forehead and moved away, turning to the shock Men, Wizard and Dwarf before her.

"_You have a talent, young Lady_." Gandalf whispered, not wanting to wake the now sleeping Prince.

Éowyn smiled and bowed her thanks "_My brother suffered something like this when we lost our parents. He would scream and scream until I came to sooth him. I was only seven while he was only ten. We were too young to have lost something that meant so much to us..."_ Éowyn explained. "…_But something tells me that this is far beyond that."_

"_Come."_ Théoden said as he walked to the door. "_We will have people show you to your rooms. You must be exhausted_."

"Thank you, my Lord." Aragorn bowed slightly and Gimli followed his lead. Gandalf smiled and looked at the Prince one last time before heading out the door.

As Aragorn and Gimli were about to step through the door, Éowyn grabbed the rangers wrist "_Wait. I need your help._" She whispered her eyes going to the floor before her.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked softly, making her blush slightly.

"I…Urm…" She stumbled and swallowed audibly which made the redness on her cheeks brighten. "My…Cousin is sick and he needs help. Will you help him?" She asked.

"I will do what I can." Aragorn smiled and motioned her to show him the way. He pulled Gimli with him "I will need your help, Master Dwarf."

Gimli nodded and then turned to face a guard that was standing by the door of the healing halls "You!" He called, drawing the guard's attention "If a sound is made by the Elf, fetch us right away." The guard nodded and then called to another, asking for a healer to come and watch the Elf. Gimli mumbled beneath his breath but followed after the Man and Woman as they made their way down the private halls of the King.

* * *

"Gandalf, what just happened in there?"

Théoden asked as they both came to stop in his throne room. Both Wizard and King turned and faced Grima, who was being held by two guards as they waited their orders. They both could tell the foul human had tried to escape for several bruises were now appearing on his pale face. The King looked confused for a moment as he did not know why the guards had him within their hold.

"That, my dear friend, is the price he paid for helping you." Gandalf spoke and narrowed his eyes at the foul man, under the control of Saruman "Saruman and Sauron had possessed your mind and this worm was the key on making that successful."

The King was shocked and looked at Grima, anger and hurt spread throughout his eyes "Is this true?"

"I've only _ever_ served you, my Lord." Grima struggled within the hold of the guards.

"You do not deny it!" This was no question as Théoden moved towards the man, cold icy blue eyes meeting deep blue, almost red with anger. The King grabbed the man and held him at his throat "What have you done Grima? You were my friend, were you not?" The King asked, a slight sadness flashed within his eyes.

"I have done…" Grima was interrupted as Gandalf spoke the very words he didn't wish to hear.

"He poisoned your mind, making you a puppet for Saruman and Sauron's plans. He told the Uruk-hai's where your son was and had them ambush him as he rode towards the river, in search of the Orcs that he himself had told him." Théoden's eyes widened, anger boiling too high for his liking. "He also had your nephew imprisoned and had your niece suffer terrifying dreams. Dreams of you never waking and dying in her arms." Gandalf finished.

Théoden looked deeply within the icy eyes as Gandalf spoke. He saw betrayal in the blue orbs and back handed the man, causing a split lip, blood running down the pale chin. "You are banished hence forth from the Kingdom of Rohan, never to return. Go back and crawl to your new 'masters' Grima." The King turned and let go of the man's throat "You are no longer welcome here."

"My Lord, please, you must listen to me!" Grima shouted as the guards held him back, trying their best not to let the man free.

Théoden turned around quickly and faced him while shouting "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast! I will not listen to you, ever again!" Théoden turned his attention to the two guards "Get him out my sight." He then eyed Grima one last time "I will give you an hour to leave my lands. If you fail, I will have you brought here and I will personally kill you myself." The King growled and watched as the guards nodded, dragging the protesting man within their hold, towards the doors.

"Guards!" Théoden called and two other guards came running towards him. "Release my nephew from his cell. Bring him to me at once."

"Yes, your highness." Both guards said in unison while bowing.

* * *

Aragorn gently pushed back the blankets that covered the King's son's deadly form and un-wrapped the bandages that were wrapped delicately around his cold body.

Aragorn frowned at the sight of the wound. A large gash decorated his midsection. The skin around the wound was blue and black, obvious signs of poison that once dwelled there but now infection had got in and the wound radiated heat. He turned and looked at Éowyn as she stood ready, waiting for orders. Gimli, beside her, also did but kept looking to the door to see if any guard would enter with news of how their Elven friend was doing.

"I will need a bowl with a cloth, make sure the water is warm, not too hot and not too cold." The maiden nodded "I will also need an herb called _Athelas_." When the Lady furrowed her brow, he sighed "It is Kingsfoil in the common tongue. It helps fight infection and also helps with the healing process. Actually…" This made Éowyn stare at the man before her "…Gimli…" His stormy grey eyes flickered to the stumpy Dwarf by the maiden "…Could you go to the stables in search for Hasufel? There was a bunch of Athelas within one of the saddle bags. The rider before me was probably a healer."

Gimli nodded and went in search for the herb.

Éowyn grabbed a bowl and went towards a tap and filled it with water, both hot and cold; making sure it was the right temperature, she grabbed a cloth from the side and walked back over to the ranger who had now began to sterilise his hands with a phial of herbs he had found on the bedside table.

She placed the bowl on the mattress beside her cousin and fetched another just in case the ranger was going to be in need of it. The blonde maiden then went and lit a small hearth that was in the room, filling it with much needed heat. Éowyn also placed a small kettle on the fire and waited for the water to boil before walking back to Aragorn, with the hot water.

It wasn't long till Gimli came back with the herbs and gave them to the future King. He waited patiently and with the words he had wanted to hear, he thanked the ranger and went back to the healing halls to sit with his Elven friend.

Éowyn smiled "It is very strange for a friendship to form between an Elf and a Dwarf." She sat on the opposite side of the bed, watched as Aragorn crushed the _Athelas_ together before placing them in the hot water. A smell filled the room and Éowyn felt herself relax a little. It smelled of a new spring morning and she smiled at the scent.

Aragorn smiled as he saw the maiden breath the herbs and instantly relaxed. "Their bond is strong and very amusing some times." Aragorn voice snapped Éowyn out of her thoughts.

"How about you then?" She asked "You seem very close with Legolas, my Lord."

Aragorn smile widened as he sighed and shook his head, chuckling at some of the memory's he had with the Prince "Aye. The Elf and I are very good friends indeed. I have known him for a very long time, shared many adventures." Aragorn went to pour the herbs onto Théodred's wound but then furrowed his brow when a slight glow admitted from it. It was so faint that he needed a closer look, squinting his eyes as he did so.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked as she saw Aragorn halt his movements and look and the wound more closely. Her eyes widened as she saw the ranger draw back and curse to every known god there was "What is it?" She repeated, panic began to rise within her slender body.

"I should have known." The ranger mumbled "I should have known!" He shouted this timed, making the maiden jump slightly in her seat. "That stupid, stubborn, prissy Elf!"

"What has happened, Aragorn?" She asked once more, worry true on her voice.

The future King of Gondor walked back towards the wounded Prince and sat down once more and pointed at Théodred's wound. "Take a look and tell me what you see."

Éowyn did just that and then furrowed her own blonde brows "I don't see anything…" She said and Aragorn sighed.

"_I was imagining it. Good. That's very good_." The ranger thought.

"Wait…" Éowyn mumbled which made Aragorn look towards her "…I see something…"

"_Oh no_. _Please do not tell me it is so_."

"…There's a soft glow…A faint one, hard for the eye to see from a short distance but from up close it is very easy to spot." Éowyn confirmed his fears. "Where is it coming from?" She looked to Aragorn for answer as she saw the ranger slowly shut his eyes only to reopen them with sadness.

"The glow is coming from the inside. It is fuelled by a great magic that only the Stars of Adar can use. It is dangerous for only one for he has not reached his full maturity yet, making it difficult for him to summon the strength he needs to help control it."

Éowyn listened intensively "This Star you speak of is Legolas, correct?" When Aragorn nodded, she looked towards the ground, taking her cousins hand within her own "That screaming he was making, it is the pain that my cousin is going through while he is unconscious."

Aragorn nodded. "There are many different powers similar to this. Legolas could make the pain unknown and sleep through many days till he believed that that person would be well again. The other is feeling their pain and I have only seen it once." Aragorn explained and then went on to begin his short story when the maiden crinkled her brow. "Long story short; my brothers and I were out hunting with Legolas and we were attacked by wargs from Gundabad. One of my brothers received a wound slightly like this…" He pointed at Théodred's wound.

"…And Legolas stole his pain, making himself feel it instead. My brother still has the scar the beast made and that was fifty nine years ago. To long for a scar too heal on an Elven body." Aragorn finished and ignored the shocked look from Éowyn. He sighed and picked up the now cool water with the Athelas in and gently poured it into the Prince's wound.

A slight reaction came from the Prince and the ranger smiled "This is a good thing." Aragorn told her "He felt the water and the herbs so he must still be with us. The strength Legolas sent him is working but we must move quickly."

Éowyn nodded and then asked "Why did he calm when I spoke to him? I was amazed myself when he listened to a complete stranger and not a good friend." She smiled sadly when Aragorn smiled slightly.

"Legolas doesn't come across women often." Aragorn chuckled "The only women he is used to are the Lady Galadriel and the Lady Arwen."

"What of his mother then? Does he have any siblings?" Éowyn asked but regretted it when Aragorn stopped all his movements, sadness crept back into the stormy grey eyes.

"I should of known that Thranduil never sent word to Rohan and Gondor or any other place except Rivendel and Lothlórien." He chuckled once again but that disappeared quickly "Legolas is the only child. His mother died at the hands of Orcs. This was nearly 772 years ago."

Éowyn gasped but said no more.

Aragorn turned his attention back to the injured Prince "Come. Let us save him while we can."

Both ranger and maiden had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

**They do indeed. **Sorry I have been away for the past three days :/ I lost inspiration and ended up deleting what I had previously written and kept some for the parts that I couldn't be bothered to write again. The other parts had more Théoden in and I didn't like it…It was too messy D:

_There isn't anything you need to know :P_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher; **Ahahaha Thanks :') I just love him so much *-* XD Treebeard's a beaut! ;) I would love to have him as a friend :D but then again, I would love to be married to Legolas… I can only dream *-* ;D Awww thank you :3 Hope everything is well with you!

**Exotic Nightmare; **Faramir is evil! :o Ahaha you have said that a lot xD Sauron is an amazing person if you get to know him…:O! ;) Sorry about the cliffy ;) Here is the long awaited chapter! :L

**ArwenElf16; :') **You make me laugh XD I will not let him die! Yay! I am glad it was :D Thank you and I thought I would spice it up a bit ;) I hope this wasn't long enough? :)

**Nightrunner114; **THANK YOU! :D I hope this is soon enough, felt ages to me! o.o

**Calemireth; **A new reviewer?! WELCOME! ;D I am glad you love my story :') I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

* * *

Faramir! FARAMIR! Where the hell is that ranger?!

Thranduil: What on _Arda_, Sophie, are you doing in my palace?

Elrond: We are looking for a ranger.

Elladan and Elrohir: He locked Mithrandir in a closet!

Thranduil: :O! Is this true?

Clear as day.

Thranduil: I will help you. Tauriel, help me find a ranger!

Tauriel: Yes, my King.

Hey Tauriel?

Tauriel: Yes?

Did you know you know your name sounds like the shampoo, L'Oreal?

Tauriel: *rolls eyes*

/Thranduil and Tauriel join "Lets hunt a ranger!"\\

* * *

**Namarië!**


	7. By order of the King

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – By order of the King

Night had fallen apon the swamp where Sam, Frodo and the creature, Gollum where now sleeping; Except one certain Hobbit was not. The young Hobbit lay awake, the one Ring within his hand, stroking it as if it was a tiny pup that fit in his palm. He could not sleep for the constant thunder that howled through the barren land and the calls the Ring was sending him. The noise and seductive voice was growing stronger with each day they got closer to the land of fire, the black land of the dark Lord himself.

With each stroke the Hobbit made, a small ting sound could be heard. Frodo could never sleep in a place like this. He wondered why his blonde friend could sleep over the noise.

"So bright."

A soft but rough voice came from behind Frodo and he quickly snapped out of his trance and put the Ring back inside his shirt once more.

"So beautiful."

The Hobbit looked around and saw the abused creature stroking something within his own hand.

"Our precious." Gollum hissed, a small smile on his pale features.

Frodo's eyes widened as the creature spoke "What did you say?" He asked as he watched Gollum slowly turn his head towards him. The Creature's eyes resting on the floor beneath him.

"Master should be resting." Gollum ignored the Hobbit "Master needs to keep up his strength." The tortured creature then looked around and raised his hand slightly and stroked the thing within its bony hands.

Frodo got up and walked towards Gollum and saw that there was nothing within his hand. The brown haired Hobbit narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business." Gollum answered quickly, shaking his head as he did so. "Gollum, Gollum" The creature gagged but to the surprise of the Hobbit, his voice never changed into the rough, harsh one they had heard before.

Frodo knelt down beside the creature "My old friend told me that you were one of the river-folk…"

"_Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travellers far from home."_

The Halfling moved around to Gollum's side, still crouched and tried to look within the creature's eyes "He told me that your life was a sad story."

"_They do not see what lies ahead. When sun has failed and moon be dead." _Gollum avoided the Hobbits eyes, narrowing his own big blue eyes.

Frodo then moved round so that he was now crouched in front of the abused being. "You were not so very different from a Hobbit once. Were you?" The Halfling questioned and was met with silence. He watched as Gollum features slowly relaxed and his eyes had confusion within them. Frodo moved closer and then whispered the creatures name "_Sméagol."_

Gollum, the creature now known as Sméagol, lifted his ragged head and looked at the Hobbit before him; confusion now gone and replaced with sadness and another. Frodo could not tell. "_What did you call me?" _He asked just above a whisper.

"That was your name once, wasn't it?" Frodo still had his eyes narrowed, a small light of hope within them. He did not like what the dark Lord and the Ring had done to the poor creature. "A long time ago."

"_My name_." Sméagol whispered. "_My name_." He whispered again, a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

"_Softly trespass beyond…The indistinctive warmly glowing place of sacrifice  
T__hat I have stood before all…Too many times  
B__ut with never another face to bind into the…Depths of snow  
W__hispers…Of life on the wind softly dance_

_And cal__l me onward  
Se__crets I'd give anything to know_

Treebeard's voice rang deeply into his beloved forest. It was soothing and relaxing and Merry and Pippin were soon asleep for the night was young, but the trees made it hard to see for their thick branches would not let any of the moons light through.

_And th__ere is nothing past  
But c__old white infinite towering giants  
Sleep__less and aware  
Keepi__ng on ever boundlessly  
I must reach the top  
If only to look down to where I've been before_

_I'd give anything to know_

_Silently and swiftly be sure footed and confident in the path you choose  
All but one leads to unspeakable horrors_

They had been traveling for the whole day, Treebeard's songs never stopped and both Hobbits found themselves very bored. And Hungry. The Ent had given them a few raspberries for breakfast, blackberries for lunch and both combined for dinner. They had never had such a boring meal before.

_1000 trees seem to ensure me  
And keep me from that which i have set out to acquire_

_And not even the end could keep us apart_  
_I dream of soaring between the birds and the clouds_

_You and i hand in hand wrapped in blue  
nothing can stop us  
nothing could keep you from me  
or keep me from you."_

Treebeard song came to an end and he looked at both Hobbits on his branches and smiled under his wooden lips. His thick hands gently lifted the Hobbits of him while saying "Sleep, little Shirelings." The Ent placed them gently onto the leafy ground "Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light." The tree watched both Hobbits fidget in their sleep, getting into a more comfortable position. "I have business in the forest. They are many to call. Many that must come."

"The shadow lies on Fangorn." Treebeard began to walk away from the sleeping Hobbits "The withering of all woods is drawing near."

* * *

"_Please, tell me it not so?" Legolas watched his father, tears now running down his strong cheeks, his head now buried in his hands. The broken Prince nodded his head at his father's question, no tears escaping his unseeing eyes._

"_Estelwen…" Thranduil sobbed "...My beloved Estelwen." He then looked to his son, who just sat there, propped up against some pillows, his eyes dull and showed no spark of any life within them. The King pulled his son into a comforting embraced and immediately felt Legolas tense beneath him. "I am sorry, Greenleaf." Thranduil cried "I am sorry I wasn't quick enough to get to you and your mother."_

_Legolas nodded and then slowly wrapped his arms round his father's back, grabbing the robes so hard that his knuckles turned white. A single tear escaped his eyes but he said no word. He kept quiet and still, listening to his father's cries. _

_When Thranduil's sobbed came to an end, Legolas watched as his father gently pulled out of the embrace and wiped his tears from his own face and then reached out to dry the one tear that hand escaped his dull eyes. Legolas flinched at his father's touch as he expected a punch to land on him._

_Thranduil smiled softly as he rubbed the wet tracks the tear had made "I am not going to hurt you, Greenleaf. I would never do such a thing. You know this." Thranduil hoped he did. The King had been grieving for so long for his missing wife and child, many had expected him to sail over to Valinor. Estelwen's body had not been found but a pile of blood had been left from where the Queen had been beaten till death. _

_After now confirming his fears about his wife, he had broken down. He did not mean to appear so weak but how could such creature be so heartless and let his son watch his wife be beaten till death and then thrown to a pack of Gundabad wargs, tearing her from limb to limb. How could such a young Elfling keep such strength within him after everything he had been through? Thranduil was nearly falling apart from just listening to the tale his son had just told him._

_Both King and Prince faced the door as a healer walked through. "My Lord, Prince Legolas will need to take his medicine now." The healer smiled sadly as he approached the two royals, holding a small phial in his hand._

"_Thank you, Sadron." The King smiled and turned back to face his son, who still had his eyes on the healer. "Legolas." Legolas turned back to face his father waiting for him to continue "Sadron, is going to give you your medicine. Is that okay?" When his son nodded, Thranduil motioned the healer to come closer and give the Prince the potion._

"_Raise your chin a tiny bit, my Prince." The healer was surprised that the Prince obeyed him and gently placed the phial to his lips, "Drink this. It will help ease some of the pain you might be feeling." Sadron watched as the Prince swallowed obediently and soon the phial was empty. _

_Thranduil watched as his son's eyes began to drop. He smiled and then gently pushed his son down, pulled the sheets up to his chin and watched as the Prince gave into the sleeping drought. The King's eyes widened as he heard a tiny whisper come from his son's lips._

"_Naneth."_ The Prince mumbled in his sleep and then woke with a gasp. He raised a hand to his blonde head and tried to settle his breathing. This was the first of his dreams to ever show him his father from outside of Dol Guldur. Legolas glanced around the room in which he was in and saw that he was now in a bedroom instead of the healing halls. There was tiny window at the end of the room and the Elf could see that the sun had now begun to make its way over the mountains.

"_How long have I slept?"_ The Prince thought as he remembered arriving in Edoras in the morning's first light. Legolas sat up and the sheets that were on him fell slightly, exposing his chest. He cared not as he continued looking out the tiny window. When he did draw his eyes away, he saw that he was alone "_Where is everyone?"_ Legolas saw the glow, that admitted from him, grow stronger and decided it would be best to fade the glow. The blond Elf pulled back the sheets completely and saw that his leggings were still on. "_Aragorn_." He sighed as he knew the ranger had taken his tunic of him.

Legolas swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully stood, grabbing the bed's post as a wave of dizziness hit him. Once the wave disappeared, the Elf began to look for his tunic but to no avail. He couldn't find it anywhere. Sighing again, the Prince made his way to a door on the other side of the room and opened it, revealing a white bathroom, with a basin, bath tub and toilet within it.

The Prince ran the tap and splashed water onto his face. He then grabbed a cloth that hung from the basin and dabbed it on his face. When Legolas was sure his face was dry he looked up and saw himself in a mirror that was above it. He frowned when he saw his braids had been undone and he turned, making his way out of the bathroom and made his way towards the bed, sitting on it once more and began braiding his hair.

When Legolas had finished braiding he final one, a soft knock at his door drew his attention and he said "Come in." He stood facing the door and watched as it opened to reveal the same blonde maiden that Aragorn had stopped in King Théoden's golden hall. The Prince furrowed his brows when he saw the shock on her face. He looked down to where her eyes were set and saw that he still had no tunic on. The Elf cursed.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She said, handing the tunic and undershirt that she carried.

Legolas walked softly to her, no sounds in his steps and took the tunic and undershirt while saying "Thank you, my Lady…"

"Éowyn." She averted her gaze "Just Éowyn, my Lord."

Legolas smiled gently and walked back over to his bed; sitting on it while he pulled on his undershirt then his tunic "I thank you, my Lady Éowyn." He then turned and faced her "You can look now." He smiled.

Éowyn turned, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks and smiled nervously "I hope you are well, my Lord. How did you sleep?"

"Please, call me Legolas." Éowyn nodded "I slept fine. Could you tell me how long I have been sleeping for?" Legolas asked, not wanting to know he had been sleeping for several days.

"You have only slept for a day." She answered, looking at the floor.

The blonde Elf saw her fidget beneath his gaze "Something disturbs you, my Lady?"

Éowyn lifted her head and looked at the Elf sitting on the bed "Those scars…What happened?" She watched as he visibly cringed and looked away from her, shaking his head. "I am sorry, I did not mean…"

"It is alright." Legolas interrupted and began to tell her about them "My body has ninety four percent of scar tissue from what I experienced in the past. My Elven healing stopped healing them many years ago for I was constantly tortured with many poisons, weapons and brands. The poisons were never the same, some deadly and some mild. The amount I was given was so great that some traces could still be within my blood stream. This is why my healing does not heal those it can't. If I receive a new wound then that will be healed, not those from the past."

When Legolas had finished, the room was in silence. Muffled sounds from outside the tiny window could be heard and some from down the hall but inside the room it was silent. Éowyn stepped towards the Prince and sat next to him, placing a hand apon his own. She smiled as he faced her "All wounds heal in time. Some just take longer than others." She broke the silence and watched the Prince smile at her.

"I do hope you are right, Lady Éowyn. You do remind me of a very good friend I left behind awhile back." He chuckled lightly which made her smile widen.

"And why did you leave her, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"I left for the Fellowship. When I, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf left for the little town of Bree, she was to visit Círdan, the Lord of the grey havens. We said our farewells and I have not seen her since." Legolas explained.

"What was her name?" Éowyn looked at the Prince when she saw sadness within them.

"Her name was Elarinya. Like me, she is the first Elf that had set foot on these lands after departing from Valinor. She sailed to Middle-earth shortly after her parents died from a very rare disease us Elves get. She went to Círdan who fostered her for a short time but the Lord was too busy with the ships that he could not watch her and the ships progress. Elarinya was then passed to the Lord of Imladris, and his Lady, who took her in with loving hands, caring for her for many years." Legolas smiled at his tale. He remembered the _Elleth_ greatly for she was like his light in dark times.

"You sound like you really like her." Éowyn winked when the Prince looked at her.

"I do." Legolas laughed which was like music to the blonde maidens ears. "She has made me happy and I her. There is no-one else but her for me."

"Then I am very happy for you." She hugged the Prince and he returned it. Both smiling and laughing as they broke apart. "Come now." Éowyn stood "We are both needed in the halls where your friends await you. News had been sent from across Rohan."

Legolas quickly put on his boots and soon, both blonde's made their way through the corridors, getting closer to the golden Hall hearing news about what had happened.

"The Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Éowyn opened the door and both blonde's stepped through quietly, looking at Éomer who continued to speak "Rick, cot and tree." Éomer finished and looked towards the two as they stepped forwards. The rider smiled and ran towards his sister and hugged her, swirling her around "Éowyn, it had been so long!" He laughed as she laughed also while kicking at him to let her go. Théoden smiled at the whole scene before him.

"Dear brother. I have missed you so. You had me worried." Éomer placed Éowyn on the ground and she kissed him on the cheek while hugging him gently, enjoying his presence.

"I am sorry I did." Éomer apologised "That worm locked me up after I had returned from slaying the band of Uruk-hai's near Fangorn."

"Why did I not know?" Éowyn frowned within the embrace of her brother.

Legolas smiled at the two siblings and watched as Aragorn made his way over.

"How do you feel?" The ranger asked as placed a gently hand on the Elf's.

"I feel fine. Well rested I must say." The Prince smiled and then it soon faded "_How is the Kings son_?" He asked Aragorn through his mind. Not wanting anyone else to hear.

"_He is holding up pretty well." _The future King of Gondor replied with a smile "_Because of you, he is stable and will hopefully be well within the next couple of days_."

Legolas nodded while his smile grew wider "_That is very good news indeed_."

Gandalf smiled as the Prince looked at him but then cleared his voice making everyone in the room face him "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" When everyone nodded and seated or stood comfortably, he spoke once more. "What Lord Éomer has told us is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by the now fear of Sauron." The Wizard looked deeply into the Kings eyes "Ride out and meet him head on."

Théoden looked towards the door at the end of his Golden hall and moved his eyes when he saw the Wizard placed a hand on his throne while saying "Draw him away from your woman and children. _You must fight_."

"From what Éomer has told us earlier, you have two thousand good men riding alone, trying their best to protect the villages in Rohan as we speak." Aragorn spoke up which drew the attention of both Wizard and King.

Éomer nodded and spoke also "These men are loyal to you. They will return by your command and fight for their King."

Théoden suddenly stood, Gandalf seeing this and stood also, walking towards both Éomer and Aragorn but stopped halfway, slowly pacing "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." A minute silence was within the hall until the King spoke once more "They cannot help us now."

Gandalf moved forwards to the King but stopped as the King said "I know what it is you want from me but I will not bring further death to my people." The King watched as the Wizard narrowed his eyes "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is apon you..." Théoden looked at the ranger once more, Éowyn and her brother looking at him also. "…Whether you would risk it or not."

"When I last looked…" The King growled "…Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Both glared at each other until Gandalf broke it.

"Then what is the King's decision?" The Old man walked towards the King slowly, stopping only a few feet in front.

"Háma." The King looked towards his doorward "You know what to do."

With that the guard left, all eyes apon him, opening the great doors and shouting down at the people who had gathered "By order of the King, the city must empty."

Gandalf slowly shut his eyes and cursed. He sighed in frustration and walked past the King, being followed by the Dwarf, Elf and two Men along with the maiden.

As they walked out of the hall they could still here the King's doorward shouting "We make for the refuge of Helm's deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

All six came to the bottom of the steps and Gimli growled "Helm's deep. They flee to the mountains where they should stand and fight." They all walked through the stable doors, still following the white Wizard "Who will defend them if not their King?"

Éomer looked down at the angry Dwarf "My uncle is only doing what he thinks is best for our people."

Éowyn nodded, agreeing with her brother "Helm's deep has saved us in the past."

"Indeed it has, Lady Éowyn..." Gandalf spoke "...But what you should know already is that there is no way out of that ravine." All stopped when they came to the end of the stables, near a stall that held the Lord of all horses'. "You uncle is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading you to safety."

Aragorn held the stall door open and the Wizard walked through it, stroking Shadowfax's nose. The Wizard then turned back to face both siblings "What you will get is a massacre." Both siblings gasp. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf then faced Aragorn, his eyes going to Gimli's and Legolas' "The defences have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn said and the Elf and Dwarf nodded, agreeing with the future King.

"Good." Gandalf gave a half smile and then turned to Éomer "I will need your help in getting the Men that ride further away from us. They will listen to you, Éomer."

Éomer nodded and went to retrieve his horse, Éowyn following him.

"With luck our search will not be in vain." He spoke as he mounted and watched the King's nephew do the same. "Look to our coming at first light on the fifth day."

"Be safe, brother." Éowyn said, watching as her brother take his weapons he needed from a stable boy that had gone and retrieved them.

"I will, dear sister." Éomer smiled "Be safe as well."

"At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf finished and with a hard nod from the future King, he nodded back with a smile, a true smile this time and rode out of the stables, Éomer right behind him.

"Come, Gimli. Let us get Arod ready." Legolas spoke through the loud neighing that had just started.

"You finally putting a saddle on him, Laddie?" Gimli asked, a slight light of hope within his eyes.

"Never, Master Dwarf." Legolas replied with a smile causing Gimli growl and follow him over to the white house.

Aragorn looked around, wanting to know where the loud neighing was coming from. He walked down the stables and saw two men trying their best to calm down a horse that was rearing and backing up into the stable, trying to get away from some unknown being. Aragorn began to walk fast and then a call from behind him made him face the person.

"That horse is half mad, my Lord. There is nothing you can do. Just leave him."

Aragorn ignored the man and turned back to the horse, muttering under his breath in the grey tongue. "_Man gostach chen? Ea na qwiil."_ *What frightens you? Be at peace.* He placed hand on one of the men's shoulders, who had a rope within his hands, trying his best to calm the horse down.

The man turned at the touch and then with a nod from the ranger he handed the rope to him.

"_Ma trastale behén?"_ *What troubles you like this?" Aragorn moved closer, a small smile crept on his lips as the horse slowly began to calm, its whining and neighing suddenly quieting. "_Ea na qwiil_." He undid the rope on the horses mouth guard and passed it to the other man that had wide eyes as he looked at the exchange. The horse was now silent, giving into Aragorn's soft words and touches.

Éowyn walked out from the stall she was in as she had heard the whole thing. She was shocked that a ranger knew the language of the Elves. She walked towards the man and horse "His name is Brego." She watched as the ranger faced her "He is Théodred's horse."

"Brego?" Aragorn furrowed his brows and then smiled as he stroked the horse's nose "_Ðin nama is cynglic." _*Your name is Kingly.* Aragorn chuckled as Brego nuzzled him "_Man le trasta, Brego. Man cenich?_" *What troubles you, Brego? What do you see?*

Éowyn watched as the ranger continued to stroke the horse, Brego enjoying every moment of it. She closed her mouth after she realised it was open and swallowed, facing the ranger "I have heard of the magic of Elves but I did not look for it in a ranger from the north." She looked deeply into the man's eyes "I heard you speak it before too Legolas. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. I had been there from the age of four to twenty one. That is when I decided to join the rangers up north. I would always come back though. The Elven realm is my home after all." Aragorn explained as a small smile crept on his face.

"What happened to your parent's?" She asked, wanting to know the answer but also not wanting to know.

"They both died. My father was slain by an Orc who attacked our camp and my mother died shortly after from grief." The future King looked towards the floor, his smile no longer there.

"Aragorn!" The ranger and maiden looked towards the Elf that shouted from the back of the stables "_Lye ier desiel, mellon-nin." _*We are ready, my friend."

"_Sai quel._ I will be ready shortly." *Very good.* Aragorn replied as he watched the Elf mount his steed with a very uncomfortable Gimli behind him. The ranger then looked to Éowyn "Is your cousin coming with us?"

"Yes, but he will be riding with my uncle and sometimes with my uncle's lieutenant, Gamling." Éowyn answered.

"Very well. If it is alright with you, I can look after Brego for some time. I fear he has seen too much blood and war and it might spook him." Aragorn asked, already in love with the dark brown horse beside him.

"You may, my Lord." Éowyn blushed slightly, unknown to the ranger. She watched him mount, happy with the adjustments he made and he and Brego were out the stables within a few seconds, Legolas and Gimli on Arod close behind.

The journey to Helm's deep had begun.

* * *

**SNOW!** The whole of the UK has been hit with snow! I am so happy :D Although I didn't go out in it, I missed college instead which gave me time to write this chapter because yesterday I was out celebrating my friend's birthday :3

_Thank you all those that reviewed!_ There were a lot of ya' and it makes me happy to know what you all thought. :') Thank you for that!

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Legolas has a lover :'( - I wanted our tortured Elf to have some king of love because I felt sorry for him because he was alone with only his fathers and friends love. It made me upset and I quite like this idea ;) Although I am upset about it not being me! :( ahaha! xD**

**2. Aragorn's parents- I am sure you all know what happened to them both. I just changed it a slight bit :)**

_That's it I think? :o_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher; **Ahaha It will happen, I can tell ;) Awww that's probably where he disappeared to :o! I love torturing him, I hate it at the same time though :p Ahaha I am glad you enjoy reading about it ;D I will never quit until it finishes :D You have a promise, mellon-nin :D I am really happy that you are still watching this, really I am! :'D

**Jasperslittlesister; **I love to put him in pain ;) *Tells to stand* Awww thank you! :3 I hope this was soon? :L

**ArwenElf16; **I hate it too but I love it as well :p HE LIVES! I wanted him too, considering I killed off Boromir and it would be different then ;) Gimli is just so cute! I love him but not as much as Legolas :') She is isn't she? :o Glad you can't because here it is! Hope you enjoyed it :D

**Calemireth; **Thank you :D I hope this was soon! I am trying to but he is nowhere to be found D:

** .Serious96; **Ahaha could help but laugh when I wrote that :L Aha because she is going to flirt with *your* husband? Well you are gonna hate Arwen more when Aragorn marries her ;) It's alright, no need to apologise mellon :P I know you're not pretty when you're angry…Then same when your ill…You are so mean! ;D Love chu too :)

**LightsCDark; **That ranger is going to die when I catch him -.- xD No second?! What is the world coming too?! O.O ;) He will indeed :D I wanted a cool twist because I killed our good friend Boromir :/ Thank you! I wanted that to be a twist as well ;) Ahaha that's alright! :L It pees more off as well when I read a story and I don't bother looking at it as well :L I will try! :D

**Sherlockholms; **Thank you! Such good friend's aren't they? :')

**Exotic Nightmare; **Thank you for joining! :D Ahaha this made me smile when I read it :') Yay! Sauron, GreenleafUndomiel and Exotic Nightmare will rule the lesser beings XD Tauriel is in the upcoming second Hobbit film "The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug." She is the captain of the Mirkwood guard and is also in my first story "Hannon le, mellon-nin" Explaining who she is etc. :) He does live indeed! Aragorn did an excellent job at saving him :p Hope you haven't waited long enough :D

**Bubbles975; **Ahaha YAY! I am glad you are :') Aww thank you :3 I really hate making people wait and it just comes a thing for me… I have no idea what I would do if I finished this :( Of course I am going to do a hell lot more :D It has to be done and it is because we love him ;) I am glad that it does make sense :o! That is what I always worry about because I'm a bit thick XD Hope you didn't wait long! :3

**will zona; **Thank you! :) I am getting some of your reviews. Have you been reviewing everyone because then I haven't :/ But thank you anyway :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Nightrunner144; **I will explain that possibly in the next as they make their way to Helm's deep :) Thank you very much! :'D

**1Olivia; **Thank you! Hope you didn't wait long for this :D

* * *

Erestor: Where on Arda could that boy be?

I have no idea! When I see him, I'm gonna…

Thranduil: You '_gonna_' what, Sophie dear?

Nothing…Thranduil…

Glorfindel: It has been four days and still we can't find a mere human! It's frustrating.

Celeborn: What are you all doing this fine day?

Lord Celeborn! We are searching for a ranger…

Elladan and Elrohir: …Who pushed Gandalf into a closet and locked it!

Bilbo: Oh my! We will help, if you like?

BILBO! I love you *-* When you were young of course.

Bilbo: Thank you, my dear *blushes*

Before we go, one of my reviewers wants to join ;D

Elrond: *nods* Let us go and search for the human.

/Bilbo, Celeborn and Exotic Nightmare join "Lets hunt a ranger!"\\

* * *

**Namarië!**


	8. Like those from Gundabad

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Like those from Gundabad.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women…"

Gimli said happily as he rode on top of Arod alone, guided by Éowyn. "…And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance…" A small giggle sounded from the Dwarf hidden lips, causing the Rohan maiden to look at the Dwarf, a small smile appearing. "…That they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn's smile grew and she turned back and faced Aragorn who was on Brego, her cousin's horse.

"It's the beards." Aragorn whispered loudly, making sure that the Dwarf wouldn't her him and rubbed her chin with a smile apon his face as he found the conversation the maiden and Dwarf were having amusing.

Éowyn chuckled and made a _shh_ noise before turning back and laughing when the Dwarf shouted:

"I heard that, Laddie!" Gimli turned to face the ranger and let go of the reins. Arod nickered and did what he had wanted to do to the Dwarf since his new master had left him to go and survey the land for unwanted danger.

Aragorn laughed and Éowyn harder when Arod suddenly neighed and cantered making Gimli loose his balance apon the horses back and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. The people of Rohan gasped at the Dwarf now on the floor and many screamed lightly as the white came towards them, making them move to their sides to avoid being trampled.

Théoden King's people were still nervous around the three strangers that had joined them so suddenly and the other that had rode off with the King's nephew, Éomer.

All was quite within the trek towards the great fortress. None spoke loudly, only whispering among their loved ones and themselves. No children played but stayed close to their families, feeling as if they would be pulled away suddenly by some evil force. They had been traveling for many hours.

No birds sang and the wind was still, clouds hovered above covering the sun from time to time. Small crickets hoped from long blades of grass to the others, avoiding the humans that were destroying their habitat.

Helm's deep was not far now.

"It's alright. Nobody panic." Gimli assured as he writhed on the ground, trying his best to get himself up. He felt soft, gently hands helping him up and thanked the Lady as she continued to laugh at him for making such a rookie mistake. As he was up, he shook the Éowyn's hand for thanks and then mumbled "That was deliberate." A slight blush on his cheeks. He let go of the King's nieces hand and rubbed his now aching back.

Aragorn smiled as he saw the two. He never noticed the King trotting slowly beside him, his son apon his lieutenant steed that had been riding alongside the King at all times.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Théoden kept his eyes apon his sister's and brother-in-laws child. He saw the smile of Aragorn's fade at the corner of his eye. "Éowyn told you about the time she lost her mother and father, yes?" He questioned, tearing his gaze away from his niece and onto the future King of Gondor's.

"She only told us that her mother and father died. I feel as it is a very emotional subject for her." Aragorn replied much wisdom and a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then you are very good at reading people, Lord Aragorn." Théoden smiled but it soon disappeared when he began to explain "When she was seven, they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother, my sister, succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, her brother trained day and night, trying to avoid the nightmares that plagued him and she had a strong erg to tend her King in growing fear." He looked to his son and anger filled his eyes. He tore them away as his dark thoughts returned. He was going to kill Gríma, Saruman and possibly Sauron if he had too. He continued "Doomed to wait apon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

A silence filled the King and ranger as they both looked at the young maiden smiling with Gimli, now walking beside the white stallion.

"I do believe she has always seen you as a father." Aragorn broke the tense silence, receiving a confused glance from the King. "When she speaks to you, about you, all you can see is the love that she has for you. Yes, Éowyn has a whole in her heart but that can easily been mended. She has not seen the world, only the halls and city of Edoras. She has seen the same people and needs to see different one's, different races. Her heart is strong, she believes in you, my Lord, and you should her."

"_I do_." Théoden whispered sadly and the turned to face the ranger. "You are very wise, Aragorn. Has anyone told you this?" The King smiled as Aragorn smiled beside him.

"A certain Elf Prince has many times." The future King sighed while his smile was still apon his face.

"Speaking of the Elf, where is he?" Théoden asked. The Elven Prince hadn't been seen for many hours. The King had wondered where the Elf could have gone and why.

"He is checking our surrounding's. Legolas will notify us in case there is any danger." Aragorn replied and pointed towards a small hill that was a few metres away from the King's people.

Théoden looked towards the hill and saw a small skinny figure standing as still as stone. He watched as the Elven Prince took one step to the side before twisting his whole body and running towards them, getting their within a couple of seconds. Panic raced through the King of Rohan as he heard Aragorn's words once more "_Legolas will notify us in case there is any danger_."

"Aragorn…" Legolas breathed in as he came up towards the ranger's steed. "I feel some evil that runs at speed within these lands." Legolas began. "I have sensed this some time back but I paid no heed for the warnings. These creatures are a different sort to those I have felt in the past." The Prince finished, eyebrows furrowing.

"Different sort of what?" Théoden asked, fear beginning to show. He had remembered what his father and the tales he read from stories had said about the Elves and their abilities. He received no answer and watched as the future King dismount Brego and then placing a soft hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"Legolas?" Aragorn crinkled his brow and watched as the Elf's eyes finally showed what he was looking for.

Legolas looked towards the King and answered "A different sort of wolf...A warg, maybe..." He then turned to Aragorn "…Like those from Gundabad."

Aragorn's eye's widened with worry and fear. "Gundabad?" He questioned, his voice shaky as he remembered what they had done to his brother many years ago.

"Not from Gundabad but from somewhere close." Legolas gave a small half smile to assure his friend that everything would be alright "Do not fear, _mellon-nin_, they are not the same as the beasts from the north. They will not be apon us any time soon but I can fell they are getting closer. I must go." With that Legolas nodded a silent farewell and went back towards the small hills. The blonde Prince went further forward, keeping his eyes and ears open for any noise of the creatures that could be coming their way.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The King asked a question once more as he saw the ranger make a troubled expression.

"That is a penny you can keep, my Lord." Aragorn sighed and then laughed, gently grabbing Brego's reins and guiding the horse with him. "We must rest for the day. Night is approaching and I see your people are weary."

Théoden nodded and looked at his son "Do you think he will be okay?" He asked.

"Your son is strong. He will survive." Aragorn answered with a smile.

Soon both King and ranger had could for a halt and told the weary people of Rohan to settle down for night for they were to leave at the first rays of the sun tomorrow morn.

As the people were settled and ready for the long night, Aragorn sat, pipe in his mouth, twirling it around his tongue as he was deep in thought. The ranger never noticed the blonde maiden walking towards him and sitting beside him.

"My uncle…" Éowyn snapped Aragorn's thoughts, making him turn and face her "…Told me a strange thing." Aragorn titled his head, silently asking her to continue. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn answered.

"I know that you told me that you have lived through many adventures with Legolas but I had no idea how old you really were." Éowyn slowly laid down on the grass, noticing how tired her muscles felt and watched as Aragorn smiled.

"I do not like telling people my age, my Lady." Aragorn pulled the pipe out his mouth, as he came to the end of it and placed it beside him.

"Why not?" Éowyn asked on the verge of sleep, her eyes lids dropping low, making her shake her head to get ride of the sleepiness.

"I just wish to live a normal life." The Man sighed and the smile stayed as the maidens eyes fell, succumbing to the peaceful sleep she truly deserved. He quickly caught the blanket that had been thrown at him and said "Thank you, _mellon-nin_."

"She has done well in caring for her people, _Estel_" Legolas smiled down at his friend. He watched as Aragorn unfolded the soft cream blanket and gently placed it over Éowyn's small form.

"Aye, she has." The ranger got up from where he was and walked with his elven friend silently.

There was no need for words when both minds were open.

* * *

**Very short chapter ;-; **Sorry about the shortness! It has been 4 days since I last did updated and I felt like I needed to update but I couldn't think of anything! :( I am too excited for my BIRTHDAY! :D I am 17 tomorrow...Finally growing up :')

_Sorry that there are many questions in this ;o_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **I LOVE Thranduil! *-* aha thank you! :3 I hope to add more about Legolas' love because I would really love to develop her character some more :P Hope this was soon? :)

**BrightWatcher; **Awww thanks ;D Yeah, Frodo's a bit wired but then again, he is an awesome character ;) It makes me sad to know that he had a love :( Wish it was me so badly! xD Thank you again and again! :D I wanted Brego to be attracted to Aragorn because of the Elvish. *SPOILER* When Théodred awakes he is going to say that he never really liked Brego to begin with because of how mad the horse worse etc. XD I won't! Faramir is just so damn good! ;D

**Calemireth; **I am glad it was soon ;) I will punish him WHEN I find him ;) It is taking an awful long time -.- Ahaha! Thank you :D Hoping this was soon as well ;)

**Bubbles975; **There will be a very big twist within the Helms deep battle ;D That is alright. It helps me know that you still really enjoy what I write and want updates :') Thank you! :3

**Exotic Nightmare; **WELCOME ABOAD! :D He will indeed! Me too! I have seen it 7 times o.o ;) Ahaha I am glad you like that bit ;) I will try and add more but I am not very good at writing humour :L Yeah, that's true… Poor Leggy :P I will explain about her a bit more soon :D Thank you! AHAHAHAHAHAA! That bit made me laugh! :')

**ArwenElf16; **It's so cute! Just wait until she makes an appearance ;) There are, aren't they? :3 Perfect example of a brother and sister :') Thank you and he is indeed ;o

** Why. So. Serious96; **Yay! I am glad it did ;) I did D: I was crying when I wrote it ;D (Didn't really ;)) I will always get them messed up ;) Thank you, _mellon-nin_! :D

**will zona; Thank you! :D I will try :)**

**1Olivia; **Thank you and I hope this was soon enough :3

* * *

It had been a further four days and we still can't find him!

Glorfindel: Calm down Sophie. We will find him soon.

Elladan and Elrohir: Yeah we will! ^^

Celeborn: Galadriel had told me, he went this way. *points*

Bilbo: Alright let's go!

Thranduil: Bilbo, can you not kick please.

Bilbo: Sorry…

Why are you even carrying him on your shoulders, Thranduil? I mean _Aran_ Thranduil.

Elrond: He is small, _mellon-nin_. *Laughs*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	9. Wargs! We are under attack!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Wargs! We are under attack!

After the long night which had fallen over the plains of Rohan, the people of King Théoden were now walking, once more, towards the impenetrable fortress of Helm's Deep. Morning had already passed and it was coming towards noon. The birds were flying high in the sky, the crickets were chirping in the long grass and the wind was gentle to the faces of the people of Rohan.

It seemed like nothing could go wrong this day for the skies were open, a baby blue painted it and white clouds drifted along with the slow moving winds. No dark cloud was in sight and many thought that luck was on their side. It was rare to not see a grey or black cloud at this time of year.

"Who is she?" Éowyn spoke to the ranger on her right. She watched as Aragorn faced her "The woman who gave you that jewel?" The maiden asked.

Aragorn turned his head away and looked at his feet. Old memories began to resurface and he frowned at them, remembering that they weren't pleasant.

"_Our time here is ending."_ _The ranger remembered his foster father, the Lord of Imladris, saying to him fifty two years ago before accepting his and Arwen's relationship._ "_Arwen's time is ending. Let her go."_

_A young early thirties Aragorn, frowned while glaring at Elrond. How could he not accept their love for one another?_

_Elrond narrowed his eyes at his foster son "Let her take the ship to the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying lands. There it will be ever green." He said the last sentence quickly as he slowly saw range building up in the future King of Gondor's stormy grey eyes._

"_But no more than a memory." Aragorn answered simply, trying to keep his anger in balance._

_The Lord breathed in deeply, slightly annoyed that his foster son would not listen to his words. His own eyes grew deadly as he stared at the ranger "I will not leave my daughter here to die."_

_Aragorn shook his head, completely disgusted with the Lord's words "She stays because she still had hope."_

"_She stays for you." Elrond spat "She belongs with her people."_

"_That is not true." The smooth, calming voice of the Evenstar entered the clearing where the Lord and future King were. Both turned and faced the Elleth as she came and stood next to the ranger. "_Ada_, you know that I no longer have a ship that can bear me hence."_

"_Arwen." Elrond said softy, sadness now creeping into his eyes. "You don't…_

"_No, _Ada_, you don't understand." Arwen interrupted "If I took a ship to the Undying lands, I will regret it forever."_

Aragorn lifted a hand towards his chest were the Evenstar laid. "She is helping those who are on their way towards the Undying lands." Aragorn said "Many past through Rivendell to have a night's rest before setting out once more. Their last journey."

"_Their last journey to flee_." Gimli mumbled, ignoring the daggers that were within the rangers eyes.

"She is an Elf?" Éowyn asked, trying to hide the sadness within her voice.

"She is." Aragorn replied. He could tell this sadden the maiden for he knew she had some feelings for him "Her immortality is dying and she is becoming mortal day by day. It is only a matter of time before she starts to feel the effects of being human."

"You sound…Sad, my Lord." Éowyn heard the sadness although she did not try to hide her own.

Aragorn never answered her and smiled instead. The ranger watched as the guards, Háma and Gambling rode towards them.

"My Lady. My Lord's." Both greeted.

"Gambling. Háma." Éowyn nodded to both guards and Aragorn and Gimli did also.

"The King says that it would be safe if you would be able to tend to Prince Théodred while we went to scout." Háma spoke from on top of his horse.

"I am sure Legolas is doing a good job. Why has the King asked you to do this?" Aragorn asked, quickly turning his eyes towards the King and then back to the two guards.

"The Elf may need our help. Not one of the fair creatures could take down as many of the beasts as he thinks are coming." Gambling replied, Théodred's body resting against his.

"You will be surprised." Gimli smiled from under his beard.

The blonde maiden smiled and at the corner of her eyes she could see the future King about to speak "Very well." Éowyn nodded to the two guards before Aragorn could say any more. The maiden mounted the horse she had and gently took her cousin from the King's lieutenant.

"That reminds me…" Gimli said as he looked around for a particular horse. "Where is that blasted horse?"

"Thank you, my Lady." Gambling gave a small bow, Háma also, before riding off.

"Ah." Gimli exclaimed "What is he doing over there?"

"Seeing his master, Gimli." Aragorn smiled softly to the Dwarf as he looked towards the Elf and white stallion on a small hill, looking across the plains of Rohan.

"I ride that horse just as much as he does." Gimli crossed his arms angrily, almost childlike.

"You forget, Master Dwarf, that you do not speak the soft language of the Elves." Aragorn laughed along with Éowyn as they heard the Dwarf mumbled something about the Elves being too perfect and something about their magic. The ranger's laughter began to die like the others and he looked towards his Elven friend.

Legolas watched as the two riders, Háma and Gambling, rode past him. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered what they were doing and why they where riding ahead. The danger he felt was much greater then a few hours ago.

"_Humans are foolish creatures_." The dark voice echoed within his head.

"_Some are, not all." _The Elven Prince replied calmly.

"_Let me remind you, dear Princeling, that it was Men that had a chance to destroy my Ring." _Sauron smiled at Legolas. A cold and foul smile_._

"_Like I said..." _The Elven Prince ignored the dark Lord and repeated_ "...Some are, not all."_

"_Remember that it is the same blood that runs through that rangers veins. He will, in time, betray you all." _Sauron snarled and then faded from the Prince's mind.

"_Stubborn_." Legolas thought as he sighed. The Elf then heard a loud nicker come from one of the horses that had rode past him seconds ago. He saw the horse, belonging to the doorward Háma, step nervously.

"What is it?" Gambling asked, his own horse began to do the same. "Háma?" He asked when he received no answer from his friend.

"I'm not sure." The doorward tried to calm his horse, speaking soothing words but to no avail. The horse grew more anxious of some danger that was not far from them.

Legolas' eyes grew wide as he saw the foul servant of the Wizard Saruman on top of one of the small cliffs in the area. "Get away!" The Prince shouted but he was too late. He watched, paralyzed, as he saw the warg and its rider descend the cliff and jump onto the doorward's horse, knocking Háma directly to the ground with a loud_ thud_. By the time Legolas had drew his bow the warg was already feasting apon Háma's flesh, the head from the doorward now being crushed by the huge jaws of the beast.

Gambling cried with rage and pulled his sword from its sheath, riding towards the warg and its rider, anger within his eyes, hoping to slay the beast quickly before there were no remains of his dear friend.

The noise from the attack and the shout from the Elf drew tiny screams and whispers of worry and fear from the people of Rohan. Aragorn ran toward his Elven friend on top of the hill just after he saw the Elf run down it towards the danger.

The warg rider pulled the leather reins and the foul beast raised its jaws to also take a bite from the King's lieutenant's head but the warg never got its meal for a green arrow sent it flying to the ground, the arrow itself protruding from its neck, as well as the rider who quickly stood from the place he was on the ground and unhooked its black sword.

Legolas ran towards the creature, one of his knives in his hand and swung hard, knocking the creature's own sword out of its black hand, stabbing the foul beast through its black heart. The Elven Prince pulled his sword out and kicked the body away. He looked towards the hill where he was before and saw the ranger stood on top of it. "A scout!" Legolas shouted and he watched as Aragorn ran back to the people of Rohan and there King.

"_Let the hunt begin_." Sauron's laughter flooded the Prince's mind and Legolas cursed. The Elf notched an arrow to his bow as he saw more of the foul beast riding towards him and the helpless people of Rohan just beyond the hill. "Arod!" Legolas called to his horse that was still apon the hill. "Get Gimli!" He shouted as his arrow flew true, hitting the warg and crushing it's rider beneath it.

Arod neighed loudly and nodded before galloping towards the small Dwarf looking for him.

Aragorn ran with great haste down the hill and towards the King that now rode to meet him, slight fear within his eyes.

"What is it?!" The King shouted "What's happening?!" He saw the white horse ride past him and slowed its pace beside the Dwarf.

"There you are stupid horse!" Gimli cried angrily and then called for two men to help him get on top of the stallion.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" At Aragorn's words, the people began to scream and the women and children began to cry. "Get them outta here!" The ranger screamed at the King as he saw the people begin to panic. He ran towards Brego and quickly mounted him.

"All rider's to the head of the column!" The King shouted as he unsheathed his sword and rose it above his head, watching as his riders mounted there horses and said farewells to loved ones.

"Come on." Gimli encouraged the two men he was with "Get me up." He tried his best to get on Arod's back.

"But, my Lord, can you even ride a horse?" One of the men said as he heaved the Dwarf onto the horse.

"I am a rider." Gimli said as he took the reins "Come on!" He cried and kicked Arod's side, making the horse ride towards the danger and to where its master was already.

"Éowyn, you must lead the people to Helms deep..." Théoden said as his niece rode towards him, his dear son leaning against her chest "…And make haste!"

The blonde maiden nodded "Make for the lower ground!" She cried to the fearful people below her steed "Stay together!" She heard a small moan come from her cousin and she whispered in his ear quickly "_Stay asleep, dear cousin, all is well_." When Théodred went silent she rode at the side of her people, directing them where to go while keeping an eye on each one in case any of them strayed away from the group.

The King's men rode towards the danger that threatened their people. Spears, swords, axes and shields were raised into the air as they came towards the hill the Elven Prince was standing, firing as many arrows as possible at the targets coming towards them. The riders could hear the Elven bow singing as arrows flew and the shrieks and howls from the wargs and their riders.

Legolas notched another arrow and released it, thanking the Valar above for his deadly precision. The Prince quickly turned as he saw Arod riding towards him. He grabbed the horse's reins and watched as Gimli scooted back on the saddleless horse, making room for him as he leapt into the air, landing in a seating position on the white stallions back.

The King raised his sword into the air higher, signalling all his men to do the same. As the two sides got closer the snarls from the wargs got louder and the cries from the men did also.

It seemed time went in slow motion as the sides clashed together sending three or four down from each side. Spears flew as they hit there foul targets while black swords cut, leaving deadly wounds in the riders bodies.

Legolas notched another arrow to his bow and released, hitting a warg through its think skull, killing it instantly.

Gimli saw the rider fly into the air as it flew of its steed and swung his axe towards the creature, decapitating the foul being. The Dwarf smiled but then it disappeared quickly as the height he had swung at made him loose his balance and he found himself falling from Arod's back, landing on the ground with a _thud_.

The Elven Prince looked back towards the Dwarf as he fell of Arod's back "Gimli!" He shouted.

"Keep killing, Laddie!" Gimli shouted as he swung his axe at one of the warg riders that ran towards him. The Dwarf blocked the attack and quickly imbedded it within the Orcs side "Two!" He shouted while smiling "Legolas, I'm on two!" He called.

"This isn't…" The Prince released his arrow sending it flying and killing his target "…The time to play games, Master Dwarf!" The Elf shouted.

"Come on!" Gimli shouted and then turned around to face the beast that was growling not a few feet away from him "It will be fun!" He raised his axe and began to tease the warg "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" The warg began to run towards him but a _twang_ sounded on the air and the beast fell dead.

"Eight!" Legolas smiled while shouting as he rode past his little friend.

Gimli's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed them with anger "That one counts as mine, Princeling!" The Dwarf quickly turned around and dodged the bite that could have been in his side. He raised his axe and brought it down on the beast neck, then swung it towards its open jaw, slicing it deadly.

Aragorn rode and decapitated a warg rider as he rode past him; its black sword raised but was now lying on the ground. He looked around for more danger and saw his small friend apon the ground, slicing another Orc that came toward him. Little did the Dwarf know, was a warg was now stalking him and the ranger picked up a spear that was lodged in the ground beside him and flew it towards the warg.

Gimli killed the Orc quickly and turned to face his next target but was too late when a spear flew into its heart "Stop taking my kills!" Gimli shouted at the ranger "I don't want to lose!"

Aragorn smiled at the Dwarf and the laughter that came from the blonde Elf on top of the white stallion. His distraction caused him greatly as he was knocked off of Brego's back by a riderless warg. Brego neighed and ran after the warg that had attacked his new master, leaving the future King of Gondor on the ground. The ranger quickly stood and turned to face the warg but was met by another with a rider. Aragorn grabbed the rider and swung onto the wargs back, head-butting the Orc that went to punch him.

The Orc snarled at the future King and went to punch him again and succeeded.

The punch was hard enough to knock Aragorn off of the wargs back but only to then hang from its side as his hand became stuck in the thick black leather that kept the Orc on top of the foul beast. The Orc stamped on Aragorn's chest several times before screaming loudly as a dagger was lodged into its chest, just below its black heart.

The foul creature reached down towards Aragorn and grabbed the shining Evenstar that hung from his chest. Aragorn's eyes grew wide as the Orc ripped it from his neck, smiling through it's now black blooded teeth. The ranger grabbed the Orcs black hand and pulled him of the warg, watching as it rolled away heavily.

Gimli watched, eyes full with fear as he saw the ranger struggling to get his hand free from the wargs thick leather. "Aragorn!" The Dwarf shouted but it was too late. He watched as his dear friend was dragged of the cliff, the warg with him, plummeting to the raging river beneath. A shout brought the Dwarf out of his shock and saddened state.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as he dismounted Arod and saw no sign of his friend. By now, what was left of the wargs had fled too safety as they knew they had lost this battle and there leader. "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted again when he received no answer from his dear friend.

Gimli ran towards the cliff and looked down towards the river, trying to see if his dear friend was still there. But he saw nothing only the waters below. There was no sign of his dear friend.

"Gimli?" Legolas called as the Dwarf stood looking down at the waters. As he made his way towards his small friend, a harsh laughter came from an Orc that was spewing black blood from his lips. The Prince narrowed his eyes and crouched beside the foul beast.

"He's…" The Orc tried to speak through the pain that assaulted his body "…Dead." The creature smiled painfully as his words wounded the Elf in front of him. "He took a little tumble of the cliff."

By now, Théoden had heard what the foul being had said and made his way over to the Dwarf that stood alone by the cliff's edge.

Legolas grabbed the Orc roughly "You lie!" The Elven Prince growled as the beast died below him. Laughter dying on its now covered black lips. He looked down towards the foul servants hand, the Prince saw the precious Evenstar that Aragorn always had apon his chest. He took the jewel and stared at it before running over to the Dwarf and the King of Rohan. Disbelief within his deep sea blue eyes.

The Elf saw nothing. The waters were raging below and there was no sign of his dear friend. A small pain crept into his heart and his raised his hand towards his tunic just where the organ lay, clutching it tightly.

"_All humans will die someday. May it be from old age or from an injury in battle_." The dark Lord smiled as he saw a young Legolas huddled against a dead tree, its last leaf falling from the thin decayed branch and landing beside the small Prince. "_You must really be hurting my dear Prince. I have not seen this form in a long time_." Sauron walked closer to the young Prince and grabbed the Elf's small chin gently, looking into the now wet glazed eyes.

"_Why?"_ No emotion was within Legolas' voice.

Sauron's smile only widened as he saw the pitiful Prince in front of him. "_My dear Princeling. Humans must die. None of them can live forever. You know this_." He raised the other hand and placed it on top of the Prince's golden locks. "There is no hope for a pathetic race." The dark Lord whispered into the Prince's pointed ear.

Soon Legolas' mind went blank. His vision began to fade and he could no longer hear the shouts from his small friend or the movements of the King's guards running towards him.

"_Estel." _Was Legolas' last word before he hit the ground.

* * *

Dark clouds hung above the swamp where two Hobbits and the twisted creature were now walking. The long trek through the marches was tiring them all and each one had grown tired of the same greasy waters and dead grasses. But as they continued, the land soon changed.

Mist hung even closer and away from the still waters making it hard for all to see through. Fire burned the dead grass but did not die once it had killed the plant. It lingered as if some dark magic plagued the land.

Sam found it hard to find his step and chose his path carefully. Even though Gollum was leading them both, he was still far in front which made it difficult for the blonde Hobbit for he easily forgot which step he was supposed to take. Suddenly, his foot sunk into the greasy waters and the sudden coldness made him take his foot out quickly. His eyes grew wide as he saw dead forms within the waters. "Look! There are dead things!" The Hobbit exclaimed "Dead faces in the water." The Hobbit looked towards his dear friend.

Frodo stopped his walk and looked down at one of the faces within the murky waters. Sam was indeed telling the truth. There were hundreds of faces within the waters and the young Hobbit found it strange that the faces were not in the waters when they had first entered the great swamp.

"All dead." Gollum growled his face full of disgust "All rotten." The creature looked down at the faces while crawling along the sides of the waters "Elves and Men and Orces. A great battle long ago." Gollum stopped and faced the Hobbits. Both noted that the creature's voice was now harsh "The dead marches. Yes. Yes, that is their name."

"What battle?" Sam asked, knowing little about great battle history.

"The last alliance between Elveses and Men." Gollum replied "The dark Lord's death was apon these lands."

"I remember Bilbo telling me something about this war." Frodo said as he walked closer to his friend and guide, eyes still glued on the faces submerged. "Many lost their lives."

"The last alliance? Surely Men and Elves are still friends?" Sam asked, wanting to know more about the battle.

"Elveses hate Men now. Didn't destroy the Precious…" Gollum growled but then it changed to the calm voice he usually had when he was not angry "…And a good thing they didn't." "Shut up! Gollum, Gollum." He chocked, changing back into the voice both Hobbits did not like.

"But Legolas likes Aragorn; surely they do not hate each other?" Sam questioned as he remembered the great friendship both ranger and Elven Prince had.

"Leg…Legolas?" Gollum stopped suddenly and faced both Hobbits.

"He is one of the members of our Fellowship." Frodo frowned "You have met him before?" He asked as he saw anger within the creature's eyes.

"Weak Elf." Gollum spat causing anger to rise in both Halflings "Weak Elves. Wood Elveses are the weakest."

Frodo saw Sam boil with anger and he too had to admit that he felt anger rise within him. The young Hobbit quickly spoke quickly before Sam said anything to him first "Why are they weakest?"

"Foolish Elveses."

"Why, Sméagol?" Frodo asked with the creature's real name when he ignored him.

"Run into battle first." Gollum snarled at the Ring bearer "The faces. Yes. They are Wood Elves. Mostly. Gollum, Gollum. Weak Prince. Afraid of the dark."

Frodo looked down at the Elves in the waters and saw that they were indeed nothing like those in Rivendell for their armour was completely different and it couldn't be the Elf's from Lothlórien because of their armour also. He had seen some that wore the other Elven realms armour but there were more that wore the armour that seemed to be that of the Mirkwood Elves.

When Frodo got to close, Gollum shouted "Don't follow the lights! Come on." Gollum began his walking once again, anxious of some threat that was about to spring down apon them. "Dark magic lingers within the air. Dark Lord's magic. Left over when he died."

"How did he die in the first place? He is still alive to this very day." Sam asked, knowing that it was no ghost that plagued Legolas' mind for he and his dear friend now beside him had seen the dark Lord in his Elven form in the dark and deadly mines of Moria.

"The dark Lord won't die. Never will."

* * *

**Review? Please and thank you :) **Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it :') I will try and make the updates quicker so that you are all not waiting for 4 days :P I will try and do it every 2-3 days, if I'm not busy with college etc. :)

_Things you might want to know?_

**1. Dead Marches; It is mostly Thranduil's people that lay dead there. Thranduil's father, Oropher, was **_**a bit**_** foolish and led the charge first, killing mostly all his people and thus leading him to his own death. **_**Poor Thranduil :o!**_

_That's it I think? :D_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter? :) Thank you so much for wishing me a Happy Birthday :') I had a brilliant day, mellon-nin! xx

**BrightWatcher; **I hope you do look forward to it ;) Thank you ^^ I quite like the last sentence I did. I made myself proud ;D Thanks for telling me! I had no ideas how to spell urge before and I usually get mixed up with "Whole" and "hole" XD Ahahaha! I love that :') I love it when he runs when he said my name x'D

**Calemireth; **I hope the reaction Legolas had was good :) I will punish Faramir :D It's only a matter of time ;) Hope this was soon enough :P

**Sherlockholms; **Thank you! And thank you again :D I will try ;)

**will zona; **Thank you! :D

**ArwenElf16; **Always have to make their bit cute ;D I am glad you liked that bit XD I have to say, Gimli is the funniest character out of the whole cast, along with Merry and Pippin of course ;) Ahaha you can when he come back ;) I just have to find him first -.- :')

* * *

*Night time*

Can we rest…I'm tired D:

Erestor: Sophie is right. We are all very weary from hunting this one ranger.

Elrond: Very well.

*Sets up camp*

When I find that ranger…He will have to answer to my fists -.-

Glofindel: Calm down. I'm sure he is not that far from us now.

Celeborn: He is right. It cannot be this hard to find one man.

If so, then why haven't we found him yet?!

*Everyone goes silent as I throw a tantrum*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	10. Then it is a good dream

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

_Drop a little review if you can_ ^.^

_If you do, I will post a chapter tomorrow as well _:')

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Then it is a good dream

"Let me go!"

"Calm down Laddie, he's gone."

"No! I will not believe it. Aragorn!"

"Legolas, stop it!" Gimli grabbed the Elven Prince's arm and held the Elf back as he ran towards the wooden door.

Théoden King and his men, along with Gimli and unconscious Legolas had arrived in the great fortress of Helms deep only a few minutes ago. Gimli helped Legolas from the King's lieutenant's horse and with help from another guard, took the Elf towards one of the rooms inside the stone fortress. Only a few seconds ago did the Elf wake and screamed for his fallen friend.

"I will not!" Legolas growled, pulling his arm out of Gimli's grasp.

"_Just face it Legolas_." Gimli whispered, tears within his hazel eyes. "There is nothing we can do."

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the small Dwarf, unaware of the Rohan maiden who stood by the stone slit in the wall, that made a thin window, on the other side of the room "You would give up hope?"

Gimli's eyes widened "No, I would never…"

"Then why are you doing nothing!" Legolas shouted, his own tears slowly showing through his deep blue eyes. "We must go back and find him, he might be dead!"

Éowyn winced at the Elf's anger "_Legolas_." She whispered and saw the Prince's head turned and face hers "Please, you are distressed. You need to calm down." She said softly and watched as Legolas face relaxed the tiniest bit before nodding and walking over to the bed that was in the far corner of the room and sat on it. His fair head resting in his hands.

Gimli nodded his thanks at the blonde maiden and left the room, wanting to be alone. He had seen his dear friend fall and he felt it was his fault. The Dwarf stood and watched it happened. All he could do was shout.

When Gimli left, Éowyn made her way towards the grief stricken Prince and sat next to him.

"_I will not believe it_." Éowyn heard a small voice from the being next to her and smiled sadly.

"You do not have to." The lady of Rohan glanced towards the stone slit that made the window and saw small shapes circling the sky. White doves could be seen and her smiled was no longer one of sadness but one of hope. "Look Legolas." She nudged the Prince lightly and pointed towards the window.

Legolas looked up from his hands and look at the window and beyond. He frowned in confusion as he saw the white doves and turned to face her. "I do not understand, my Lady." He said.

Éowyn giggled "Doves are a sign of hope to our race." She explained "They fly high above those who have lost something dear to them and give that person hope. All is not gone, my friend. We both believe that Aragorn is still alive even Gimli believes it too. He is just struggling to deal with it."

"You have wise words, my Lady." Legolas smiled slightly "Let us hope that these doves are for good and not for worse."

"What do you mean?" Éowyn frowned and faced the Prince, seeing his small smile fade completely.

"Doves may be pure to your race but to mine they symbolise death and betrayal." Legolas shook his head and smiled slightly once more when Éowyn's eyes widened "I will believe in the hope these birds carry on this land but my heart will still ever be filled with despair."

Éowyn nodded and both sat in silence for long minutes until a knock at the door sounded and both faced towards it thinking it was the Dwarf that had left a few minutes ago.

"Come in." Éowyn spoke to the closed door and as it opened, both human and Elf gasped as they saw the King's son walking in and smiling. "Théodred!" The blonde maiden screamed with delight and ran towards her cousin. As she got closer, she slowed, fearing that her cousin wasn't ready to be embraced because of his deadly wounds he had received.

"Éowyn, it is good to see my little cousin once more." Théodred smiled widely and grabbed the maiden's hands and pulled her into an embrace, squeezing her till she was panting for breath. He released his blonde cousin, a slight giggle left his lips as she glared at him with playfully eyes.

"I could have died then." Éowyn smiled and waved a finger in front of her, at her cousin.

"You can never resist such a hug, dear cousin." Théodred laughed and then it died when he saw the blonde Elf standing at the side of the bed.

Legolas bowed and Elvish greeting when the Prince of Rohan faced him. "It brings my heart joy to see you are well, my Lord."

Théodred narrowed his eyes at the Elf and then leaned in and whispered loudly into Éowyn's ear "_Very formal, isn't he?"_ He chuckled as his cousin rolled her eyes. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas of the woodland realm." The King's son bowed in respect to the other member of royalty.

"You know?" Éowyn questioned from where she stood now beside her cousin.

"Father told me, when I awoke, that we were in company of a Lord from the blue mountains, an Elf who is Prince of the great forest of Mirkwood and one we tragically lost when we travelled here...The heir of Isildor." Théodred then gave a low bow "I am deeply sorry for what happened." The Prince of Rohan then rose "Let us hope the doves show us there meaning. Come, let us eat, your dear friend, the Dwarf, is already there."

Legolas and Éowyn followed the Prince of Rohan and with one last look out of the small slit of stone, looking at the white doves circling the skies above, Legolas whispered…

"_Leóuter ta ui esteuil...Leóuter amin anoné estel_" *Let it be true...Let me have hope.*

* * *

"Mr. Frodo! It's alright."

Sam grabbed his dear friends hand and held it within his own. The blonde Hobbits face was filled with fear and panic for both his friend and the winged beast that was now flying above them.

The Nazgûl had appeared out of nowhere, so it would seem and with a loud blood curdling scream did it then make its presence know. With one last scream the beast flew away from where the two Hobbits and tortured being were hiding.

Gollum watched as the Nazgûl flew away, tiny screams could now be heard from the beast and the noise the huge black wings made could no longer be heard. The creature panted and faced the two Hobbits beside him "The black gate is very close. We must move. Now." The tortured creature made its way slowly out from the bush they had hidden under and made his first shaky steps away from it, into the open.

Sam helped Frodo out of the bush and to stand. Sam felt Frodo shaking with fear and his bright eyes had dulled from the pain that had assailed him. The blonde Hobbit knew what Nazgûl this was for Frodo would always be in such pain when the beast was near.

The Witch King of Angmar.

"How is your shoulder?" Sam asked, worried for his friend.

Frodo looked up towards Sam, his breathing heavy, a hand gripping his tunic where the Morgul wound lay "It hurts but not as much now." He answered and heard a small sigh of relief from his gardener beside him.

Both began to walk after the creature, eyes glued to the skies, hoping that the leader of the Nazgûl had gone and that no more unexpected danger would be apon them.

"I wonder if the rest of the Fellowship has seen as much of these beasts as we have." Sam chuckled softly which made Frodo smile a little. The blonde haired Hobbit was always good at making a conversation even at worst of times.

"We are closer to the heart of these beasts and I do not believe they have." Frodo said with a small smile still apon his face. He looked towards the ever growing black clouds and the bright lighting that hovered over the blood red sky.

The sight was truly terrifying but the two Hobbits had gotten so used to such a sight that it did not bother them anymore. What did terrify them were the things they imagined they would see within the land where the shadows lie. Thousands apon thousands of blood thirsty Orcs and other foul creatures. Along with harsh screams and tortured ones from those who were unlucky to escape the black beasts' hands.

Frodo shuddered at the thought and adverted his gaze. Who knew what went on inside such a horrible place?

As both Hobbits continued to look at the Sky, Sam looked behind at the pure blue sky they had left behind. He saw it darkening "Night will be apon us soon, Mr. Frodo." The blonde Hobbit looked to his friend and Frodo nodded.

"We will continue for one more hour." Frodo said and this time, Sam nodded "Keep looking behind us Sam. At the Sky. Once it matches those of these clouds, then we shall rest."

"No!" Gollum screamed but then it seemed the poor creature regretted himself for doing such a foolish thing "We mustn't rest. Wraiths, wraiths on wings! Gollum, Gollum." He choked "They will come back. We must leave!" Gollum looked around, panic high within his big eyes and he scurried along the ground towards the Hobbits and he peered deeply into Frodo's eyes. "We will not let them have it." Gollum's voice changed to the harsh, rough one that both Hobbits did not like.

"We cannot travel in the darkness." Sam exclaimed to the creature and Gollum coward, his eyes soft like before. "Mr. Frodo says we carry on for an hour, only then shall we rest."

Frodo smiled at the loyalty his dear friend had. He heard Gollum growl and watched as the creatures turned away from them both and crawled along the dead grasses and muddy ground. "What will I do without you Sam?"

Sam smiled and chuckled lightly "I believe that would be nothing, Mr. Frodo." Sam winked playfully at his dear friend and both continued their journey following the tortured creature as he finally led them out of the marches.

"See? We led you out." Gollum grinned happily and looked up and the small trail that would lead them on top of a massive hill in front of them and closer to the Black gate of Mordor.

Frodo and Sam gaped at the sheer size but sighed with relief. The haunting faces of the dead within the marches had been etched into their small brains of both Hobbits. They were never going to forget those who dwelled there and both sent prayers to the Valar above for the souls of the dead to find some sort of peace as they lay within the dark, murky waters.

Night had approached them then and all three slept at the bottom of the trail that led up the hill. A few more climbs and steps and they were going to be facing the entrance to the Land of fire.

* * *

_Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the beautiful Elven maiden in front of him. He saw a small smile appear on her rose coloured lips and he smiled also "_This is a dream_" He whispered._

_Arwen smiled widened the slightest and she leaned down "_Then it is a good dream_" She whispered back before placing her lips apon his. She felt the ranger smooth hand against her cheek, trailing her jawline and she giggled within the kiss. When they broke, faces still close together, Arwen brought up her fair hand and stroked his cheek, the small hairs from the future King's stubble brushing along her hand and fingers._

_Aragorn closed his stormy grey eyes as he felt her warm touch. Too long had they been apart and he was missing every touch she made. This wasn't going to last long, he knew it to be a vision or something within his mind had awoken. When he reopened them, he saw his beloved's smile fade and the _Elleth_ sat up, then standing and walking over to a balcony, where she laid her hands, staring at the great landscape ahead. "_Min lû pedich nin… i aur hen telitha_." *You told me once… this day would come.* The ranger said as he looked at his beloved._

_Arwen turned to face her love "_Ú i vethed…Nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo_." *This is not the end…It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo* The Evenstar watched as the ranger closed his eyes briefly and shook his head before standing, walking towards her, slipping his hands in between her own. "_Han bâd lîn." _*This is your path*_

_"_Dolen i vâd o nin_." *My path is hidden from me* The ranger whispered as he looked across the great landscape before him. He saw the eyes of Arwen as she stared deeply into the corner of his own. He noticed something about the place where he was. Never before had he seen such a peaceful place. Where was he?_

_"_Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach_." *It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.* Arwen saw the rangers head turn with a whisper of her own name. She raised her fair hand to his lips and looked deeply into the ranger's eyes, seeing his emotions of fear, love, desire, pain and sadness. "_Ae ú-esteliach nad_…" *If you trust nothing else…* Her hand dropped gently and then rested apon the trinket the man always carried with him since she had entrusted it to him "_Estelio han… estelio ammen_." *Trust this… trust us.*_

_Aragorn grabbed her hand softly and looked deeply back into her dark blue, sparkling eyes. Such wisdom was within the orbs and one could tell at first look that she was indeed one of the stars of Arda._

_Aragorn had always wondered why it was the male stars that were always the hardest to know. Sauron shocked many when they found out he was one of the great stars and Legolas was indeed fair but you would not tell at first look. Because of the darkness of Mirkwood and being the son of the Woodland realms King, did many find out that the Prince was the lost star._

_"_You must go now, my love_." Arwen whispered to her beloved. "I fear that if you do not return soon, all hope will be lost."_

_Aragorn stood, eyes wide as he heard the Elleths words. "What do you mean?" He asked, the fear ever growing in his grey orbs._

_"You have fallen. There are some who believe you dead." The Evenstar explained. She raised her hand, keeping the other within her loves and placed it apon his cheek. "Hope is disappearing and I fear one is in great pain__ because of your departure. He does not wish to believe the signal of the doves. The tales of our people."_

_"_Legolas_." Aragorn whispered and he looked at her eyes once more "He is grieving."_

_Arwen nodded "His heart is crumbling. It will be a matter of time before he starts to break." She kissed him on his cheek, the stubble against her lips. "You must go."_

_Aragorn kiss her rose coloured lips once more before leaving the unforgettable place, where beauty matched that of his beloved Evenstar. As he left, he smiled and thought "_The Evenstar's mind is as beautiful as her_." He heard a soft giggle at the back of his mind and soon his world faded to darkness._

"_May the grace of the Valar protect you." _ Aragorn heard the soft gentle whisper in the dark and he slowly opened his grey eyes. Night had fallen apon the land where he now lay and he could feel the soft caresses the water made beneath his legs and feet.

The future King of Gondor moaned when he heard a high pitch whine and felt a nudge from something beside him. The ranger turned his head slightly and smiled in pain when he saw a black stallion lying beside him. "_Brego_." He whispered and the horse nodded, breathing heavily in happiness for his new rider had finally wakened.

"Let us go, _mellon-nin_." Brego nodded once more as he agreed with the future King of Gondor. Aragorn grabbed the horse's mane, trying to be as gentle as he could and lifted himself onto the black stallions back, a small wine from the horse made Aragorn pat its neck, telling Brego that he was fine and not to worry.

Soon, both horse and man were on their way to the impenetrable fortress of Helms deep.

* * *

The morning light beamed down on the stone fortress of Helms deep. The white doves where flying high still, waiting for their hope to arrive or could it be death that was arriving? The city was bursting with activity. People were trading with others; many were moving valuables and precious crops into the caves below. The guards were standing tall, watching and interacting with those they were sworn to protect, making peaceful conversation and calming those who worried about what was going to happen.

Gimli paced outside the room where Legolas was within. The Elf hadn't shown up for the afternoon meal and evening meal the previous day. He had called the Elf from outside the room and received no answer. It worried the small Dwarf and he went to open the door but he found it shut. Calling frantically to the Prince of Mirkwood but still he received no answer. This is where he ended up pacing, thinking about what to do next. The Dwarf from the Blue Mountains never saw the blonde maiden and her cousin walk towards him.

"Gimli…" The Prince wore a smile apon his face and watched as the Dwarf stopped his pacing to face him "…You are making holes in the ground, dear friend." Théodred laughed but stopped when Éowyn nudged him with her elbow.

"Gimli, what is wrong?" The maiden asked. Seeing the worry in the small being's nearly hidden eyes.

"It's the Elf." Gimli sighed "He hasn't answered me for the past five or maybe even ten minutes. I worry for him." The Dwarf's head hung low, afraid to let his emotions show through his hazel eyes.

"You are right to worry." Théodred said as he brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it as he thought. "He never turned up for his meals the day before today and has not come out of his room since." The Prince of Rohan moved towards the door that kept the wood Elf inside. He pressed his ear up against the door and he tried to keep his eyes from widening as he heard a soft moan come from inside. "Éowyn, dear cousin, could you take Gimli to the halls and get him something for breakfast? I will see if I can get the Elf to come out." He smiled brightly, trying to hide the growing worry inside of him.

The Lady of Rohan nodded "If you do not return within a hours' time, me and Lord Gimli will come and get you." She saw her cousin nod and the maiden faced the Dwarf "Come Gimli, let us feed your stomach." She smiled softy.

Gimli was about to protest but sighed once more. He could not refuse such a gently Lady and he followed after the maiden, only to look back one last time before rounding a corner and through a door to the halls where he was to eat.

Théodred's smile faded as his cousin and Dwarf slipped round the corner and he banged on the Elven Prince's door "He is gone. Open it up right now or I will personally knock it down myself." The Prince of Rohan shouted, worry and anger within his voice. When he only heard a small moan come from behind the door, he rammed himself against the wood. He did this several times before the door finally came loose and it opened, sending him flying into the room where the wood Elf was.

Théodred looked around, pain from his injury apon his face, he breathed slowly as he felt the hot pain shoot through him but as he breathing evened, he glanced around the room, noticing the light of the morning sun had not yet entered the stone room. He gasped when he saw the figure in the corner of the room, trying his best to stand.

A moan escaped Legolas once more and the pain assaulted him. He fell forward as he lost his balance and was caught but two strong arms. He looked up at the person who had helped him through glassy eyes.

Théodred smiled when he saw Legolas look at him. He walked awkwardly over to a chair, seated under the stone slit in the wall and placed the Prince of the great forest to the north on it. The Prince of Rohan panted and watched as the Elf gasped in pain. He knelt in front of the Prince "What makes you suffer?" he said, finally getting his breathing back to normal once more.

Legolas opened his eyes, not knowing they were shut and said with much difficulty "_I…Am broken_." He whispered, eyes focusing on the floor.

"I have heard tales about the Elves and their grieving." Théodred breathed deeply, studying the Elf's downward face "You are grieving for your lost friend." When a small moan and nod came from the Elf, the Prince gently lifted the other Prince's chin and made Legolas' blue eyes face his grey ones "The doves still fly." He saw the pain flash through the Son of Thranduil's eyes "Hold onto your hope."

"I cannot…It has become…too hard for me." Legolas gasped, turning his eyes away from the grey orbs that reminded him of his dear friend.

"You must fight it." Théodred said harshly and he saw the blonde Elf in front of him wince. He shook the Prince's head gently with his hand while saying "Look at me." When Legolas didn't, the King's son said it once more, this time with a small hint of anger "Loot at me." Legolas obeyed silently and stared into the Prince of Rohan's eyes. "You will not give up hope. It does not matter if your friend is dead or not." Legolas' blue eyes widened, a wave of pain crashed into him "Aragorn will always be alive. In here." Théodred placed his other hand on the Elf's chest, just above his heart.

Legolas looked down at the hand on his chest, the wave had calmed and the moans and gasps had disappeared. The pain slowly faded but still lingered in a small corner of his heart.

"Better now?" Théodred smiled at the Elf and saw a small smile creep apon his fair face.

Legolas nodded and his smile soon disappeared "I cannot, will not, believe my friend is dead." He saw the Prince get up from where he was and stood in front of him, the smile apon Éowyn's cousins face growing. "Forgive me for looking weak. It seems my mind would not listen to my heart and easily won the battle." Legolas stood and bowed at the Prince "I thank you for saving me."

Théodred blushed slightly and fidgeted "Urm…Well…Think of this as me paying you back." He spoke, stuttering his words as he became embarrassed. The Elf's sweet words still within his head.

"For what, my Lord?" Legolas furrowed his brows, wondering what the human Prince was talking about.

"I heard you helped saved my life. I am forever thankful." This time Théodred bowed and once his straightened himself up, he then laughed "Do not call me _'my Lord'_. We are both Prince's so it is only fair we do not call each other so."

Legolas nodded and the glow that was always with him returned. Because of the grief it had faded almost completely but now he was slightly healed by the wise words of the _edan_ *human* before him, it was back, though slightly dull and not as bright.

Théodred's eyes widened at the glow and looked at his own hands seeing them glow along with the Elf's. "_By the gods above, it's true!_" He exclaimed in his thoughts. He heard a soft chuckle from the Elven Prince and turned his eyes to face those that were already apon his. "You are a star of Middle-earth?"

"I am. Your expression is the first of many, dear Prince." Legolas saw the man clear his throat and a soft blush appeared on his face once more.

"Come, let us meet go and see to your small friend." Théodred turned, trying to make the blush come of his face and motioned the blonde Elf to follow.

Legolas and Théodred both walked together along the small stone corridors and finally came towards the wooden door that would open up to reveal the main halls where Gimli and Éowyn would be but when the Prince of Rohan opened the door, both looked around and only saw the King and his lieutenant along with a few servants scurrying along to get things prepared.

"Father…" Théodred asked as he and Legolas both walked towards Théoden and Gambling, muttering amongst themselves. "…Might you know where the Lord Gimli and my beloved cousin are?"

"Ah, Théodred, my son." Théoden walked towards his son and embraced him only then to pull away and answer his dear son "There was a bit of commotion outside so both went to go and see what the fuss was all about."

"_Do not fear anymore, Mirkwood Prince_." A soft female voice caressed Legolas' still worried mind and the Prince bolted to the doors, opening then and hearing Gimli cry "Bless you, Laddie." After that a whispered tired voice sounded from a man and Legolas made it out as "Gimli, where is the King?" Legolas stood stiff where he was. He watched as a dirtied mortal head appeared as he walked up the steps.

Aragorn's head hung low, tying his belt that had loosened when he dismounted Brego. The stairs seemed to go on forever but he finally made it to the top, walking towards the great doors but stopped unexpectedly when someone blocked his path. The bloody man looked up at the blonde Elf that was stopping him from going any further. His deep sea blue eyes, sparkling with hope and relief.

"_Le abdollen_." *You're late.* Legolas smiled at the ranger who raised his eyebrows. A silent conversation between both old and young eyes. Legolas then turned his gaze and looked at the rangers clothes. They were torn in many places and cuts could be seen behind them. "You look terrible." The Elven Prince frowned and he watched as Aragorn chuckled lightly.

"You don't look bad yourself, _mellon_." Aragorn stopped his laughter and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder, Legolas returning the gesture. Once the gesture was done, Legolas reached into his tunic and cupped the small Elven trinket within his fair hand. He then held it out before Aragorn and the future King took it without hesitation.

Aragorn looked down at his beloved Evenstar and back towards the Elven Prince. "Where did you find this?" He asked, shocked that the Prince had it.

"An Orc had it within his black hand." Legolas answered "He told me you had fallen. I did not want…" Legolas trailed of and smiled sadly at the ranger before him.

Aragorn gently placed the Evenstar around his neck and looked back at the Elf "Arwen told me you were grieving. Are you well?" He asked, worried deeply for his dear Elven friend.

"I am better now that you are here." Legolas nodded, his smiled a true smile "How is the fair Evenstar? I fear she has only a few days before she turns mortal. The light of the Evenstar to the west in the skies above is fading, Aragorn. I can no longer sense her from afar."

Aragorn swallowed but answered the Prince's question "She is well, _mellon-nin_. She feels herself becoming mortal and has accepted it. She feels no different from any other time." Aragorn smiled sadly as he thought of the great risk his beloved was taking. To be with him until both die of old age. That was indeed a great sacrifice for an immortal. "Come, I need to speak to the King."

Legolas nodded and followed just after he saw the Dwarf and Lady of Rohan running up the stairs towards them. The Prince of Mirkwood smiled at them both and as the Dwarf came beside him, he placed a hand on Gimli's small shoulder.

Gimli looked up at the fair Elven face and smiled also.

Things were as they should be once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! **College has been too much for me and I feel like I haven't been writing enough so I tore myself from drawing/painting and began to write ;D Once more I feel like I am slowing my writing down :( Updating is fine; the writing isn't :'( Oh well :L

_Things you need to know?_

**1. The doves- Yes, I know they are a symbol for purity and love etc. But I will explain later on why they are a symbol for death and betrayal for the Elves (Mainly the Elves of Mirkwood…I bet you can already guess ;)). Do not bug me about this. I have warned you ;P**

**2. Théodred's Character- I don't know a lot about the King's son's character so I made him seem like the fun, loving type. The type who makes fun of people but still makes that person laugh etc. This man would get on well with Elladan and Elrohir ;)**

_That's it I think? o.o_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **You are always the first person to review :L That's a good thing! :D It isn't wrong at all ;) I love it when he does ;D I am glad you can't wait, _mellon_ :3 Hope this was soon enough for you? :)

**BrightWatcher; **YAY! I am so glad :'D Ah, that it true :/ Thank you! I am also glad about that :L I feel as if my writing had improved also. I went back and read the first few chapter of "Hannon le, mellon-nin" and by the Valar my writing! :o Ahaha you will just have to wait and see, _mellon_ ;) You are stealing Faramir! Mark my words, I will find him ;D

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you and I wasn't! I have college but after that I did nothing :D The next day I went to town with my friend and spent the whole day shopping ;DI will always update! :D

**LightsCDark; **I love them both *-* ;) I love them bits too :D He so cute when the Nazgûl come :3 Just want to squeeze him to death :') I will! :D

**Calemireth; **Ahaha I love it also! :L It is, isn't it ;) Ahaha I hope this was soon? :D

**ArwenElf16; **Thank you! And I know, poor smelly Aragorn :( ;D M'ahahaha! Yeah Leggy tends to do that a lot. Poor thing. I will try not to make him pass out but it I just get side tracked and…*Leggy faints* Damn it! See, I can't help it! ;D Thank you and hope you liked this chapter also ;)

**will zona; **Thank you! Sounds interesting :D I only have the Silmarillion, the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings but I think I might have to do the same as you and buy more ;D Thank you again :')

* * *

I know where Faramir is!

Elladan and Elrohir: You do?!

Yep!

Thranduil: Well, don't just stand there, tell us where he is?

He's been hiding with one of my reviewers!

Erestor: We must find this reviewer and fast!

Tauriel: *Draws sword.*

Whoa, whoa, sheath your sword Tauriel. I don't want to kill one of my reviewers alright?

Tauriel *Sheaths sword*

Thank you :)

Celeborn: Let us go!

* * *

**Namarië!**


	11. That is no Orc horn

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – That is no Orc horn.

"A great host you say?"

Théoden King of Rohan had his back turned facing Aragorn as he had been told the news what the ranger had seen on his way towards the stone fortress.

"All Isengard is empty." Aragorn sighed. The army of Isengard where but a few hours maybe less away from Helms Deep and he did not want to waste time in answering silly questions.

"How many?" The King questioned, furrowing his blonde brows.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden turned quickly and faced the ranger, seeing his son, the Elf, Dwarf and beloved niece there with him. "Ten thousand?" Small panic rose within him "_Such an army is impossible._" He thought, physically shaking his head.

Aragorn held his head high "It is an army bred for a single purpose…" He paused and spoke the words that those in the room did not want to hear. The King of Rohan moved forward anxiously waiting for the ranger's sentence. "…: To destroy the world of Men."

"Surely ten thousands Orcs are less then what we all expected?" Théodred said as he walked towards his father.

"They are not Orcs." Gimli spoke from behind the Elven Prince. "These are Uruk-hai. They are stronger, taller and much more terrifying." A small shudder crept up his spine as Gimli remembered the battle they had at Parth Galen, Amon hen, where they were ambushed by the foul creatures and lost their dear friend, who fought bravely in battle.

"When do they arrive?" Théoden asked.

All eyes turned to the ranger once more. Aragorn's eyes showed fear. He had seen this army and was frightened beyond belief but he would not let anyone know. "They will arrive at nightfall."

"That is only a few hours away. At least only nine." Éowyn exclaimed "We won't have enough time to call for aid. If our allies come, they will be days away before the battle starts." She thought of her dear brother that had ridden away with the white Wizard. No message had been sent and both riders had left merely three days ago.

"I do not think any allies will come." The King walked back to his throne and sat apon it heavily.

"And why not, father?" Théodred furrowed his brow. He could not believe that his father was given up on their allies. His father never gave up! "What about cousin Éomer? Surely he will show along with thousands of riders at his back and steeds tail?"

Théoden sighed "You are all far too young to understand that sometimes your friend's won't help you in desperate times."

Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn all cleared their throats when the King said they were _far too young_. All looked at the three hunters with confusion. "You forget, great King that you are in the presence of an Elf that has seen more than two thousand winters, a Dúnadain who is older than any man here and myself who is but one hundred and thirty nine years of age." Gimli laughed at the shocked expressions of all in the room. His laughter died and he placed his hands above his axe, expression completely different from before "Now, what do you say about these foul creatures?"

Théoden stood from his throne and walked towards the great wooden door's, walking past the ranger, Elf, Dwarf and Maiden "Let them come!" The King growled which made Gimli smile. A real battle was about to begin and he was a little excited.

The King and those left in the room followed him out and into the busy streets of Helms Deep. His lieutenant, gambling, came up beside him listening as the King ordered him to get every man and strong lad that was able to bear arms into the armoury. Gambling nodded and called for five guards that were walking the streets together, ordering them to do what the King had just told him. All six in total, dispersed and called for many to come and get suited for the war that was about to begin.

As the King and the five that followed came towards the great gate of the stone fortress, Théoden pointed down at the road that led towards the gate "We will cover the course way…" He then pointed up at the gate before him "…And the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"How many times do I have to say this?" Gimli stood, leaning on his axe, glaring at the King "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs…" The King then faced the Dwarf, daggers within his blue orbs "…These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and shields broad."

"Gimli is right." Legolas spoke softly, after being silent ever since they had entered the Keep to speak with the Kings about the fast approaching army. "We have fought these creatures before and had lost a dear friend because of them. This is how we came to be. Split and scattered across _Arda_."

Théoden then and faced the Prince of Mirkwood, glaring at him also "I have fought many battles, Elf Prince…" The King spat which made Legolas raise an eyebrow, not understanding how what he had just said made the King furious. "I know how to defend my own Keep." Théoden growled and walked past the Dwarf and back inside into the busy fortress walls.

"Clearly." Gimli growled.

"Leave my father be." Théodred sighed as he placed a gently hand apon the Dwarf's shoulder. "He is angry from the stress."

"Théodred is right." Éowyn agreed "Uncle is only trying to defend his people, his land, from the threat Saruman is now sending." She watched as the Dwarf's hard expression relaxed and walked after the ranger who was smiling at him.

Soon the Five caught up with the King, who was now on top of the Deeping Wall calling for guards to get the women and children into the caves below. As Théoden saw his beloved niece he swallowed and then placed gently, soothing hands apon her shoulder "I want you to go into the caves with the others."

"I will not." Éowyn answered simply. "I will not leave you all to fight for your lives while I sit and look after those who fear for their beloved ones above."

Théoden shook his head. He knew this was going to be difficult. "You must do this. For me." He asked softly thinking that the maiden before him,would give in but he knew it was going to get harder the longer he tried to ask her.

"Uncle, I will not!" Éowyn shouted, which made a few guards that where sorting these out along the wall turn to face the King and his niece.

"Éowyn." The King growled "_I wished your brother never taught you how to wield a sword_." He whispered, hoping his niece didn't hear it.

But the Lady of Rohan did and she narrowed her eyes, forgetting those who were around "And what else was I supposed to do if he had not?!" She shouted again, anger and sadness with her sweet voice "My father died at the hands of Orcs and my mother, your sister, died because of grief. I am not going to sit back and watch everyone die at the hands of these creatures! _I don't want to lose someone precious to me anymore_." The last words were but a whisper and the King pulled her into an embrace.

"I am sorry, my sweet Éowyn." The King smoothed a hand on her head. When he pulled away from the blonde maiden he unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him, facing her. "You may not be able to fight those out here but you can protect those inside just in case any of the beasts find a way in." He turned his head and nodded to the entrance of the caves below.

"I…I cannot take this." She stuttered, eyes wide as she looked at her Uncle's sword.

"You can and you will." The King placed the sword within her hand and smiled. "Fight or die well, my sweet niece." He saw a small smile creep onto her face "Do your mother and father proud." Éowyn hugged him suddenly and quickly pulled back, Théoden smiled widened and faced his beloved son "Théodred, take Éowyn to the caves and help out from within there." He sighed when he saw his son's expression "When you get bored come out and help out here."

Théodred laughed "You know me well, father." He winked "Come, dear cousin, let us be off." And with that both Prince and maiden walked down along the Deeping Wall and towards the caves below.

"Those two are still young." The King of Rohan shook his head and sighed before walking back along the stone wall. "In their hearts they believe aid will come. We can trust no one. Our allies will not come."

"You must believe in the possibilities. The doves still fly high, my Lord. Hope is still with us. You are not alone in the world." Aragorn looked up towards the white birds that circled the impenetrable fortress.

Théoden turned and faced the future King of Gondor. "And who will come?" He growled once more as his anger rose. "Dwarves? The one's that cower in the mountains seeking gold and unbreakable materials such as mithril. They care not for what happens to those above their dark caves." Théoden faced the stumpy Dwarf and saw Gimli growl low in his throat.

The King of Rohan then faced Legolas "Elves? You honestly think these...Pure creatures, that are leaving this land for their own selfish reason, will ever come to help us?" Legolas stood still; not wanting to argue with the King for it would have been pointless argument any way. Théoden then faced the ranger and narrowed his eyes dangerously thin "We are not so lucky in our friends as you, Lord Aragorn." He spat "The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." The ranger said quickly. He knew it was a mistake speaking about the white city before the King of Rohan.

"Gondor?!" The King hissed as he came mere inches away from Aragorn's face. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?!" Aragorn breathed in deeply. "Where was Gondor when our enemy's closed in around us?! Where was Gon…?" Théoden this time breathed in deeply, trying to calm his anger. After a few minutes of silence fell between the two men and the King finally sighed "No, my Lord Aragorn…" His face fell "…We are alone." The Rohan King slowly moved away.

The three hunters stood in silence. Gimli rubbed his beard and the broke the silence when he said "I don't cower in the mountains? Do I?" Both Elf and Man faced the Dwarf and then two small smiles showed apon their faces. Gimli chuckled and all three walked together towards the armoury.

Several hours had past and the three hunters stood together in the armoury watching as men as old as seventy and boys as young as eleven got handed swords, chainmail, helmets, spears, bows and arrows.

"Farmers, ferries, stable boys." Aragorn looked towards his two friends and bit his lips. His mind was telling him that the war was going to be a massacre but his heart still had hope. Which one could he believe? "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimli spoke after an old man around the age of sixty eight walk past him.

"Or too few." Legolas narrowed his eyes as he thought of the young boys that were given weapons they had no idea how to use. The thought of a small boy dying at the hands of the foul black creatures of Saruman made him sick. All three looked around the room, Legolas especially looking at the fear in their eyes and the worry apon their faces; hands shivering the slightest as they thought of the terrible beasts that were coming their way and their breathing becoming quicker, panic rising in every man and boys heart. Only Elven eyes could see such heart braking things. "Look at them. They're frightened." Legolas' showed his sadness through his anger "I can see it in their eyes."

All movement stopped as the men and young boys all turned to face the blonde woodland Elf. Legolas, still eyes narrowed, walking several paces away and then turning once more too face Aragorn "_Boe a hyn…" _*And they should be…* Legolas spoke in his grey tongue as he looked into every single pair of eyes in the room_. "…Neled herain dan caer menig_." *Three hundred against ten thousand?*

Aragorn sighed and looked towards his sides, thinking of a reply "_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_." *They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.* He replied back in Legolas' home language.

"Aragorn, _lle urnt bouacwe_…" *you must understand* Legolas turned his now cold eyes onto the ranger before him "_Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri, natha daged dhaer!_" *They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!*

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted and moved slightly towards the Prince. He regretted it straight away when he realised he had switch back into Westron. The ranger quickly left, feeling the room slowly beginning to get smaller than it already was as all eyes were on him and the Prince.

Legolas went after him but a hand gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so. The Prince turned back and he looked up at the Rohirrim Prince.

"Leave him, Legolas." Théodred smiled sadly and he then let the Elf's wrist go. "He needs time to cool down." When the Kings son saw the nod from the blonde Elf in front of him, he turned his attention to the Men that glared at the Prince with anger. Because of the outburst from the ranger, they now knew what sort of conversation the man and Elf were having. The Elf thought they were going to die a bloody death.

That they were weak.

Some agreed but others hated the thought and put all their hatred to the Elf.

"Alright, alright. You can stop your stares now." Théodred shouted to those around, drawing all their hated eyes unto him. "Go and get yourself's ready. We have a long night ahead of us."

"My Prince, I will not stand and fight alongside an Elf." One man shouted from the back of the armoury. Other men shouted as they agreed with the man but Théodred only smiled and shook his head lightly.

"May I remind you that this Elf happened to save my life?" The group of men fell silent as they had remembered what their King had told them before they had left their beloved city of Edoras for the safety of Helms Deep. "Not all Elves are cowardly, my good people. In fact, this one is here with us instead of being on a ship and sailing towards his true home in the west. Surely this is not cowardly?" The Prince questioned.

Legolas felt awkward. The Prince of Rohan was talking about him like he wasn't even there. He felt like a child again, not being able to do anything while his father talked about him in front of his advisers about the human that he had returned from Imladris with. "_Aragorn_." He thought sadly and smiled as he remembered the young _Estel_.

"Now go." Théodred said and the men bowed and left the armoury except those who still needed to collect their gear for the battle that was about to begin.

Legolas bowed and thanked the Prince and Théodred just laughed, walking out and joining his father on the Deeping Wall. The Elf sighed and heard a small chuckle to his left.

"T_hat_ was entertaining." Gimli laughed when the Prince glared at him. "Oh come now, Laddie. You enjoyed it just as much…"

Legolas quickly punched the Dwarf's arm which made Gimli growl at him. Legolas smiled this time "Now that was _entertaining_. Wouldn't you think so, Master Dwarf?" Legolas mocked and motioned Gimli to follow. He could feel the Dwarf glaring at him from behind. "Let us go find Aragorn."

It took a while for both Elf and Dwarf to find the Dúnadain ranger. Aragorn was within one of the armouries suited around the fortress at the very back in the far corner.

The ranger pulled down his chainmail coat, over his tunic and then began to place his previous clothes on top of it. He wrapped his belt around him, sheathing his dagger. Once he did that and then tightened the strings apon his shirt. The future King bent down to pick up his beloved sword but then something caught his eye at the corner. He looked up and saw his dear friend; his sword within the fair one's of the Prince's hands and nodded when he took his sword from of him.

"We have trusted you this far." Legolas spoke, his light armour already on and his quiver filled with many arrows. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me." The Prince saw the ranger furrow his brow "I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn placed his hand apon his own heart and watched as the Legolas did the same. When he placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder then did he speak "_Ú-moe edaved, _Legolas" *There is nothing to forgive* Both ranger and Elf smiled at each other and then their hands left each other's shoulder. They watched as the Dwarf came waddling in, pulling some chainmail over his head and smiling silently as it got stuck around his chest.

"You are always despairing, Princeling." Gimli said with a smile. It then faded as he puffed out "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He suddenly moved his hands away and watched as the chain mail fell to the floor. The Dwarf then looked up at the Elf and Man who wore smiled apon their faces "It's a little tight around the chest."

Suddenly a high pitch echoing noise sounded from outside the room where they were. Aragorn looked in Legolas' direction as he knew the sound for it was very familiar to him. "_Where have I heard that before_?" The ranger thought

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas ran run up the stairs first, a smile apon his face. He heard the ranger following after him and the Dwarfs shouts telling them to wait up. The blonde Prince heard the shouts from the men "Open the gate!" from outside the Keep and the musical singing that came from hundreds of fair voices.

Aragorn and Legolas both opened the Keeps wooden doors and ran outside, stopping at the top of the stairs when they saw the March warden of Lothlórien bowing and greeting the King of Rohan along with his son and lieutenant.

"I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir spoke as he smiled up towards the Elf and Man standing at the top of the stone steps. Behind him the Elves still marched. Blue capes flew in the gently wind that swept through the impenetrable fortress and soon the cloaks changed into those of white, deeper blue then the one's in front and green. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men." The marching stopped, all the fair faces facing forwards.

One of the Elves in the white cloaks came forth standing beside the March warden. The hood the Elf wore covered their fair face and only a small smile could be seen from under it. "Long ago we fought and died together." A female voice sounded, her soft gently voice making the wind carry it across to all the ears of the terrified men, calming their nerves. The Elf, now known as a female, lowered her hood and her smile widened as she turned her green emerald eyes towards the Elven Prince and ranger in front. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn ran down and greeted both March warden and the Elf he had not seen in a very long time. "_Mae Govannen, _Haldir, Larien." *Well met.* He clasped the Elleth's arms first then as he went to clasp Haldir's but instead he took the Elf by surprise and embraced him.

Haldir was taken back and smiled shortly after he recovered from the human gesture. He watched as the man pulled back and said "You are most welcome."

Legolas came down next and clasped Larien's arms smiling to her and then whispering "_I am glad to see you safe, my Lady_."

"_You as well, O' mighty star_" She winked playfully, her red hair swaying in the soft winds.

Legolas unclasped the Elleths arm and then stepped towards Haldir. Once he clasped the March warden's arm, he got what he expected from the Elves and watched as they lifted their bows and turned, facing the Prince and the March warden before them. Legolas moved to stand between Haldir and Larien, a smile apon his fair face.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir smiled towards the King of Rohan and his son and Théodred smiled politely back.

Théoden was still shocked by the sudden appearance of the Elves and nodded. He cleared his throat as he said "How many do you bring?"

"From my home, I bring those who were spared from the darkness that corrupted my forest and took many lives. I have thirty, my Lord." Larien spoke first and from what she said, she saw the look in the ranger's eyes. She knew he wanted to know what happened to the forest of Morbaneiâ. Her father's forest.

"From Lothlórien we bring twenty seven." Haldir then faced the Prince beside him "We also bring twenty one from Imladris and thirty four from Mirkwood."

Legolas' eyes widened as he looked towards those in the green and deeper shade of blue further down the path leading towards the main gate. He saw two identical faces, hiding beneath thick hoods and he smiled to himself.

Once introductions had been amde, the Elves got into their positions. Legolas walked over to those in the Green and deeper blue cloaks and still wore his smile apon his face as he came closer to the two _Ellyn_. *Plural for _Ellon- _two or more male Elves_._* "Aragorn will not be happy when he's see's both of you here." He watched as the two Elves pulled their hoods away from their faces and loving smiles showed along with identical brown eyes. Legolas went up to both and embraced them in an very un-Elvish greeting"It is good to see you both again."

"Ah, did you here that El'? He's happy to see us." The younger of the two smiled.

"I did indeed. Tell us, young Prince…Why are you happy?" The older laughed along with his brother.

Legolas pulled away from them both "_Auta miqula Yrch_." *Go kiss an Orc.* All three laughed. It had been too long since they had last seen each other and they missed the silly conversations they always had. Even though all three were in Lothlórien together, along with the broken Fellowship, they never got to have a good conversation. "Elladan, Elrohir, you best go and say your _suilad _to your brother." *greetings* Legolas' smile faded "He did not want you here, must I remind you."

Elladan nodded "We know he didn't but…"

"…We had to come and see you both once more…" Elrohir continued

"…Along with Gimli. We heard the Fellowship has split." Elladan finished. Sower filled the two identical eyes as they heard the news from their father a few days ago.

"Aye." Legolas felt a lump at the back of his throat as he thought about the risk he took to save the Gondorian but instead it led to a much greater sacrifice for himself and the Steward of Gondor's son. "We tragically lost Boromir at Parth Galen. We do not know where the great river has taken our beloved friend."

"We are both sorry for the loss of a great man." Both replied and Legolas nodded.

Soon they said there farewell's and he smiled at the familiar voice that came from one of the Elves in a green cloak. "Melcinítan?" He questioned and when the _Ellon_ turned and faced him, Legolas smiled at the second captain of the Mirkwood guard.

"My Prince!" He shouted and bowed almost immediately, along with all the other Elves from Mirkwood.

"Do not bow, Melcinítan." The Elven Prince's smile widened. Legolas went up towards the second Captain of his father's guard and clasped his arm in friendly gesture, chuckling when he saw the small blush come from his face.

"Do not blush, _mellon-nin_. Now, you must tell me how my father is?" The Prince asked with a small smile apon his face. "It has been long since I..." The smile disappeared immediately when he heard the small voice.

The Prince of Mirkwood's heart nearly broken in two.

"_My Prince, he is_ _Dead_."

* * *

**I am EVIL! ;D **Poor Legolas. The Battle for Helms deep is about to begin :') Sorry if this chapter seems boring in some way or rushed…Because it feels like that to me. But as I promised I posted it today as well ;) I was supposed to be doing college work but I got distracted ;D YAY!

_There isn't anything, I don't think? :')_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you! Well hopefully you get to see it soon ;) Awww I am glad it does :3 Soon enough for ya' ;D

**BrightWatcher; **They will soon ;) It's only a matter of time, considering they are here now with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli ;D That is for me to know and you to find out, _mellon_ :') You can?! :O This changes everything! :L Ahahaha ;)

**ArwenElf16; **I am glad it was ;D He will always be. Still an amazing character though :3 Yay! I love Théodred's personality already :') Ahaha Awww Gimli! Ah, I don't know to be honest…He really needs to take some o.o Here is the next chapter! :D

**Calemireth; **Awww thanks ;) Sauron will be coming soon, do not worry :D Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well? :)

**LightsCDark; **Yeah, I wouldn't let anything seriously bad happen to Legolas when the battle is about to start ;) Ahhh that would have been a good idea! It's just that I couldn't think of the right place to put him in :/ :L Ahaha don't worry about it ;) I am going to do a lot of sneaky things ;D

* * *

Where's El' and 'ro gone?!

Elrond: They had to fight in the Battle for Helms Deep, remember?

Glorfindel: You are the one writing this story, aren't you?

Yes, yes I am… *Looks around* Where's Tauriel and Thranduil?! D:

Bilbo: Tauriel is also fighting *Face palm*

Erestor: I do not know where the great Elven King has gone…My Lord?

Elrond: Let us keep going…Maybe he will show up soon.

Okay :/

* * *

**Namarië!**


	12. You cannot win this fight

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – You cannot win this fight.

Aragorn walked along the tops of the Deeping wall, beside him, in a pure white cloak was the Lady from the forest of Morbaneiâ, Larien. Both walked together in silence as they looked about at the Elves that now stood in their positions. All the Men from Rohan had been positioned on top of the gate and along the walls behind them. The Elves had been placed along the wide span of the huge stone wall and along on the ground behind.

Aragorn looked around pleased and then turned his attention to his dear friend beside him, breaking the tense silence that was all around them "What happened?" He asked as he furrowed his dark brows at the orange haired _Elleth._

"I presume you wish to know about my home?" She questioned and smiled sadly. She watched as the ranger nodded and then Larien sighed "When you left our beloved forest, darkness came quickly." She explained "It was about a week until the minions of Sauron came and destroyed everything. Beloveds, friends, talons, trees, water. The list is endless. We had no warning."

"I am sorry." Aragorn lowered his head.

Larien chuckled "Do not be sorry. None of my people blame you or any other member of your dear Fellowship but their hatred is targeted at the dark Lord and his puppet, Saruman."

"Where did you go?"

"We took refuge in Imladris." The Elleth and Aragorn turned and walked back the way they came, noting that everything was fine and thus returning the way they came to get into their very own positions "Lord Elrond, you father, was very kind. Half of our people were either killed or injured; including my own family. My brother Faeron lost most of his energy for healing the wounded and my father and mother were greatly wounded protecting Voronwë and Aranhil. Unfortunately my elder brother and crown Prince, Handion died fighting, saving his wife and children." The _Elleth_ lowered her head, remembering the scene that was both deadly and bloody.

"I am sorry for your loss, Larien" All was quiet and neither did Aragorn nor Larien spoke until the ranger frowned as he could not find his memory about the two _Ellyn _the red haired _Elleth _mentioned.

"They are my older brothers" The Lady smiled "Voronwë, the newly crowned Prince, was the one that sent you and the Fellowship off and Handion was on border patrol at the time of your stay."

Aragorn nodded and then sighed "It brings me great joy to see you alive and well, Larien." The future King smiled at the _Elleth_ and then it grew wider as he saw Larien blush.

The red haired Elf poked him lightly in his side and laughed along with the ranger "_Why were you not there to help?" _She thought sadly as the ranger continued his sweet laugh that was music to her delicately pointed ears. She shook the thought away "_No. He has a far greater duty to fulfil then to have helped us_."

Suddenly a shout was heard and frantic cries sounded from further down the Deeping Wall, near the strong wooden gate that would, hopefully, keep the foul dark beasts away.

Both Man and Elf looked at each other and ran towards the shouts and cries. They ran with much elegance down the stone stairs and pushed their way through the crowd and gaped at what they saw.

Legolas was knelt of the floor and clutching his chest tightly. Sweat ran from his forehead and deep blue eyes were wide. The deep sea blue orbs were glazed over in pain and from where Aragorn and Larien stood; they could hear the harsh breathing the Mirkwood Prince was making.

"_Hîr-nin Aragorn, seas!"_ *My Lord Aragorn, please!* An Elf that was obviously from the great wood, knowing this from his green cloak, called the ranger from the Prince's side which snapped Aragorn out of his shock.

"What happened?" The ranger ran forwards, asking the same question once more within the space of a few minutes, kneeling by his friend as he heard Legolas' breathing became more painful.

"I do not know, Hîr-nin." The Elf explained, tremendous worry across his face and fear within his dark brown eyes. "He asked me about his father and I replied as I would normally. Then my Prince suddenly clutched his chest and fell. It was instant. I did not know what to do." The _Ellon_ lowered his eyes, afraid to look into the future King of Gondor's stormy grey ones.

"What did you say? What did you say about his father?" The ranger asked urgently, quickly looking back and silently thanking that _Elleth_ that was telling the crowd that had gathered to remain calm and go back to their positions.

"I said he was fine, _Hîr-nin_." The Elf raised his eyes and looked at his beloved Prince beside him "I do not know why he acted in such a way."

"Thank you. What is your name?" Aragorn asked in curiosity. He had never seen this Elf before.

"My name is Melcinítan, _Hîr-nin_. I am the second captain of..." Melcinítan was interrupted by a weak but harsh voice form the Elven Prince beside him.

"Est…Estel." Legolas choked out and looked at his friend in pure agony. "End…It…_Seas_."

"End what, _mellon-nin_?" Aragorn asked, placing his hands on the Elven Prince's shoulders to show him his love and care as well as his worry and fear.

"My life." Aragorn's mouth widened at his friends words. Larien turned, here red hair swaying in the gentle wind, her eyes wide as well as the second Captain of the Mirkwood guard. "I cannot…Live without _Ada_." Tears gathered in the Prince eyes and he painfully lifted his hands and placed them heavily on the human's shoulders. "_Seas_."

Aragorn looked at the wood Elf beside his dear friend and furrowed his brow. He watched as fair hands were placed apon the Elf's shoulders and was guided away by the Lady of Morbaneiâ. Aragorn turned his attention back to the Prince of Mirkwood and flinched at the deep pain that was within the sea blue orbs. "_Legolas, you know I can't do that."_ He said just above a whisper.

Just as Legolas was about to answer, a hot searing pain shot through his heart and he gasped loudly, making the onlookers cringe. Aragorn still looked deeply into the eyes of his hurting friend and saw a faint flash of light from within them. He furrowed his brow and then he gasped as he saw everything all of a sudden come to a stand still.

The future King turned his head frantically and called for Larien, but she could not hear him, she stood motionless, her arms helping the now stopped Elf away from his Prince. Aragorn stood and gaped at everything. The clouds had stopped along with the gentle winds. "_Dark magic is at work here" _He thought and then put his attention back apon the golden haired Elf who now stood smiling. "Legolas?"

Legolas laughed and Aragorn flinched at how dark it sounded. "_What a foolish little brat_." Legolas placed a hand over his eyes and gripped hard. "_Why must he always believe me? I would have thought that this would create such a strong reaction."_

The laughter became deeper and Aragorn had to blink several times as he saw the figure of his friend flicker. His stormy grey eyes widened as he saw the image of an Elf, black haired, dressed in the colours of twilight and eyes as deep as the darkest abyss ever known to Man, Dwarf, Orc, Hobbit and Elf. "Legolas?" He questioned again at his friend and watched as the flickering stopped and as well as the dark laughter.

"_Elessar_." Legolas purred as he stalked closer to the mortal future King. "_You look a lot like your father_." A smile once more began to show on the fair Elven face.

Aragorn could tell that the darkness within his friend was great. Far greater than he would ever know. "Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the darkness that now possessed his Elven friend.

"_Oh, you do not know?"_ Legolas laughed deeply "_If you do not know then you are far more foolish then my little Princeling_."

_Click_.

"How is this possible?!" Aragorn shouted as he knew only one person that would ever call his friend such words. "…_My little Princeling_." The words ran through his mind and he glared daggers at the dark Lord that had possessed his dear friend.

"_Simple_." Legolas answered "_When grief is far too great, the other half's soul may help the others who is suffering greatly_." The dark Lord's voice was now becoming clear making Legolas' own fade almost completely. "_I would have intervened when my dear Princeling was grieving for you, Elessar but you were not around_." Black haired mingled with blonde, deep sea blue eyes swirled with clouds of black and the pale Elven skin was turning white, mixing in the fair one of the original.

Aragorn was taking back by the form that his dear friend now shown. The ranger took a step back from the dark Lord and asked "You wish to speak to me?"

"_You are not as foolish as I thought_." Sauron smiled which made Legolas' fair face do the exact same. The smile then faded and the dark Lord narrowed his deep eyes "_You really think you are too win this? The world of Men will fall and Rohan and Gondor will have no King to guide them_." Aragorn cringed "_All shall be slaughtered, along with the women and children you men give your lives to protect. You cannot win this fight."_

"That is not true!" Aragorn shouted at the dark Lord "You will see the courage within our mortal hearts and you will be defeated!"

_An explosion so loud, that even those from Isengard could hear, ripped through the air. The great Deeping Wall of Helms Deep was blasted into the darken skies above._

Aragorn jerked as he saw the Wall explode within his mind. He looked at Sauron and noticed the dark Lord was closer that he originally thought. He felt a cold hand, along with a small warmth from his immortal friend, wrap around his neck.

"_Gimli?" Legolas asked as he looked into the darkness. "Gimli?" He asked more frantically as his small friend never replied. The loud explosion still rang within his ears and he thought himself blind from the deep blackness around him._

"_Legolas?" Legolas turned towards the fair female voice but still he saw nothing. _

_The blonde Prince recognised the voice and called "Larien?" A slight movement was heard, directly opposite him._

"_Seas, tua amin, Sidhion, ro is ferdt." *Please, help me, Sidhion is hurt.*_

Aragorn never felt himself being lifted into the air and neither did he think about the precious oxygen he needed to breathe in to make him stay alive. The ranger was busy looking at the different images that ran through his head, visions of some kind in the near future, maybe those of what was about to happen during the war that was about to be played.

"_Théoden King stands alone." The white Wizard looked gravely out at the deadly battle before him._

"_Not alone." Éomer smiled and it soon disappeared as his eyes became one's that held great hate. towards thee foul creatures of Saruman the white. The rider unsheathed his sword from his belt and raised it high into the air "Rohirrim!" Thousands apon thousands of horse men backed up the marshal of the Riddermark and the wizard on his brilliant white steed. "To the King!"_

The hand around the ranger's throat disappeared and Aragorn stared at the dark Lord as he recoiled and stepped away from the hope of all mortal men. "Impossible!" He growled and his form flickered once more.

"_You will never win this war, Sauron!" _An ancient voice sounded throughout the stopped space.

"_You!"_ The dark Lord shouted into the air "_I will kill you! You and your husband will hang in chains in my dungeons and you will suffer terrible! You all will!_"

Aragorn watched as his dear friend's possessed body retreated, hands flying high into the air as the evil and foul voice, that did not come from his own, echoed into the air. Suddenly, time resumed and all movement that had been previously stopped moved once more.

The air swayed gently, flags flew away with it along with loose hair that fell out of hoods and helmets. The clanks of metal from the armour of old men, young boys and the guards wore as they walked and shuffled nervously against each other.

Aragorn looked towards Legolas and saw him still as a statue just like the ones in his foster father's wife's gardens and softly walked towards him "Legolas?" He gulped, hoping the dark Lord had not possessed his body and entered the real world as his dear friend in disguise.

Legolas lifted his gaze from the floor and looked towards the eyes of his dear friend "Aragorn?" The Elf saw the future King of Gondor nod and he sighed, a slight smile apon his fair lips "I am alright. Forgive me. I had no control."

"Think nothing of it, _mellon_." Aragorn clasped the wood Elf's arm and smiled. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine. There is a slight pain that still lingers but I am well, _mellon-nin_." Legolas knew that his ranger friend in front of him did not believe a word he was saying. "Do not worry for me, I will be fine." The blonde Elf assured quietly, loud enough for Aragorn to hear him.

Aragorn saw the faint flicker in his friend's eyes and just patted his friends arm "Come. Let us get into our positions." When Legolas nodded, the ranger then shouted to the Elleth that was now returning from where she had taken the wood Elf Captain. "Larien! Let us go." He called.

Larien rushed over, her red haired flying in the wind as she came closer to the pair "Is everything well? Legolas?" She walked beside them both, Legolas on her left and Aragorn on her right.

"I am fine, my Lady. Do not worry." Legolas assured once more and smiled when he saw the Dwarf a few steps away, arms crossed over his chest, anger clearly evident within his hazel eyes.

"And what took you so long?" Gimli growled at the two Elves and Man. "Their was quite a commotion over their and I hope all is well."

No answer was given as the thundering sounds in the distance seemed to echo throughout the Great Plains in front of the impenetrable fortress of Hemls Deep. Aragorn bid Larien farewell and walked soundlessly up and down a small bit of the Deeping Wall. Legolas stood beside his friend, amusement within his eyes as the Dwarf beside him saw nothing but stone.

Thousands of faint but bright lights could be seen within the distance. The Elven hearing picked up the growls and harsh laughter from the foul beasts and servants of the white Wizard, now corrupted by the dark visions of the future, Saruman. The army grew closer with every pain staking step.

Gimli growled "You could have picked a better spot."

"Why, my dear Dwarven friend, wasn't it you that stood here in the first place?" Legolas asked, a slight smile apon his face as he held his bow, almost protectively, within his arms.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli faced the ranger that had no come up behind himself and the Elf beside him.

Legolas faced back at his dear friend silently and then the heavens roared, bright flashes of light darted along the sky. Legolas looked back at the approaching army and then narrowed his eyes slightly "Your friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let us hope they last the night." Gimli added with a sigh.

A pat apon Legolas shoulder told him the ranger had left and once more did the Dwarf and Elf face forward, a small growl came up from the Dwarf's throat as he had forgotten the tall wall that stopped him from seeing the enemy in front.

A mighty roar of thunder and a bright flicker of lightening made the heavens open from above. First the water droplets started of slow but then came quickly and hard, making the drops it made on the armour of the Men and Elves deafening against the silence that reigned throughout the great fortress of Helms Deep.

The army of Isengard had arrived.

* * *

**Little chapter!** Just before the battle starts I wanted to add these little scenes of my own :3 Sorry for the 5 day wait. I didn't realised I had left it this long :o Sorry everyone! On another note, I haven't forgotten about our favourite 4 Hobbits :) I want to get Hemls Deep finished before anything else happens :D

**How horrible I'm I for making you all think Thranduil died ;D. I would never kill off such a great character like him :o! He plays such a big role in the prequel and the other short stories that come before "Hannon le, mellon-nin." and it would just leave me heartbroken (as well as Legolas) if I killed him…Evil right? ;)**

_There isn't anything you need to know expect the bold above_ ;)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahhh thanks *blushes* :D Awww do not worry, He is indeed back and why, oh why, would I kill Thranduil?! He is just so amazing, I would never do such a thing :o Ahahaha thank you once more and I hope this wasn't long?

**Why. So. Serious96; **Yay! Glad you did :D Knew you would love that bit…Obviously your favourite character…other than your beloved Aragorn ;) Hope this wasn't long,_ mellon_ :) xxx

**Calemireth; **Do not worry Sauron is here! So many people have asked for the evil elf that I just had to have him in this, tormenting Aragorn this time ;D Along with Leggy of course ;) Yeah, I would have to agree with you. I think if there was a lot of action it would kind of make it boring :/ I would never kill Thranduil :o I hope this was soon enough? :)

**BrightWatcher; ***Brings back to life* Don't die on me again, _mellon-nin_! :o ;) Awww yay! :D I have to agree. I did like adding in that scene but I also hated it, if you know what I mean xD I am glad :') Ahaha-ahahaha! That is true indeed! I will need Faramir back soon ;D It's almost his turn ;) Thank you once more :'D

**NIghtRunner144; **I never did! D: I could never do that :'( ;D Legolas is fine and will always be…I hope :o Ahaha thank you! :)

**ArwenElf16; **He didn't :( Turn that frown upside down :) ;D Ahaha! Next chapter, I can promise the battle will indeed begin :D You can help indeed! Ahaha we all want to sleep him because of his bad deeds :L Thanks you and me too :')

**will zona; **Thank you and I will try :D

**Major kel; **NEW REVEIWER?! YAY :D *Ahem* urm, I'm sorry; I will try and end it happy next time? ;) Thank you! I am glad you liked the first one :) Thank you again and I hope this update wasn't too late? :D

* * *

Thranduil, you're back! *hugs*

Thranduil: That I am my dear *hugs back*

Bilbo: Don't they look cute? :3

Glorfindel: That I can agree, my small friend *winks* ;)

Elrond: Alright you two…*pulls Sophie and Thranduil away from each other*…Let us be off once more.

YEAH! Oh, another reviewer wishes to join the hunt ;D

Erestor: Let us go then!

Lindir: Not without me.

*gasp* :O

Elrond: Lindir?! Where have you been?

Lindir: I have been wondering the same thing *Glares at Sophie* -.-

I forgot? :/

/ArwenElf16 and Lindir join "Let's hunt a ranger!"\\

* * *

**Namarië!**


	13. Send them to me!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Send them to me!

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn _…" *Oh Children of Eru, Show them no mercy…*

Aragorn shouted to the two rows of Elven Archer's apon the Deeping Wall of Helms Deep. The Uruk-hai army of Saruman the white, stood in their battle positions hitting their metal armour with their black fists and slammed their weapons apon the soggy, muddy ground below. "…_An uben tanatha le faelas." _*…For you shall receive none!*

A loud growl from, what it seemed to be the captain of the foul army before them, the Uruk lifted its scimitar into the air and silenced its troops below. Only the loud sounds of harsh breathing could be heard through the still air as well as the gentle taps of the rain from above and the cracking of the thunder within the black clouds.

Fear crept into all of Rohan's soldiers hearts and many looking on at the beasts, all of sudden fearing for their now precious lives. Unlike the army below, they had those that held little courage for most were farmers, ferries and stable boys. Many of the mortal eyes widened at the sight and gulped as large lumps formed in their throats.

The Army of Elves stood still. No fear claimed any of the immortal beings and many were grateful that they still had this courage. They had lived thousands and thousands of years and such a small threat was little for them. Their immortal hearts told them that this battle would be won with the Men being its victor and not the foul beasts below.

Gimli jumped up, one hand clutching the tall wall before him, as he tried to see over the wall. "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked the Elven Prince beside him through his rain soaked face.

"Should I describe it to you…?" Legolas questioned and then turned to the Dwarf with a small smile apon his face "…Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli glared at his friend and then let out a low laugh which made Legolas' smile widened. All too soon, both looked back at the Uruk-hai army as a loud growl sounded once again, followed by the thundering sounds of spears being slammed against the wet, hard earth below. Gimli once again mentally smacked himself when he was once again facing the cold stone wall of Helms Deep.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword and narrowed his eyes at the huge army below. "Arrows, ready!" Aragorn shouted to the Men apon the great gate of Helms Deep and watching as they all grabbed an arrow from their quivers on their backs and loaded them on their poorly made bows. The ranger turned to the Elvish command "_Philinn, tyelka!"_ *Arrows, ready!* from Legolas and smiled quickly before it disappeared as he focused on Saruman's army.

The Elves of Lothlórien, Imladris, Mirkwood and Morbaneiâ, gracefully loaded their bows, their fletching's showing the true colours of their realm on top of the wooden shafts.

The army below continued to slam their harsh weapons on the cold ground and Théoden King and his son looked on in anger. They knew the army was tempting them to have the first shot or kill. It was like an adult intimidating a young child. The King frowned and turned to the sharp Elven command that had came from the future King of Gondor and then understood why such a command was called.

An Uruk-hai warrior fell flat onto the muddy ground, an arrow protruding from its neck. Before it hit the ground, the beast cried pitifully and then silenced immediately at the contact of the earth beneath him. The other foul creature's watched their fellow solider fall and when the heard nothing else come from their fallen kin, loud growls of anger as well as crie, echoed throughout the air.

The Uruk captain raised its scimitar into the air and gave a loud scream, commanding its soldiers below to move in for the attack.

And they obeyed.

The thousands of foul beasts ran towards the stone wall of Helms Deep, scimitars raised as well as spears and jagged swords.

"So it begins." Théoden said quietly to himself. He felt a small but strong hand apon his shoulder and turned to face his dear son.

"We will win this father." Théodred said, much hope within his eyes. "The doves still stay. The sleep within the cracks of the tower." When he saw his father and King smile slightly and turn back to face the oncoming army, the crown Prince sighed and turned away, heading towards the lower wall before him.

"_Tangado a chadad!" _*Prepare to fire* Aragorn shouted at the Archers as he saw the army of Saruman draw ever closer to the walls. The Elves all started in anger at the foul beasts and once kin. Many by now knew the story of how Orcs were once their kin but tortured by the true dark Lord, Morgoth. All sent a silent prayer to the beast below as they readied themselves for the command from the future King of Men.

Legolas closed his eyes gently and reached across all the minds of every immortal and mortal inside of the impenetrable fortress. "_Faeg i-varv…Dîn na lanc a nu ranc!"_ *Their armour is weak at the neck… and beneath the arm.* He spoke soothing words to calm the hearts of all but also they held great strength which made the fearful Men of Rohan, feel the tiniest bit hope within them. The Prince reopened his eyes instantly and released his arrow when he heard the command of his dear friend.

Those at the front line of the great Uruk army fell quickly at the deadly precision of the Elven archers above.

"Did ya' hit anything?!" Gimli shouted at his Elven friend and saw the Prince draw another arrow from his quiver and loaded it quickly, firing it faster than the blink of an eye.

"Five." Legolas smiled when Gimli's mouth fell.

"You hit that many already?" The Dwarf exclaimed as he jumped against the wall once more.

"Eight." The Elven Prince almost got distracted from his small friend at his side when the son of Glóin sent him another shocked look. "Do not distract me Master Dwarf."

Gimli shook of his shock and then growled "I wouldn't say I was distracting you, _Master Elf_." He spat "You seem to be doing well."

"Do not get upset that I am winning this…What do you Dwarves call it…?" Legolas released his arrow and quickly drew another. "…_Competition_."

"Everyone calls it that, stupid Elf." Gimli muttered under his breath and his eyes burned when he heard the soft Elven laughter escape his dear friend's mouth.

Théoden looked across at the Elven archers spread along the Deeping Wall and smiled at the amount of foes that had already fallen at the deadly position the immortal beings had. "Théodred!" He called down to his son, when he drew his eyes away from such a victorious sight.

Théodred looked up towards his father and nodded while smiling. He turned back and placed a gentle hand apon one of the small boys who had an arrow and bow ready, shaking immensely as he waited for the command for him and the others to fire. The Prince of Rohan knelt down beside this boy and gently placed a hand apon his elbow. This startled the boy but the small child relaxed immediately when he saw his Prince. Théodred helped the boy, placing his hands over the small dirty ones and then whispered "_When you have shot three, I want you and your friend's to run to the caves below._"

The boy's eyes widened and looked at his friend's beside him, all wearing the same expression as his.

When the Prince received no answer he smiled "_You do not wish to be parted from your families, no?"_ His smile widened as the boys shook their heads "_Well then, once you have shot three, that go's for you all, I want you to return safely to my cousin and your families_." Théodred got up after he saw the boys nod and had stopped their fearful shaking and then he stood proudly among his men. "Fire!" He shouted and watched as his men obeyed, many arrows releasing from their bows and killing some of the foul beast below.

Aragorn raised his sword at the Elven archers on the ground behind him, seeing Haldir and Larien ready to fire, he shouted "_Philinn!"_ *Arrows!* and slashed his sword down, watching as many arrows passed him and the others apon the Deeping Wall with much carefulness and extreme position.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli cried when he still hadn't received any action. He was growing tired of the Elf shouting his kills to him.

"You are very patient, Master Dwarf!" Two identical soft voices sounded amusingly, through the rain and harsh roars, from behind Gimli and the Dwarf looked back to see both the twin sons of Elrond.

Before Gimli could answer the twin Elves back, an Elf beside him, thankful it wasn't the Elven Prince, fell backwards with a bolt protruding from his neck. Gimli's eyes widened as he realised an Immortal life had just been taken from the land of the living. "_Elves aren't supposed to die_." He thought and then glanced to the twin Lords and Legolas. "_They are sacrificing themselves_." The small being heard many cries of pain and saw many of the immortal beings fall to the ground below, toppling over the wall, while others fell back, either landing on the cold stone or the ground behind.

"Ladders!" Aragorn shouted as he spotted many of the foul creatures carrying the metal, rusty ladders towards the Deeping Wall.

"Good!" Gimli shouted as he snapped out of his cold thoughts. He heard the commands from Aragorn telling many of the Elves to draw their swords and when the first Ladder hit the wall, an Uruk ready to jump, Gimli was thankful that it was right in front of him. He swung his axe hard at the foul beast and the Uruk fell dead instantly, a large axe wound within its chest. "Come on! Bring me more!" Gimli cried.

Aragorn ducked from the blade of one of the far stronger looking Uruk and heard it growl when it kicked the ranger to the stony ground.

"We are Berserkers, puny human." The Uruk growled down at the ranger "You will die at my…" The beast never finished its sentence when it jerked forwards suddenly and the fell to the ground, landing next to the ranger.

Aragorn looked up and smiled as he saw the King's son standing with a smile.

"Need a hand?" Théodred smiled at the future King and then grabbed the hand as the ranger raised towards him. Once Aragorn was back on his feet both men turned their backs to each other and slashed, stabbed and kicked at their opponents that had now suddenly shown up in front of them. "You looked like you needed help." Théodred answered the ranger's silent question.

"Then I must thank you." Aragorn pulled his sword from a Berserkers stomach watching as it still breathed as it hit the floor. He raised his sword high and brought it down on the beast, straight through its small black heart. "I could use the help right now."

"Good!" The Prince of Rohan shouted "Because I wasn't planning on leaving." Théodred smiled as he heard the future King laugh.

Elladan and Elrohir both shared their kills. One taking the first stab while the other slashed the creature's throat. Both worked in perfect sync with each other, a deadly dance from the first born had begun to show. If not for the battle that now took place, many would look on in wonder.

"'Dan, it seems like our brother has made a new friend!" Elrohir shouted to his brother, who had engaged with another beast while he finished the other one off.

"Is that so?" Elladan watched as his brother ran towards him, slashing the Uruk he held with his sword, skewering the beast, killing it the second his long sword drew the black blood that flowed through its veins. "He does know how to make them quickly!" He ducked from a scimitar and stabbed this Uruk through its thigh, watching as it fell helplessly to the ground.

Elrohir nodded with a smile and it soon faded as he stabbed the creature through it black heart. "That is how he and Legolas became friends."

"Ah, the once scared Prancing, that would only talk to our family along with Glofindel and Erestor. Those were happier times." Elladan laughed along with his brother.

"I am not deaf, my dear friends." Legolas, who had now drew both his knives, bow slung around his shoulder, quickly killed the beast that came up behind him, hoping for a sneak attack which obviously did not work as the beast fell to the ground quickly. "Let us escape the past and try and make it to the future."

Both Twins agreed with their long life friend and continued their graceful killing.

"Legolas!" Gimli cried, making the Prince of Mirkwood turn quickly, thinking his dear friend was in need of his help. "Four already!" He held up four small fingers, a smile across his face.

Legolas sighed as he realised his dear friend was in no danger at all. The Prince smiled back at his short friend "I'm on twenty three!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli turned and raised his axe directly at an Uruk-hai Berserker who had climbed up the ladder, ready to drop at any second. But the Berserker never landed as Gimli swung his axe and hit the beast in the weakest point on any Man, may it be Uruk, Orc, _Ellon_, male Hobbit or male Dwarf. The Dwarf winced a little as he heard the beast cry as it fell to the ground below, toppling over the ladder, knocking those who were climbing, back down. "_That's got to have hurt_." Gimli thought. He never saw Elladan and Elrohir run towards him.

"That was deadly position for a Dwarf." Elladan laughed as he took hold of one of the Ladders sides, watching as his brother took the other.

"We thought you small folk could not do well in battle, being small and everything." Elrohir laughed along with his twin as Gimli growled and swung his axe at the Uruk that came running towards him. Both sons of Elrond pushed the ladder as hard as they could and watched it fall down and crush many of the beasts below.

Legolas sheathed his two knives and once again drew his bow. Quicker than any eye around, he fired at the Uruk-hai's that were climbing on the ladders in front of him. He watched as the twins ran over and pushed many of the metal objects down, killing those below instantly from the crushing weight of the ladder. He quickly turned and faced his Dwarven friend and shouted "Thirty one!" Legolas watched as Gimli suddenly picked up his pace and killed his foes quicker, most likely from the annoyance that he didn't have as many kills as the Elven Prince.

"Théodred!" Aragorn shouted, not wanting to use the Prince's title as it would draw most of the Uruk-hai's to him, as he saw roughly a hundred of the foul beast walk slowly up the causeway, towards the great gate of Helms Deep. They were heavily armoured, Shields above their heads and in front of them as they blocked the many arrows and rocks that those on top threw and fired.

The Prince of Rohan faced to where Aragorn was pointing and shouted "Causeway!" At some of the Elves he was near.

"_Na fennas_!" *Causeway!* Aragorn shouted also but in the grey tongue, knowing that some of the Elves only knew Elvish and not that of the common language. All of the Elves that still had their bows drawn, turned towards the causeway and fired many of their arrows at the side where the Uruk-hai's left completely open. The foul beasts fell.

The fight was with the Men and Elves.

For now.

"Is this it?" Théoden said to himself as he looked at the battle before him. He looked down at the Deeping Wall and saw many fall from the hands of the Elves but also saw the Immortal beings fall from those of the foul servants of the white Wizard. "Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

Little did the King know was that many of the Uruk-hai's below the Deeping Wall dragged three heavily spiked, round metals balls and dropped them as gently as they could in the sewer grate that let a little tiny stream of unwanted water flow out.

All were surprised when the foul beasts started to chant and Aragorn watched, eyes wide as an Uruk-hai Berserker ran towards the small hole below the great Deeping Wall, holding within its cruel hand a torch, it's sparks shining brightly throughout the night sky. The future King turned towards Legolas who had an arrow ready as he had already seen the creature running towards the small hole. "_Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon_! *Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him!* Aragorn shouted continuously as he watched his friend fire but the arrow never made the killing blow. He was shocked just as much as Legolas was.

"_Dago hon!" _The ranger cried again and Legolas fired once more. The Elven Prince's eyes were filled with fear. Never before had his arrow not killed any creature instantly!

"_Like my sweet little gift?"_ A dark voice filled Legolas' head and the Elven Prince shook it of quickly as he fired yet another arrow. Still this arrow did not kill the beast.

"No!" Aragorn shouted as turned and began to drag away many of the Elves that were beside him and within the blasting path of the bomb that was just about to go off.

The Uruk cried and launched himself into the small hole.

An explosion so loud, that even those from Isengard could hear, ripped through the air. The great Deeping Wall of Helms Deep was blasted into the darken skies above.

Cries filled the air as many flew of the wall from the force of the blast. Many were already dead from the blast as they soared through the sky and landed in the Uruk army below.

Aragorn fell with a thud onto the cold, stony ground below.

Théoden looked towards the scene in horror. His lieutenant beside him wore a similar expression. The King looked desperately for his son but found no trace. Fearing the worst, the King looked towards the oncoming march of the Uruks from the causeway get closer and closer to the great gate. When the army was close enough the King's eyes stayed wide as Uruks moved their shields away to reveal a battering ram. "Brace the gate!" Théoden King shouted to the men behind the gate.

The Men of Rohan ran towards the gate at their King's command, putting all their weight and strength into stopping the foul creatures from breaking into the fortress.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" The King cried as he saw the boy's apon the gate throw rocks at the beasts below.

Aragorn felt warm hands grab him from beneath his arms, hauling him up onto his feet. The ranger shook off the explosion, his ears still ringing and he grabbed his sword that had luckily landed beside him. He watched as the Uruk-hai's ran in through the gap the explosion had made, avoiding what it seemed to be a great hole in the ground. He looked towards the Elf that had pulled him up and thanked the March warden for doing such a thing. "Where is Larien?" Aragorn asked worriedly as he saw the orange-haired _Elleth_ nowhere.

"I do not know." Haldir raised his sword and quickly motioned for the Elves to form a position quickly as the beasts stormed through the huge gap in Helms Deeps defences. "I lost sight of her when the blast went off."

Aragorn sent a silent prayer to those that had fallen and a hopeful one to make sure the young warrior was still alive. "Let us hope she lives, _mellon_." The ranger raised his sword also when he saw the Elf from Lothlórien nod.

"Let's say we try and make it through this battle alive." A voice from beside the Elf and ranger made both look towards the King's son, relief now apon their faces "Are you that pleased to see me?" Théodred joked as he winked at both Haldir and Aragorn.

"You need to meet my brothers, my friend." Aragorn smiled as he saw Théodred raise his sword, waiting for the command to attack.

"It would be an honour."

Aragorn laughed and then raised his sword higher and brought it down quickly while he shouted "_Hado ribed!_" *Shoot continuously!* As the Elves behind him had their bows drawn ready to shoot the foul beast that poured into the fortress grounds.

* * *

The loud shouts above woke the Elven Prince from his dream like state. As soon as he deep sea blue eyes opened, pained ran through his entire body and he gasped aloud as it never settled. He blinked back the blurriness in his vision and was greeted by nothing. He could feel water slowly drop onto his face as well as hearing the shouts from the future King above him. "_Above?"_ Legolas thought and he opened eyes once more, never knowing they were closed, and looked straight above, wincing slightly as the pain grew.

The Elven Prince of Mirkwood saw the tiniest bit of light shining down through a large hole up the top but it never reached through the thick smoke that lingered at the bottom. Feeling that he could not move from the pain, he turned his head and looked around. A low moan was heard and Legolas instantly recognised it as his dear small friends.

"Gimli?" Legolas asked as he looked into the darkness. "Gimli?" He asked again more frantically as his small friend never replied. The loud explosion still rang within his ears and he thought himself blind from the deep blackness around him, except for the tiny light at the top.

"Legolas?" Legolas turned towards the fair female voice but still he saw nothing.

The blonde Prince recognised the voice and called the owners name "Larien?" A slight movement was heard, directly opposite him.

"_Seas, tua amin, Sidhion ro is ferdt." _*Please, help me, Sidhion is hurt.* Larien sniffed as she knelt next to what felt like a large rock, hearing someone's frantic breathing underneath it.

"I am sorry but...I cannot move, _mellon_." Legolas gasped as more pain flooded him.

Suddenly a bright light fell from above and Legolas watched as it landed directly in the middle of the huge whole himself, Larien, what seemed like Gimli and an _Ellon_ called Sidhion were. The light immediately lightened the blacken space up and Legolas was thankful.

A gasp tore through Larien's throat as she looked towards the Elven Prince apon the ground.

"What?" Legolas asked as he closed his eyes tightly. He wondered why the pain was never ceasing.

Tears fell quickly from the _Elleth's_ eyes "Legolas, please, don't move." Her voice shook as she found herself glued to the floor, the horror before her was too much and it took over her body instantly making her shake and letting her tears fall on their own free will.

"Why?" Legolas opened his eyes slowly, gasping from the pain once more as he tried to look at the _Elleth_. He frowned as his view was blocked by a long, thin spear shaped object. He looked down and his own eyes widened and panic began to rise when he saw the spear shape protruding from his mid-section. "What?" The Prince then moved the slightest and regretted it when the pain shot through him once more.

Larien winced at the scream that tore through the Wood Elf's throat. She looked down and with her eyes still wide, saw the _Ellon_, who's Legs were trapped underneath a huge block of stone. A low moan sounded once more and Larien looked towards the noise and saw the small figure of the Dwarf lying on his side, facing her. "Gimli?" Her voice still shook from all the injured around her.

Instead of the Dwarf replying, two voices echoed each other as they spoke her name "Larien?"

"Elladan, Elrohir?" She questioned and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both the sons of Elrond limping into the light, Elrohir holding his brother up for support. "Please." She cried, more tears flowing "You must help. Legolas, he's…" She couldn't continue and glanced towards the Prince who lay as still as stone.

Both twins looked towards their lifelong friend gasped "By the Valar!" The both exclaimed as they looked towards the great injury their friend possessed.

"How?" Elrohir asked, his voice shaking as he let his brother go gently and rushed over towards the Prince.

"He must have fallen straight and when he came close enough to the ground, the stone pierced his skin." Elladan looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't look at a sight such as this. His brother was better trained in the arts of healing so such a thing shouldn't bother him.

"Legolas?" Elrohir called to the pale Prince. He could hear Legolas' breathing, rough and hard and it was painful for the prince to breathe as it was. When Legolas opened his eyes once more, great pain flooded him and he whimpered through the onslaught. "Lie still. Don't speak, _mellon_." Elrohir watched as the Prince nodded and his eyes slowly fell once more. "No, Legolas I need you to stay awake." The younger twin began to fear for his friend's life. The skin on his friend was so cold from the amount of blood Legolas must've lost.

"Can't." Legolas mumbled as he tried his best to keep his eyes open. It was becoming more difficult by the second. "Hurts."

"I know,_ mellon_, but you must." When Elrohir saw the Prince try his best to keep his eyes open, he felt his twin come close to him, limping slightly and then kneeling beside him.

"Injuries?" Elladan asked, his eyes never left those of his brothers.

"Other from that…" The youngest son of Elrond, pointed to the most visible and deadliest wound on the Prince's being "…He has two broken ribs and a gash on the left side of his head." Elrohir sighed "He is very lucky, _Gwador_." *Brother.*

"Aye, he is." Elladan got up and moved towards Gimli, checking on the Dwarf as he had not yet awoke.

"Injuries?" The younger twin echoed his brother from before as he looked back at the elder of the two.

"His arm is broken and he has one broken rib. He is lucky also."

"And your injuries brother?" Elrohir asked, worried when he first saw his brother through the darkness.

"I have a sprained ankle, nothing more." Elladan replied, making his brother sigh once more.

"It seems we are all lucky…" The younger twin focused on the Prince once more and began to try and work out of way for helping the Prince get out of the mess he was now in.

"Larien." A weak voice called form beside the _Elleth_ and she gasped as she saw the _Ellon_ beside her, looking deeply into her green eyes. "Larien." He called again when he received no answer from the Lady of their wood.

"Sidhion, thank the Valar you are awake." She cried and placed her head apon his chest. She never noticed the gently hand being placed on her head, neither the gentle footfalls of Elladan limping towards her.

Elladan looked at the Elf with sympathy. The rock was huge and he could not tell if the_ Ellon_ would ever be able to walk again. "_Mellon_, are you well?" The elder twin asked, kneeling painfully by the Elf's side.

"I am as well as I can be, my Lord." Sidhion answered with a small smile.

Larien raised her head slowly from Sidhion's chest and both stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Sparkling green met soft hazel as Sidhion's hand found its way into that of Larien's. "Larien…" He began but gasped from the pain when he shifted the slightest.

"_Shh, please. Don't speak_." Larien whispered.

"No…I must…Say this now." Sidhion began "I…You…have always been there for me in my time of need. You are…The light of my life…I would die if you were to suddenly stop existing."

"What are you saying?" Larien furrowed her brows; butterflies began to make their way into the pit of her stomach. She knew what the _Ellon_ was trying to say but she had hoped for years and years through her dreams that this day would happened but of course…They were just dreams.

"I am trying to say that…I love you."

Elladan smiled and glanced across to his brother who also wore a smile apon his face although his eyes still held fear and panic for Legolas' well-being.

"Will you marry me?" Sidhion gasped out as he shifted once more. He smiled slightly when Larien blushed and her eyes widened.

"You could have chosen a much more suitable time to ask me." Larien sniffed as a smile graced her lips and the tears from her green eyes began to fall once more.

"I will take that as a yes?" Sidhion asked and laughed the slightest but then whimpered as the movement rocked his legs underneath the rock.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Larien gripped Sidhion's hand more firmly and leaned down towards the face of her beloved. Her lips touched those of his and a soft glow covered them both. When Larien pulled away, the glow remained and her smile widened and then she wiped the tears from her face. "I love you." She closed her eyes in bliss. The binding for their love had been complete. It was now to last forever.

"_I love you also, _melamin." *_my love_.* Sidhion whispered and then his eyes closed. The glow still shined brightly which gave those around hope.

"I guess a 'congratulations' is in order?" Elladan winked and watched as Larien blushed once more.

Before the red-haired Elleth replied, a small light could be seen further down the hole they were in. "Elladan…" She pointed towards the light that grew closer and closer. "…Someone's coming."

Elladan whizzed his head around and stood quickly, almost falling down again as pain shot through his ankle. He watched as the light grew and then widened his eyes as he saw a blonde maiden coming into the light were they were, a torch within her own hand.

"My Lady?" He questioned.

Before the maiden could reply, her own eyes widened as she saw the Prince of Mirkwood lying on the cold floor, a piece of stalagmite protruding from his mid-section. "Legolas!" She cried his name and ran over to him kneeling on the other side of the Prince, receiving odd stares from the Elves within the hole.

Legolas looked slowly up at the blonde maiden and smiled slightly "_Éowyn_."

The maiden nodded at her name and faced the Elf kneeling beside the Prince. "Who are…?"

Before she could finish, Elrohir raised a hand and said "I am Elrohir, youngest son of Lord Elrond of Imladris and over there is my twin, Elladan, the eldest of us. The _Elleth_ and _Ellon_ are Lady Larien and Lord Sidhion of the forest of Morbaneiâ."

Éowyn swallowed and bowed in respect to the royal beings around her.

"How is it that a maiden of Rohan is within this hole?" Larien spoke from where she sat next to her beloved's side.

"These are the caves within the mountain Helms Deep is built into." Éowyn replied and he then laid her soft blue eyes back apon her dear badly injured friend. Loud growls and roars could be heard from above and all, that were still awake, looked up.

"Then the stone isn't stone at all. It's stalagmite." Elladan looked towards the thin piece of stalagmite sticking out of their friend. He glanced around and saw many other along with stalactites hanging from above. His attention was then turned towards the sounds high above "The war still goes on this very minute..." Elladan spoke and soon he began to hear the Elven words for retreat.

"…But we are losing, not winning." Elrohir finished, sadness creeping into his heart. Was all their effort in vain?

Suddenly, a large black figure fell and came plummeting to the ground below where the five Elves, unconsciousness Dwarf and maiden were. The loud growl and deep scream suddenly stopped as the foul creature hit the ground hard. Black blood now began to pool around the body and all those around gagged at the smell.

Elladan walked away from the creature and went back towards the Dwarf still out cold apon the floor. The eldest son of Elrond gently picked up the small being and walked towards the Prince laying him down beside his friend.

Éowyn gasped at the Dwarf's condition. Never before had she seen such a proud creature look this way.

Legolas gasped and then his hand flew to where the stalagmite was sticking out from, clutching the wound tightly to try and stop the blood from flowing and shortening his chance of survival.

Elrohir saw this and quickly ripped part of his cloak and held it against the still bleeding wound. "Legolas, I need you to go into healing sleep." When he saw the faint nod come from his friend and the small faint glow appear, he turned back to the maiden opposite him "We need supplies, many, if he is to get out of this." The youngest twin watched the blonde mortal stand and quickly stopped her as she turned to walk away "Get some of your men with you, women as well. Anyone who would be of great help."

Éowyn nodded and took off; taking the torch that she had previously dropped and ran back into the darkness in search of useful hands.

* * *

**OH MY GOD!** I feel so tired but great at the same time :D Sorry that the chapter is late…I have been decorating my bedroom and it has finally been finished! I am feeling so great right now :3

_Something you might want to know?_

**1. Stalagmite- They are seem in caves...A lot of caves xD Stalagmite's are formed from the ground and Stalactites are formed from the roof of the caves. The are formed from different liquids. Something like that xD Not very clever at these sort of things ;)**

_That's it I think?_ :)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **I couldn't let Thranduil die! That would be too harsh for Leggy ;) Don't worry Sauron went away for a little while but will come back again ;D I hope you liked this battle scene then? Took me 6 hours to write! :o Yeah, sure you can :D The more the better ;) I hope this was soon, _mellon_? :)

**Why. So. Serious96; **IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE IN IT! ;D I know you far too well, _mellon_ ;D Awww thanks :') I hope you liked this chapter as well then ;) Actually I hope you loved it ;D Love you too! Xxx

**BrightWatcher; **Yeah, I am used to writing such things ;D Ops. :L I feels wired if I put ginger so I stayed with orange :L I am glad you liked the OC :) I really hope she turns out to be more interesting also :) Ah, thank you :D! Makes me happy ^^ Ahahaha! How on earth did you know :O ;D I will have to borrow Faramir soon ;) He might be in the next chapter ;) It's alright! :') I love your reviews :D Thank you as always :'D

**NIghtRunner144;** Finally logged into your account? ;) Ahaha! Awww thank you and you may indeed :D I could use the help ;)

**Calemireth; **I am too ;D I love him also! The greatest bad guy EVER! :') No! Don't help him! :O XD

**LightsCDark; **It was Sauron who said that :L I understand how that could confuse people :3 I missed him as well :L I am glad he had a big part in the last chapter :) Hope this chapter was soon enough? :D

**Nardhwentheelf; **That's alright :D Don't worry about it :) I can understand that! ;O I have loads of college work and I have other things that need to be doing as well :/ You can indeed join the hunt! :D Doesn't matter if your new or not, as long as you help that's completely fine ;D He will be soon, next or after the next chapter xD I hope you liked this chapter? :D xxx

**ArwenElf16; **YAY! I am glad :D I wanted to as well :( I mentally kicked myself for the pain his is going through :L Everything _was_ fine till this accident came along ;D Ahaha yes you can and Awww thank you :3 I will try :'D

**will zona; **Thank you :D Awww there is always next time :) Thank you again :'D

**Major kel; **Thank you and I hope this was soon? Sorry if I kept you waiting :o!

* * *

I'm not going to write anything because I have wrote a lot already today and my hands are cramping like _crazy_… D:

But I will say this:

/Jasperslittlesister, NIghtRunner144 and Nardhwentheelf join "Let's hunt a ranger!"\\

* * *

**Namarië!**


	14. The Ents are going to war

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Ents are going to war.

"Father!"

Théodred yelled with wide eyes as he saw a long spear an Uruk-hai had picked up from a dead man's body impale his father and King's chest. The Prince of Rohan ran towards his father and a small smile graced his lips as he watched Théoden grab a sword from the man beside him and stab the foul creature in the throat, watching as it cried out in pain and then fell to the ground below.

"Make way!" Gambling shouted as he grab the King underneath his arms, hauling him away from the black beast that continued to try and break their way through the great gate of Helms Deep. He gently placed the King against the wall and shouted once more "We cannot hold them much longer!"

A crack within the gate sounded split seconds after the King's lieutenant shouted those words. The harsh shouts from Saruman's servants grew louder as they could smell the fear from Rohan's people.

"Father, are you ok?" Théodred rushed over to his father and watched as the future King of Gondor ran towards the gate, swinging his sword high at the foul beasts.

"I am fine, my son." The King of Rohan spoke through gritted teeth.

Théodred saw how much pain his father was in and looked towards Gambling "Take my father into the Keep. Make sure his wound is looked at." When the Prince saw the lieutenant nod, he ran towards the ranger helping him kill the creatures that continued to try and make their way in.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn shouted when he saw the King walk away, with the help of Gamling, towards the Keep.

"As long as you can give us, my Lord!" Gambling answered just before the King. The man could tell his dear friend could no longer speak for the pain was too much.

Aragorn nodded at the lieutenant "Théodred!" The ranger grabbed the Prince by his shoulder and pushed him into a small door that was located just beside them. Both could hear the loud shouts and cries from the men of Rohan as they pushed forwards.

Théodred and Aragorn slowly and quietly opened a wooden door and crept alongside the walls edge. The ranger poked his head along the side, looking at the enemy that was not that far from them.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Théodred whispered to the ranger beside him.

"It's a long way." Aragorn looked back towards the causeway and felt Théodred shift slightly towards him, poking his own head out slowly to look at the gap between them.

"I am no Dwarf, _your highness_." The Prince winked with a small smile.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes and then smiled slightly at the Prince's play. "Alright. Be safe, be quick and watch your back." When he saw the Prince of Rohan nod, the ranger then turned quickly and with a cry, jumped across the gap and landed on the black beasts before him.

"Don't think you're having all the fun!" Théodred laughed as he too jumped onto the causeway, swinging his sword high and killing the evil beings before him. He quickly helped the ranger back onto his feet and continued his swings. The Prince's eyes were directed to the future King beside him. He watched with amazement as Aragorn swings were almost copies of the graceful and pure beings, who were now trying desperately to defend what was left of the defences on and below the Deeping Wall.

As the space between the gate and the two on the causeway became great, the men of Rohan from the other side carried long timbers as they tried their best to mend the gate in the short time they had. "Make way!" Men were shouting to those in front as a heavy and long timber was carried towards the great gate of Helms Deep.

Aragorn and Théodred stood back to back once more as they took turns killing the Uruks that dare come near them. The ranger swung his sword high, slashing one Uruk across its throat and then ducking a blow from another that came too near. Théodred thrust his sword into that particular Uruk and quickly pulled it out before turning in a small circle and slicing it across its throat also.

"You are good with a sword, my Prince." Aragorn ducked once more and then brought the hilt of his sword down onto an Uruks head, not having enough time to watch the beast fall down the side of the causeway. He was fortunate that none of the foul creatures had heard him shout the word 'Prince', except those who now joined the dead in wherever these foul beasts were sent, for the Halls of Mandos would surely not aloud such creatures to enter them.

"I thank you, my Lord." Théodred repeated his move that he did with his last victim "You are not so bad yourself." One stab in the foul beings chest, through its black heart, sent Saruman's servant falling to the ground. Théodred smiled slightly but wanted to throw up at the amount of Uruk bodies there were lining the causeway and the ones that were piled up from below.

Both had no time to look towards the two heavy loaded ladders that now rose slowly off of the muddy grounds and towards the top wall. Lucky enough, the March warden from Lothlórien had seen this, along with two others, Bellthandien and Raina. All three rushed towards them.

"Raina!" Haldir shouted at the _Elleth_ as he pointed at the second ladder "Load your bow and do not stop firing! Get the men around you to kill the beast who escape your fire and tell them also to push the ladder away from the wall!"

Raina nodded, hair black hair wet from the pouring heavens above and quickly notched an arrow to her bow, shouting at the men around her the orders she had just been received.

"Bell'! Do the same with this one!" When he saw the _Ellon_ nod and also shout commands, the March warden was thankful for the rope that laid apon the blood soaked stone beneath his light feet. He picked it up and his head shot up when he heard the black speech of the foul creatures as they cried, falling towards the ground before them, crushing those in the ladders path.

"One down!" Raina shouted and she ran over to help Bellthandien as he was having more trouble with his then she had with hers.

The Prince of Rohan and the future King of Gondor still continued their deadly dance as they killed the beasts that still ran towards them on the causeway.

"Aragorn! Théodred!" Both outside the gate heard a voice from inside it but neither turned for they feared such a thing would cost them greatly. "Get out of their!"

Once the ranger had finished with his kill he turned to see the King's lieutenant's face in a small gap that was left on the gate. Soon the face disappeared as the gate was completely sealed by the hard wooden timbers.

"Aragorn!" Haldir called from above the wall and threw the rope down towards the ranger and Prince.

"Théodred!" Aragorn yelled to the Prince and both quickly grabbed the rope, slowly being pulled up from the ground before them.

Rohan's Prince was shocked at the sheer strength one Elf could possess. No living man could lift two beings on their own.

Haldir grabbed the ranger's arm and pulled him over the wall, with the help of some of Rohan's men holding the rope as he did such a thing. Once the March warden was sure enough that Aragorn was safe on the wall, he reached for the King's son and helped him too over the wall, placing him back down on the stone floor.

"We need to pull everyone back." Théodred said as he saw yet another ladder slowly make its way towards the wall where he stood. When he saw two nods come from each Haldir and Aragorn, he turned to his people and shouted "Fall back!" His voice was almost drowned out by the noise the foul beast were making "Fall back!" The Prince shouted once more and the Men and Elves that still lived began to make their way back into the safety of the Keep behind them.

Soon, all Men and Elves were running between each other trying to get into the Keep as the gates of Helms Deep broke open, the Uruks ran in with all speed and killed those that were in their path.

Those, who still had courage in their hearts, kept their final stands and killed the foul creatures that got too close to them, Elven archers quickly loaded their war bows and quicker than any eye but their own, released the feathered shafts and killed all those that were in their path with deadly precision.

Helms Deep had been breached.

There was only little victory left for Rohan's people.

* * *

"I still do not understand…Why we are to go to the south…Towards Isengard." Treebeard sighed as the small Hobbit apon his shoulder had told him to turn towards the tower of Orthanc, the home of the white Wizard, Saruman.

"Like I said before Treebeard; _if we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm_." Pippin smiled down at his old but wooden friend, although he never saw the smile on the Hobbits face.

Merry looked up at his cousin, still narrowing his eyes with anger and confusion. The confusion directed at Pippin as he tried to think of what his cousin was thinking and the anger at Treebeard and the Ents for not doing anything to help in the war except to just walk around their forest as if nothing was happening to the world they lived in.

"And as I have said before; _you are very small_." Treebeard gave a huge roar of laughter which made both Hobbits jump and then laugh also. The Ent gave a long sigh as he finished his laughter "I remember the many animals…That used to live here within my woods."

Both Hobbits stopped laughing and looked at the tree they were on. "What do you mean?" Pippin questioned. The youngest Hobbit looked around and indeed, he saw no animal around. He had no idea why. He had never thought about it since now.

"Animals no longer walk and run through my forest because of the black magic that has…Spread across these lands." Treebeard explained "Sauron's power is rising and…The animals no longer feel safe. They have fled to much more protected grounds. Like those of the two Elven realms, Lothlórien and…Imladris."

"What about Mirkwood?" Merry this time questioned.

"Mirkwood!" Treebeard exclaimed "Mirkwood is far more dangerous than any other wood on _Arda_. It's filled…With wargs and huge spiders. Surely you know of this?"

"_Aye, we do."_ Pippin whispered and then looked at his cousin.

"_I forgot. Forgive me."_ Merry also whispered. How could he forget such a tale that he was told numerous times by Bilbo, Aragorn and Gandalf?

"There is nothing to forgive, little Shireling." Treebeard said as he continued his walking towards the tower of Isengard. The night's skies moon's rays could be seen through the trees now and both Hobbits knew they were close to the borders. "Now…Let me tell you of the animals. Many sparrows sung and…Played within the high branches of my friends. I had a little…Family of them once; their nest has long rotted away like the others."

Merry and Pippin looked towards the trees as they slowly grew thinner and the light become brighter. Treebeard's voice still sounded in their ears but soon their hearts were filled with fear and sadness as they saw what was beyond Fangorn Forest's southern border.

"And those little family of field mice…" Treebeard seemed to not pay any attention to the scene before him as the memory of the field mice was still in his old mind "…And they used to tickle me awfully. They were always trying to get somewhere where they…" The Ent suddenly stopped and stood so still that it scared both cousins apon his branches.

Treebeard blinked as he looked at the landscape before him. Thousands apon thousands of Trees were gone and only their stumps were left. Smoke rose from half of the ones that were left and the ground showed no life within it. The oldest living creatures in _Arda_ looked from left to right. Nothing seemed to be living.

Nothing.

"How…" Treebeard started but the words died off of his wooden lips. No sounds could be heard except the breathing of the three beings that now stood in the shortened southern border of Fangorn forest. "Many of these trees were my friends." The Ent was able to say these words as anger built up inside. The sadness was still their but tears could not bring his friends back. "Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

Nothing could bring them back.

Pippin looked down at the Ent "I am sorry, Treebeard." The Hobbit apologised for a thing he did not do.

"Why are you sorry, little Hobbit?" Treebeard questioned, his eyes slowly began to water as tears slowly worked their way through them, clouding his vision. "They had voices of their own." The Tree continued and then his old and wise eyes locked onto the black tower of the White Wizards home. He narrowed his eyes and growled "Saruman. A Wizard should know better!"

Merry and Pippin felt Treebeard shake, the small amount of leaves the Ent had shook with the still winds and soon both Hobbits placed their hands on their ears as the Ent breathed in and cried out; the sound echoing across the dead plain and throughout the forest behind.

"There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men…for this treachery." The tree still growled, the anger rising and rising, almost never stopping.

Pippin turned and faced the left, looking at the forest before him. The tree tops moved the slightest. It was amazing considering there was no wind. "Look!" Pippin called down to his cousin "The trees! They're moving!"

Merry did and his eyes widened in the same amazement "Why are they going?" He asked, already knowing that it was the Ents that were moving and not some illusion playing in his mind.

"They have business with the foul creatures this…So called ally, has created." Treebeard spoke, not once looking away from the fire that rose from inside the walls of the white Wizard's home. "My business is with Isengard tonight with rock and stone."

Merry slowly looked around behind him. Eyes still wide, he looked at the hundreds of Ents that now made themselves known to the three of them in the dead clearing. Low soft growls could be heard along with a soft and gently song, almost one sounding like the Elves back in Lothlórien. The eldest cousin smiled and whispered "_Yes_." Finally, they were about to do something to help in this war.

"Come, my friends." Treebeard finally tore his eyes away from the tower of Orthanc and looked at the Ents that now stood along beside him. "The Ents are going to war." The Eldest creatures finally took a step forwards, waving its wooden hands for its friends to follow. "It is likely that we go to our doom…"

Pippin gulped and held onto Treebeard's branches, readying himself for the battle that was about to begin.

"…The Last march of the Ents."

* * *

"Okay, on three." Elrohir said softly to the three Elderly men and two small boys as they had their hands underneath the Prince of Mirkwood's back. "One…" Elrohir nodded faintly and then shouted "Three!" And then the men and boys, along with himself, lifted the wood Elf off of the Stalagmite that had pierced him from the fall.

Legolas cried out when he was freed and then placed gently onto a stretcher. His healing sleep had been interrupted by the sudden pain that he was forced out of it. Some would deem this dangerous but considering the state he was in, it needed to be done.

Elrohir, along with his brother, quickly knelt beside their trouble-making friend and looked at the hole within the archer's body. He quickly placed a cloth over the wound as blood poured from it. "_This is going to take months to heal_." Elrohir sent to his brother.

"_Aye. I do not think he will be able to continue like this_." Elladan replied back, fearing the worst for his friend. Legolas was far too pale, and his breathing was becoming slower and thus would eventually stop altogether.

Elrohir nodded and then looked over towards Gimli and Éowyn. He was glad that the Dwarf was awake and the help the maiden had brought along with her. One old healer was tending to Gimli, who had a sling to hold his broken arm in place, while two tended to the _Ellon_ that had just been freed from under the rock.

"How are you going to fix this, _Gwador_?" Elladan asked as he could not tear his eyes away from the cloth that was now soaked through with the mixed Elven blood of their friend. The eldest twin gave his thanks to an old man that had returned with several cloths. He took them all and then held one out to his brother.

Elrohir took it with a small smile and then quickly changed them, wanting to stop the blood from flowing quickly. "We will need to move him."

Before Elladan could reply, Gimli called weakly "Is he going to be alright?" He coughed harshly and moaned at the pain it brought.

Elladan faced the Dwarf and then back at his brother for an answer. He himself could not find the right thing to say for he was not skilled in the arts of healing but as soon as he saw his twins face drop, his long Ebony locks hiding his eyes, Elladan's heart skipped a beat. The eldest twin faced the Dwarf and shook his head.

Gimli's eyes widened and he quickly stood, not regretting the pain that suddenly shot through him and the dizziness that came to his hazel eyes. The small being could feel warm hands on his shoulder, supporting him and Gimli looked up at the Lady of Rohan.

Éowyn smiled, not wanting to talk and slowly helped Gimli walk over to his dear friend.

Gimli knelt, rather painfully by Legolas side and noticed his breathing was getting slower each time he took in a breath. Tears sprung to his eyes and he forced them back as he did not want the Elf to die in such a way. Ever so gently did Gimli placed one hand on the Prince's brow and gently wiped away the sweat that had formed there "Now, listen here Elf." Gimli spoke quietly but it drew the attention of both sons of Elrond and Éowyn. "Is this how you want to die?"

Surprisingly, Legolas slowly opened his eyes and Elrohir quickly placed another cloth on the wound in his body. The Prince looked at the Dwarf through heavy eyes lids and smiled slightly, hiding the pain that such a simply movement made.

"I do not want us to be parted this way." Gimli looked deeply into the Elf's eyes and saw the deep pain and suffering he was experiencing. "I have just made a great friend, one who I hope will see the ending of my time for you are not supposed to die, my friend."

Elladan and Elrohir couldn't help but smile at the Dwarfs words for such a friendship should be rewarded. Since the history between Elves and Dwarves had always been one of bloodshed and jealousy, mostly towards those of Mirkwood because of King Thranduil, who did not help the Dwarves of Erebor against the dragon Smaug. This friendship, between one of the children of the thirteen, who defeated the Dragon and the son of the King, was highly unlikely but they seemed to have fooled almost every race on _Arda_.

"I…" A weak, soft voice sounded from the injured Elf below "…I am…Sor…ry…Gimli." Legolas gasped as the pain was unbearable.

"What are you sorry for Elf?" Gimli tried to stay strong but those with Elven eyes could see he was on the verge of breaking down.

"For…Ev…erything." The faint glow finally faded from Legolas' from and the heavy eye lids began to shut.

Gimli's eyes widened "No!" He shouted and took the Prince of Mirkwood's shoulder within his small hand, being careful not to use his broken one, shaking him gently. "Do not die! You cannot die! What would your father say, huh, Legolas?!" No reply "Please!" Gimli pleaded, tears finally escaping his eyes "You cannot die! You mustn't!

Elladan and Elrohir's own eyes glistened with tears as they watched the Dwarf's attempt to re-awake their now still friend. Elrohir buried his head within his brother's chest as tears escaped his eyes "_Why is it always him?"_

"_That is something I cannot answer, _Gwador." Elladan stopped his tears from showing, not wanting to appear in such a weak state in front of others. He placed a hand on his brother's head and looked at the still archer on the ground before him. He furrowed his brow slightly as he remembered something. "Gwador_, do you remember that time when Legolas was found poisoned and we feared for his life because _Ada_ had no antidote for it?"_

Elrohir wiped away his tears and lifted his head from his brother's chest, looking deep into his brother's eyes as he tried to understand what Elladan was thinking. "_Yes, but why does such a thing…_" A cry from Gimli made the youngest twin turn and face the Dwarf, the sadness and pain that were in the Dwarfs eyes was too much for any being to have to endure.

"_Well, remember the time when he was like this but suddenly something…Happened_." Elladan watched as his brother furrowed his brow and then saw him quickly face him once more.

"He will not do the same thing again. You know this." Elrohir spoke loudly this time which drew the attention of all those around, except for the one's helping with Sidhion.

Gimli furrowed his brow at the twins as he had just realised their silence until now. "What? Who won't do the same thing again?" Gimli asked, wiping his tears and letting go of his still and silent friend.

Both sons of Elrond ignored the Dwarf and Elladan continued "I do not believe it, _Gwador_. He will always help him. He has too. No. He _must_."

"But…"

"What are you two talking about?!" Gimli shouted losing his patience with both twins. He felt a gently hand on his shoulder but he did not look up at the face of the fair maiden, Éowyn.

"Legolas." Elladan shrugged and smiled at the enraged, saddened Dwarf, hope written all over his face.

Before Gimli could answer, a flicker of light flashed over Legolas' still body and this time it drew the attention of all those around. Suddenly, a ball of light came out from the Prince of Mirkwood's body and flew to a wall on the opposite side of the cave they were in.

Elladan grabbed his sword and stood, being careful of his sprained ankle, pointing the blade at the light that hovered by the stone and began to grow in width and length. "He's here, Elrohir." Elladan called down to his brother and saw Elrohir stand beside him, his own blade drawn.

"Éowyn, get the people close to you." Elrohir spoke, his voice shaking the slightest "Gimli, draw you axe and stay where you are." Gimli unhooked a small throwing knife "Whatever you do, friend, do not move."

Gimli nodded and watched as the light began to take some sort of shape. Soon features could be seen and all those around gasped in horror at the sight.

Through the faint gold light that surrounded the body, hair as dark as the midnight could be seen as well as eyes as deep as any abyss and clothes that were the colour of dark shadows against the moon's pale light.

"What has my dear little Princeling got himself into this time?" The being smiled at the twin sons of Elrond as he walked towards them and the Prince of Mirkwood who lay on a stretcher, blood soaking it from the hole in his body.

"He was impaled…" Elladan spoke first, fear gripping his body as he watched the dark yet light figure walk towards them, stopping a few feet in front. "…When he fell, with the rest of us, from the explosion above." The eldest twin explained to the smiling being.

The being raised his hand and placed it on Elladan's cheeks, watching as the eldest twin slowly shut his eyes and opened his mind. "So, that is indeed the truth. I feared you were lying to me, son of Elrond."

"I try but because of your presence it is hard to." The eldest growled and felt the cold yet warm hand fall from his face.

"Now, are you going to let me see to him or are you going to let him die here and now?" The smile never left the beings face and both twins; weapons still held tightly in their hands, moved aside and let the dark being through to help their friend. The being knelt beside the Prince and his smile widened "This would be funny if not for the consequences, my sweet Princeling."

Gimli gulped, his eyes as wide as they could get. The being looked familiar and the dark aura that surrounded the figure was intense. Before Gimli could speak, the very words Elrohir whispered made him almost run with fear.

"_Just heal him, Sauron_."

"_No, it cannot be!"_ Gimli thought, his mind going in circles as he looked at the Dark Lord in front of him. His grip around his small throwing axe grew and the fear grew also.

Sauron laughed at the younger twin and faced both sons of Elrond "I like to take my time, sons of Elrond, but if that is what you wish, I will comply." With that, Sauron turned back to Legolas' body and placed one hand on the Prince's forehead and the other on the hole in his mid-section. Soon, a black shadow grew over the Prince's body, engulfing it completely.

All eyes inside the cave were on the dark Lord and the large shadow that covered the Elven Prince's body. Ever so slowly, did the shadow disappear and reveal the still pale looking Prince.

"There." Sauron sighed, a small smile growing on his now tired face. "He is alive and the wound has been partially closed." The dark Lord turned and faced both twins behind him "All you need to do is stitch the wound and then let him rest for two days but knowing my little Princeling, it will take a day maybe before he will be walking again." The Lord explained and then stood, never taking his eyes of the twins of Elrond.

Both twins said nothing but nodded instead. Elrohir slowly and cautiously walked over to Legolas, kneeling and then asking Gimli to fetch a needle and some thread. The Dwarf still sat and it was Éowyn that handed it to him, already in her hand just in case the youngest twin needed it before Sauron had appeared. Elrohir took the needle and thread and began to sow the wound shut, a slight moan could be heard and the young twin smiled slightly with joy. It soon faded as he knew what was about to happen and thus shut his eyes tightly, stopping all his movements.

Elladan continued to glare at the dark Lord and watched as Sauron walked closer to him. Elladan could feel the warm breath on his face and then a cold hand on his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the hand to tighten.

"Obedient as always." Sauron laughed and then squeezed Elladan's neck tightly, joy flicking in his eyes as the eldest son of Elrond gasped for air and clawed at the cold hand. "Be still." The Lord growled, annoyed that Elladan kept squirming within his hold. Soon a faint glow covered Elladan's form and the light was slowly absorbed by Sauron, who, once again, had a smile apon his face.

Sauron heard the cries from the woman and men along with the small boys as they watched the Elf being strangled to near death. The dark Lord finally let go, dropping the half-Elf to the cold ground.

Elrohir re-opened his eyes at the soft _thud_ he heard and sighed as he continued re-stitching the wound in Legolas' mid-section.

"I thank you for that, son of Elrond. Make sure he lives." Sauron pointed back towards Legolas whose breathing was now stable "If he doesn't, I will kill both of you first."

Elladan placed a hand to his throat and breathed, coughing slightly from the air he sucked in too quickly. He watched as Sauron walked back towards the Prince and instead of a golden glow, a pure black shadow enveloped him and gently floated towards the Prince's form, slowly descending and burying itself within Legolas' soul but just before it compeletly disappeared, the two twins eyes widened and hope began to show within them as they head a soft whisper from the Lord.

"_Maybe Men will win this time_."

Elrohir sighed with relief when the orb finally disappeared "We must move him somewhere else." Elrohir spoke through the thick silence that had descended apon them. Two elderly men came forward and picked up either side of the stretcher. "Show us the way, Éowyn." The youngest twin said as he helped support his brother of the ground and walked softly towards the maiden.

Éowyn nodded and placed her hand on Gimli's shoulder, being careful not to place it on Gimli's broken one. "Let us go, Gimli. I am sure they will tell you everything afterwards." When Gimli nodded, Éowyn took a flaming torch from one of the small boys and began to lead the wounded out of the cave section where they were.

Two more elderly men carried the Elf, Sidhion while Larien walked beside him. The healer had told her that the Elf may not be able to walk again for his legs were crushed by the rock that had landed on them. Larien did not care though. She loved him and would care for him no matter what.

Soon, the group was within the main section of the caves beneath Helms Deep and many whispered at the new comers as well as gasps from those who saw the two Elves on the stretchers.

Elladan glanced down at the Prince beside him and then turned his face towards his brother "It is dawn, _Gwador-nin_."

Soon, cries could be heard from women and children who shouted "They're breaking in!"

Elrohir's little hope he had left, faded and he looked towards his brother whose face had fallen with defeat. The youngest twin watched as the stretchers were placed on the ground beside him. He quickly called to those who were willing to help to find herbs, water, blankets and cloths as he tried his best to fix both Prince and Lord.

Suddenly, a loud horn blown was sounded from above.

The old man that had carried Legolas on the stretcher looked up and smiled, tears glistering his eyes as he muttered...

_"The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep.._._One last time_."

* * *

Aragorn rode on top of Brego as he cut down as many Uruk-hai's as he could. He rode beside Théodred and behind him was Haldir, also slashing at the foul beast beneath them. King Théoden lead the charge, apon his own steed as all thirty trusted warriors trampled the Uruk-hai's as they tried to ride out into the plains in front of the fortress.

Those who did not have a steed stayed behind and protected the entrance to the caves with their very lives. They did not have to worry, for many of the Uruks never came their way for the foul beasts were far too concentrated on those who trampled their way through, almost wanting death to arrive quickly.

The King and his men, along with his son and future King of Gondor made it down to the causeway and heard the horn sound one last time and all give a war cry as then each swung the swords to the sides of the steeds, slicing the throats of many beasts as well as throwing them over the side and hitting the ground hard below.

The morning sun had finally broken through the black clouds that once hung above Helms Deep. By now the King was in the middle of the black hoard, killing all the Uruks that dared get in his path. Aragorn and Théodred joined the King, each stopping their mounts and killing those around them.

Aragorn movements began to slow as he heard the white Wizards voice within his head "_Look to our coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." _And so Aragorn did just that. He looked towards the great hill before him and a smile formed on his face. There, at the top of the hill, beautiful white doves circling the skies above, stood a brilliant white horse and on top was the pure white figure of the face he had wanted to see for many days now. "_Gandalf_." The ranger whispered.

The horse reared and neighed loudly which drew the attention of all of the beings and creatures at the bottom of the hill. The Uruks looked up in fear and none moved as they felt themselves trapped in the slow movement of time.

"Théoden King stands alone." The white Wizard looked gravely out at the deadly battle before him.

"Not alone." Éomer smiled and it soon disappeared as his eyes became one's that held great hate towards the foul creatures of Saruman the white. The rider unsheathed his sword from his belt and raised it high into the air "Rohirrim!" Thousands apon thousands of horse men backed up the marshal of the Riddermark and the Wizard on his brilliant white steed. "To the King!"

Gandalf and Éomer rode beside each other as they descended down the great hill towards the foul creatures of Saruman. The thousands of horse men followed them down, not fearing death for they needed to protect their King and country along with those they loved and cared for.

The Uruks formed a line and brought down their spears, waiting for the riders to be impaled by them. As the riders of Rohan got closer, a bright light flashed into the Uruk-hai's eyes and blinded each one. This made them drop their foul weapons and before they had the time to pick them back up, hoofs met with their bodies and soon many were trampled to death by the amount of riders that fell apon them.

As the battle raged on, the numbers of the foul creatures grew less and when the sun shone brightly through the grey clouds, this was then, did the Uruk-hai's turn and flee for the safety of the trees at the far end of the plains of Helms Deep.

Éomer rode ahead and swung his sword high "Stay out of the forest!" He shouted and watched as many of his comrades obeyed and slowed their steeds down to a halt. "Keep away from the trees!"

The King watched with horror but also relief as they trees began to move and cry out to each other. Shouts of pain could be heard from the black beasts from within as the tree's crushed them into the ground beneath. Théoden sighed and closed his eyes "_It is over_." He whispered. He then turned his steed and faced his loyal friends and riders as he shouted...

"It is over!"

* * *

"_We've lingered here too long_." Frodo whispered fearfully to his dear friend beside him. The brown haired Hobbit quickly got up and ran away from where he previously lay but then realised that his dear friend wasn't following. He could understand why Sam wasn't as they both, along Gollum who had now disappeared, watched hundreds of men suddenly get ambushed by a volley of arrows. Each falling quickly and meeting their deaths.

"Come on, Sam." Frodo called to his best friend. He suddenly turned but bumped into something instead. Frodo looked up at the man and saw his faced covered in a green cloth. A hand grabbed his wrist and Frodo struggled to get free from it.

"Oi!" Sam shouted as he reached for his sword, raising it into the air as he ran towards the man. He did not realise the man at his right knock him to the ground.

The man picked Frodo up and he threw the young Hobbit also to the green earth. A sword was placed under his chin and the Ring-bearer looked towards his friend and saw the same sword but different person doing the exact same thing to him.

"Please!" Sam shouted raising his hands as they both meant no harm what-so-ever. "We're innocent travellers!" Sam explained.

"There are no travellers in this land." A man come forward, his hood still apon his head but did not cover his face. Sandy blonde hair could be seen as well as dull blue-greyish eyes, stumble surrounding his chin, jaw line and upper lip. "Only servants of the Dark Tower." The man looked down towards Frodo, narrowing his eyes at the Hobbit.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy." Frodo glared at the man "Those that would claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" The man questioned as a disgusted smile graced his lips. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." The man looked down at the deathly still man who had an arrow lodged in his back. He placed a foot on the dead man's side and rolled the still body over "You wonder what his name is…Where he came from…And if he was really evil at heart."

Frodo looked down fearfully at the dead body and watched as his dear friend did also. Why must they be laid with bad luck every day?

"What lies or threats let him on this long march from home?" The man turned back towards the two small beings and with a flick of his wrist, those who had the swords placed on the beings, sheathed then and hauled them both, none too gently, of the floor, securing their wrist with pieces of cloth.

"War will make corpses of us all."

* * *

**Another long one!** Very sorry I keep you all waiting. I hate the wait too but I do have important things to do as well…Although this is far more important than any of them! ;D

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I spent 10 hours on it this time! :o So tired! D: **

_There is nothing! _o.o

* * *

**Reviews; (Sorry if they are really simple…I'm just so tired!)**

**XxKicking **Your AxX; HERE IS FARAMIR! FINALLY HE IS HERE! Thank you! :D About the Elvish language, there is a site called Fantastic site to know all sorts of words etc :D

**ArwenElf16; **10 hours this time! :o Thank you and I tried not to but I did work hard! Hope you liked this chapter? :3

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you and thank you ;D I hope this was soon enough for you? :)

**Calemireth; **Sauron is here as promised ;D Ahaha thank you! ;)

** Why. So .Serious96; **I knew you would like that bit :') Thank you and thank you again, _mellon_ :L xxx

**Nardhwentheelf; **BECAUSE I LOVE LEGGY! ;D Thank you and everyone is alright :p Don't worry :D xx

**LightsCDark; **That is good then :D Yeah, that chapter took so long to upload, sorry about the little wait :/ Sauron did indeed pop up and save him ;) I think it's the cutest thing ;D Thank you, I will try!

**BrightWatcher; **YAY! I love making people happy! :D I am glad they were excellent :3 I am also glad that orange hair works ;') Ahahaha Thank you for giving him back to me ;D

**Exotic Nightmare; **That is okay! I forgive you :D I have found him and he is about to get a slap from me ;) Thank you!

**Major kel; **:O!I hope this was quick enough! :D

**Nightrunner144; **Thank you and I will try! :D

* * *

Faramir!

Faramir: Ah, hello Sophie ;-;

*Slaps*

Faramir: Ow! Why did you do that for?

Because I have spent so many days looking for you!

ArwenElf16: *Slaps*

Faramir: OW! Don't you slap me too!

Don't lock Gandalf in your closet and then run away! -.-

Faramir: *Cries* :'(

Stupid ranger! *Slaps again*

Elrond: Can I go home now?

"Let's hunt a ranger" has been completed. Thank you to all those that helped ;D

* * *

**Namarië!**


	15. The smaller ones!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The smaller ones!

"My Lord!"

"What is it Glorfindel?" The Lord of Imladris asked as he saw the Balrog-slayer running towards him with all haste.

"I have received word by our scouts that the band of Elves that were escorting Elarinya has been attacked!" As soon as the words left Glorfindel's mouth, Elrond's eyes widened with fear.

"Where is she?" Elrond asked as his blonde friend now stood in front of him, breathing in as much as he could. "Glorfindel, where is she?!" Elrond shouted when he received no answer from his friend right in front of him.

"She…" Glorfindel began but his Lord already knew what he was going to say and he watched as Elrond ran back inside his home, towards the houses of Healing.

Elrond did not notice the Balrog-slayer running behind him but he did not care. All he cared about now was the _Elleth_ that could possibly be dying inside his own home. Elrond turned the corner quickly and almost bumped into his darling daughter. He could tell by the wet tracks on her cheeks and slightly red eyes that she had been crying "Arwen?" When he received no answer, he pulled her into a hug and gently soothed her.

"_Ada_, you must help her." Arwen sniffed into her father's robes. "He will die without her. I can feel great pain deep within him already. If she were to die, the effects would be…" Arwen couldn't hold back a cry as her thoughts strayed to the one she had known for an awful long time and to the love he held for Elarinya.

"Shh Arwen. It cannot be that bad, can it?" Elrond pulled out of the embrace and held his daughter at arm's length, waiting for an answer.

"I do not know." Arwen wiped her teary eyes with the sleeve of her midnight blue dress.

"Please, I must know, where is she?" The Lord asked his Evenstar, looking into the eyes that looked so much like his beloved Celebrían's.

"She is in the room on the left." Arwen bowed her head and watched as her father ran towards the room she had told him. She saw her father's friend run pass her but only smiled slightly as she thought of the two running to the one they had grew to love from her peaceful and loving nature. Arwen then decided to follow. She was not going to abandon her friend like this.

By now, the Lord of Imladris had already opened the door to where the blonde _Elleth_ was and ran towards her bedside, gently pulling back the sheets and revealing a nasty looking sword wound through her mid-section. He quickly brought his left hand to her neck to try and find a pulse and sighed in relief as he found one. Elrond turned his head quickly as he looked towards the bathroom door and saw his major-domo walking in with a bowl of water which had _Athelas_ already within it as well as clean cloths and pain killing herbs.

Erestor smiled at his Lord and then bowed to show his respect. "I have everything already prepared for you, my Lord." The black haired Elf spoke through the silence "I sense that the wound is not life threatening but only a minor wound." Erestor explained as he came closer to the _Elleth_ on the white bed, passing the bowl and cloths to the Balrog-slayer who had just entered the room. "It does not go all the way through."

"Thank you, Erestor." Elrond nodded to his dear friend and smiled at the news. He took a cloth of his blonde friend and began his work, gently placing the herbs into the wound and soaking a cloth in the herbed water, placing it onto the small wound "You are right, _mellon_." Elrond looked at the _Ellon_ opposite him "It is indeed shallow. I must ask…" The Lord faced Glorfindel, who stood with Arwen at the foot of the bed "…Where are those that were escorting her?"

"What our scouts tell me is that there were none." Glorfindel looked away from his Lords eyes and back onto the figure on the bed "It was only her who lay in the clearing with ten, maybe thirteen, of Círdan's most trusted Elves who had been brutally slaughtered."

"_Valar."_ Erestor whispered in grief as he heard the news. "None at all?" He asked, wanting to have a little hope for the lives that had apparently been lost.

"None." Glofindel sighed as he told the major-domo.

"_The power of the enemy is growing_." A voice at the back of the Lord's head made him look towards his daughter who smiled the slightest before moving to sit beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

Elrond smiled back at his daughter and then stopped his work, getting up from where he sat and then walking of silent feet towards the balcony, looking across his fair land. "_My Lady?"_ He questioned back to his mother-in-law.

"_Sauron is not going to give up until he succeeds_." Galadriel explained "_He knows that Saruman had failed in destroying the people of Rohan. The battle for Helms Deep was won and with the help of the most unlikely heroes'._" The Lady of the golden wood explained "_The King's son still lives by the help of our very own _Estel_. But he was not the only one who saved the dying Prince of Rohan_."

Elrond rested his elbows against the rail and watched as two birds flew around each other in a circle, singing happily to one another out in the soft light the late morning sun created. He narrowed his eyes in anger when he heard what his Lady had now begun to say.

"_The eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor. His war on this country will come swiftly_."

"_Sauron senses the Ring is close_." Elrond said as he ran a hand through his raven coloured hair "_The strength of the ring-bearer is failing."_

"_Indeed."_ Galadriel agreed "_In his heart, Frodo begins to understand that the quest will claim his life…_

…_Whether he survives or not, great pain will always be with him until the ending of his days_."

* * *

"Hold on tight, little Hobbits!" Treebeard shouted as he jumped down from the wall of Isengard. The black stone walls around the home of the white Wizard had been destroyed by the massive rocks the Ents had picked up along the way towards the tower of Orthanc.

"Grab us some rocks, Treebeard!" Merry shouted to the Ent, he and his cousin were on. Both held on tight to the trees branches when Treebeard bent down and picked up a rock that was the size of a small Oliphant.

"Here you are, master Hobbit." Fangorn offered the rock to the Halfling while he kicked a few Orcs that had gotten too close for comfort.

"No, no!" Merry shouted, face palming as he saw the rock Treebeard had picked up. "The smaller ones!" The sandy-blonde cousin yelled almost laughing at the trees foolishness.

"The tiny ones!" Pippin yelled, laughing as well but soon stopped when he saw Orcs throw some rope over Quickbeam and pull the tree down with the numbers they had. "Treebeard!" Pippin shouted in fear when he next saw the foul beasts jump onto the tree, raising their dirty axes and starting to hack at the trees bark.

Treebeard turned to the scene and growled before raising the rock in his wooden hands, above his head and then throwing it directly at his dear friend on the ground. Pippin and Merry sighed with relief when the rock squashed all of Saruman's dirty servants on the tree. All three watched as Quickbeam got up and waved his branched hand just before turning back towards the battle that raged on.

Fangorn scooped up some '_tiny_' rocks and kicked some Orcs that were below him once more "Are these tiny enough for you, young Hobbits?"

"Perfect!" Pippin shouted and both cousins then began to quickly take the rocks from Treebeard's hands and throw them at the foul creatures below.

By now, hundreds of Ents had stormed the grounds of Isengard, destroying everything in their path. Many stood apon the broken walls, throwing huge chunks of rocks at all the foul creatures below them. Some aimed for the rusted structures that fuelled the fire's below.

"Merry!" Pippin called to his cousin below and pointed towards the tower of Orthanc.

Merry looked at the tower and saw a white figure that had just ran out onto the small balcony, looking frantically at what was happening to the grounds below. "He doesn't look to happy!" The eldest cousin laughed as he saw Saruman look at the scene with such horror that the Hobbits found hilarious. The eldest cousin picked up another rock and threw it at an Orc who had its bow ready and aimed at them.

"A hit. A fine hit." Treebeard's voice rumbled as he saw the rock Merry threw bounce of an Orcs head and sent it falling to the fires below. He failed to see the smallest Hobbit gently throw a rock into the air, passing it to his cousin but he did see the rock hit an Orc in a similar way to the other.

Treebeard laughed at the Hobbits success and then continued his kicking at the Orcs below as well as picking up the rocks and throwing them at the wooden structures that helped in the destruction of his life-long friends. "Everything will fall!" The tree growled with a wooden smile as he saw Skinbark and leaflock knock down one of the structures, making the Orcs on top of it, fall into the fire chasm below.

"We need water!" Pippin eyes widened as he saw Lidenroot on blaze from the hundreds of fire lit arrows that the Orcs released in his direction.

"Cover your ears, little Hobbits!" Treebeard shouted and then breathed in heavily.

Merry dropped the rock he was holding and quickly brought his hands to his ears. Pippin did the same and they soon winced when they heard a mighty howl come from the tree they were on. They both opened their eyes when the noise had died down, knowing they must have closed them dew to the loud noise and felt Treebeard shake the slightest. They both looked towards the rushing water before them and their eyes widened.

"Pippin! Hold on!" Merry cried to his cousin and wrapped a hand around the branches that sprung out from Treebeard's body. Pippin obeyed and held on for dear life as he watched the water rush towards them.

Treebeard held out his wooden arms and braced himself for the rivers attack. "Hold on!" He shouted against the noise of the river and all too soon did the water crash against Treebeard's wooden body.

Pippin smiled against the spray of the water when he saw Lidenroot run into the water and put out the flames that were all over his frame.

All the Ents knew the water was doing its job. The liquid poured into the holes that surrounded the grounds of Isengard and crushed everything as it fell. The river now ran through the undergrounds, sweeping away the foul beasts, drowning each and every one of them. Smoke rose from the holes as fire met water, washing away all the flames that did harm to the peaceful woodland creatures friends and family.

Soon the water died down and was only a soft gently flow.

The filth of Saruman had been washed away.

* * *

**Small chapter! **

**Sorry to all those that were expecting a long one :/ I wanted to write but I found out I couldn't because I have so many things running through my mind at the moment and I also found it hard last night sleeping because of something that happened. Make that two things! D: **

**Sorry to you all :/ I promise I will try and make a longer one but it depends when I will feel up to it. I just feel really lost at the moment (Nothing to do with the story) and I need to try and get my life back to normal so I can make all you happy as well :)**

**I am also Sorry that the Ent war wasn't long enough either :( I wanted to add more but I found it hard to because of what happened… Sorry once more! I will try and get rid of this silly thoughts and memories of the past and try and do my best once more :) xxx**

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Elarinya- I hope you have all remembered who this is ;D**

**2. Major-domo- Head steward, house keeper etc :)**

_That's it, I think? _:P

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Why. So. Serious96; **Thank you _mellon_! Ahaha I know you would and I hope you are feeling a lot better now :) xxx

**Jasperslittlesister; **I love them too! :D Even a dark Lord has a nice heart ;D Awww thank you! :') Sorry for the short chapter, hope you look forward to the next one! :)

**BrightWatcher; **Ahaha thanks ;D We are almost at the end ;o We just need to get Aragorn, leggy and Gimmy to the paths of the dead and then the return of the King will begin ;D It's quite fare but I am sure it will go quite quickly :D I will defiantly explain that chapter because Gimmy will want to know as well ;) aha thank you and sorry for the short chapter!

**ArwenElf16; **Ahaha are you happy that you got to slap Faramir? ;D Ahaha I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote it :') Yeah, Don't want Leggy dying ;o! Gimmy is amazing! ;D Cute little Dwarf :3 Thank you and thank you some more :'3 Sorry about the short chapter :/

**Nardhwentheelf; **Thanks :') I will explain why Sauron did that, hopefully next chapter :) Thank you again and sorry about the short chapter! xx

**Calemireth; **I have too! Hopefully when my spirits are normal once more, I will write him into the next chapter :D He was hiding in the forest somewhere -.- Hope this was soon and I am sorry about the small chappy :)

**LightsCDark; **Yeah, Gimli's a little cutie ;D *Gasps* :O! I am sorry for your near death from waiting for this chapter! Haldir will never die in my story! M'ahahaha! ;D Thank you :D

**Nightrunner144;** Thank you! :D

* * *

Not in the mood for one of these :/

Faramir: What's wrong Sophie?

I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!

Faramir: *Runs away screaming like a little girl*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	16. It is a rather long story, Gimli

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin**.

* * *

Chapter 16 – It is a rather long story, Gimli.

"We've won!"

"They've done it!"

"Thank the Heavens above!"

The women, elderly and children of Rohan cried with joy as a guard had ran down into the caves to tell them of the joyous news. The Battle of Helms Deep was over and many hearts soared but some held fear for they did not know whether their husband's, grandfather's or son's still lived. It was to be only a small amount that would feel eternal happiness this day.

A hand apon Elrohir's shoulder made the youngest son of Elrond look up at the same face as his own. A small smile graced his lips as Elladan smiled at him, a smile so full of warmth and hope. Elrohir turned back towards his dear friend still lying completely still apon the stretcher, his wound closed from the healing the dark Lord gave to him as well as the stitching Elrohir had made very delicately over it.

"Is he going to be alright, _Gwador_?" Elladan asked as he knelt beside his brother, looking at the warm skin instead of the cold lifeless one he had seen not so long ago.

"He is going to fine." Elrohir sighed, placing a bloodied cloth to his right, neatly putting it with the others. "He has lost a lot of blood but he will recover thanks to Sauron's help." Elrohir than looked towards his brother, noticing the paleness on his twins face. "How are you feeling,_ Gwador_?"

"I feel fine but I tire easy." Elladan admitted, knowing that if he told his brother a lie, an argument would start, leaving his twin the victor. "I will be fine in due time." The eldest son of Elrond smiled and then stood, wincing a little from his sprained ankle.

The wince never went unnoticed and Elrohir chuckled "I am going to have to see to that, 'Dan." He winked and then laughed as he brother rolled his grey eyes.

"I can never escape you, 'Ro." Both twins laughed and then took either end of the stretcher and carried their friend out of the caves and towards the healing halls, with the help of Éowyn guiding the way.

"Éowyn…!" Elladan shouted through the shouts and cries of many Men, women and children as they came out the caves of Helms Deep. "…Could you possibly find _Estel_ for me?" He asked.

Elrohir watched as the many citizens of Rohan ran towards them beloved's and screamed with joy. His heart fell and he sent a prayer to all those that cried at the news of their beloved one's that lay dead on the streets and on the grounds. The youngest didn't understand why the King didn't let the people wait until after they had cleaned the mess up from the streets but why would he want to question human laws anyway?

"_Estel,_ my Lord?" Éowyn turned her head back towards the eldest twin, her brow furrowed as she knew not of this person he spoke of.

"Ah, forgive me…" Elladan chuckled "…I forgot. I meant Aragorn, my Lady."

Éowyn nodded and then asked curiously "What does _Estel_ mean?"

"It means hope in our language..." Elrohir answered first

"…He is the hope of Man…" Elladan continued.

"…For one day, he will become the greatest King…"

"…All will ever know." Elladan finished with a smile.

Éowyn looked at the two as they began to climb the stairs towards the Keep. She kept silent for a while as she tried to figure out what they had both said and then rolled her eyes, a smile also now apon her face "Do you two always do that?"

"I wonder how many times we have heard that, _Gwador_." Both twins spoke together and then laughed which made Éowyn laugh as well.

"Oi!" A gruff shout was made at the two Elves and maiden as they came to another set of stairs, the doors to the Keep almost within their eye site.

Elladan, Elrohir and Éowyn all looked at the Dwarf that was now waddling towards them.

"How rude of you all to leave me behind." Gimli growled and then walked alongside the stretcher the twins carried, Legolas still apon it.

"Please forgive us, friend Gimli..." Elladan started.

"…We did not mean too leave you." The youngest twin finished and both gave a smile to the Dwarf now walking with them.

Gimli looked away from the two and then ran ahead, with Éowyn and pushed open the great doors of the Keep to let the two Elves and their burden pass through.

When they all came inside, the site was something that made Éowyn gasp and the two Elves and Dwarf eyes widened at the scene. Uruk-hai lay dead along the side, trampled by what it seemed to be many horses and some of the uninjured had begun to pile the foul beasts up, making room for whatever injured person that walked in seeking healing. Many already lay on stretchers, bandaged and bloodied from what they had received from the beasts of Saruman.

A healer ran over towards the two Elves, maiden and Dwarf and asked if she could be any assistance as she saw the, what it seemed to be injured Elf on the stretcher they carried.

Éowyn explained to the healer about what happened and the healers eyes grew wide and she turned to look at the Elves bare chest, covered with thousands of scars as well as a fresh looking cut that had been sown and cared for. Éowyn also explained about the scars apon the Elves body, lying that they were battle wounds from many a year ago and would heal in the slow coming of time. The maiden also lied about what had actually helped heal Legolas for such a story about Sauron actually within the caves of Helms Deep, healing an Elf he was bound to because they both were stars would defiantly make the healer faint with shock and horror.

The women led the five over towards a free space in the main hall and then walked away when she was no longer needed.

Éowyn then left to find the ranger who would still be possibly out in the great plain, pilling up the dead carcasses of Uruk-hai or seeing to the wounded that lay out there.

Gimli watched as Elrohir checked Legolas' wound to see if any blood had escaped and then he sighed which made Elladan place a hand apon the Dwarf's small shoulder.

"What is worrying you, friend?" The eldest ask noticing the emotions that played within the Dwarf's eyes.

"I would like to know what happened." Gimli spoke, looking at the slight paleness of Elladan's skin. "What happened down there with Sauron?"

Elladan looked at his brother when Elrohir finished and he sighed. "It is a rather long story, Gimli."

"No matter how long it is, I want to know." Gimli folded his arms and pouted almost like a child wanting to know a secret that his parents hid from him.

"When we were in our younger years…" Elrohir sighed as he began "…_Estel_, I mean Aragorn, was only nineteen at the time and news had gone around that Legolas had been captured while he was out on patrol in Mirkwood…"

"…It was obvious that we were to go and look for him." Elladan continued "…We first arrived in Mirkwood and spoke to his Legolas' father, King Thranduil; we stayed the night and then went off in search for the Prince with sixteen of Thranduil most experienced guards."

"Was one of them called Tauriel?" Gimli asked out of the blue which made both twins furrow their brow and say…

"Yes…How did you know?"

"My father told me that she is the Captain of the Mirkwood guard and she is also a very good warrior." Gimli blushed a little but then asked for the twins to carry on with the tale about the Prince.

"Alright…" Elrohir chuckled and then continued "…We searched every part of the forest for weeks, even the area surrounding Dol Guldur for many feared that Legolas had been taken by the Dark Lord once again. It was only after the third week that we finally found him…"

"…He was being held in an Orc camp near the south western border of the great forest. We slaughtered every Orc that day and quickly brought him back to the Palace when we found out he had been brutally tortured as well as poisoned." Elladan was lost in the memory that he never heard the cries from women and children as they saw their injured husband's, son's and sibling's on the stretchers within the room. "…The head healer, Sadron, couldn't find the antidote and we then, later, took the Prince back to Imladris for our father to tend to…"

"…But little did we know, was that our father couldn't find the antidote either. All hope was lost that day until what you saw happen in the cave a few hours ago, happened before, many years ago…"

"_It cannot be…" Elrohir had whispered from on the floor as he saw the dark Lord standing over their slowly dying friend._

"_No!" Elladan yelled, fear gripping him. "You cannot be here! Why?!" _

"_Ah, the cries of horror fill my heart with such joy." The dark Lord turned back and faced the two sons of Elrond Peredhil. _

"_Why are you here?!" Elladan shouted once more which made Sauron laugh and face them both. _

_Elrohir quickly ran to his brother's side, gripping Elladan sleeve as fear crept into his very being. _

"_I cannot let my sweet Princeling die, can I now?" Sauron replied, the evil smile still apon his glowing features "Or do you want him to die?" The dark Lord asked and both twins' eyes widened in horror at the thought of their dear friend dying. "Didn't think so." Suddenly, the smile faded and the Lord turned back towards the blonde Prince on the bed "Do not interfere or you will regret it."_

_Both brothers watched as the Lord placed a hand on the Prince forehead and the other on Legolas' throat. The sons of Elrond were glad that their foster brother was in the Library with their father at this very moment for if Sauron saw Aragorn then he would've been killed instantly and the dark Lord would know where to look for him. A shadow engulfed their life-long friend and they watched as the shadow soon faded, the dark Lord turning to face them once more._

"_Look after him and make sure he survives the night. Most of the poison is gone and the antidote you are looking for is a flower called _'Acaena Saccaticupula'_. Your father should know of what flower I speak of." Sauron then grinned and walked towards the two identical brothers. "Now, who should I chose. Ah, you of cause." The dark Lord shot out his hand and wrapped his cold hand around Elladan's throat squeezing it hard so that the twin couldn't receive any air._

_Elladan didn't know what hit him when the cold feeling of Ice suddenly blocked his air passage and the feel of the ground below him disappeared. He never heard his brother gasp in horror and then scream for their father. Soon, the eldest son could feel warmth slowly leave his body._

_Footsteps could be heard from outside in the corridor towards the Prince's room. Sauron sighed "You have to ruin my fun, don't you young one?" The dark Lord smiled and let go of Elladan's throat sending him crumpling to the floor below with a loud _thud_. "Thank you for that, dear Elladan. Your energy is…quite sweet." The Lord laughed and watched as the door was thrown open and a worried Elf Lord ran in. _

_Elrohir, what is..." The Lord of Imladris never finished his sentence as he looked apon the form of the Dark Lord before him. His worried eyes now turning into one's filled with horror and anger "Annatar." The Lord of Imladris growled and didn't see the Balrog-slayer come up beside him, also wearing the same expression as his own._

"_Elrond, how nice it is to see you again..." Sauron laughed "…And Glorfindel, how was the trip to Mandos' Halls? It has been awhile, dear friends."_

_Glorfindel's hand went to the sword on his belt but the fair hand of his lord in front of him, stopped him from running at the dark Lord and starting a small battle inside the Prince's bedroom. The blonde Elf looked at his Lord and then left the room when he understood what the Lord silently sent him._

"_What are you doing here?" Elrond growled and walked towards his two sons._

"_If you must know…" But Sauron never finished as he turn into a dark shadowed orb and went back inside the Prince's body. A faint laughter echoed the silent room and the Lord ran towards the Prince lying on the bed. Elrond took a pulse and furrowed his brow as he felt Legolas' pulse was and as it should be. The Lord turned back to his indetical sons…_

"_What happened?"_

Elladan and Elrohir finished their tale and looked to the Dwarf who had just progressed everything they had just said.

Gimli cleared his throat after a long silence "Well…" He started "…That was indeed a long tale." He heard the twins sighed and saw smiles apon their ageless faces "I thank you both for telling me. I do not feel so in the dark anymore."

"You are most welcome, friend Gimli." Elladan placed a hand apon Gimli shoulder. They both watched as Elrohir excuse himself, walking over to help the gravely injured people of Rohan. Elladan did the same but went to help remove the bodies of Uruk-hai's that still lingered in the main hall; his sprained ankle was all but forgotten.

Gimli stayed with his dear friend and did not move. Occasionally a healer come by to see if Legolas was alright and Gimli told them he was fine and motioned them away. Leaving the two close friends together in silence.

* * *

"Éomer!" Théodred shouted as he ran towards his cousin, dodging all the bodies that lay apon the great plains of Helms Deep.

The marshal of the Riddermark dismounted from his steed and opened his arms to his cousin. After some seconds had passed, Éomer pulled away from his cousins warm embrace "It is great to see you in such good health, dear cousin." Éomer laughed.

"And it is great to see you as well." Théodred laughed along with the rider. Both noticed Aragorn coming towards them and Éomer bowed which made Aragorn smile slightly and raise a brow.

"Please, Éomer, there is no need for such a thing." Aragorn replied and watched as the rider stood up straight once more.

"I must thank you for everything." Éomer began "You have saved my cousin's life and most of all, the people of Rohan's. You have brought life back into my sister and I thank you for that." He the finished and bowed again but soon straighten up again and looked at the future King of Gondor. "Is my sister safe?" He asked.

"She went to the caves with the women and children along with the elderly." Aragorn said and smiled when he saw the rider sigh with relief. Something caught the ranger's eyes and he looked towards the causeway "I do not believe she is in the caves any more though." The Man pointed and both cousins looked towards the blonde maiden running down to meet them.

"Éowyn!" Éomer shouted at his sister and ran towards her, scooping her up in a great hug and twirling her around. "I have missed you so, dear sister." The rider kissed his sister's brow and heard her giggle and sniff, tears of joy slowly appearing in her blue eyes.

"_They look like lovers some times_." Théodred whispered to the ranger beside him "_Don't you agree?"_ He heard the ranger laugh and both walked towards the two siblings.

"My Lord, Aragorn." Éowyn pulled out of her brothers embrace and then bowed in respect to the future King "The Lord's Elladan and Elrohir wished for you to see them in the Keep's main hall."

Aragorn furrowed his brow "My brothers?" He questioned "Are they hurt? Any injuries?"

Éowyn smiled but then it faded "Elladan has suffered a sprained ankle in the explosion and Elrohir is fine, my Lord. However…" She watched as the ranger's relieved face turned grave at her simple word "…Gimli broke his arm and a couple of ribs in the fall while Legolas was impaled by a stalagmite."

Aragorn's eyes widened at the news "_They fell?"_ He whispered.

The maiden of Rohan nodded "When the explosion went off, they were sent into the hole it created thus making them fall to the caves below." Éowyn explained. "They are fine now, but…" She never finished as she saw a brown blur run past her "Aragorn!" She shouted after the ranger. The maiden went to go after him but a hand on her arm, by her cousin, stopped her in doing just that.

Aragorn ran quickly up the causeway towards the gate of Helms Deep. He avoided the stares he received from some of the injured that were sat apon the stone ground and the healers that helped them. He entered the gates and ran through the cities paths at full speed. He heard a fair Elven voice call his name and he looked back, slowed himself down as he saw the March-warden of Lothlórien running towards him.

"What is wrong?" Haldir asked as the ranger panted from the running he had just done.

"I need to see Legolas and Gimli." He turned away from the blonde-silver haired Elf and broke into a soft run.

Haldir ran up beside him, a slight worry spread through his eyes at the brief news the future King had just told him "You found them?"

"I did not." Aragorn turned and ran up the stairs "Éowyn told me below in the plains." When both Elf and ranger reached the top, they walked the rest of the way, mentally preparing themselves for what they were to find. The doors to the Keep were wide open and Aragorn caught a familiar figure pulling out a dead Uruk-hai body "Elladan!" He shouted and this caught his dear brothers attention.

Elladan looked up and smiled at his foster brother. He laid the dead beasts body with the others and brushed the blood from his hands onto his already dirtied leggings. "Finally decided to show yourself, _Estel_." The eldest son of Elrond joked and walked towards the ranger and clasped the man's arms. "It is good to see you once more."

"And yourself, dear brother." Aragorn replied and then looked down at the Elf's feet. "Éowyn told me you have a sprained ankle."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Elladan unclasped his brother's arm and moved towards Haldir. "_Emel nin líro a' ear tanya lle ier alrhuy, mellon-nin_" *My heart sings to see you are alright, my friend.* The eldest twin clasped hands with the March-warden of his Grandmothers and Grandfathers realm.

Haldir returned the greeting and then furrowed his brow "_Mani aníral lle mokiud, mellon?_" *What do you mean, friend?*

"_Ada_ foresaw something before we left Imladris for Helms Deep and it spoke of your death." Elladan switched back into common and watched as Haldir's eyes grew wide "He saw you cut down by and Uruk-hai blade. You never closed your eyes in death." The twin explained and then unclasped the wardens arms "I am glad you are still alive and well. Oh, how my heart soars!" He through his arms into the air and watched as both Elf and Man smiled at him. The eldest son of Elrond motioned the Lothlórien Elf and mortal man to follow him inside the Keep towards where Gimli and Legolas would be.

As the three entered, they first looked towards Elrohir who had just finished with a man who had a bandage wrapped around his eye and mid-section. The youngest stood and walked towards the three, greeting them both and then walking towards the Prince and Dwarf.

"Now…" Elrohir stopped them, his brother walking off towards the place where Legolas and Gimli were placed. "…Due to what happened in the caves, Legolas is in healing sleep and will be for a couple of hours. He is healed and there has been no problems since then. Gimli has also received treatment and is completely fine. It just may take awhile for his arm and ribs to heal." The youngest twin finished and then faced back towards his brother and two friends on the ground, Aragorn and Haldir right behind him.

Elrohir went and sat beside his brother as Aragorn and Haldir knelt on the other side beside the now sleeping Dwarf. Aragorn looked down at his dear friend and noticed his bare, scared chest and the stitched wound on his mid-section. He was grateful about what his brother had done but he noticed that the twins were keeping something from him.

The ranger would have to ask them later, for now, all that mattered was healing the injured and tending to the dead.

* * *

"He doesn't look too happy, does he Pip?" Merry asked as he walked towards he cousin within the murky waters that now lay around Isengard.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin answered with a smile apon his face as both cousins looked up at the white Wizard, frantically looking out at the many trees that walked among his home grounds and the one-sided war that had just taken place.

"Still…" Merry placed his hands on his jacket, holding his head high as he felt a sense of victory wash over him once more. "…I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there."

"I must agree with you, dear cousin." Pippin smiled as he felt high and mighty although he was on the floor within the waters while Saruman still had control of his tower. "Do you think we should ask Treebeard if we should storm this black tower?" He questioned as he saw Fangorn walking towards him and his cousin.

"I don't see why not." Merry replied "Treebeard?" The sandy haired Hobbit looked up towards the tree now in front of them "Why don't we storm his tower?"

"Oh no, little Hobbits. We would never…Do such a foolish thing." Treebeard answered as his eyes grew large.

"And why not?" Pippin pressed, wondering why the tree and his wooden friends wouldn't do something as simple as that.

"For one, young Hobbits, that even a defeated Wizard…Is a powerful Wizard." Treebeard's voice was wise and full of much knowledge "Two, is that young master Gandalf…Has told me that we must leave this…Wizard locked up in his tower and three…" Fangorn then let out a booming laugh "…None of us here, not including yourselves, could fit through such a tiny door!"

Merry and Pippin mentally smacked themselves. How could they both forget such a simple thing? Both then watched as Treebeard went back and started to walk the grounds once more, patrolling like he did some time ago.

Merry raised a hand to his forehead and slowly pulled it away from his head towards his cousin's in front of him. He then pulled it back and just when Pippin turned and questioned "What are you doing?" He quickly pulled a leaf from his hair and flicked it to the water below. "Nothing…" The eldest cousin answered with a smile. "The worlds back to normal, that's all."

"No, it isn't." Pippin frowned and brought a hand to his stomach "I'm starving."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry grabbed a basket that floated beside him, full of rotten leaves from the many trees that the Orcs had burned from the ground below. "Probably dead rats and mouldy bread" The Hobbit threw out the leaves and sulked, not noticing Pippin grabbing an apple that floated beside him and look to the heavens above just in case it had fallen from the sky just like last time.

Pippin smiled and then looked down to find more apples floating towards him. He grabbed two more before Merry began to notice and both scooped up as many as they could find, placing them in the basket that Merry had with him. Pippin then picked up a floated cooked chicken and placed it in the basket. None of them took care of the path they took and they both then looked up in wonder as they saw the hundreds of fresh fruits, veg, cooked meat as well as fine drinks and sweets.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry exclaimed and laughed along with his cousin with joy.

"We've hit the Jack pot!" Pippin shouted with laughter.

* * *

Night had slowly begun to approach the rangers and the two Hobbits that walked along with them. The creature Gollum had been found hiding behind a tree from where they found the two Halflings.

"Look!" A ranger shouted from in front of the traveling band "Osgiliath burns!"

"_Mordor has come."_ Another whispered at Frodo's left but the poor Hobbit couldn't see what they all looked at for the blind fold around his eyes obstructed his view. They had been walking for many hours now without any rest and the Halfling was tiring fast. His feet felt heavy and his muscles ache. He needed rest and needed it quickly. The small Hobbit knew his dear friend felt the same.

"Let us go!" The voice of the ranger, who Frodo knew was their leader, shouted to his friends and loyal followers "Quickly!" The young Hobbit felt himself being lifted into the air and he could hear the cries from Gollum as the creatures screamed from either being pulled or pushed forward.

After another hour had passed, the group of rangers reached the burning city and returned to their post, putting on their Gondorian armour and preparing for the worst that was to come.

The leader of this band led the two Hobbits and creature within the heart of the city receiving many stares from the injured gauds that lined the streets. He was glad that the Orcs had chosen not to attack the city at this very point in time for many of the wounded needed tending and the reinforcements had not yet arrived.

"Faramir!" The ranger looked towards his dear friend and close companion, Aldrych, as the man ran towards him "Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By the height of the afternoon sun, we will be overrun."

The leader of the rangers, now known as Faramir, now led what was left of his men, that hadn't gone off to stand in their positions, towards a small room from inside a broken building within the City. Faramir drew of his hood and placed his bow and quiver against a wall, walking towards a stone table "What news?" He asked and watched as his friend came towards him, unfolding a map and placing it on the table before him. He did not care for the troubled beings behind him.

"Our scouts report that the army of Saruman attacked the stone fortress of Helms Deep." Aldrych told his captain beside him pointing to the fortress on the map as well as the tower of Isengard. He saw his Captain look at him, confused why the white Wizard would attack such a place without reason "King Théoden's people had fled to Helms Deep for the threat of their own city, Edoras, was great."

Faramir nodded at the news he was receiving.

"They have also reported that the war was won and the people of Rohan our now safe and out of danger for another battle took place in the heart of Isengard, but…" Aldrych then dragged his finger down the map from the Dead Marches, along the great Anduin and hovered it directly above the City they were in. "We must look to our own borders. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the black gate." The man then pointed to the black gate of Mordor.

"How many?" Faramir then ran a hand through his hair.

"Some thousands." Aldrych answered "More come every day."

Frodo heard the conversation take placed and fidgeted within the hold of the ranger that held him by the shoulders. Where the Ring was apon his chest, it burned his skin as he could feel it growing heavier. He knew he and Sam were close to Mordor for the seductive voice of the Ring had grown louder.

"**Choose a path you seek to see."**

Frodo shook his head to rid the thoughts but no matter how hard he tried, the thoughts stayed.

"Who's covering the river to the north?" Faramir pointed to the river, tapping his finger heavily apon the piece of thick paper.

"We pulled five hundred men away from here and towards there." Aldrych pointed also to the river. "The reinforcements will be here before sun rise. If the City is attacked by then, we won't hold it."

Faramir sighed "_Gondor is weak, dear friend_." The ranger whispered "Sauron will strike us soon and he will strike hard. He knows that our country alone does not have the strength to repel him. Rohan might have won the Battle but a bigger battle is going to take place very soon I fear." The captain looked up at his dear friend and smiled sadly. He felt Aldrych place a hand on his shoulder and then it left, his dear friend walking out of the room, shouting orders at the men who stood waiting for their commands. Faramir turned and saw the two Hobbits and creature and nodded to his two guards, silently telling them to release their bonds and blind folds.

Sam rubbed his aching wrist and watched as his dear friend did the same. The blonde Hobbit saw the guard that still held Gollum lead the creature over towards a candle stand on the wall and wrap the rope around it, tightening it for none of the men wanted the creature to escape.

"My men believe you to be Orc spies." Faramir leaned against the table and waited for an answer to the small beings that stood rubbing their aching wrist and blinking to try and focus on the darken light that spread throughout the room.

"Orc spies!" Sam exclaimed angrily "Now wait just a minute."

* * *

**:O! **Sam and Frodo are spies…No way! ;) Ahaha anyway, I hope this chapter was better than the last. I felt a lot better today as me and my friend talked about what happened and we cleared a few things up :) The only thing now is to talk to the other person, come Monday and sort out what he is going through :/ I have such a good life ;)

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for the lovely comments and support :D I actually love you all! *big hugs to each and every one!* **

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Sauron- You all asked for him and here you go ;) I will make sure he is in the next chapter also because I feel that Leggy needs to talk to him ;D**

**2. Acaena Saccaticupula- (It means blue haze) It's a flower found in New Zealand and I thought what a perfect plant to have in the Story ;) I made up its properties :3**

**3. Aldrych- I made this guy up considering I couldn't find the actual name of the man Faramir was talking to during this scene.**

_That's it, I think? _o.o

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher; **I am glad they were ;D You don't remember her?! :O…Oh my ;) Awww thank you and hopefully I have sorted everything out :) I will pass my regards on to that silly ranger ;D x

**ArwenElf16; **Short chapter are da' bomb! ;D Awww thank you! That means an a lot to me and I am glad that I could turn to someone I don't know for help. It makes it even better to get to know someone else's opinion even though you don't know them :') Thank you and thank you again :L Doesn't seem like a took some time ;) That is a very good motto! :o Never heard of that one before :D Thank you again! x

**Jasperslittlesister;** I was hoping to get to a more interesting time in the parts with Merry and Pippin. I wanted to add the major points in instead of writing something we all know already without a twist xD I would love a Ent as a friend! ;D It would be so cool *-* I hope this update was soon ;D x

**Calemireth; **Thank you and Sorry that you had to wait some time for it ;P Yay! I am glad my story makes you happy :D Ah, she will be alright ;) Can't have Leggy suffering even more now, can we? ;D Well, if you like Sauron, I hope you liked this chapter as well but don't worry, Sauron will be in the next (HOPEFULLY!) o.o x

**Nardhwentheelf; **I am glad, you didn't mind the shortness of the chapter :L Yeah, I wanted it to be longer as well, much longer :o! I hope this chapter was soon? ;)

* * *

Faramir, BrightWatcher sends her regards.

Faramir: Tell her I said "Thank you for looking after me!" :3

No.

Faramir: But… ;-; …Why?

Because you are being punished at the moment…

Faramir: Oh… :( …Okay…

;)

* * *

**Namarië!**


	17. Dead? How? When?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin**.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Dead? How? When?

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?"

Faramir watched the two small beings in front of him fidgeted under his gaze. He saw the blonde, the eldest of the two, look at his friend or companion. Both stayed completely silent. The only noise that could be heard was the footfalls of many Men getting into positions and the commands of other captains shouting to their comrades. "Speak." He spoke simply when he got tired of their silence.

Frodo took in a deep breath and then looked at the ranger "We are Hobbits of the Shire." He watched as the sandy blonde man raise an eyebrow. "Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee." The brown haired Halfling looked at his friends face and then towards the creature by the wall "That is Gollum, also known as Sméagol, in his past life."

"So…" Faramir got up from where he leaned on the table and stood straight, making the smaller beings look up at him "…We have a body guard and a pet?" The ranger laughed a little at the thought.

"Not his body guard…" Sam narrowed his eyes at the ranger, looking deep into the man's eyes with burning fury. "…His gardener."

"Gollum is not our pet." Frodo then spoke "He is our guide."

"A guide…?" Faramir then looked back at the creature that was tied up against a candle stand on the wall. "And where is this guide taking you?" The ranger asked and then soon watched as Sam gulped nervously as he waited for his dear friend to speak.

"We set out from Rivendell with seven companions." Frodo then took his eyes of the ranger and towards the stone floor beneath his naked feet. "One we lost in Moria." He felt a hand apon his shoulder and then looked up at Sam beside him. He smiled the slightest and then it faded quickly as it came.

"You went into Moria? The Dwarf mine that has been lost for many years?" Faramir furrowed his brow. The ranger had heard tales about the great Dwarven city and the many wars that raged between the small beings and the foul creatures that sought to use the mine for their own desires. The great Dwarven Prince, Thorin Oakenshield, had fought there and saw the very death of his father at the hand of a pale blue Orc. It is a very rare colour for a being of evil and shadow.

"Yes." Sam answered this time, not letting his eyes look towards the tortured creature who listened to their conversation from where he was tied up. "We saw many corpses and even some of those who had just been slain." Sam remembered the time when they saw the bodies of Dwarves, fresh blood pouring from their wounds and the last surviving Dwarf, Bofdri, son of Broain, who would always be within his mind, thoughts and prayers.

"This is very interesting news, dear Hobbits. The battle for this mine or City, which ever you would prefer, has been going on for many centuries but has always led in the victory of the Orcs." Faramir told the two beings before him. "No matter how hard they try, the evil from that place will not be vanquished."

"Even so…" Frodo added "…One of our companions was indeed a Dwarf. He goes by the name of Gimli, son of Glóin, and I believe that after this war, he will lead a great army of all races towards the great Dwarven city and take back what was rightfully theirs." Faramir saw the hope that sparkled in the young Hobbits eyes. "This city will be one of the many in all of Middle-earth that will once again be free from the darkness that covers the land."

"You speak highly, Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Faramir smiled slightly "I have met very little that hold hope for another race."

"We hold hope for all races." Sam raised his voice which made Faramir turn to face him.

"Oh, is that so?" Faramir questioned, the small smile still apon his face as his eyebrows were raised.

"It's because of our companions." Frodo drew the attention from the captain. "Two were our kin, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, Merry and Pippin for short. They are from the Shire also, along with them being my Cousins. They are dear friends to both me and Sam." Frodo smiled as he thought of the two pranksters.

"We also were in the company of an Elf." Sam continued when he noticed his friend had stopped. "In all my years I would have never of thought I would've been in the company of an Elf!" The blonde Hobbit smiled.

"An Elf?" Faramir questioned "It has been a long time since the First born have decided to take any notice of mortal troubles."

"That is why mortals never ask for any help."

Faramir glared at the blonde Hobbit. "You do not think we have asked those creatures for help? They choose to leave this darken land for a land of light. Isn't that cowardly?"

"_Why does no one understand?"_ Frodo mumbled as he shook his head. "The Elves leave because they must. They cannot escape the call of the sea. It is impossible for them."

"And what of this Elf within your group? Has he not heard of this_ sea call_ yet?" Faramir looked back and forth between the two small beings "It is only a matter of time before he does."

"I do not believe he will." Sam answered, not really knowing the right answer "I believe he has a choice whether he wishes to stay on Middle-earth, within the trees he has known all his life or to finally journey with the rest of his kin."

"Sam is right." Frodo nodded "I believe this also."

"What is this Elf's name then? The one you speak so highly about?"

"We think highly of all our friends" Frodo then answered the ranger's question "The Elf is called Legolas, son of King Thranduil of the realm of Mirkwood."

"So, a member of your little group is an Elven Prince and the morning Star?" Faramir almost laughed at the thought of the Elf that many tales held, along with those of the other stars "You do have some royal friends, dear Hobbits."

"That we do, sir." Sam agreed "We also travelled with two men, just like yourself. Though one did not seem like a ranger but one that might've attended to councils and other political things."

Faramir looked at the two beings. Silence now fell apon them. "_They cannot mean…No…This can't be the group he was in…_" The ranger thought _"…Can it?_" He then broke the silence as he looked at the two Hobbits, wanting to know the answer. "What were these two mortal men called?"

"There was ranger that went by the name of Strider, but then we later found out his name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and…" Frodo was then interrupted when he heard the ranger gasp.

"Aragorn? The lost King of Gondor and Arnor?" The Captains eyes were wide. "_Isildor's heir…He's alive!" _His mind screamed.

"We were just as shocked as you were, sir." Sam chuckled at the ranger's expression "We had no idea we were traveling with the hope of Men."

Faramir never answered the blonde Hobbit but smiled instead. His mind was racing as he thought of the hope that would help his people survive. Too long had Gondor been in the shadows of the dark Lord and his power. They needed the strength to win and now they could.

"We also travelled with Boromir." Faramir's head shot up, not knowing he had his head down and eyes on the floor. His eyes remained natural, not wanting to show the emotion that now ran through them. "He was the son of Denethor a man of Gondor just like you." Frodo watched as the man's mouth had opened slightly, sadness creeping into the blue eyes of the ranger and Captain.

"You were…A friend of Boromir's?" Faramir tried to stop the crack in his voice from showing but could not help it from escaping.

Both Hobbits furrowed their brows and Gollum looked to the ranger with an emotion that none in the stone room could have read.

"Yes." Frodo answered quietly. He wasn't too sure on which answer he should give the ranger for the Gondorian had attacked him in order to get the Ring and use it for his own personal desires, whether creating a peaceful world or destroying it what was left of it. "For my part."

Sam kept silent for he saw the sadness within the ranger turn into anger. A small burst of it went through the blue eyes and then it quickly faded as soon as it came. Boromir was indeed a good friend to him but he could not find himself saying so. The atmosphere in the small room had seemed too have changed but he didn't know why.

Faramir then stood. He walked away from the two small creatures and then turned back to them "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." The captain let his emotions be kept as he thought of the man that held his heart from the moment he was born.

Sam's eyes widened and then turned to face his dear friend beside him.

Frodo's eyes stretched as well when he heard the words come out of the rangers mouth "Dead? How? When?" The young Hobbit asked as many thoughts of the Gondorian ran through his head, the first meeting, the journey towards the Mines, the comfort the man had offered in Lothlórien and then the time when he had tried to take the Ring from him.

"As one of his companions, I'd hope you woul…" The ranger was interrupted when Frodo suddenly cried out and his hand went to his chest.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted as he caught the young Hobbit from falling. "_No, no!"_ Sam thought as he remembered that his dear friend was like this the last time that the…

A loud screech was heard from outside the stone room they were within.

"They have come!" Gollum cried as he pulled against the rope on the candle holder.

Faramir ran outside and looked towards the grey clouded skies. Just then, fear ran into his very being as the same cry sounded once more. A black winged beast entered his line of sight as well as a blood-curdling scream that ran throughout his ears "Nazgûl!" The captain shouted.

Frodo gasped at the pain that swept through his entire being. The young Hobbit never felt himself being pulled away from the very person he had just spent the last hour talking too and his kidnapper. He felt the hand release him and then suddenly felt himself falling towards the stone covered floor.

Sam was also pulled, along with Gollum who had been untied from the candle holder, towards the abandon tower that the Captain was now leading them too. When he was released he ran towards his dear friend, the tortured being crawling beside him, and knelt beside Frodo.

Gollum cried as another scream was echoed throughout the darken sky. The morning sun had begun to rise but the dark clouds kept it from being seen. The creature covered his ears against the sound, not wanting to hear the same noise that had tortured him many a year ago as well of haunted him.

"Stay here and keep out of sight." With that the ranger then turned and quickly caught the bow that Aldrych had just thrown at him as well as a quiver full with arrows.

"Take cover!"

This last shout the two Hobbits heard from the ranger as he ran to try and defeat the winged servants of the dark Lord.

* * *

Legolas awoke through the fogginess of his mind. He blinked a numerous of times before the blurriness faded and he could see clearly. The Elven Prince of Mirkwood sat up and then sighed. The pure blackness of his own mind, along with the withered, dead trees that showed no life was all that greeted him. Far from him, sat leaning against one of the trees was the very being he did not want to see right now. "Why are you here?" He questioned.

"Finally awake, little Princeling." It wasn't a question but Legolas nodded his answer anyway.

"I will ask you again…" Legolas brought a hand to his forehead "…Why are you here?"

"Only to make sure that you are feeling better, sweet Prince." Sauron smiled "I can see that you are."

Legolas nodded again, his voice a little weak from not talking for many hours. It was dry but not by much. The blue eyes that he possessed never left those of the dark black shadowy ones of the dark Lord opposite him. The Prince was a bit surprised that Sauron hadn't got up from where he sat to come and see him more closely.

"I am not moving for I have no reason to." Sauron replied almost too kindly which made Legolas furrow his brow.

"That is not an answer I would expect from the dark Lord." Legolas smiled slightly.

"Don't get full of yourself, Princeling." Sauron answered with a laugh "There are times when I cannot be bothered to torment your mind. Sometimes it bores me." The dark Lord of Mordor closed his eyes slightly and sighed "Oh, but it is fun watching you in pain."

Legolas grimaced at the obvious joy within Sauron's eyes as he thought back to the torture he had to endure in Dol Guldur all those years ago. The Lord had enjoyed it then and it was a bit of a shock to learn that the dark Lord still found joy in the pain he experienced.

"Why the silence, Prince?" Legolas furrowed his brow as he thought it was the first time Sauron had called him that beside Princeling.

"No reason." Sauron smiled again at the Prince's words but remained sitting.

"Are you not going to thank me?" The dark Lord asked as he looked up at the dark blackened sky above him.

No answer.

Sauron laughed at the silence the Prince was now left in. He faced back to his other half and saw the anger within his eyes. "Oh, come now, don't be angry, my little Princeling."

"How can I not be?" Legolas growled but still sat. Not wanting to move from where he was perched.

"Well, I saved your life again and If I remember…" Sauron laughed again "…You never thanked me last time either."

"Why would I thank you?!" Legolas suddenly shouted, angered at the smiling pale face before him. "You continue to make me life a living hell, destroying everything around me!" His thoughts then went to one Elf in particular. "I will not let him die because you continue to take his life force for fuel when you have finished healing me."

"You forget, my Prince, that it is you that is making him die." Sauron answered back, an evil grin apon his pale face "If you did not put yourself in that situation then I would not have too."

Legolas was left stunned at the dark Lord's words. Was it really him that was coursing his friend's death? "I…"

"Speechless, are we?" Sauron laughter echoed throughout Legolas' mind.

"_Why him?"_ This whispered questioned stopped the Lord's laughter.

Sauron furrowed his brows at the question but then he smiled once more as he understood what his other half meant.

"Why Elladan?" Legolas asked as he thought of the Eldest twin of the Lord of Imladris.

"The eldest son of Elrond is strong." Sauron replied back, looking to the shadowed sky once more. "The energy running through his veins is powerful for he carries more of his father's blood then his twin brother." The dark Lord explained.

"What do you mean?" Legolas furrowed his brow at the explanation that was being given to him.

"Elrohir carriers more of their mothers blood, thus this is why he was much closer to his mother than Elladan was." Sauron looked back at the blonde Prince "He practised healing for he did not like the thought of slaying but helping those in need of aid instead. Elladan, on the other hand, has the fieriness of his father. Although Elrond is a healer, his battle skills surpass those of any Ñoldor. This is what Elladan has inherited, thus this is why he was always with Glofindel in the training fields or either looking through different maps with Elrond to discuss plans about invasion and so on." Sauron finished and he sighed as he did.

"So you decide to take Elladan's life for when I am almost dead just because he is stronger?" Legolas could not believe the explanation he had just been given.

"You are smart, aren't you, my little Prince." Sauron smiled and then resumed his staring at the darkened skies above.

Legolas sighed and then closed he eyes, letting the darkness of his dreams take him once more. He knew he was to awake again in an hours' time so he would not worry his friends outside his dead mind.

* * *

**Whew! **What a cute little chapter :3 Between Legolas and Sauron anyway ;D Poor Frodo, Gollum and Sam. AND FARAMIR! ;o That poor, poor ranger ;)

I am going to start writing small chapters again, for the adventures of Frodo, Sam and Gollum because I feel I need to add more chapters, instead of having to leave this on 20 or less chapters…I WANT MOAR! :3 M'ahahaha!

_There is nothing you need to know _:)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **I am pretty proud of myself because of the quickness ;D Awww I can't wait either :') I love them two! If only they were in the actually movies :( I hope this was soon? :)

**BrightWatcher; **I have to say this is quite a quiet chapter as well, for Leggy and Sauron anyway ;) Thank you, I thought so too :') Yay, I am glad you do *Claps and dances* Thank you and Thank you again! :D

**ArwenElf16; **Yeah, I talked through with my friend and everything is fine now :') I am so glad :o! You can indeed slap him again ;D I love too slap him anyway, it's always fun to watch other people do it as well ;D Yay! I am glad that it was, and Leggy will_ hopefully_ live ;) No promises are being made that he will :3 It's because they are just awesome! :D Thank you and they are a bunch of jokers aren't they? ;) Thank you and here is the next chapter! :D

**Nardhwentheelf; **Good ;) Ah, thank you for putting that out! I always get mixed up with words like that and my spell check isn't the greatest ;D

**Calemireth; **I love him too! *-* And thank you *blushes* ;3 Sauron is in it! :D Thank you and everything is fine now :) Ahahaha I hope this was soon? :P

**Nightrunner144; **Awww thank you! You are too kind :') Thank you again! :D

**Sherlockholms; **Glad you liked it Sherlock ;) Oh, you cool kids! ;D

* * *

Faramir?

Faramir: Yes, Sophie? :)

I have a surprise for you! :D

Faramir: A surprise?! ^o^

ArwenElf16: *Slaps*

Faramir: Ow! What?! Why?! :(

Because… You are bulling Frodo and Sam ;o

Faramir: *Cries* :'(

* * *

**Namarië!**


	18. Ai, my little leaf

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Ai, my little leaf

"_Elladan, Elrohir, why don't you show Legolas around?" Elrond asked with a gentle smile at his two boys._

_Elladan nodded and Elrohir followed the gesture, both looked towards the young Prince that hid behind the great King of Mirkwood and smiled. The eldest held out a hand towards the woodland Elf hoping the Prince would take it but he never did. Instead they all watched as the Prince cowered more behind his father and soon they could all hear the muffled sobs come from the golden Elf._

_Thranduil smiled sadly at his friend and then turned and picked up his beloved crying son. "Greenleaf, man prestidh den?" *What troubles you?* The King asked and waited for a reply from his son and Prince._

_Legolas continued his crying and said no word. No noise seemed to have left the Prince's mouth except from the gasped he made from his silent cries. Silent tears were something very rare and usually showed many that the being was suffering greatly._

_Elrond looked on at his dear friend and his beloved child with sympathy. The hundreds of years the King and Prince had been separated was indeed something unimaginable for both had suffered greatly at the hands of the dark Lord. Elrond always wondered whether it was truly the King who had suffered more than the beloved son he held in his arms. The Lord of Imladris looked down at his very own sons and softy said "_Ions-nin_, can you show the King and Prince to their rooms? I am sure your mother and Arwen are their preparing everything." _

_The twins nodded in unison and then looked towards the King and Prince "My King." Both said and watched as the woodland King nodded and walked towards them. The twin sons of Elrond walked with Thranduil quietly through the halls and the silent sobs from the Prince stopped as he looked around at the new environment he was in. _

_Legolas began to feel his heart slowly ease from the pain he had endured for many years and a small sigh left his tiny mouth. His deep sea blue eyes, those that were so much like his mothers, calmed as he looked at the pure white and soft cream furnishings around the home of his fathers most trusted friend._

_Thranduil turned his eyes towards his son and smiled softly as he looked at the pain ridden face. He also sighed with relief and he mentally congratulated himself for thinking of the brilliant idea of bringing the Prince to Imladris for much needed healing. He also took of note for thanking the Lord for having such a peaceful realm. _

_The two Ñoldorin Elves led the two Woodland Elves closer to their rooms. When they arrived, the twins moved towards the side of the door and said "In here, my King." _

_Thranduil nodded and thanked the two Elflings and reached out a hand to open the door but never had the chance as it flung open suddenly and an _Elleth,_ who had the same colour hair as the two twins beside him, bumped into him with a _thud.

_Elladan and Elrohir both reached out and grabbed the _Elleths_ arms as they saw her falling to the ground after bumping into the King of Mirkwood. _

"_Arwen!" Another voice from inside made all looked around at the Lady of Imladris, a soft blush on her cheeks as she had just saw what had happened. "What have I told you before?" The Lady shook her head, a hand reaching towards her sliver locks, brushing them away from her embarrassed face._

"_Not to get excited when guests arrive?" Celebrían nodded at her daughters answer._

_The Lady looked towards the King and saw a smile apon his face. She smiled also as she bowed and greeted the King "_Mae Govannen_, Thranduil." *Wet met.* Celebrían then straightened herself out and smiled at the small child in Thranduil's arms. "_A, tinith pen_." *Hello, little one.* _

_Legolas looked at the Lady and smiled gently towards her. Her kind smile and soft voice almost reminded him of his mother and he did not want to cry when meeting such a kind _Elleth_. The deep blue eyes of the Prince then wondered to the younger _Elleth_, which she had been named as Arwen and smiled at her also. The young Prince then looked at his father and then nodded. _

_Thranduil was taken aback by this gesture for the Prince wanted to be let down. The King of Mirkwood complied to his sons wishes and gently placed his son on the ground, watching and waiting to see what his beloved child was about to do._

_But none would have expected what was about to happen, to have happened._

Thranduil awoke with a gasp. He sat panting for breaths as he had never experienced such a dream before. He did not wish to recall such a memory but then again, he did not wish to witness the precious lives he held so dear to replay in his mind every night for the past two thousand years.

The King raised a hand towards his head and sighed. "_Ai, my little leaf."_ The Woodland Elf looked around his bedroom chambers. Nothing was out of place. He then shook his head and thought "_Out of place? Why am I thinking something is out of place_?"

But then it clicked. Something was out of place. For the past several months, something had been and now he could finally tell.

His son.

His precious Greenleaf.

Every morning the young Prince of Mirkwood had come to great his father, giving strength to the King to ease his pain from the nightmares he suffered. Things suddenly changed when he received that letter from his dear friend, Lord Elrond of Imladris, about a quest that he wished his dear son to take place in. The King had refused at first, not wanting to let his son suffer anymore…Or was it because of his own selfish reasons?

Was it because he did not want to hear the news his dear son had died in battle?

Was it because he did not want his son to leave his side?

Was it because he was being overprotective?

No.

It was all for his own selfish reasons. He did not want his son to be hurt anymore nor did he want Legolas to protect the Kingdom he loved for so long. He wanted what was best for the Prince but alas, that would not stop the Prince from being stubborn, a trait he had inherited from himself and the King had cursed himself many times for giving his son such a thing.

"_You do not control my life!"_

The words of his son came back to him and Thranduil just stared at the door that led into his chamber, waiting for his dear leaf to enter at any time, hoping that this was all a dream.

"_I am sorry, Ada, but I will go. No. I _want_ to go. You cannot control my life forever_."

The King sighed once more as many minutes past and still Legolas did not enter with the heart-warming smile he always wore. How many days had it been since he sat and thought of the same words that his son had said to him, playing over and over again in his mind? This was reality and Thranduil knew he had to face it sooner or later.

"_Do not be afraid, Ada. I will return back to you before you know it_."

With one last sigh, the King smiled, a small chuckle left his lips and a tiny crystal tear escaped his blue eyes.

"_How on_ Arda _did you and I raise a fool like him, meleth-nin?"_

* * *

Sam watched with much confusion and worry as he saw his dear friend walk away from where Faramir had told them to stay. "What are you doing, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked wondering why the small Hobbit looked as if he was in some sort of trance.

Frodo walked blindly through the crowds of the fallen Gondorin soldiers. Many others seemed to either cower in fear from the beasts or try, using their black bows, hit the winged beasts down but to no avail, their bows were not strong enough.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouted to Frodo but he knew his poor friend couldn't hear him.

Frodo walked up some stairs, avoiding the men that ran down in fear or were told to move to a better position from their Captains. Soon the small Hobbit was apon a wall that over looked the other side of the city of Osgiliath.

"**Choose a path you seek to see?"**

The Ring's seductive voice grew louder, almost deafening him from the sounds of those around him. If the young Hobbits dear friend could understand, he knew this would have been the reason for why he couldn't hear him shout worried cries to him.

The young Hobbit looked out across the battle field and then his eyes widened in fear. A winged beast suddenly flew down towards him and gently hovered in front of his form. The thundering sound of the Nazgûl's winged steed hammered through his ears. The only sound that did seem to meet them was that of the beast or the Ringwraith apon its back.

"Where is the Ring?" The Wraith hissed at Frodo.

The young Hobbit reached into his tunic and pulled out the beloved Ring the Wraith had been looking for, for many years. He had remembered seeing this Hobbit as the young being had made his way to the little town of Bree with three other companions. He also remembered the time apon Amon sul, where he had thrusted his Morgul blade into the small beings shoulder. The black figure smiled within his hood "Give me the Ring, boy."

Faramir looked up apon the wall where the Nazgûl hovered. He furrowed his brow as he wondered what the winged beast and its steed were doing but then the small figure of the Hobbit he had taken hostage caught his eye and he widened both. Soon he looked towards another that caught his eye. The ranger looked on in fear as the blonde Halfling ran up the stairs towards his friend. Faramir quickly loaded his bow and aimed for the beast, waiting for his chance to help the two small Hobbits that were putting themselves in danger.

Frodo didn't know what hit him. The Ring's voice, alongside with the black figure and the thundering sounds of the winged beast before him, made him forget about his dear friend that had made it towards the stairs and thrown him back towards the ground of the stone wall, causing the beast to cry out in rage.

Faramir saw the opening as the Nazgûl's steeds claws went down towards the two Hobbits apon the ground. He fired his arrow and watched as it hit the beast in its rib cage, causing it to howl and retreat from the battle and tend to its wound.

Frodo and Sam tumbled down the stairs together, hitting the hard floor as they rolled of the side. Frodo quickly shoved Sam off of him and straddled the poor blonde Hobbit who had so much fear in his eyes as Frodo unsheathed Sting with a cry, holding it against his dear friend's neck.

Sam gulped "_It's me_." He whispered, fear gripping every corner of his body. "It's Sam." He said louder this time, raising his eyebrows while staring in the bright sapphire eyes of Frodo on top of him. "It's your Sam."

Frodo breathing became quick as tears sprung into his eyes. He looked down at the Hobbit he sat on top and at the sword he held against his neck. "_No_." Frodo whispered "_No."_ He repeated as he dropped the sword in disgust, watching as it rolled out of his fingers and then coming into contact with the stone ground. "I'm sorry, Sam." Frodo slowly got off of his dear friend and sat heavily apon a stone wall beside him. "I can't do this anymore."

The tears now begun to fall from both beings eyes and the clouds suddenly turned lighter. The sounds of the Nazgûl's disappeared and the sounds of the injured and dying reached their ears as many that were still alive looked on at the two beings before them.

"It's all wrong." Sam stood suddenly and looked around at the many men watching them, looking at the Captain that had captured them and took them to this broken and defeated city. "By rights, we shouldn't even be here." Faramir lowered his eyes as he knew the Hobbit blamed him for what had just happened "But we are." The ranger looked up once more, furrowing his brows.

All around the men watched as the blonde Hobbit walked towards a small gap in the wall and looked out at the land before him, looking at the retreating figure of the servant of the dark Lord. "It's like in the great stories, Mister Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were." Sam then turned back and looked at his dear friend "Remember the one Bilbo had told us about Mirkwood and Legolas. Where the King had grieved for years and years but still he managed to stay alive from that sickness just in case he saw his beloved son and the woodlands Prince return to him once more."

"You are forgetting Sam." Frodo looked up into the eyes of his dear friend, tears still falling down his cheeks "That their story had not yet finished. I do not want to know the end because how can the end be happy?"

"Yes, but how can the world be happy?" Sam added "How can the world go back to the way it was when so much bad has happened?"

"But in the end…" Frodo continued, wiping away his tears "…It's only a passing thing, this shadow."

"Even shadow must pass." Sam smiled and looked at Frodo's now wide eyes. The blonde Hobbit walked over and knelt down in front of his friend "A new day will come and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you…" Sam lifted his small hand and gently placed it apon Frodo's shoulder, squeezing it the slightest "…Those that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why."

Frodo smiled at Sam and nodded his agreement. Why was his friend so wise? Why had he doubted him all this time?

Both Hobbits soon looked towards the ranger that was walking towards them, a sympathetic smile apon his face "Folk in those stories have lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going and that is what you are to do." The ranger then knelt in front of them, placing a hand on either one of the shoulders before him.

Frodo and Sam both furrowed their brows as they looked at the ranger, soon a voice from behind caught the three's attention.

"Faramir, you saw what this Hobbit carries, if you let them go, your life will be forfeit." Aldrych spoke with much worry for his dear friend.

The ranger then stood and faced his dear friend, still smiling gently "Then it is forfeit. My father does not care about me as much as he used to. He suffers too much grief from the death of Boromir that he does not care for what I do anymore."

Frodo and Sam's eyes grew large. "You are…Boromir's brother?" Sam stuttered in disbelief. How could he have not known? Now that he thought of it, they did look similar in appearance.

"That I am." Faramir answered "I was hoping to find out his death from his friends but it seems that you do not know the cause of his death either. Maybe one day I will meet one of your other companions and hope that they tell me what exactly happened." Faramir then began to walk away and motioned for both Hobbits to follow, Gollum trailing behind them.

The tortured being had been very silent and Sam wondered why the creature was acting this way. He ignored it and thought it only because of the Nazgûl attack, thinking that Gollum must have been too scared to see the ones that had tortured him for many years.

Faramir led both through the broken city and soon they came towards a hole that led below Osgiliath, almost like a sewer. "This is the old sewer." Faramir confirmed both the Hobbits thoughts. "Runs right under the river towards the edge of the city. You will be safe if you keep moving forward and remember, do not look back. Once you reach the end, find cover in the winds. I have heard tales that if Hobbits do not wish to been seen then there is a highly possible chance that you will not be." Faramir explained, looking around and seeing his beloved followers and friends standing behind him, a few feet away.

"Captain Faramir..." Sam began, drawing the captain's attention to him. "…You've shown your quality, sir." Sam watched almost embarrassed at the reaction this caused the ranger in front of him. The man stood, mouth wide open with narrowed eyes "The very highest."

Faramir then let his expression soften and he laughed "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee. I do hope, when this is all over, you both can show me around. I do wish to see how such small folks with such big hearts come to live on this world." Faramir ended in a loving smile as he watched Sam blush and Frodo nod with a smile.

"We would be happy to show you around, fair Captain of Gondor." Frodo answered with a smile but then it dropped when the ranger asked the question he did not wish to hear.

"Where will you be heading once you reach the other side?" Faramir asked, noticing the look that now appeared on both Hobbits faces.

"Gollum says there's a path..." Frodo answered as he looked at the creature beside Sam "…Near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains."

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir quickly grabbed the creature by its scrawny neck as he saw it stalk away from them, down the path that would lead them out of the broken city. "Is that its name?"

"No." Gollum spoke through his tightened airway "No!" He felt the ranger's hand tighten and he finally gasped "Yes!"

"Frodo…" The ranger released the creature and then turned, facing both the Halflings "They say darkness dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. I would advise you not to go that way but I can see that your road has already been made clear."

Just as Sam was about to say something to the ranger, a large rock flew through the air and smashed into one of the high buildings just a few metres away from them.

"Faramir! They are attacking!" One of the Captains followers and friend shouted as he began to sling his bow of his shoulder, and notch an arrow to it, firing it at one of the Orcs on the other side of the river. Many of those that were behind the ranger had also readied their weapons, firing as many of the wooden shafts as possible, wanting to strike the evil that was invading their city.

"Go! Quickly!" Faramir pushed the young Hobbits down into the sewer and watched as the three ran and in Gollum's case crawled and towards the other side of the City. The ranger then took one final look down the sewer and then he too joined the battle that now raged on.

"May the Valar protect you both."

* * *

**Yippee!** So I was wondering if you can all tell that the ending of "Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin." is soon apon us? ;) There will a couple of other chapters now that will just show the life after Helms Deep and the Journey back to Edoras as well as small snips of our favourite Hobbits :)

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't out earlier :/ I planned to release this yesterday but I suddenly grew ill while I was at college and I ended up getting sent home because I looked the colour of my hair! :o (My hair is dip dyed blue and some parts are green, so just think of the colour green xD) Sorry about that, still recovering but I needed to update because then people would lose interest :P SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! *bows with forgiveness***

_There is nothing you need to know :D_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you! Have to let my twists in ;) I love it when I change the story around *Grins* I can promise you this, Elladan will not die :D

**LightsCDark; **Ahaha what can I say? I do leave people breathless ;) I think I will too to be honest xD Nothing will happen to Faramir, I promise! Except for when he nearly dies ;D

**Calemireth; **YAY! I am glad you love him now *grins evilly* Faramir is always mean to those he meets ;D aha! Awww thank you and I hope this was soon, sorry that it's a bit late :o! To be honest I am glad I made you like him :D Makes me happy :3

**BrightWatcher; **Heehee :3 Faramir loves you too ;) Yeah that poor little twin *sighs* I hope nothing bad happens to him :o! Thank you as always :')

**ArwenElf16; **I can tell that you are happy about the slap? ;) M'ahahaha! He deserves it ;D Thanks you and thought I would add a little twist :p You can indeed give Faramir a hug ;) Ahaha He sure is an Evil dark Lord :') And I love him because of it :3 Hope you liked this chapter! :D

**Sherlockholms; **He loves it really ;)

**Nardhwentheelf; **I don't have one but my sister and my friend usually do it for me and sometimes I do it on my own :3 (Only if my sister can't be bothered ;)) I know! :( I feel so bad for him. Evil Denethor! So glad I am killing him off *Evil laugh* That's alright :D Thank you xx

**will zona; **Thank you! :'D

**NIghtrunner144; **You may smack him indeed ;D Thank you :3

* * *

Faramir!

Faramir: Not another one? :(

*Grins evilly*

NIghtrunner144: *Smacks*

Faramir: OW! :'( That hurts.

Awww Sorry buddy…ArwenElf16 wants to give you a hug though, that will make you feel better:3

Faramir: *Hugs ArwenElf16* Sophie, Your reviewers hurt my feelings some times ;-;

Sorry Faramir, BrightWatcher sends you love :')

Faramir: *Receives love* LOVE YOU TOO! *Blows a kiss*

Oh Valar… *Face palms*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	19. Lord Aragorn is right

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Lord Aragorn is right.

"Finally awake?"

Legolas turned his head towards the sound of the voice. His smiled weakly as he watched Elladan walk over with Elrohir and Théodred. The Prince of the Woodland Realm nodded silently before wincing at the slight pain that ran throughout his mind.

Elladan and the Rohirrim Prince sat down beside Legolas' right side while Elrohir went beside the other, checking the wound to see if it hadn't reopened during the time they had left the Prince along with Gimli or it had suddenly caught an infection.

Elladan looked towards the Dwarf, which still slept by his Elven friend and he smiled slightly, nudging Théodred's arm and nodding at the Dwarf. "How long do you suppose he has been like that? The eldest son of Elrond asked.

"Probably from the moment you finished that story and left him to tend to others in the room." Théodred smiled and then looked back to the blonde Elf when he heard him moan in pain.

"Sorry, Legolas…" Elrohir apologised when he had pocked a tender part of the wound. "…I must say that you are healing nicely and it should heal completely within the next hour or so." The youngest twin smiled at his own news and watched as Legolas' pained expression became soft once more.

All around him, except the Dwarf and other injured, they could see the quick healing process the Mirkwood Prince was going through. The morning sun was still with them and the twins were thankful for it helped speed up Legolas' own healing and made the Prince stronger by the minutes that were passing.

Legolas nodded his thanks and slowly shut his eyes once more "_Just one more hour_." He thought but then his eyes shot open unexpectedly and he grabbed a hold of Elrohir's sleeve, made the twin jump at the sudden touch. "Wake me…In case I have…"

Elrohir nodded his understanding and gently released the Prince's tight grip from his arm. He, Elladan and Théodred all watched as the Prince slowly shut his eyes once more, a slight fear within them as darkness took him again.

"What was that about?" The Rohan Prince asked, still a slightest bit shocked of how quick the Prince's moves were to warn the Elf twin about something he had no knowledge of.

"He suffers from nightmares." Elladan sighed as he looked at his twin, who careful watched Legolas' facial expression to know when he should interrupt the nightmare he was to be experiencing.

"Nightmares?" Théodred furrowed his brow, not really understanding how an Elf three times his age could get such silly things.

"He has been through a lot in the past." Elladan gently pulled back the blanket that laid apon the blonde Elf's being and heard a gasp from the Prince beside him. "He was taken from his home at the age of six, in mortal years, and spent imprisoned within the fortress of Dol Guldur for five hundred and fifty seven years, at the hand of the dark Lord himself." The eldest son of Elrond sighed again and placed the blanket back over his dear friend.

"_By the gods_…" Théodred whispered as he slowly brought his hand up to his hair and ran it through "How old is Legolas, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, wondering how long it could have been since the Prince had been to Dol Guldur.

"He is the youngest of our kind..." Elladan answered.

"...Two thousand, eight hundred and ninety two." Elrohir finished, still looking to see a change in the Prince's expression.

So far, so good.

If Théodred was drinking he would have spit out the contents in disbelief. "That old?" His eyes went wide and he heard a small chuckle to his right coming from the eldest twin.

"If you think he is old, you haven't heard our age yet…" Elladan laughed and saw a small smile apon his brothers face "…Or our fathers to be exact. He is truly old."

This time Elrohir did laugh "What about our Grandmother and Grandfather?" He winked at his double, making Elladan laugh harder.

"They are ancient, _Gwador_!"

Many of the people who looked over at the laughing Elves and their Prince, who had joined in also, smiled at the great friendship that seemed too had formed in the shortest of time. Soon, they all heard a moan from the sleeping Dwarf and their smiles grew wider as he started to complain about the loudness of Elves and their stupidity.

The door to the great hall opened and the familiar figure of Gandalf the white and the future King of Gondor walked in. They both smiled at the merry gathering and walked over to the three Elves, Man and Dwarf.

"Having fun, are we?" Aragorn asked as he looked at his two brothers who were wiping tears from their old eyes.

"Ai, _Gwador-nin_, you have missed much." Elladan laughed with his identical brother when Aragorn narrowed his eyes and smiled at the two pranksters.

Soon, Elrohir's laughter came to a stop and he looked at the pained expression of the Prince below. He shook him slightly and was glad that the Prince snapped out of his dream quickly before the dream he was having, got out of control.

"_Hannon le."_ Legolas said to the youngest twin with a smile.

Elrohir nodded and smiled back. "_lle ier creoso, mellon-nin_." *You are welcome, mellon-nin.*

"Ah_, Laegolas, man mathach?"_ *Greenleaf, how do you feel?* Gandalf asked in the grey tongue, knowing that the Prince would be speaking like this for a few minutes or so.

"_Amin suetrec tereva_" Legolas answered back, the smile still apon his face. He quickly turned and faced the Rohirrim Prince and repeated his answer in the common tongue, already snapped out of his Elvish quicker than usually. "I feel fine."

Théodred nodded as he began to understand what the white Wizard had said to his new friend. The Prince soon turned and faced the door that had just been slammed open and the King's lieutenant, Gamling, came running towards the group. "How is my father, Gamling?" He asked the ginger bearded man as he finally stood in front of them all.

"Your father wishes to speak to you all, my Prince." Gamling bowed in respect and then walked back. Almost the opposite of what he had entered the room like.

Aragorn looked down at the Rohan Prince and asked "Might you know what that was about?"

"Unfortunately, I don't." Théodred replied "I have not seen my father since we rode down the causeway into battle and after that, when we were on the fields with Éomer." The Prince sighed "Whatever it is, he has summoned us to his chambers. It is likely we will find Éomer and Éowyn there." The Man stood and then waited for the two identical beings to help their Elven kin up from the stretcher he still laid apon and onto his feet.

Elrohir took the blanket from the Dwarf, who held it out towards him and thanked him for it. He placed it around Legolas' shoulders to cover up his tortured bare body and then slipped a hand around his friends waist, feeling his twin do the same. All three, walked in perfect sync on soundless footsteps as they walked towards the door at the back of the Throne.

Théodred led the way, Gimli beside him, the three Elves next and then Aragorn and Gandalf behind. None uttered a word as they silently walked through the royal halls and in the direction of the King's chambers.

Rohan's Prince knocked twice before speaking "Father, it is us. May we come in?" When he heard the command, he opened the door to confirm his suspicions before as he saw his two cousins sitting around a fireplace, waiting patiently for the group to arrive. The Prince walked over to his father, who sat on the bed, his legs underneath many layers of sheets and the other half of his body propped up against the headboard, Gamling stood beside the bed he was on.

"We have plans to discuss." Théoden spoke and motioned for those that stood by the door to sit somewhere around his chambers.

Elladan and Elrohir guided Legolas over to the sofa by the grand fireplace and sat him down slowly, trying not to cause the Woodland Elf any pain as they did. Aragorn and Gimli took a seat beside Éomer and the two nodded their greetings at the Rohirrim before sitting down in silence. Théodred sat beside his father on the bed and Gandalf stood on the other side next to Gamling.

"_Is he well?"_ Éowyn furrowed her brows as she whispered at the blonde Elf, looking also at the identical ones beside him.

"_He is well, my Lady_._"_ Both answered and watched her smile, rolling the blue eyes she had ever so slightly. They had come to know the maiden well already as she always smiled and rolled her eyes whenever they spoke at the same time. They could tell she found it amusing and yet, they couldn't wait until she began to get their names mixed up.

"What are these plans, father?" Théodred asked as he looked up at his father, breaking the silence and causing those around to look at the two Royals on the bed.

"Tomorrow, when the sun has met the centre of the skies above, we will leave and journey back to Edoras." Théoden hoped that there would be no objections but then again, he was in the world of the living and not in the world of his dreams.

"You surely jest?" Gimli spoke first, almost about to stand before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the future King of Gondor and huffed as he sat back down again.

Reading the atmosphere within the King's royal chambers, Aragorn said "You have many Men that lay injured in your halls and streets; they will not be able to make the journey back." He stated his opinion, knowing that everyone else thought the same.

"Uncle…" Éowyn began "…Lord Aragorn is right." She stood from where she sat and turned towards her uncle she had previously had her back to. "I have seen the injured and the numbers of the dead that line these streets. Two few will return back home with us."

"They will stay."

"What?" Théodred looked at his father in disbelief and then repeated what his King had just said _"They will stay?"_

"Yes." Théoden answered, looking at his dear son who sat beside him "I have already seen to the healers that they will stay and care for the many injured. Only a handful of us shall return back to Edoras."

"How are they going to return without any protectors when we have left? Surely you will not send them back alone?" Éomer stood beside the future King of Gondor.

"I have already ordered some guards to stay and send thirty back at a time, six of those will be the guards." Théoden then looked to his nephew. "_They are rushing to conclusions_." His mind sighed.

"_They are rushing because they care about their injured_." A voice within the King's mind sounded and the Théoden furrowed his brows. "_Do you not care about your people, oh, great King of Rohan_."

"That is not the point!" The King shouted, causing everyone, beside Legolas, to face him.

"Father?" Théodred narrowed his eyes at his Fathers sounded shout.

Théoden looked around and then his features softened. "Théodred, can you not hear it?_"_ He asked wondering if he was slowly going mad.

"_Only you can hear me, King of Rohan_."

"Hear what?" Théodred answered this time, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Gandalf turned his eyes towards the Prince apon the sofa. He had not turned around at the shout and the white Wizard could tell the Prince was up to something. He turned his eyes back and hoped that the King would not realise that it was Legolas talking to him for that would cause many curses and anger all on the King's side.

"_Only I?"_ Théoden whispered and looked down at the sheets that covered his legs.

"_Do you care?" _The voice asked him and Théoden kept silent.

Elladan and Elrohir by now had begun to understand what was happening. The youngest looked at Legolas and saw the Prince's eyes were glazed. Anyone beside them, Aragorn and Gandalf would've thought that the Prince might've fallen asleep but they knew the Prince too well for him to suddenly decide to sleep during an important meeting.

"_Do you care about your people?" _

"_I do_." Théodred answered back, not knowing that the room had gone completely silent as they waited for him to reply back his son's question.

"_Then wait until most are well_." The voice spoke highly "_You will have no cause of celebration when you return back to your town if hardly any of your people are there with you." _

"_I understand but how can you be sure that my city has not burned to the ground by the foul beasts that were sent to destroy it?" _Edoras was the King's home and had been for many, many years. If he had returned and nothing was left then he would give up on life. He would not be a King for there cannot be a King without his home.

"_Do not worry King of Rohan. You will still be a King even if you city has gone. A King does not need a home to be called King. The King needs his people. That is what you need right now_." The voice faded from Théoden's mind and Legolas' eyes held their usual sparkle once more.

Elrohir sighed and then whispered "_Lle yuettre ner rashwe san' lye, mellon_." *You cause more trouble than us, friend* He watched as Legolas smiled and him and winked. He returned the smiled and looked back at the King.

"We will stay here and tend to the injured." Théoden mumbled and then turned to face his lieutenant. "Gamling, notify the guards that there has been a change of plan." Théodred looked in wonder as his father gave Gamling the order to tell the guards and the healers, as well, about the sudden change. "I want you all out my chambers now before I change my mind."

"Thank you, uncle." Éowyn gave her uncle a soft kiss on his cheek and then walked with everyone else out of the King's chambers.

"We leave in four days!" The King shouted to those that were now walking down the hallway away from his room and towards the great hall.

Gandalf smiled as he walked past Legolas and gently placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away. "_You truly are a sneaky Prince_." He had whispered and this made Legolas chuckle slightly.

"Now, what are we going to do for four days?" Gimli mumbled as he folded his arm across his chest, joining it with his other within the sling he wore.

"Ah, I fear the Dwarf might be bored in the coming days, _Gwador_." Elrohir looked towards his brother on the other side of Legolas.

"_Gwador_, I do believe you may be right..." Elladan replied back, snickering the slightest as he saw the Dwarf glare at him and his twin. "…But surely that broken arm of yours is stopping you from doing many things…

"…Is this why you might be bored, Master Dwarf?" They both said together and Gimli howled in anger.

"You stupid Elves! Talk for yourselves and not merge your sentences together! Do you know how annoying that is?!" Gimli huffed as he let out his anger, pausing in the hall way and facing the twins as he did.

Legolas silently held in a laugh as he saw his dear friends angered expression. He hadn't seen that since they first met in Imladris, all those days ago.

The twin sons of Elrond looked at the Dwarf with wide eyes and then faced each other. "_I think he's lost it, _Gwador_." _Elladan whispered to his brother, loud enough for the Dwarf to hear.

"Ai, _Gwador_, maybe we should fetch and bucket and poor it over his head." Elrohir gave a small smile to his brother and then both looked back at the red-faced Dwarf.

"_Maybe steam will show_." They both whispered in unison and Legolas couldn't take it anymore.

The Elven Prince finally let go of his laughter and the musical sound spread out throughout the corridor and into the great hall in front of them.

Many looked on at the sight that greeted then and laughed also as the Dwarf began to shout at the Elves again, making amusement and filling many wounded hearts with joy and happiness. The soft laughter from the three Elves melted all hearts and many felt revived by the sound alone. The Dwarf's constant shouts about the Elven race made the amusement grow and they all laughed at the sight. Even Aragorn, Gandalf, Théodred, Éomer and Éowyn couldn't surpass a laugh as they looked at the four.

"It is hard to believe that such beings are great friends." Aragorn smiled at Éomer as the Rider spoke.

"Many do, my friend." Aragorn laughed again as Gimli shouted something about the way Elves eat. "It has taken an awfully long time for them all to know each other this well. Legolas and Gimli the most."

"And why is that?" Éomer asked, not knowing there was a farther tale behind the Prince and Dwarf Lord. The musical laughter still ran throughout the hall and even the guards and healers had begun to laugh and look at the comical four.

"Legolas' father, the King, had imprisoned Gimli's father, Glóin, as he and thirteen others trespassed in King Thranduil's forest." Aragorn explained and looked at the merry laughter that came from the broken hearts of many children and women who had lost, fathers, sons, friends and cousins.

"I have heard the tales about the thirteen Dwarves, alongside a Hobbit and a certain wizard…" The Prince of Rohan looked towards Gandalf and saw the Wizard ignore him on purpose "…travel towards the great mountain of Erebor to claim back their home."

"It is all true and Dwarves have hated Elves for a many long years due to the fact that one of the Valar mirrored Illuvatar's creation of the Elves, trying to make his own. Illuvatar saw that the dwarves had been brought into life and decided to spare them, but he then doomed and cursed them to be in constant turmoil with the Elves." Aragorn explained "This is why Dwarves can live longer than any other mortal on this world." He looked at the confused faces of the three and sighed with a smile "It is hard to explain but this is how far my knowledge takes me. It is a miracle that Legolas and Gimli are friends."

The three nodded and then resumed laughing at the four in front of them.

Merry laughter rang throughout the hall and it was like no evil would be able to touch them at this very moment.

* * *

**YAY! **I didn't go to college again today either…I feel so gross :/ I will see if I can write another tomorrow and try and end this part on 21 chapters :) Much less than the last one but oh well ;) This one has bigger chapters ;)

**_Special note!_** I have just finished writing the first chapter to the Prequel of this entire story! :D I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :') It is called "**I' tel' supëltíe"**_** - "In the Beginning**" _:') There will be more chapters but not at this very point in time...jeez...Give me a break, would ya'? )

_Something you might want to know? _:)

**1. The Elves and Dwarves- I found this answer when I looked for it on google. I had no idea the Illuvatar doomed them to be in constant turmoil with the Elves and it shocked me to find this out :o! I added the curse part for my own amusement ;)**

_That's it I think? _^^

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher: **Awwww thanks :') I wanted Thranduil to have a small scene to himself as he hasn't had the chance to be in this as much as I would have liked :L Thank you again :3 Yeah, when I proof read it I thought it seemed a bit weird when Frodo said that bit. I thought you might like it ;D Thank you once more :'D

**Jasperslittlesister: **Thank you and that is true :( I feel sorry for him, just as much as I feel sorry for Legolas :'( Brings tears to my eyes D: I hope this was soon and I know :( But don't worry, we still have "The return of the King" to go through ;)

**Calemireth;** Ahaha yay for the Elven King :D Awww :3 He is awesome, isn't he? ;) You can indeed, you can have the biggest group hug the world has ever seen ;D Ahaha I will see if the dark Lord will want a hug from you ;D Might have to persuade him a little :') Thank you and I hope this was soon enough ^^

**Nardhwentheelf: **I will ;) Thanks for offering but no thanks :) Thank you, I am glad you liked them :3 xx

**ArwenElf16:** He loved your hug ;) Awww thank you *Blushes* :3 I love him too :') I did always...I still do :( Poor ranger :'( Ahaha I have many, _mellon-nin_ ;D I am glad you liked this chapter :D

**LightsCDark:** Ahhh you will love it when he nearly dies ;) Ahaha you need to learn to keep breathing, _mellon_ ;) Always remember the wise words a Dwarf once said: "Keep breathing, that's the key" xD Ahaha that is true :) I will also be making stories after that carry in from after the war ;) I hope you will enjoy then as well :D They are indeed and they will try and make it their in one piece ;)

Faramir; Aww well this is sweet :3

Frodo and Sam; Agreed :'3

What. Are. You. Three. Doing?!

Frodo: Giving Calemireth a group hug :)

You two are supposed to be on the road to Mordor. Get going or I will feed you to the watcher -.-

*Frodo and Sam gasped and broke out of the hug just before running away*

Now, Faramir...Why are you bright red?! o.o

Faramir; Nardhwentheelf gave me a kiss :3 I am so loved by your reviewers :'D

*eye twitches* I will personally kill you...I mean it Faramir... I will.

Faramir: Teehee :')

* * *

******Namarië!**


	20. A delicious looking scar

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – A delicious looking scar.

"The stink in here, has gotten worse..." Sam complained as he brought his hand up to his nose and pinched it slightly with his fingers, trying his best not to smell the rotten waters he, his dear friend and their guide now travelled through "…Don't you agree, Mister Frodo?" He asked, noticing Frodo cringe at the horrible smell.

"I do." Frodo admitted "It should not take us long to reach the other side and smell the clear air once more." The Hobbit saw his blonde companion nod and smile as he obviously thought of the sweet clean air instead of the foul one they had floating around them. The Ring-bearer then looked towards Gollum. The tortured being, that used to be his own kin, had spoke no word throughout their trek in the smelly tunnels ever since they had entered.

It seemed that Sam also thought the same thing as his friend questioned "You haven't spoken a word, Gollum. Why is that?"

Gollum stopped and stared at the two Hobbits that had now stopped and looked at him, their eyes brows furrowing as they saw the creature stop his movements. Gollum never replied back to the Hobbit but rushed forwards as a great _thud_, that shook the very grounds that they were on, from above sounded.

"Sméagol!" Frodo shouted after the creature and then begun to ran after it. "Sméagol, come back here!" He called, watching the tortured being ran down the sewer, trying to get away from the battle that was happening above their very heads.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam called after his friend as the Hobbit gave chase to Gollum. He continued running after a short while and soon came to a stop. "_It can't be_…" He thought, eyes wide as he saw a white light come down from a hole that Frodo was now climbing up. The Hobbit ran after Frodo and looked up into the skies above and breathed "_It is!"_ He thought happily, silently cheering for the fresh smell of air and the sounds of small birds singing with the gentle winds.

Frodo looked around everywhere for the small creature but couldn't find him at all. The Hobbit sighed at walked back towards the hole he had come from and saw two hands, from his dear friend, struggling to grasped the earth and pull himself out of the sewers. Frodo smiled at Sam's hands and then knelt down beside the hole and said "Need any help?"

"Don't I ever." Sam chuckled as he reached for Frodo's hands. He stopped as he got halfway towards the young Hobbits hand and then said "If you don't mind, Mister Frodo, but could you take the packs first?" He asked.

"I don't mind at all, dear Sam." Frodo's smile widened and then grasped the first pack Sam handed him. After two more were passed, the young Hobbit finally felt the blonde Hobbits hand and then he tried his best to pull his dear friend out. A while passed and still the Hobbit could not pull his dear friend out.

"How did you get out on your own?" Sam called from below, wondering how his friend had got out with no help and with gentle ease.

"Gollum helped me." Frodo answered and then saw the questioning look his companion gave him. "I do not know where he has gone." He answered Sam's silent question.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sam growled. "I know that this day would come. Sooner or later, that damn creature would aband…"

"Sam!" Frodo interrupted his friend, angered by what the blonde Hobbit thought about the creature that had been through many years of torture just like a certain Elven Prince they know. "Please, do not speak badly about him. Isn't it enough to know what kind of pain he had to endure because of the Ring and the pain the dark Lord had brought him?"

Sam was gobsmacked "But…" He began "…Why do you defend a creature like him?" The blonde Hobbit questioned, wanting to know why he would be on Gollum's side, instead of the side of his friend.

"Because I believe that there is still good within him." Frodo mumbled, the small sounds catching Sam's ears. "I do think that Gollum will be true to his word and will not cause us any harm. I believe that he will change, for good and for better." Frodo then reached out his hand, down towards the hole once more and watched as Sam took it. "One day, when this is all over, I want to take him back to the Shire. Show him what it is like to be a Hobbit once more."

Little to the knowing of the two Hobbits, Gollum was crouched behind a tree, watching the two Halflings with interest. When he had heard Sam's comment, he growled, summoning all his will power not to run to the fat Hobbit and strangle him there and then. But when he had heard what his master had said about him, taking him back to the place he used to call home, his eyes began to well up. He wondered what it would be like to see his real home once more, to learn how to eat like a proper being, understand how clothes worked and the way the days would easily go past with him and another, sat down in a small boat together as they caught many fis, that they would cook when they got back to the place where much happiness lay. A home.

Frodo jumped slightly as he saw Gollum crawl towards him, gently grabbing Sam's other free hand and helping the blonde Hobbit out of the hole and into the fresh outdoors. "Thank you, Sméagol." Frodo smiled, showing his thanks, with or without words needed.

"That was very decent of you, Gollum…" Sam puffed as he breathed in the clear wind that was slowly drifting through his curly hair. "…Thank you." The Hobbit smiled as well and soon both Hobbits were laughing as they were sure they saw the tortured being blush and then turn away, a small smile apon his bony features.

The two Halfling stood and then looked at the surroundings around them. Tree's circled the small hole they had just climbed out off and they could both see that night had approached them. The timings had messed up their minds as the sewers showed no light, making the two Hobbits forget whether it was still day or not.

"Come on, Hobbitses." Gollum called, poking his head out of a bush, startling both the small beings and making the creature laugh the slightest.

Sam smiled back at his dear friend, when he saw Frodo look at him with the kind face he always wore. "Alright…" The blonde Hobbit began to walk forwards with Frodo and into the trees "…The closer we get to this place, the closer we are to destroying the Ring."

Frodo nodded his agreement with the blonde Hobbit behind him. "I sure do miss the gentle singing of the Elves..." Frodo sighed as he listened to the soft tunes the birds played as they danced around each other in the nightly winds. "…And the tales!" Frodo shouted to Sam behind him, a bright smile apon his face.

"I wonder…" Frodo tilted his head slightly at Sam's thought. "…I wonder if we'll be put into songs or tales." Sam furrowed his brow and looked up to the darkened sky above, thinking that such thing could be a possibility.

"What?" The brown haired Hobbit glanced back at his dear friend as he continued his walking.

"I wonder if people will ever say _'Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.'_ And they'll say, '_Yes!_..." Sam shouted, throwing his arms into the air, lost in the wonderings of his own mind. "…_That's one of my favourite stories_.'

"_Frodo was very courageous wasn't he, Dad?"_

"_Yes, my boy. The most famous of all the Hobbits. And that's saying a lot."_

Frodo laughed as his friend told his thoughts. The young Hobbit glanced back at his dear friend and said "Well, you left out one of the chief characters:…

"_Samwise the Brave_."

"I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo looked around once more and saw a deep red blush of Sam's cheeks. He let out a laugh and then stopped. He then placed a gentle hand on his blonde haired Hobbits shoulder and said "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam."

Sam's cheeks reddened "Well…Urm…" He chuckled nervously, a small smile apon his face "…Thank you, Mister Frodo. I wouldn't have gotten far without you either."

Frodo smiled and then turned back towards the path Gollum was leading them down. He knew he and Sam were going to have to prepare for the night and the more deadly journey that was to come their way.

"_Samwise the Brave."_

The young Hobbit almost laughed aloud when he heard Sam whisper the very sentence that made him blush.

* * *

"How goes everything, 'Ro?" Aragorn asked as he sat opposite his brother who was checking Legolas' facial features for any signs of the nightmares that were to come.

Elrohir sighed as he quickly turned his eyes to his young brother "Everything is fine, _Estel_, do not worry about him." His eyes fell back to the sleeping Prince before him.

Aragorn nodded and then stood again, knowing that he was not needed. As the future King walked towards the Keeps door, wanting to see what had changed since the battle had ended but something bumped into him or rather someone had bumped into him. The ranger looked down at the Elven form of an _Elleth…_Or was it an_ Ellon_? He wasn't too sure as the body of the Elf in front of him was slim but the armour that the Elf wore was still covered in the blood of the foul beasts that had been slaughtered not so many hours ago and the hair apon the beings hair was far too short to be that of an _Elleth._ "Forgive me, my Lord." Aragorn said as he came to a conclusion that it was an _Ellon_ instead of an _Elleth._

Oh, how wrong he was.

The Elf gasped as it looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the ranger before its form and narrowed its own eyes before saying "I am no Lord, my Lord and neither am I an _Ellon_!"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he bowed immediately "Please accept my dearest apologises, my eyes deceived me."

"Yes, they did." The _Elleth_ spat, not knowing that this man was the hope of all man. She began to shift nervously as all eyes turned towards her, noticing the ranger bowing at her as if she was royalty itself. "Stand up straight, it's embarrassing." She whispered harshly to Aragorn and she watched as the man obeyed.

Soon, a door to the left opened and the Lady of Morbaneiâ came walking in, smiling as she saw the ranger. "Ah, Aragorn, how fares you?" She asked, coming ever closer to the future King of Gondor as well as the short haired _Elleth_.

The _Elleth's_ eyes grew wide as she looked at the man that had bowed at her. "You…are…Aragorn? The future King of Gondor and Arnor? The one my kin held in secret to keep away from the darkness that was ever growing in these lands?" She questioned many, complete disbelief in her eyes. She watched as the man nodded with a small smile, his mouth opening as he was about to speak. But she wouldn't let him. The _Elleth_ quickly bowed and said "Forgive me, my King. I had no idea it was you." She blushed, causing the Lady to laugh at her.

Aragorn raised his hand at the Elf "Nay, nay, please do not bow. I am not King yet but it is true. I am the man you speak of." He smiled as he watched the unnamed _Elleth_ stand straight once more.

"Ah, I see you have met Aranel." Larien winked as she finally stood with the two, a smile still apon her fair features. The Lady laughed as she saw the ranger's questioning expression. "She is a warrior from my forest." She explained, watching as Aragorn made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Come now, Aranel. Let us leave the King to his peace and look for our wounded and dead kin." Larien gave one more smile as Aranel slightly bowed at the hope of Men, just before both walked soundlessly away from the King, exiting through the Keeps doors towards the broken fortress of Helms Deep.

"Legolas, wake up!"

Aragorn turned quickly at the shout from his brother. The hope of Men exhaled, not knowing that he had held his breath, as Legolas awoke with a jerk but still…Something was not right. The ranger ran towards his dear friend and brother, gently kneeling beside Legolas and watching as the Prince's hand went towards his head and he moaned in pain.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Elrohir asked, a worried expression painted across his face as he looked at the pain in the blonde Elf's eyes.

Legolas whispered something but it was barely audible, another moan left his lips.

"_Do you honestly think that you will make it back to Edoras alive?_" A dark voice snarled within Legolas' mind.

"_Please_." Legolas whispered to the dark Lord as he had his cold, dead hands wrapped around his own throat once more. The Mirkwood Elf never realised he was talking aloud, causing his friends to worry more about the condition he was in.

-"Legolas?"-

"_You leave in four days? That is a pity_." Sauron laughed, tightening his hold around the Prince's neck, making Legolas gasp and his own fair hands fly to those of the dark Lords, trying to claw the hands of from his throat. "_You will never make it for I promise you, only you will survive and I will have you be brought to me once more. Oh, the fun we will both have_." Sauron laughed as he watched the Prince under him, eyes widen at the thought of being tortured by his hands again.

"_Please! Anything…Anything but that!"_ The Elf gasped out, his voice shaking from the traumatic dream that had began to resurface but it was interrupted when his other half, the star of night, grabbed his neck while he slept, sending the Prince into shock. "_I do not…Wish to go back!...I never want to go back!"_

"_My, my Greenleaf, you look awfully scared_." The Lord snarled, grinning evilly "_You look like a child once more. Where is that form that I have missed? I wonder when I will see it again. The sweet face you made when you felt the hot iron first burn your delicate skin. It was most enjoyable to see_." One of Sauron's hand loosened from the Prince neck and then slid down Legolas' body, lifting his tunic and revealing the burn that Legolas had first received for when he was imprisoned in Dol Guldur.

Legolas began to struggle as he felt the cold hands of the being on top of him circle the burnt flesh. He could breathe more easily knowing that there was only one hand around his throat, noticing it had loosened but not enough for him to actually get free. The dark Lord was strong and he was pinned down by the strength of Sauron's body on top.

"_Ah, such a delicious looking scar_." Sauron smiled, licking his lips slightly as he watched Legolas struggle more when he spoke the words the Prince so much hated.

Legolas' breathing had quickened and then he screamed in pain when he suddenly felt a white hot searing pain shoot through his being, directly to where the burnt scar was etched within his skin. He summoned his strength to lift up his head to see what the dark Lord was doing to his body. If his blue eyes could widen anymore, they would have for he saw a red glow emitting from Sauron's hand. He through his head back and arched his back when he felt the pain shoot through him once more. The Elf panted hard. It felt just like the first time he was burnt. This was something he was never going to forget.

-"What is it, wants wrong with him?"-

-"We don't know. We have tried everything and still he doesn't wake!"-

Sauron eyes sparkled dangerously, his tongue wetting his lips at the sweet sight before him "_Yes, yes just like that_." He laughed watching as he sent another burst of the hot pain through the Prince's body, sending it directly to the burn he had his hand over. "_That is the face I have been waiting for. Ah, the broken stars within your eyes, your sweet cries. You have pleased me_…" The Lord paused, lowering his face so that it was only a few centimetres from Legolas' "…_But it is not enough. Something is missing._"

When Legolas saw the evil smile once more grace the dark Lords face, he almost scream in fear but instead screamed when another pain shot through him "_Valar, how long will this torture last?!" _His mind screamed, wanting it to end as quickly as it had began. But the world was a cruel place and so was the being before him. He knew that his prayers wouldn't be answered. He could only wonder…What was missing?

Suddenly, he felt the cold forehead of the Lord of all shadows apon his own. A gentle whisper was all he heard from Sauron and he could have fainted when the words reached his ears.

"_Let us have an audience_."

* * *

**Cliff hanger!** Please, please don't kill me! o.o Actually I was just thinking...If you do kill me, you will never find out what happens next…M'ahahahahahaha! *cough cough* I actually wrote Frodo's and Sam's bit yesturday but I couldn't think of what to write in the second half :O I was going to write about Pip and Merry but then I completly scrapped this idea for a more interesting one ;D

I' tel' supëltíe chapter 2 is also up! :D

_There is nothing you need to know except that:_

**1. SAURON IS BACK ;D - This guy is so popular :3**

* * *

**Reviews;**

**ArwenElf16; **Aww thanks, I do try 3 You...You want...To...Marry Leg...Legolas? WELL YOU CAN'T! HE'S MINE ;D Gimli always makes my day :') He's just so awesome :D Thank you again and again for writing a review for it :') It means a lot :D I hope you liked this chapter? :)

**BrightWatcher; **Well, I thought that doing a heavy chapter would make it a bit boring so I decided to have a little fun before I wrote something like this ;D It's out! I hope you like it :') THANK YOU *Huggles* I don't know what is wrong with me lately...Not being able to write a chapter because I have a lot going on in my mind and then being sent home from college because I was ill :O All in the space of 2 weeks! D: Ahaha thank you anyways :3 He is but that sneaky little ranger will always have eyes for you...And Éowyn of cause ;) Thank you once more :D

**Nardhwentheelf; **Thank you! :D Aahaha yeah, I missed Leggy talking to people through his mind so I thought "Why not bring it back in?" ;D ahaha! The Dwarf and Elf are going to be fine, I hope! *fingers crossed* I hope this chapter was soon enough? :') xx

**Calemireth; **They are, aren't they :'3 Comedy Trio :D Don't be sad, be happy ;D This chapter did have him so I can only guess this made you feel like you were over the moon ;D A hug from Sauron...Now that is something :o I shall ask him, when I finish my reviews ;) Do not blame me if he says no O^O Ahaha I am and it's perfectly normal to be slow :') Ahaha *bows* I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)

**LightsCDark; **Very wise indeed, _mellon_ ;) Yeah, instead of looking through all the pages for the answer, I came across one of Google and I was like "WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it...Poor Dwarves :( They could have been best friends with the Elves, just look at Gimli and Leggy? :D Thank you and thank you again :3

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahaha I always do, _mellon_ ;D Aww thanks :3 I just felt that Gimli needed to become greater friends with the two considering that they are going to journey with them...OH NO, SPOILER! ;D I will certainly try and it all depends when I can and the appropriate time for me to use it xD Yeah, I love that man :') Would have been interesting to see him in the movie/books to learn more about him :/ Thank you and I hope this was soon? :D

**nightrunner144; **Ahahaha :') Awww thank you :3 I will be ending this fic but there will be another that will cover ""The return of the King" So do not fret :D

* * *

Urm, Sauron?

Sauron: What is it peasant?

Bit rude -.-

Sauron: What is it, Sophie? -.-

Well I was wondering...Could a reviewer hug you?

Sauron: Are you insulting me?

Excuse me?

Sauron: How dare you ask me if another slave could hug me!

They're a reviewer...Not a slave...And who tried to hug you before?

Sauron: You did, remember? -.-'

No, I...Oh wait...Yeah I do :3 Love you Sauron! :D *Runs away*

Sauron: Get her and bring me her head!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Namarië! **


	21. Oh, come now Elessar

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Oh, come now Elessar.

"What is it, wants wrong with him?" Elladan asked, kneeling down beside his twin brother as he tried to pry the young Prince's hands from around his own throat. The eldest twin was informed by a guard just a few seconds ago that a Wood Elf, inside the keep, was now thrashing around, screaming and shouting incoherent things. Elladan had ran at full speed that very moment, entering the Keep and seeing the Elven form of his dear friend crying and his two brothers trying to calm the Prince down.

"We don't know. We have tried everything and still he doesn't wake!" Aragorn shouted to his brother over the screams the Prince was making. By now, the whole room was in complete silence, stunned by the scene that was happening before them.

"We need to move everyone out of here." Elrohir told his brother, seeing the shocked faces of the Rohan people. He knew that Legolas hated attention and this was only going to worsen the situation.

Elladan nodded and was thankful that Théodred, Éomer, Éowyn and Haldir ran into the Keep, pushing through the guards that stood stunned at what was happening to the Prince of Mirkwood.

The four ran over, great worry within the multiple eyes that looked at the Prince. "What's wrong?" Éomer asked, seeing the pain etched on the Wood Elf's face as he tried to battle some being that none of them could see.

"We need to move everyone out of here." Aragorn turned facing the four "Only those that were badly hurt during the battle must stay. We advise them not to be moved."

"You are in luck, my Lord. We moved them out the day before yesterday into the streets below." Éowyn answered "Haldir said that there were many Elven healers down there that could help."

"That is indeed good news." Elladan smiled but it soon disappeared when Legolas screamed once more, a hand flying down to his side and hovering over something that seemed to be blocking his way to it. "Hurry!" He shouted to the four "I fear there is an evil at work here that is far beyond any of us!"

Aragorn gulped. Why was it that when Legolas was nearly healed or merely enjoying himself, the dark Lord had to come and ruin such a thing for him? Why must he always be tortured and not left alone for a fair few months? No matter how many questions that stumbled into the future King of Gondor and Arnor's mind, he knew that only person who could answer them truthfully was in fact Sauron himself and he knew he was never going to be able to ask such questions.

As the three mortals and immortal began to turn away, Elrohir quickly shouted "Go find Gandalf! We will need him. Be quick!" Soon, the three brothers were left alone, tending to their sick friend before them, hoping that he would be well at the end of what was happening to him now.

Elladan brought his hand down to where the Prince's was hovering over his side and saw how the fair hands of his friends clenched the air as if something truly was there. He gently placed his on top of Legolas' and then moved it underneath but something stopped him in doing so. The clear air was hard but it was cold. This confirmed his suspicions and more worry and fear began to grow within him. "It's Sauron." He told his brother's, shaking his head slightly and turning to see his brother's reactions.

Aragorn's eyes widened even more but before he was to say anything, Legolas suddenly sat up and then slammed his hand into the rangers face. Aragorn cried out at the force of the slam and he brought both his hands up to the Prince's hand, trying desperately to pry the hand off of him.

Elladan and Elrohir watched in fear as the Prince's grip hardened on their brother's face. "_Estel_!" They both shouted and soon a deadly, cold laughter filled the whole room. Both brothers looked at their friend; they couldn't see the Prince's eyes for his blonde hair obscured their vision.

Haldir and Théodred looked in horror at the Prince when they heard the cry from Aragorn and the cold laughter. Both watched, Éowyn and Éomer were outside helping the injured to the settlements below, as the future King tried to struggle out of Legolas' grip.

Ever so slowly did the Prince of Mirkwood turn his head and face the twin sons of Elrond. His now black eyes bore into the grey steel coloured ones of their own and a sinister smiled spread across his face. The two twins expressions were such a joy to see "I'll be borrowing him for a few minutes."

Elladan and Elrohir watched as the Prince's eyes shut quickly and sagged back down onto the floor, his grip from Aragorn's face lessened and the ranger sagged down, his eyes shut also. "_Estel_!" Elrohir repeated his previous shout as he knelt beside his foster brother, checking to see if the young man was fine. "He's not here." He told his brother, hearing the heavy footfalls of a man and the silent ones of an Elf running towards the four of them.

"What do you mean '_He's not here'?_" Elladan questioned, checking over the Prince as Legolas still thrashed and gasped as obvious pain still went through him.

"It's just as I say 'Dan." The youngest twin told his brother and repeated "_He's not here_." He then began to explain "I know it sounds confusing but since we have all been bonded as brothers, I have always been able to sense him, well or not." When Elladan nodded slightly, he continued "I can't feel him. It's as if the bond between him and me has been severed somehow."

"I cannot feel this because of what happened all those years ago, correct?" Elladan answered, a slight sadness on his voice.

Elrohir nodded "Since you ended the bond with him, you can no longer feel him as I would." The youngest son of Lord Elrond knew his brother was thinking back to the time when he and himself (Elrohir) rode out to find both Legolas and Aragorn after they had gone hunting together and had not returned for two days. Both couldn't believe what they saw that dreadful day. There, standing in the rain was Aragorn, ripping his sword out from Legolas' bloody body, a cold smile apon the Prince's face.

The shouts from the Prince brought the youngest out of his terrible thoughts and concentrated on his dear friend and brother. Who knew what Sauron was doing now?

"_Ah, so you have decided to join us?_" The dark Lord grinned as he saw Aragorn slowly beginning to open his eyes. Sauron watched as the ranger quickly stood and his eyes widened as he saw Legolas apon the floor, his side bleeding from where the dark Lord's and his hands were and the one around the Prince's throat.

"_Est…Estel_." Legolas stuttered, too weak to say the whole word fully. The burn on his side was hurting more than it did all those years ago and he could feel the red liquid slowly making its way down his side and onto the black grass beneath him.

"_What are you doing to him_?" Aragorn growled at the Lord of all shadows, clearly angered by the joyful expression Sauron wore.

"_Why, I am only playing. Do not be angered by my fun, dear Elessar_." Sauron laughed, seeing within the steel grey orbs the anger for him and the fear for the Prince below. "_I have waited many long years for the sweet expression my Princeling wears now and why, oh why, did I not think of this before_." The laughter echoed throughout the shadowed space.

Aragorn could see that the trees within the Prince's mind were now beginning to look withered more than usual as the dark Lord stayed longer inside Legolas' mind. He could only stand there and watch. Valar knows what would happen if he was to run and save his dear friend. Legolas could be induced to more pain and the ranger knew that Sauron would not let his go so easily.

"_I want to show you something._" Sauron said, releasing his hand from Legolas' throat and then muttering something beneath his breath, all the while listening to the sweet gasps and coughs the Prince was making from beneath him.

Aragorn stood, narrowing his eyes at the Lord as he mumbled words that he could not hear and soon his eyes fell apon those of Legolas'. The Prince was still coughing and gasping from the amount of air he was now sucking in to help fill his lungs. Legolas' eyes turned to his and Aragorn could see the pain and fear in his eyes. Fear also ran throughout his own being for he had never seen such an expression before on Legolas' face.

"_My King, I found this outside the chambers that were located in the forbidden wing._" Aragorn blinked, a small voice spoke within his head and he looked at Sauron and Legolas. Soon, a dazzling white light shone, blinding him and forcing the future King to shield his eyes with his arms. When the light disappeared, Aragorn took his hands away and saw himself, an older version of him for he could see a tiny grey hairs on his stubble. He was within a study of some kind, many books where stacked apon shelves and on a desk behind him. He wore a simple grey tunic that had small silver embroidery around the cuffs and collar, similar to the one he wore in Imladris. The ranger saw that his older self, moved towards the guard that had burst through the door that was now behind him.

"_This is Eldarion's_." Aragorn watched as he older self, grasped the small toy the guard held within his hands and soon fled the room, yelling at the guard not to follow.

Aragorn followed his older version, thinking many things like:

Who was this Eldarion?

Where was he now?

Did the guard just call him King?

Where were Legolas and Sauron?

He continued following himself and soon watched as his older version pulled on a door and opened it. What greeted him almost made him brake down in shock and fear.

A young boy was being strangled by a lithe figure that held the boy up against a wall. "Eldarion!" Aragorn's elder self, screamed in fear, running towards the boy and figure, ripping the hands from the boy's throat and quickly kneeling beside the small mortal as he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping.

"_What do you think you are doing?!_" Aragorn watched as himself shouted at the lithe figure that stood standing and watching the two on the floor, a smile apon his cold face.

"_Oh, come now Elessar_." Aragorn blinked, the voice sounded awfully familiar but foreign. It was warm but cold, gentle but rough, light but dark. "_Surely your own son cannot visit your dear and old friend?" _Aragorn gasped as he looked at the small boy. This was his child? So…The dark Lord was showing him the future? But surely the being before him couldn't be…

"I do not let him see you for what you have become or what he has turned you into." The older Aragorn growled, standing up in front of his son.

The figure laughed, walking forwards and standing before the King.

Aragorn gasped at the sight of the figure. "It can't be…" He thought as he saw the faint golden strands from the beings head, the eyes of the being were pitch black, the cold smile apon the pale face looked as if it was being forced.

"_Oh my Elessar, blaming an old friend for what has happened? Instead of the little Princeling being turned into something, it is you that has_." The being spoke and Aragorn was amazed that the figure was not even moving his mouth as he did. "Wait…Did he just say…?" "_Have you forgotten that he never saw your wedding?" _The older version of the ranger flinched_. "How he was never their when your child was born and that he has not seen a single thing since he had been within this room? For five years you have kept me and him here, afraid of what I would do if I was to ever set foot outside this room."_

"_It was your fault that you have made me do what I have done." _The elder answered. Aragorn's eyes, by now, had widened in disbelief as he saw the form of Legolas standing before his old self. "_If you never had stolen his voice at the battle of the Black Gate then all would be well, he would stand up and face you, push you back to the corners of his mind but because you stabbed him through his own throat and pierced my shoulder, connecting us together while the battle still raged on around us, making me watch his face that was so full of pain try and cry out for help, I could do nothing but stare as you were slowly defeated. But instead of disappearing and seeing you crumble to the ground with your very tower, your spirit left your body and I was forced to watch as you slowly melt into his bleeding silent body."_

Aragorn stood, completely stunned at the story he himself had just said. The bright light began to shine again and he could do nothing but shield his eyes from it. Once the light was gone, he took his arms away, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he thought of what his elder self had just said.

"_So, how did you like it? The future?_" Sauron smiled from where he sat, his form was now being held up by one of the withered, dying trees in the Prince's mind.

Aragorn could find no answer to the dark Lords question. He stood but soon his legs gave way and he crumbled to the black grass beneath him. The ranger stared at the hands apon his legs as if it was the first time he had seen such a thing.

"_I can tell why you are speechless_." Sauron said, looking at the pitch black sky above "_Such a horrible future that is to come your way. The fun thing is…_" Sauron chuckled _"…It cannot be stopped._"

The future King of Gondor and Arnor looked up and faced the Lord of shadows. "_Where is he?_" He asked, knowing that Sauron knew who he was talking about.

"_Ah, my little Princeling is right beside you_." The Lord laughed when he saw Aragorn turn and face Legolas' still form, gently shaking the Prince to see if he was alive and awake. "_I have healed him but the burn is still a little tender so please, do be careful, King Elessar_. _You must go now, I have had my fun and I need to regain my strength_."

"_Before you send me away…"_ Aragorn quickly spoke up "_Why is it that I did such a thing? Why did I lock him up within that room for five years?"_

"_That is simple. Once I entered the Prince's body, I gained some control_." Sauron began to explain "_When you brought us back, you took us into that room and when Legolas awakened you thought everything was well but in fact it wasn't. Months after the battle and when Minas Tirith was rebuilt, I slowly began to take over._ _Slowly, so very slowly did I see what the Prince saw and when you began to understand what was happening, for the Prince was very good and trying to hide it, you knew that it was not your old friend inside his own body anymore and you had Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel seal the room, forcing me and Legolas to stay there, unknown to everything that was about to happen within the next few years._ _Only small visits from yourself, Gandalf, Elladan, Elrohir, Thranduil and Arwen were permitted, no matter how many times the others persisted."_

Aragorn could only hold back a cry as he was told.

The world around the rnager suddenly went black and he awoke to the sight of his brother.

"Aragorn?" Elrohir questioned, a smile now beginning to show on his worried face "'Dan, he's awake, he's finally awake!" The youngest twin called to his brother, relief in his voice. Elrohir watched Aragorn's facial expression and soon furrowed his brow. "_Estel_? Are you alright? You've been unconscious for a whole day. You had us worried." He laughed, finally pleased that his brother was awake after such a long time.

Aragorn could only let out a cry, finally spilling his tears and feeling his brother pull him up into an embrace, gently soothing his back and hushing him. "It's my fault." He sobbed into his brother's chest "I can't believe…I did some…Something like that."

Elrohir couldn't find the words to speak as his youngest brother cried. He looked back at his brother and saw how Elladan furrowed his brows at his crying brother and had worry within his eyes.

Elladan looked down at the opened eyes of the Prince, a small emotionless whisper could be heard from Legolas' lips and the eldest son of Lord Elrond could only wonder what it could mean.

"_It is what will come to pass…If he should succeed_."

* * *

**Oh Sauron, he's such cruel man ;)…Or is he an Elf? :o A Serpent? Werewolf? Vampire? o.o **Ahaha well I hope you all liked this chapter :'3 It was really fun to write and I have enjoyed it so much! :D Soon, they will all be leaving for Edoras ;) Remember, two more days to go until they are and then "**Nin-dethro hîn, mellon-nin" **will be completed ;D BUT do not worry, "**Ea na qwiil, Mellon-nin - _Be at peace, my friend"_**is the next, so look out for that :D

I am thinking about finishing **I' tel' supëltíe **first before I begin writing the next part :o Tell me what you think? :)

_Something you might want to know?_

**I' tel' supëltíe- Next chapter will be out tomorrow or Saturday :') Thank you for the support on that story! It means a lot *hugs you all***

_That's it, I think ;p_

**Reviews;**

**I am sorry but I won't be doing reviews today :(**

Aragorn: That's so mean!

Legolas: I say we kill her...

Whoa...This has escalated quickly *sweat drop* o.o' Please don't?

Aragorn: *pulls out Andúril*

*Gasped* You're not supposed to have that sword yet! Put it back in the closet along with Halbarad. -.-

Aragorn: Ok *sulks* Sorry buddy, going to have to let you out some other time :/

Halbarad: That's okay, Aragorn :/ *Takes Andúril and goes back inside the closet.

Rangers these days :S

Legolas: Ahem! Don't tell me you forgot about me, Sophie? *Raises knives.*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs like a chicken*

**Namarië!**


	22. Somewhere in the wilderness

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 - They may yet be alive.

* * *

**Nin-dethro hîn, Mellon-nin.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Somewhere in the wilderness.

"_It is what will come to pass…If he should succeed."_

The very words that Legolas whispered all those hours ago kept reappearing in Elladan's mind. He thought over and over again about the meaning of them but still he could not find the right answer. The eldest twin had spoken to Legolas about the very words and the Prince always changed the subject when he was asked. Elladan thought it strange that his dear friend would shut him out so that he was in the dark about what they meant. Legolas had always told him everything, including Elrohir. He looked towards the Prince, that sat on top of the saddleless Arod, Gimli sat behind him, gripping at the Elves tunic in case he fell, that hadn't spoken a very word since they left the broken fortress of Helms Deep.

"_Gwador_?"

The soft gentle voice of his identical brother beside him drew him out of his thought. "Yes, 'Ro?" He answered, seeing the worry look on Elrohir's face knew that he had been calling him for quite some time.

"You weren't answering my calls." Elrohir replied "You're thoughts are building a wall that I cannot get passed in your mind. Tell me, what is wrong?"

Elladan could only sigh "Indeed, my thoughts are blocking you from seeing them and forgive me…" The eldest son of Elrond looked at the Prince ahead for the quickest second and then faced his brother once more. "…I find it hard to find an answer to something."

"Maybe I can help?" Elrohir smiled at Elladan and watched as his brother smiled back.

"Alright…" The eldest out the two began two, thought about how he should include such a thing into a sentence. "…Well, a while back..." He started "...I heard something from an Elf we are very much close to and he said to another '_It is what will come to pass…If he should succeed_.' Might you know what it means?"

Elrohir furrowed his brow and then, he too, began to think. Indeed, it was a very strange statement and he had never heard such a thing before. The words seemed to wise, one's that have been said countless times by one that could know the future and what it would bring. "Well…" Elrohir begun, still thinking about the words as he did "…It sort of tells us that whatever is to happen will only happen if the '_he_' should succeed." He then gave an example "Let's take Frodo for the sakes. If Frodo, say was to destroy the Ring, then whatever would happen beyond that time would come true. It seems like if someone saw what happened in the future for say Aragorn, then if Frodo did truly destroy the Ring then he would become King." He finished with a sigh. Explaining such a complicated thing had mumbled his thoughts a little.

Elladan nodded and thought to himself for a while, looking at the Prince that rode ahead of him as he did. He quickly looked towards _Estel_ and furrowed his brows when he saw Aragorn looking at him also. Something happened between the two when Sauron_ invited_ Aragorn inside Legolas' mind. The ranger had seen something and Elladan was going to find out what.

"It is about Legolas and_ Estel_?" Elrohir asked, seeing the look on his brother's face and the glances at the mortal and immortal told him that this Elf he was very much close to was indeed Legolas. But Legolas could not see the future…Where had the words come from? "'Dan?"

Elladan nodded "Aye." He answered simply and gave no indication that he wanted to say any more. He saw at the corner of his eye, his young brother nod as well and press no further forward.

The road to Edoras was long and hard. Many of the injured where healed and were up and ready to leave, making their way to the fair city of Edoras. They had left the Fortress in the hands of the Elves from Morbaneiâ, treating the gravely injured as well as burning the Uruk-hai that still littered the grounds. It had only been a day since Legolas and_ Estel_ had awoken once more and they were up and ready to leave as well, avoiding all the questions that their brother and friends threw at them.

It was just past midday on the second day and many were relieved to see the familiar sights of the farms they knew, all in perfect condition and not burned to the ground like the others that were destroyed by the Wildmen of Dunland a they reeked havoc across the plains of Rohan.

"Father, Edoras may still be standing." Théodred said to his King and father, Théoden. The king's shoulder wound he had received in the battle was healed now, thanks to the amazing skills of the Elves that had fought and died bravely in the war that had happened many days ago.

"I know it will be, my son." Théoden answered with a smile, one that Théodred had seen in many years "Edoras is strong, even without its King."

Théodred smiled back as a reply and then slowed his horse down and began to ride beside Aragorn and Éomer, seated in front was his dear sister. "Ah, what a fine day it is to be traveling back to Edoras." He winked as he watched both his cousins roll their eyes. "What? Do you not agree?"

"We agree, dear cousin…" Éowyn spoke, a small smile apon her fair face "…But you sound too overjoyed."

Théodred gasped, placing a hand on his heart as if he had been stabbed, a small smiled on his face as he did "Dear Éowyn, do not tell me you are saddened that we are finally returning home?" He laughed when she glared at him. Oh, how he loved to wind up the maiden.

"Alright, alright…" Éomer laughed at the two, calming them both before Théodred said something that would annoy his sister furthermore. "…She is happy that we are returning, dear cousin, you are just too overly excited about it." He explained.

"Too overly excited?" Théodred exclaimed "I have not seen the great halls of my home since I rode out and got ambushed by Orcs. I haven't walked them in what feels like an age!"

"Aye, you are right." Éowyn smiled sadly, thinking back to the time when Éomer and his party had gone out to find the King's son and they had brought him back on the verge of joining the dead. Thanks to the healing of Aragorn, only then did Théodred survive. "_The hands of a King are the hands of a healer_." She thought as she had remembered her uncle telling her about why the Kingdom of Gondor had no King. The maiden looked to Aragorn who rode beside her and her brother. He was terribly silent, almost lost in many thoughts, his eyes downwards as they showed a hidden sadness within. "My Lord?" She questioned.

Aragorn looked up towards the fair maiden and smiled "Forgive me, my thoughts are elsewhere." He said.

"It seems like everyone's are." Gandalf said as he now joined the four, just having a quick chat before he went to ride next to the King's side. "After you and Legolas had awoken that night ago, things have not been the same for any of you." When the white Wizard saw Aragorn's expression, he immediately said "It is fine, you do not have to tell me. But for the sake of your brothers, tell them. They worry about you _Estel._" Gandalf smiled and then rode of towards Théoden.

Aragorn nodded as the Wizard left and then looked at the questioned faces of the three cousins in front of him. He quickly smiled to reassure them that everything was fine and then he turned Brego round and rode towards his two brothers.

The two Men and maiden watched the man go. "What was that about?" Éomer said, seeing the looks on both Éowyn's and Théodred's faces.

"Whatever it is, I do not think it is for us to know." Éowyn and Éomer nodded at their cousins words and changed the subject, remembering the good old times they had when they were children.

Gimli was silently worrying for his dear friend he was riding with. Legolas was unusually quiet, more quiet than usual and it worried the small being greatly. "Are you alright, Laddie?" He asked.

"I am fine, friend Gimli." Legolas replied back, not once turning to face the Dwarf. "Why do you ask?"

"You are awfully silent." Gimli replied "It is unlike you to be so."

"My, my, are you worrying about me by any chance, Master Dwarf?" The Prince of Mirkwood laughed, knowing that Gimli was going bright red this very moment.

Gimli did in fact turn red, the same colour as a fresh ready grown Tomato. "Shut up." He let go of Legolas' tunic and folded his arms across his chest, pouting the slightest "Can I not worry about a friend?" He questioned.

Legolas stopped his laughter and sighed "I am sorry Gimli but I fear it is still far to near and I cannot find myself to tell you what is upsetting me." The Elf looked to the sky, the afternoon sun fading the slightest as the evening sky approached. "In time, I will find the courage to tell you."

"Or you could tell me now, stubborn Elf."

"_Or _I could tell you later, hairy Dwarf."

"I am not hairy." Gimli stated.

"What is that all over your face then?" Legolas smiled, facing the Dwarf and winking playfully.

"Prissy Elf." The son of Glóin growled.

"Brainless Dwarf."

As the two continued their constant name calling, Aragorn had, by now, told his two brothers what was causing him pain within his mortal heart. The two identical brothers looked at the fair haired Prince, fear in their eyes for one they had been friends with for many years.

"It cannot be so." Elladan mumbled in disbelief, recalling the words Estel had said to him about what Sauron had said to him.

"_Slowly, so very slowly did I see what the Prince saw and when you began to understand what was happening, for the Prince was very good and trying to hide it, you knew that it was not your old friend inside his own body anymore and you had Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel seal the room, forcing me and Legolas to stay there, unknown to everything that was about to happen within the next few years_."

"So, that whisper that you heard from Legolas, 'Dan…" Elrohir began, looking at the fearful face of his twin beside him "…It sounds like a warning. Maybe Legolas was warning us about something."

"He wasn't." Aragorn intervened. "Sauron himself has said that this was too happen. I can only guess that when Frodo's succeeds in destroying the Ring then everything I have been told, will come true, whether I, you or him likes it or not." The ranger said and he watched as the youngest out the twins, look towards him, the grey orbs that were so much like Elladan's did not want to believe what he had just said. "Tell me again how Legolas was the first one to tell you both apart?" He smiled, causing the twins to lighten their mood slightly and laugh the tiniest bit.

"That is because I am taller by a mere centimetre." Elladan was grateful that Aragorn had changed the subject suddenly and soon his fears were locked away in his mind for a far better suited time. "Also, our eyes are different."

"How so? They look the same to me."

"Well, mine hold more blue in then Elladan's." Elrohir spoke "Elladan has Ada's colour and I have a hint of our Naneth's." He explained, remembering the good times his brother and sister, plus himself, had when their mother was still on this land other than on the undying lands, across the vast blue seas.

Aragorn nodded and then turned to the sound of a horse riding towards him and his two brothers.

"Lords Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir…" The King's lieutenant stopped his trotting horse "…My King wishes to speak with you. Gandalf the white, Prince Théodred, Lord Éomer and Lady Éowyn, along with the Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli await your arrival." He bowed on his horse and then pointed towards a hill where the beings he had just named, were sat on top of their horses, looking out across the plains of Rohan.

The three rode up and looked into the distance. They all saw the black thunder clouds that were slowly heading their way but they also saw a red fire lit sky that hung around the Lord of Shadows realm...Mordor. It seemed as though the very clouds that hung around the darkened land grew, shadowing all light that tried to pierce through it.

The voice of the wise Wizard, who stood in the middle of the line, drew many of their attention, bringing them out of their thoughts "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle of Helms Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin..." The white Wizard looked towards the future King of Gondor, a small smile apon his old lips when he saw Aragorn smile the slightest at him. The Istari looked back at the red, orange clouds that hung over Mordor, many miles from where they were now. His wise mind was set on one of the last remaining strings that would decide on how the future would play. If the strong snapped, then all hope was gone.

"All our hopes lie with two little Hobbits…

…Somewhere in the wilderness."

* * *

**Well that's it for this part :D **Cannot wait to see you all again in the next part "_Ea na qwiil, Mellon-nin - Be at peace, my friend." _I hope to see you all there! :')

_There is two things:_

**1. I' tel' supëltíe- I will still be writing this :) It is ending soon for I must get on with the next part but I would like to thanks those who have viewed, favourited, followed and reviewed so far :') **

**2. THANK YOU- I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this from the very start to the very finish! All the wonderful people who have constantly reviewed...You guys are amazing :') I love the support I am getting! I love you all ^^ Thank you and I hope to see each and every one of you soon :D **

**-Sophie (GreenleafUndómiel) xxxx**

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Aww thank you, _mellon_! ;D What an evil being he is ;) That is correct! :) In the small chapter I am doing, there will be an answer to why Elladan no longer shared a bond with Aragorn :) I hope this was soon enough :D

**BrightWatcher; **Ahaha Thank you :') I do try my best ;) I love him so much, in fact I love all characters o.o I want them all! *-* Except for Grima and Gollum, there are creepy! ;) M'ahahaha! I am glad you feel this way, _mellon_ ;D

**ArwenElf16; **How dare you enjoy Leggy trying to kill me along with Halbarad and Aragorn ;o ;) Thank you, thank you, I do indeed try to please ;D "_aragorn saw his future.. that usally ends really badly :3"_ That face _':3'_ That you put just made me laugh :') You want it too end badly don't you? ;D He will always be awake ;) ahaha Thank you, _mellon_ :3

**Calemireth; **IPut him in there for all the Sauron lovers I have made ;) That means for you, _mellon-nin_! ;'D I don't mind being called poop ;D I get called much worse words than that, trust me :o xD Sauron is awesome! He is a god and you and me will worship him forever ;3 Yeah, that horrible Man/Elf/unnatural being! I would've died D: I have indeed answered your review this time, _mellon_ and I hope this chapter was soon enough for you! :D

** Why. So. Serious96; **Ahaha thank you for finally catching up on the story! ;D You are a bit late there _mellon_, but you did well ;D

**LightsCDark; **He is! But he is also a good guy, deep down inside :3 Legolas will try! You will have to wait now for next time ;o Thank you and I bet you can ;D

**NIghtrunner144; **Ahaha thank you! :D Poor Elf :/ I hope he gets better ;')

* * *

**Namarië!**


End file.
